Het Woord van de Drakentitaan: (spinoff) De Andere Kant
by Titantnt
Summary: Een eenzaam kind in een wereld vol gevaren. Ze jagen op haar voor wat ze is, ze haten haar voor wat ze deed. Zal ze sterk genoeg zijn om de redding te vinden, of zal ze in de vergetelheid vallen, eenzaam voor altijd?
1. 1 Proloog

**A/N: Hoi!**

**Dit is het eerste hoofdstuk van de Nederlands talige versie van "The Other Side".**  
**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1 'Proloog'

Ze voelde haar energie door zijn armen weg vloeien. Ze probeerde de stroom te stoppen, maar kon niks tegen hem beginnen. Ze pakte hem bij de armen, en probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar hij was sterk. Sterker dan ze zich kon herinneren.

Dus probeerde ze naar haar dolk te grijpen. Ze wist precies waar hij was. Toen ze aan de schede aan haar riem voelde, ontdekte ze dat de dolk er niet meer in zat, alleen de lege schede was er nog. Tot haar schrik voelde ze iets vlijmscherps tussen haar borsten prikken, recht boven haar hart.

Ze keek hem in zijn bruine ogen. Lokken zwart haar vielen over zijn voorhoofd voor zijn ogen onder zijn capuchon vandaan. Hij hijgde zwaar. De aanval was snel geweest, en hij had haar snel gevloerd. Maar haar op de grond houden koste hem het uiterste van zijn krachten. Dat moest ook wel, met de kracht die haar familie bezat. Maar het was hem toch gelukt, en hij was klaar om haar om te brengen en de eerste te zijn die een Drakenster dode sinds dit alles was begonnen.

Het meisje reikte zwakjes naar hem. Ze had geen energie meer, maar als ze zou sterven, dan wou ze op zijn minst zien _wie_ haar dode. Het lukte haar zijn capuchon naar achteren te trekken en schrok van wat ze zag. De beelden van zijn bloed aan haar mes schoten haar voor de ogen.

"Jij…" prevelde ze.

Ze deed het al jaren; naar een planeet gaan als ambassadeur en dan de wereld klaarmaken voor haar vader om het over te nemen. Maar deze keer was de laatste keer. "Hoe heb je het overleeft?" vroeg ze zover haar stem reikte. De jongen grijnsde, "Ik moest je gewoon nog een keer zien… Ik kon degene die mijn familie heeft uitgemoord niet vergeten…"

Het meisje draaide haar hoofd weg van hem, ze kon hem niet in de ogen kijken. De jongen deed de dolk terug in de schede en draaide haar gezicht naar hem met zijn vrije hand. De twee setjes bruine en blauwe bollen kruisten elkaar "Ik hield van je…" zei hij zachtjes. Tranen welden op in haar ogen en stroomde langs haar gezicht naar beneden.

Hij kuste haar zachtjes op de lippen. Een traan vormde in zijn oog, maar hij veegde hem resoluut weg. Toen greep hij naar de dolk, en richtte hem weer op haar hart. "Ik hou van je…"zei hij terwijl hij zijn hand verder om haar keel klemde. Het meisje keek hem zwakjes in de ogen en met haar laatste beetje energie zei ze "Ik hou ook van jou…"

Het gebrek aan energie ontnam haar het bewustzijn en haar lichaam stopte met terug vechten. Haar lichaam werd lam, en haar ogen sloten zich langzaam.

Plotseling stak de jongen de dolk in haar vlees, recht door haar hart. Het zwarte bloed dat er uit sijpelde lost alles op wat op zijn pad kwam, behalve de pikzwarte kristallen dolk en het meisje zelf.

"Er is geen plaats voor monsters zoals jij in deze wereld."

Hij stond op, en liep weg zonder ooit nog terug te kijken naar het zwart harige meisje en haar wolfhond. Ze was eindelijk dood.

Vanaf een hoog punt keek een schaduw naar de jongen terwijl deze wegliep. Hij sprong naar beneden en handelde snel.

* * *

**A/N: Dat was het eerste hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie het interessant vonden!**

**Mijn dank aan TTigerz die dit hoofdstuk BRde.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft!**


	2. 2 Het Begin

Hoofdstuk 2 _'Het begin'_

"Oké, toen ik me dit inbeeldde, verwachtte ik niet dat het zo gecompliceerd zou zijn!" zei Etamin terwijl ze in de machine keek. Overal waren draden en elektrische circuits. De jongen naast haar zuchtte. "Er moet een manier zijn. Zelfs als dit de meest geavanceerde bom in het universum is, zou het makkelijk moeten zijn!"

Het meisje keek in de smaragdgroene en saffier blauwe ogen van de jongen "Makkelijk? Ik weet niet eens waar we moeten beginnen!" zei ze zorgelijk. "We moeten wel! Als dit ding explodeert, zal de ramp van Ed Asich zich herhalen! En we kunnen dat niet laten gebeuren!" zei de jongen terug. Beide keken naar de rugzak in de hoek van de kamer "We moeten het voor hen doen…" zei hij zachtjes. Etamin knikte: "We doen het voor hen." De twee kuste elkaar teder en begonnen toen met het ontmantelen van de bom.

Met de rugzak in hun gedachten, deden ze wat ze konden doen. Maar de machine was gecompliceerder dan ze hadden verwacht. Het koste hun veel moeite om langs de eerste beveiliging te komen. En er waren een heleboel mechanismes om te omzeilen, zowel magische als mechanische. Een enkele fout zou wel eens het einde van dit sterrenstelsel kunnen betekenen.

De bom werd aangedreven door Zwart Diamant; een levend kristal met de mogelijkheid om energie en massa te assimileren in zichzelf. Lang geleden gebeurde er een ramp waardoor meer dan een kwart van een sterrenstelsel onbegaanbaar werd. Dit was niet zo maar iets tussen leven en dood, maar tussen de levens en de dood van miljoenen wezens.

Jeroen stond op en liep naar de rugzak. Hij opende hem en keek naar de twee grote eieren. Een ervan was zwart met witte lijnen als bloedvaten in het lichaam. De andere was wit, maar had zwarte lijnen in een vergelijkbaar patroon. Etamin had ze niet lang geleden gebaard en dus konden ze nog niet met de wezentjes in de eieren communiceren. Desondanks legde hij zijn handen op de eieren en hij sprak zoals een vader zou doen; bezorgt maar geruststellend, "Maak je geen zorgen, kleintjes. We zullen er voor zorgen dat jullie veilig zijn."

Etamin keek verrast om, maar glimlachte naar hem toen zij zag wat hij deed. "We houden van jullie."Zei Jeroen. Hij stond op en liep terug naar Etamin. Op datzelfde moment ontmantelde ze de tweede beveiliging. "Zoals het nu gaat, duurt het veel te lang!" Zei Etamin bezorgd "We moeten wel, iedereen rekent op ons." Jeroen probeerde haar het hart onder de riem te steken "Niemand weet wat we doen. Niemand weet wie we zijn… Maar we zijn wel de enigen die dit kunnen. En als het ons niet lukt, zal het niemand ooit lukken."

Etamin omhelsde hem, en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder, hetzelfde deed hij. "Het komt wel goed, Etamin. We zullen dit ding ontmantelen. We zullen hem tegenhouden. We zullen krijgen wat van ons is."

Daarna gingen ze verder met de bom. Uren verstreken terwijl ze beveiligingen omzeilde en/of uitschakelden. Beetje bij beetje kwamen ze steeds dichter bij de kern. Maar wat zou daar kunnen zijn? Geen van beide wist wat er op het einde van hun pad lag, want dit was de enige bom in zijn soort. Maar na lang zwoegen bereikten ze het eindelijk; de kern.

Etamin hield de laatste plaat vast terwijl Jeroen de vier schroeven uit de hoeken haalde. Toen de plaat los kwam, trok Etamin hem voorzichtig los en legde hem naast de machine. Ze keken beide naar de binnenkant, maar konden hun ogen niet geloven. "Maar dat is geweldig!" zei Jeroen plotseling toen hij beter keek. Een kristal zo groot als zijn vuist en zo zwart als de nacht hing tussen twee energie stralen. Jeroen wou het kristal er tussenuit trekken, maar toen hij het bijna te pakken had, trok hij zijn hand weer terug.

Etamin keek bezorgt naar hem "Wat is er mis? Waarom haalde je het er niet uit?" Jeroen zuchtte zorgelijk en zijn gezicht straalde zijn zorgen uit, "Het kristal is overbelast. De stralen lijken hem stabiel te houden. Als ik het er uit zou trekken, zou het ontploffen… Met alle gevolgen van dien." Etamin sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. "Je bedoelt dat alles nutteloos is? Dat het kristal enkel hoeft te vallen?" Jeroen knikte langzaam.

"Misschien… Wat als we het er uithalen en dan de energie absorberen?" prevelde Jeroen moedeloos. "Maar dan zullen we sterven!" zei Etamin geschrokken. "Weet ik, maar er is geen andere manier. Als we het niet doen, zullen we alsnog sterven. En zij ook…" Zei Jeroen toen hij bezorgt naar de rugzak keek.

Het was alsof ze al besloten hadden wat ze zouden doen: "Ik hou van je…" zei Etamin zachtjes. Jeroen glimlachte verdrietig naar haar "Ik hou ook van jou." Ze omhelsden elkaar en reikte samen naar het kristal uit. Ze keken een laatste keer naar de eieren. "We houden van jullie." Zei Jeroen. "Leef goed." Zei Etamin.

Ze vouwden hun handen om het kristal en trokken het samen weg. Maar toen er niks gebeurde, realiseerde ze zich dat ze het fout hadden; het kristal was er enkel om de stralen te absorberen. En nu waren de stralen verbonden.

Voor een laatste keer keken ze naar elkaar. Ze omhelsde elkaar en zette zich schrap terwijl ze het kristal vasthielden. De stralen waren verbonden, en het werkelijke ontsteking mechanisme was in werking gebracht. Geen moment later ontplofte de bom.

Als een laatste redmiddel verzamelde de twee vreemdelingen zoveel mogelijk energie en teleporteerden hun meest kostbare bezit zo ver mogelijk weg van hier; hun kinderen.

Een zwarte explosie scheurde alles aan stukken, maar de twee waren blij dat ze hun meest kostbaarste bezit in veiligheid hadden kunnen stellen. Zij zouden sterven, maar zij zouden leven; de eerste volbloed weerdraken.

* * *

De eieren verschenen niet ver van het midden van de rand van het sterrenstelsel vandaan. Niet ver genoeg om uit het bereik van de explosie te blijven. Ondanks dat het begin van de explosie lichtjaren van hen verwijderd was, kwam de schokgolf steeds dichterbij. Hij ging onmogelijk snel en trok niet alleen massa aan stukken, maar ook energie en de natuurwetten zoals jullie die kennen.

De zwarte golf van pure energie bereikte de eieren en nam ze met zich mee. De eieren reisden op de golf mee naar de rand van het universum. Ondanks de kracht van de explosie, waren de eieren het enige wat heel bleven. En ze bleven altijd bij elkaar, zij aan zij.

Maar toen de kracht van de schokgolf minder werd, en de eieren de rand van het sterrenstelsel hadden bereikt, bleven ze doorgaan door het niets naar de oneindige duisternis. Ze reisde voor uren, of dagen, of weken… Wat had tijd voor een betekenis in het oneindige niets? Betekende het überhaupt iets?

Het koste hen een onbepaalbare tijd tot ze iets nieuws bereikte; een ander sterrenstelsel. Ze dreven door de eerste lagen gas en stof en gingen steeds dieper in de groteske collectie van objecten.

Plotseling kwam er iets met hoge snelheid op hun af; een asteroïde. Het misvormde ijsblok met een staart van de meest vreemde kleuren ramde de kleine eieren en sloeg hen in een nieuwe richting; een blauwe planeet met lappen groen en geel, en twee witte kanten. Ze vielen naar beneden zoals elk object deed met grote snelheden; grote vlammen omhelsde de eieren. Maar meer zorgend dan vernietigend. Beide eieren stortten neer in de baai van een grote stad.

De burgers keken bezorgt naar de inslag, maar er gebeurde niks. Niet veel mensen zagen het in het pikkendonker. Maar zei die hem wel zagen deden een wens. De gezamenlijke wens van twee van hun kwam ook daadwerkelijk uit.

* * *

Een vrouw met raven zwart haar hield de hand van haar rood harige man. Beide luisterde hopeloos naar het nieuws van de dokter, hoewel ze beide wisten wat hij wou zeggen; "Het spijt me, meneer en mevrouw Vandom… Maar de echo bevestigde wat we al dachten; geen van beide leven nog."

De vrouw die hun dit nieuws vertelde zag hoe tranen naar beneden rolden van de ogen van de vrouw. De man was niet beter af en vroeg "Is het zeker?" De dokter schudde haar hoofd verdrietig "Het spijt me, maar we kunnen niks meer voor hun doen. We moeten ze verwijderen, anders brengt het de moeder in gevaar."

Mevrouw Vandom schudde haar hoofd ongelovig "Nee… ze kunnen niet… Er moet een fout zijn gemaakt." "Het spijt me, mevrouw Vandom, echt." Zei de dokter opnieuw. Ze had vaker ouders gezien zoals zij na zulk nieuws. Maar hier ging het om een tweeling en geen van beide had het overleeft.

"Dan moet het maar…" Zei meneer Vandom "Des te sneller, des te beter." Zijn vrouw keek geschrokken op naar hem "Maar Thomas! Wat als ze nog steeds leven?" De man sloeg zijn ogen neer "Het spijt me, Susan. Maar het gaat al voor een paar weken zo."

De dokter hoopte het gevoel in de ruimte te verbeteren en zei: "Als in de kleine kans, ze het toch overleven, zullen we alles doen om hun te redden."Susan keek bezorgt naar haar en wist wel dat er geen hoop was. Plots was er een felle lichtflits in de kamer. Thomas keek verrast uit het raam, maar kon niks zien. Enkel een lange gekleurde lijn gekleurde rook die verticaal in de lucht hing en langzaam uiteen brak.

Susan was een tijdje later klaargemaakt voor de operatie en Thomas wachtte buiten in de wachtkamer. He vreesde voor het leven van zijn vrouw, want alles kon nu nog mis gaan. Hij had zijn kinderen al verloren, zijn vrouw was alles wat hij had. Hij bidden tot God dat zij het zou overleven _'Laat mijn kinderen alsjeblieft toch leven… Dat is alles wat ik vraag.'_

Een paar uur later kwam er een dokter naar hem. "Meneer Vandom, kunt u alstublieft meekomen?" vroeg ze. Het kon zijn omdat hij slaaptekort had, maar het leek alsof de vrouw wat bleekjes was. Was er dan toch iets mis gegaan? "Heeft ze het niet gehaald?" meteen vragend naar het ergste. De vrouw schudde haar hoofd "Nee, het gaat goed met haar… Net zoals uw dochters."

Thomas dacht dat hij het verkeerd had gehoord, zeker de slaap. "M-mijn dochters?" De vrouw knikte zonder naar hem te kijken of te antwoorden en leidde hem ergens naar toe. Thomas was te verward om te zien waar ze heen gingen.

Ze gingen een kamer binnen. Er was een groot raam in een muur dat deze kleine kamer met de kamer ernaast verbond. De kamer ernaast stond vol met incubators met baby's. Ze gingen door een deur naast het raam naar de kamer met de baby's. Ze liepen naar twee van de incubators. "Hier zijn ze, meneer Vandom…" zei de dokter "Uw dochters, veilig en wel."

Thomas keek ongelovig naar de twee baby's, "Maar dit is onmogelijk… Ze zeiden dat ze dood waren!" De vrouw knikte "Wij waren ook verrast. Ze zijn wetenschappelijke wonderen. Ze doen het beter dan welke baby dan ook. Ze hadden geluk, veel geluk. Het enige probleem is dat ze te vroeg geboren waren. We hebben al misvormde pupillen geconstateerd."

"Misvormde pupillen?" vroeg Thomas verrast. "Hoe kan ik het zeggen…denk alsof het kattenogen zijn. Het is een zeldzame aandoening, maar het zou hun niet moeten belemmeren. In elk geval zullen we ze blijven observeren voor het geval dat."

"En mijn vrouw? Is alles goed met haar" vroeg hij bezorgt. "Ja, maar u kunt haar nog niet zien. Ze moet herstellen van de operatie. Het is het beste als u naar huis gaat. Wij zorgen wel voor haar." Thomas wou zich verdedigen want hij wou bij Susan zijn. Maar de blik van de dokter zei hem dat hij het maar niet moest proberen. Maar hij was ook te verrast om iets te kunnen doen. Zijn dochters leefden…

He keek een laatste keer naar de twee slapende wondertjes. Een van hen dat een klein beetje rood haar. Bloedrood. De andere had een beetje bruinig haar. Thomas vroeg zichzelf af hoe ze er uit zouden zien als ze ouder waren.

Thomas verliet het ziekenhuis en hoopte dat er niks verkeert zou gaan. Heatherfield had een geweldig ziekenhuis, beter dan dat in Fadden Hills, hun thuisplaats. Maar Fadden Hills was hier een eindje reizen vandaan en hij er had geen zin in nu nog te moeten rijden. Hij zocht een hotel dichtbij, zodat hij niet hoefde te rijden.

Terwijl hij vertrok merkte hij dat er drie vreemde figuren naar binnen kwamen _'Wat een griezels'_ dacht hij toen hij hen passeerde. Hij stapte in zijn auto en reed naar het eerste het beste hotel en nam een goedkope kamer. Hij ging direct slapen, maar deze bleef uit omdat hij zich zorgen maakte. Maar na een tijde sliep hij dan eindelijk.

Het plotselinge geluid van schoten en sirenes schrokken hem wakker. Hij keek uit het raam en zag blauwe en oranje lampen vanuit de richting van het ziekenhuis komen. Iets in hem zei tegen hem dat Susan in de problemen was. Hij sprong in zijn auto en ging op weg. Toen hij er arriveerde, zag hij niets anders dan een bloedbad.

* * *

Drie mannen gingen het ziekenhuis binnen. "Hou het simpel; haal de baby's en vertrek zo snel mogelijk."zei de leider "We moeten onopgemerkt blijven." Toen ze de receptie passeerden, probeerde de receptioniste hun aandacht te krijgen, maar ze negeerden haar.

De leider haalde iets tevoorschijn wat op een kompas leek. Maar de naald wees naar iets heel anders dan het noorden; het wees naar een bepaald punt in het ziekenhuis. Ze volgden de naald, en kwamen uit bij een kamer, waar ze gewoon inbraken. Ze negeerde de doktoren die hun zagen. De getuigen haalde snel de beveiliging erbij.

De drie mannen gingen de kamer binnen en keken door het grote raam naar de incubators in de kamer aan de andere kant van het raam. Twee van hen gingen door de deur naast het raam terwijl een andere in een snelle haal van zijn dolk het glas versplinterde. "Subtiel" merkte de leider sarcastisch op.

De leider volgde de naald naar twee van de baby's. "Dit zijn ze." zei de leider. Ze braken de incubators voorzichtig maar snel open en haalde de baby's er uit en wikkelden ze in doeken. Ze leken niet wakker te worden. "Laten we gaan." Zei de leider.

Ze klommen terug door het gebroken raam. Op hetzelfde moment kwam er iemand van de beveiliging binnen. De man naast de deur maakte snel een einde aan het leven van de bewaker met een stoot in de borst. De man greep de bewaker en gooide hem aan de kant. De bewaker gleed langzaam langs de muur naar beneden, een spoor van donker bloed op de muur achterlatend.

De drie mannen verlieten de kamer maar werden plotseling van rechts beschoten. Een van de mannen gooide een werpmes naar de schutter en de drie mannen liepen naar links alsof er niks gebeurde. De schutter zakte naar zijn knieën, wanhopig naar het mes grijpend dat in zijn keel stak.

Gegil en geschreeuw vulde de gangen terwijl de drie manen op hun gemak naar de hoofduitgang liepen. Maar eenmaal buiten, zagen ze dat ze waren omsingeld door een barricade van politieauto's en politie agenten die hun wapens op hen hadden gericht.

"Jullie staan onder arrest! Steek je handen in de lucht en-…" de stem werd gevolgd door gesputter en gerochel. De agenten om de officier keken geschrokken hoe hij in mekaar zakte, met een mes in zijn hoofd. De agenten schoten met z'n allen tegelijkertijd op de drie vreemdelingen.

De drie mannen trokken hun cape voor zich terwijl een lading kogels naar hun toevlogen. De cape leek de kogels te weren en liet de drie mannen heel.

"Naar het dak!" zei de leider en de andere twee gingen snel naar binnen, hun leider achterlatend. Eenmaal binnen splitste ze zich op.

De leider rende naar de barricade en er gingen er een voor een mannen te gronde door rondvliegende messen. Toen zijn messen opwaren, greep hij het pistool van een halfdood slachtoffer en begon accuraat maar snel te schieten. Ook met dit wapen leek hij goed getraind, want mensen bleven ten gronden gaan.

* * *

De man met de brunette baby rende zo snel mogelijk de trap op naar het dak. Daar was een traumahelikopter klaar. Hij kaapte het voertuig en ging naar binnen. Hij legde de baby achterin, en nam zelf het stuur, klaar om te vertrekken.

De leider kwam een tijdje later op het dak. "Waar is de andere?" vroeg de man aan de leider. "Weet ik niet! Ze hebben het kompas geraakt en ik heb hem niet gezien!" zei de leider toen hij instapte.

Ze wachtten zo lang ze konden, maar toen er agenten op het dak verschenen, stegen ze op en lieten ze de laatste achter. "De Meester zal niet blij zijn. Hij wou beide." Zei de piloot. De leider keek achterom naar de nog steeds slapende baby "Hij zal wel een weg naar buiten vinden. Anders moet deze het maar doen."

* * *

De achtergebleven man rende door de gangen. _'Dit gaat fout!'_ dacht hij bezorgd. Een agent blokkeerde zijn pad en schoot hem in de arm. De man kon nog net zijn laatste werpmes werpen, waardoor de agent al bloedend op de grond zakte.

Hij voelde naast de pijn in zijn schouder, welke hij door intensieve training wist te negeren, dat de baby leek waker te worden. _'Niet nu!'_ dacht hij wanhopig.

Het kleine roodharige meisje opende haar kleine oogjes. De man keek in haar bruine ogen, en merkte dat de pupil een verticale spleet was. "Papa?" vroeg het kleintje. De man was verbaast dat het kind nog geen dag oud was, en toch de taal van de man kon spreken. Hij zag de kleur van de iris voor een seconde rood worden, en een golf van zwarte elektrische vonken barste van het kleine kinderlijfje.

De man werd aan stukken gereten door de kracht van de uitbarsting. De baby viel uit zijn handen naar de grond maar voor ze te pletter viel, viel ze langzamer en lande zachtjes op de vernielde, met bloed besmeurde witte ziekenhuis tegels. Toen ze op de grond lag, sloot ze haar bruine oogjes en sliep door alsof er niks aan de hand was.

Niet veel later kwam er een man de gang binnen. Hij vond haar op de grond, en raapte geschrokken het roodharige meisje op van de grond, het uit duizenden te kunnen herkennen. Want zij en haar zusje waren de enige vermiste van alle baby's. Hij hield haar zachtjes tegen zich aan "God zij dank, je bent veilig!"

Hij schrok toen een agent hem op de schouder tikte "Meneer, het is niet veilig hier!" Thomas keek naar hem, maar volgde hem toen naar buiten. Zijn gedachten maakte overuren: Waar was zijn andere dochter, was Susan nog veilig, en waarom probeerden die mannen zij dochters te kidnappen?

* * *

De volgende dag ging hij het ziekenhuis weer binnen. Gisteren had hij het meisje al afgegeven aan de doctoren om na te kijken, maar er was gelukkig niets aan de hand. Hoewel hij het vreemd vond dat het meisje in het bloed lag te slapen. Had ze dan niks gemerkt? Hij wou dolgraag naar Susan, maar mocht niet omdat ze nog steeds herstellend was van gisteren.

Terwijl hij die dagen wachtte op toestemming, gingen zijn gedachten telkens naar die dag. Waar was het andere meisje? Waarom lag het roodharige meisje in het bloed te slapen? Waarom moesten die mannen zijn dochters hebben?

Toen hij moest getuigen bij de politie, konden ze enkel vertellen dat drie mensen plotseling begonnen te schieten. Maar hij geloofde het niet. Hij had de messen in de lichamen gezien, en de sneeën en dolkstoten. En het roodharige meisje in het bloed… Het was gewoon niet logisch.

Wat hem ook gek maakte was dat de ander was gekidnapt door vreemdelingen. Waarom? Voor losgeld? Waarom hadden ze hem dan nog geen contact met hem opgelegd voor onderhandelingen? En waarom lieten ze andere meisje achter? Hij smeekte naar elke god die hij kende dat de kleine brunette veilig was.

Het herinnerende hem aan een meisje dat was gekidnapt op zijn school met gruwelijke gevolgen... Haar naam was Wilhelmina. Thomas glimlachte en wist precies hoe hij het roodharige meisje moest noemen _'Wilhelmina'_

* * *

De leider liet de doeken aan de jongen zien. Hij haalde een lap weg en liet het kalme gezicht van een meisje zien, dat desondanks alles nog steeds sliep. Hoe ze heeft kunnen doorslapen was een raadsel.

"En de andere liet zich niet meer zien?" vroeg de jongen. "Nee, meneer."Zei de leider. De jongen nam het meisje over "Jammer. Maar het moet voldoende zijn. Verkenners zeiden dat de andere was gedood, dus het meisje zal ook wel dood zijn." Hij keek toen verrast naar de leider "Hoe heb je haar zo kalm gehouden?" De man haalde zijn schouders op. De jongen glimlachte een keek naar het meisje "Ja, zo zal ik haar noemen; Serenity. Kalmte."

* * *

**A/N: Bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft!**

**Mijn dank aan TTigerz voor het Beta Readen.  
**


	3. 3 Introductie van het Leven

Hoofdstuk 3 _'introductie van het Leven'_

"Kom op, Angelo! Je kunt niet alweer moe zijn!" zei het meisje grijnzend terwijl ze toekeek hoe de jongen tegen een boom in elkaar zakte. Hij eindigde op zijn knieën.

De jongen was Afrikaans Amerikaans. Hij had zwart haar in dreadlocks. Hij droeg een wit hemd met een donkerblauwe trainingsbroek. Een trainingsvest hing om zijn middel geknoopt. Hij hijgde zwaar en zijn hart ging tekeer in zijn keel _'Bliksems! Waar haalt ze zoveel energie vandaan?'_ dacht hij. Het meisje glimlachte.

Het meisje had bloedrood haar in een bobcut. Ze was ietwat bleekjes met een gezonde blos op haar wangen; de rest van haar lichaam was roder dan normaal door het rennen. Ze droeg een trainingsbroek en vest vergelijkbaar met dat van de jongen. Het interessantste aan haar waren haar pupillen. Iedereen zei dat het een zeldzame ziekte was door haar geboorte. Maar Angelo snapte überhaupt niet hoe een mens kattenogen kon hebben. Omdat ze in de schaduw van de bomen stonden, werden haar pupillen wijder _'Precies zoals een echte kat'_ dacht Angelo geamuseerd. Het was een van de redenen waarom hij haar leuk vond. Anderen pestten haar daarom.

Wilhelmina was dan ook niet bepaald gelukkig in de afgelopen tijd. Een paar maanden geleden verdween haar vader plotseling met een grote hoeveelheid geld. Wilhelmina en haar moeder Susan waren daarna dakloos. Gelukkig konden ze plek vinden bij Susan's ouders en zelfs Thomas' ouders boden hun een plek aan. Angelo kon niet geloven dat mensen zoals Thomas konden bestaan. Hij liet zijn vrouw en kind achter voor geld… Dat was het gerucht tenminste.

Een koude wind blies door de bomen waardoor er een rilling door Angelo trok. Wilhelmina leek onaangetast door de kou. Nog iets wat vreemd aan haar was; ze leek het zelden echt koud of echt warm te vinden. Zelfs de doctoren stonden voor een raadsel hoe haar lichaam tempraturen veel beter aankon dan anderen.

Angelo stond weer op en trok zijn vest weer aan. De plek waar hij had gezeten was gemarkeerd in de sneeuw. Alles was wit want het was winter en nog maar een paar weekjes verwijderd van Wilhelmina's 9de verjaardag. Angelo vroeg zich af wat hij dit jaar zou geven toen er een man aan kwam gerend.

Hij leek veel op Angelo. Hij was ook Afrikaans Amerikaans en zijn haar was ook in dreadlocks gedaan. Hij had een grijs trainingspak aan. Hoewel hij al redelijk oud was, betekende niet dat hij zo leek. Het had Angelo's vader kunnen zijn.

"Hoi oom John!" Zei Wilhelmina met een grijns. De man leunde tegen een boom naast Angelo. John was niet echt haar oom, nog de vader van Angelo. Angelo's ouders waren omgekomen in een auto ongeluk. Sindsdien leeft Angelo met John in huis. Wilhelmina noemde hem ook oom, omdat Angelo hem altijd zo noemde.

De man zuchtte diep "Waar haal je al die energie vandaan?" vroeg hij, toen keek hij naar Angelo "En hoe kun jij haar bijhouden?" Angelo beantwoorde zijn vraag met een glimlach en haalde zijn schouders op. "Altijd bij haar in de buurt zijn heeft zo zijn voordelen!"

John keek naar Wilhelmina "Je bent je medicijnen zeker weer '_vergeten_'." vroeg hij. Wilhelmina schudde haar hoofd onschuldig en keek snel naar haar horloge. Het horloge was groen met een plaatje van een kikker erop, de armen waren de wijzers. "Wilhelmina, je weet hoe belangrijk je moeder het vindt dat jij je medicijnen neemt. Als je ze niet neemt, kan ik je niet met Angelo laten spelen." Wilhelmina zuchtte verslagen en viste een klein doosje uit haar broekzak. Het had een schotelachtige vorm verdeeld in zeven stukken. Elk was gevuld met een hoeveelheid pillen van verschillende kleuren en vorm en grootte. Er stonden letters bij zoals 'Ma', 'Di', en 'Wo'. Het waren de namen van de dagen en de meeste waren leeg behalve die met 'Za' en 'Zo' en vandaag was het zaterdag. Ze pakte haar drinkfles, nam de medicijnen in met een slok water. "Jakkes! Zo vies als altijd!" klaagde ze zoals gewoonlijk.

Angelo had ergens begrepen dat Wilhelmina een soort ziekte in haar hoofd had. Iets over autisme of zo. Mensen die er van wisten beschreven het als 'steekjes die loszaten'. Het was heel vaag en heel moeilijk. Telkens als ze in details gingen, crashte Angelo's hersenen.

De pillen die ze nam waren om haar kalm te houden. Soms vroeg Angelo zich af of ze ook echt werkt. Natuurlijk nam ze de pillen soms niet, zoals nu. Niet levensbedreigend, maar ze leek wel onmenselijk te worden. Zoals nu, het leek alsof ze helemaal niet moe was, ondanks dat ze al een paar kilometer hadden gerend. Angelo was bijna in elkaar gezakt van vermoeidheid. John had, ondanks zijn conditie, het vaak opgegeven om haar bij te houden. Het meisje had er veel plezier bij om vooruit te sprinten.

Na een korte pauze waren ze alle drie weer op adem, en begonnen ze te rennen. John bleef een beetje achter. Telkens wanneer hij ze zo zag kon hij enkel glimlachen _'Je vindt geen betere vrienden dan die twee!'_

* * *

Toen ze thuis terug waren, namen ze alle drie een verfrissende douche. Zelfs Wilhelmina had zweetplekken. Ze verzamelde rond de TV met wat chips en warme chocolade melk en een goede film.

Na de film, toen Susan Wilhelmina mee naar huis wou nemen, probeerde het meisje haar tijd met Angelo zo lang mogelijk uit te rekken.

Susan zuchtte diep terwijl ze op Wilhelmina wachtte: "Hoe kunnen die twee zo vaak met elkaar optrekken? Worden ze dan nooit moe van elkaar?" De vraag was nogal retorisch bedoeld, maar John beantwoorde hem toch "Ze hebben plezier en dat is wat telt. Zeker sinds…" Hij eindigde zin nooit, omdat het hen beiden teveel pijn deed.

Toen Angelo's ouders overleden, leek het er in het begin op dat alles weer snel normaal zou worden. Maar ze hadden nooit het kwaad dat in de jongen groeide verwacht. Zijn leven ging snel achteruit, en uiteindelijk probeerde hij er zelfs een einde aan te maken. Susan had het gelukkig kunnen voorkomen. De jongen was gek geworden door het verlies van zijn ouders. Gelukkig had hij Wilhelmina's zorgen en vriendschap en het hielp hem weer op het goede pad. Het tegenovergestelde was waar voor Susan en Wilhelmina. Het raakte Wilhelmina diep toen Thomas vertrok en een hoop problemen achterliet. Maar gelukkig was Angelo er voor haar, anders waren dingen ook bij haar verkeerd uitgepakt. Er was een soort verbintenis tussen hen, eentje die verder reikte dan enkel vriendschap.

Wilhelmina en Angelo kwamen uiteindelijk naar beneden. Niet dat Susan heel gelukkig was met al dat gewacht. Nog John was er blij mee en beiden kregen er een beetje straf voor. Morgen mochten ze elkaar niet zien. Praktisch een ramp voor beiden.

"Dus… Ik zie je overmorgen weer op school?" vroeg Wilhelmina bezorgt. Angelo keek haar wat verrast aan, maar glimlachte "Natuurlijk! Waarom niet?" Wilhelmina glimlachte terug "Gewoon, voor de zekerheid." grapte ze. Ze omhelsde elkaar een laatste keer, maar wel wat dichter dan normaal.

Ze lieten elkaar gaan en Wilhelmina ging met Susan mee naar huis met de fiets. Door wat Thomas had gedaan, kon Susan de auto niet meer houden omdat het teveel kostte, zeker als ze een nieuw huis wilden hebben. Dus moesten ze met de fiets. De fiets van Wilhelmina was eigenlijk een verjaardagscadeau van Nerissa voor haar 8ste verjaardag.

* * *

Die maandag daarop liepen Wilhelmina en Angelo samen naar school, zoals altijd. Beiden droegen een zware rugzak met boeken.

Toen ze op school waren ontweken ze zoveel mogelijk mensen. Geen van beide had echte vrienden, behalve elkaar. Voornamelijk omdat Angelo's vader een belangrijke zakenman was die bijna een deal had gesloten met een bedrijf buiten de stad, waardoor het stadje welvarender zou worden. Toen hij overleed, trok het bedrijf zich terug van de deal, en liepen heel veel mensen goede banen mis. Veel kinderen keerde hun woede naar Angelo, wie de volle laag kreeg. Maar ook Wilhelmina's vreemde gedrag en haar vreemde uiterlijke trekjes waren niet goed voor hun imago.

Toen de bel ging, ging iedereen naar hun klas. Wilhelmina en Angelo gingen samen hetzelfde klaslokaal binnen. Hoewel Wilhelmina een klas lager zou moeten zitten, maar ze had een klas overgeslagen en ze zou misschien zelfs nog een klas overslaan. Ze was eigenlijk de beste leerling op de school, zelfs beter dan de meeste oudste kinderen op school. Ze zoog kennis op als een spons. Ze was de beste in alles, behalve met één ding; talen.

Voor een onbekende reden hadden de directeur en Susan een deal gesloten waardoor Wilhelmina geen talen behalve Nederlands hoefde te doen. Ze had een status waarvan je zou verwachten dat ze ook goed in taal was, maar het tegendeel was waar; soms probeerde mensen een andere taal met haar te spreken, maar ze hoorde en sprak altijd Nederlands. Het maakte niet uit wat ze deed, ze kon het gewoon niet. Zelf zei ze dat ze het gek vond dat mensen een andere taal zeiden te spreken terwijl ze dezelfde taal spraken.

Het gebeurde eens dat een buitenlandse lerares op de school verbleef voor een paar weken. Het vreemde was dat ze zei dat Wilhelmina haar taal vloeiend en altijd sprak, terwijl iedereen anders zei dat ze gewoon Nederlands sprak. Uiteindelijk moest de vrouw vertrekken omdat ze telkens Nederlands en haar moedertaal door elkaar haalde.

Angelo was ook een goede leerling, maar meer omdat Wilhelmina hem altijd hielp met alles. Hij vond zelfs dat Wilhelmina een betere lerares was dan de leraren zelf! En dat ondanks haar impulsiviteit en levendigheid, wat volgens Angelo het zelfs beter maakte. Hij was de enige op de school die Wilhelmina leuk vond. Was ze boos of verdrietig om wat dan ook, dan kon ze altijd bij hem terecht. Andersom gold het zelfde.

Geruchten waren dat de twee een stelletje waren, maar Angelo en Wilhelmina sloegen de geruchten in de wind; ze waren gewoon goede vrienden, niet meer.

* * *

Na een paar weken was het dan zover; Wilhelmina's 9de verjaardag!

Het feestje was niet heel groot, want Susan had geen broers of zussen. Maar de leegte werd gevuld door haar grootouders, hun vrienden, Angelo en zijn oom.

Wilhelmina gaf haar grootmoeder een dikke knuffel "Bedankt oma!" De oudere vrouw keek glimlachend terug naar het gezicht vol plezier. Toen ze los lieten keek Wilhelmina met glinsterende ogen naar de overgrote kikker knuffel. De vrouw kreeg een vriendelijke opmerking van haar dochter "Nerissa, moest je nou echt zo'n grote kikker geven?" zei Susan geamuseerd. Nerissa glimlachte terug. Ze wist dat wat Wilhelmina miste in het leven, zij moesten invullen. En trouwens, ze vond het prachtig om Wilhelmina gelukkig te zien!

"Luister maar niet naar mama! Ik vind je cadeau geweldig!" zei Wilhelmina grijnzend. Nerissa gaf haar een aai over haar bol en ging toen weer naast haar man zitten, Edwin. "Ik weet wel van wie ze het heeft!"zei Cassidy, een van Nerissa's vrienden, richting Natasha, Wilhelmina's andere grootmoeder. Iedereen moest lachen, hoewel Natasha een kleine blos op haar wangen kreeg. Zelf hield zo ook wel van die kleine groene springende wezentjes genaamd kikkers.

In dezelfde kamer zaten ook Kadma (Angelo's grootmoeder), Halinor en Yan Lin, elk ook met hun man. Allemaal gaven ze een cadeautje, of een soort van cadeautje. De ene klein, de andere wat groter maar Wilhelmina vond ze allemaal fantastisch en bedankte ze dan ook graag. "Jullie mogen dan oud zijn, ik zou het niet anders willen!" Zei Wilhelmina luid en duidelijk. Ze had ook wel een beetje gelijk. Het enige andere kind was Angelo en Susan was volwassen.

Angelo was de laatste die haar wat gaf. Het was een klein blauw cadeautje met een roze strik. Wilhelmina nam het aan en opende het. Ze haalde het object uit de doos. Het was een goud vergulde medaillon. Ze werd volledig in beslag genomen door het cadeau. "Het koste me mijn zakgeld, maar het was het wa-" zei Angelo toen Wilhelmina haar armen plots om zijn nek sloeg en dichterbij trok. Ze kuste hem, zonder het echt te realiseren, op de lippen.

Een zalig gevoel vulde haar. Het leek wel of de tijd stil toen ze de zoete lippen tegen de hare voelde. Het was net zoals in haar beste dromen, maar dan beter.

Helaas was de illusie van geluk snel voorbij toen ze realiseerde dat dit niet een droom was. Ze trok langzaam haar lippen weg. Ze merkte direct dat haar lichaam meer wou, maar ze kon niet. Ze had zojuist haar vriend gekust recht voor haar familie.

Haar wangen begonnen rood te blozen, bijna zo rood als haar haren. Ze nam een stapje terug, een sloeg haar ogen neer. Haar moed zakte door de vloer. Waarom had ze hem zo plotseling willen kussen?

Het was stil om haar heen. Haar familie en vrienden, maar ook Angelo. _'Wat zal hij wel niet van me denken?'_ vroeg ze zichzelf nerveus. Ze keek op en zag hoe Angelo haar verstijfd aankeek. Ze voelde een golf van onbehagen over haar heen gaan en kon hier niet meer zijn. Ze rende naar de keuken, pakte een glas uit de keuken kast, vulde het met water tot de rand en dronk het zo gretig leeg dat ze bijna verslikte. Toen het glas leeg was, vulde ze het bij.

Ze nam een veel te grote slok water toen ze een hand op haar schouder voelde. Ze schrok zo erg dat het meisje zich erg verslikte. Ze liet het glas vallen, maar Angelo kon het net redden en zette het op tafel. Hij hielp Wilhelmina zich te herstellen terwijl ze proestte.

Wilhelmina herstelde en de twee keken elkaar verward in de ogen aan. "Het spijt me!" zeiden ze tegelijkertijd, beiden over de woorden struikelend. Angelo zei het omdat hij Wilhelmina liet schrikken, Wilhelmina zei het omdat ze Angelo had gekust.

Wilhelmina keek naar de lichtjes doorzichtige natte plek op haar kleren. Angelo gaf haar keuken papier, in de hoop dat ze het konden drogen. Helaas hielp het niet.

"H-het spijt me! Het was niet mijn bedoeling om…" zei de jongen nerveus. Wilhelmina zuchtte "Dit zijn mijn beste kleren…" Angelo bloosde lichtjes om zijn fout. Wilhelmina keek op naar hem "Ik zie je medaillon wel als een goedmakertje, oké?" Angelo knikte opgelucht. Ondanks haar kleren was ze niet boos. "Ik trek wel wat anders aan…" zei Wilhelmina, en ze vertrokken naar boven, naar Wilhelmina's kamer.

Wilhelmina verzamelde wat kleren, en trok haar trui uit terwijl Angelo toe keek. Angelo was verrast door wat het meisje deed, "Uhm, ik ga wel even." zei Angelo, gegeneerd dat hij Wilhelmina's persoonlijke ruimte doorbrak. Maar Wilhelmina keek hem verrast aan "Oh, oké." Angelo bloosde nog meer door de nonchalante reactie.

Een tijdje later liet Wilhelmina Angelo weer binnen. Ze had een set schone kleren aan en zat op het voeteinde van het bed. De kamer was niet echt groot en er stond alleen een bed, bureau en een klerenkast in.

"Je ziet er niet slecht uit." Merkte Angelo op, in de hoop haar op te vrolijken. Hij ging naast haar zitten. Wilhelmina glimlachte naar hem "Ongelukjes gebeuren…" "Zoals die kus?" bracht Angelo plotseling op. Wilhelmina voelde dat er weer een blosje ontstond. "Uhm, ja…" antwoordde ze zachtjes met neergeslagen ogen.

Ze voelde zich een beetje vreemd. Het was alsof haar lichaam iets wou, alsof het nog een kus wou. Het was spontaan en had haar overweldigt, maar ze had zijn lippen gevoeld en het zalige gevoel dat haar vulde. Zelf wou ze ook nog eentje, maar Angelo was haar vriend. En ze wou haar vriendschap riskeren.

Ze keek een beetje naar hem vanuit haar ooghoeken. Hij was _leuk_, dat moest ze zichzelf wel toegeven. Van alle jongens op school vond ze hem de leukste en de aardigste. Hij had al veel voor haar gedaan en hij was onvervangbaar.

Ze voelde haar liepen wat droog worden en likte ze een beetje. Haar hart ging een beetje sneller, en ze kreeg een raar gevoel in haar lichaam. Ze keek verrast op naar Angelo. Plotseling kwam hij dichterbij en kuste haar plotseling. Ze voelde zijn lippen op de haren, haar ogen vielen dicht en een zalig gevoel vulde haar.

Het was alsof de tijd weer stopte toen secondes minuten werden. Ze was geschrokken door de kus, maar langzaam beantwoorde ze de kus. Dit moest wel een droom zijn, maar het voelde toch zo echt. Ondanks dat haar hart een beetje tekeer ging, voelde ze zich kalm. Rustiger dan ze zich ooit voelde.

Ze voelde Angelo's armen om haar een bewegen en zij deed hetzelfde. Langzaam gingen ze op hun zij liggen. Ze omhelsden elkaar en trokken elkaar naar zich toe en bleven zo voor een tijdje liggen.

Naar een tijdje trokken ze terug en namen ze beide weer adem. De kus had hen zo erg meegesleept dat ze waren vergeten te ademen. Maar waarom zou je dan ook ademen in een droom? Want dit kon niet echt zijn. En toch was het zo. Ze had Angelo gekust en hij haar…

"Ik hou van je…" Zei de jongen zachtjes. Wilhelmina keek verrast naar hem, maar gaf toe dat ze zich hetzelfde voelde. "Ik hou ook van jou…"

Ze kuste elkaar nog een laatste keer toen Wilhelmina realiseerde dat dit problemen betekende. De anderen zouden hen er mee uit joelen en het gebruiken als een wapen. En dat wou ze niet. "We moeten het geheim houden." Zei Wilhelmina zachtjes "Geloof me, ik zou het uitschreeuwen, maar…" Angelo leek haar te begrijpen en glimlachte terug.

"Kom, laten we weer naar beneden gaan voordat ze de politie bellen." Grapte Angelo. Wilhelmina knikte enkel en samen liepen ze naar beneden, elkaar de hand houdend.

Toen ze in de woonkamer aankwamen, merkte ze al snel dat de helft van de gasten waren verdwenen. "Mama, waar zijn je vrienden?" vroeg Wilhelmina een beetje verdrietig. Natasha zuchtte "Sorry Wilhelmina… Het is gewoon weer een van hun wegloopacties. Ze hebben het altijd al gehad en er is niks tegen te doen. Maar Will, het heeft niks met jou te maken hoor."

Wilhelmina kon een klein glimlachje maken. Het gebeurde wel vaker dat de vijf vrouwen plotseling weg moesten. Natuurlijk kwamen ze altijd terug, met allerlei excuses. Wilhelmina begreep wel dat ze haar geen pijn doen, maar toch was het raar. Ze vroeg zich af wat ze deden waarom ze zo vaak weg moesten. Misschien waren Natasha's slaapverhaaltjes waar en bestond de plek Kandrakar echt, en de vijf meiden die zich CHYKN noemden die het universum redde van alles en nog wat. Wilhelmina wist dat CHYKN stond voor Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma en Nerissa. Het was wel grappig om die verhalen zo te horen, over haar kennissen.

Nerissa had haar zelfs het kristal van Natasha's verhalen een keer laten zien. Ze noemde het, het Hart van Kandrakar. Het was een roze kleine bol in een metalen frame aan een ketting. Het scheen een vreemd roze licht en Wilhelmina kon zelfs een vreemde warmte van het kristal voelen komen. Maar ze wist wel dat het een truckje was, iets dat ze in mekaar hadden geflanst bij wijzen van grap. Toch was het een leuke toevoeging aan Natasha's verhalen.

Angelo vroeg zichzelf ook af waar zijn grootmoeder, Kadma, naar toe ging. John had hem vergelijkbare verhalen verteld over de Bewakers van Kandrakar. Hij had het vage gevoel dat het wel eens waar had kunnen zijn, want het meisje en de vrouw leken wel heel erg op elkaar; plotseling weg moeten met vreemde redenen, geen alibi en het feit dat John's en Natasha's verhalen zo veel op elkaar leken.

Van alle ouderen die nog in de kamer waren, merkte alleen Natasha hoe dichtbij Angelo en Wilhelmina van elkaar stonden. Ze glimlachte en nam een slok van haar koffie.

* * *

**A/N: Ik weet dat Angelo en Wilhelmina nog kinderen zijn, maar Wilhelmina heeft een grote invloed op Angelo. En er gebeuren hier inderdaad wat rare dingen die voor mensen die nieuw zijn bij 'Het Woord van de Drakentitaan'.**

**CHYKN: In The Guardian (Mijn ander fanfict/crossover) in het 3e/4e deel werd verklaard waarom Nerissa gestoord werd. Omdat hier de ontmoeting tussen CHYKN en Etamin en Dabih nooit plaats vond/heeft kunnen vinden, heeft Nerissa Cassidy nooit vermoord. Ze zijn nog steeds Bewakers van Kandrakar. Maar wel oude!**

**Natasha & Joshua: Dit zijn mijn OC's van de ouders van Thomas. Nerrisa en Edwin (haar mijn, ook mijn OC) zijn Susan's ouders.**

**Anyway, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!**

**Bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft!**

**En mijn dank aan TTigerz voor het BReaden!**


	4. 4 Een weerdraak en haar liefde

**A/N: ergens in het midden van het hoofdstuk kun je de soundtrack "A Little Game" (Arrietty's Song Instrumental) afspelen. Veel plezier!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 4 _'Een weerdraak en haar liefde'_

_Acht jaar voor de huidige dag._

_"Thomas, dat kun je niet menen!" zei Susan. Ze was hartstikke boos op hem, en bezorgt om Wilhelmina. Thomas ijsbeerde voor haar door de kamer. Plotseling ging hij in een stoel zitten en keek haar aan "We moeten haar aangeven! Je weet wat er gebeurt als we haar langer verstoppen!"_

_"Dat interesseert me niet! We kunnen haar niet aangeven, ze zullen haar ombrengen!" antwoordde Susan angstig "Misschien is ze helemaal geen-" "Ik wil dat woord niet meer binnen deze muren horen!"sneed Thomas haar af. "Ze zullen haar ombrengen!" zei Susan._

_Thomas zuchtte zorgelijk een sloeg zijn ogen neer "Ik weet het, Susan… Ik weet het. Maar je weet wat er gebeurd als weerdraken ouder worden." "Maar Wilhelmina niet!" zei Susan in de verdediging van het meisje. Wilhelmina sliep boven en wist niks van dit gesprek. Je kent de verhalen net zo goed als mij. Je weet dat ze mensen verkrachten en vermoorden. Het is een kwestie van tijd voordat wij haar eerste slachtoffers worden!" Susan schudde haar hoofd boos "Nee, nee en nog eens nee! Wilhelmina niet! Ze is onze dochter en ik hou van haar! Net zo veel als zij van mij houd." Thomas zuchtte en stond op. "Dat is wat ze allemaal zeiden… Het is haar, of mij." Zei hij toen hij de kamer verliet._

_Het gebeurde een paar dagen geleden. Wilhelmina kreeg een bloedprik. Eerst was er niks aan de hand, totdat het bloed plotseling zwart kleurde en zich als zuur door het materiaal van de arts. Maar dat was niet het ergste. Wilhelmina begon te praten. Ze leerde woordjes zoals elk ander, maar het geheim werd onthuld toen Yan Lin haar Chinees hoorde praten, terwijl de anderen haar Nederlands hoorde spreken. Dit was een verrassing voor meer dan de helft van de aanwezigen._

_Kattenogen, gekleurd bloed, een taal die het zelfde was als de moedertaal van de luisteraar… Alleen Draken hadden dat. Het kon ook alleen maar betekenen dat Wilhelmina een weerdraak was. Een mens met een drakenziel. Het verklaarde ook waarom de artsen dachten dat het meisje dood geboren moest zijn. Misschien was haar verdwenen tweelingzus ook wel een weerdraak en waren die mannen drakenjagers._

_De schok dat het laatste waar kon zijn betekende dat het andere meisje dood was…_

_Hoewel Draken meestal werden aanbeden, waren weerdraken gehaat. Een grote hoeveelheid van de mensen waren er van overtuigt dat de combinatie van een Draak in het lichaam van een mens een duivelse was. Weerdraken waren onbeheersbaar en begonnen te moorden toen hun bloed lust opspeelde en te verkrachten wanneer hun seksuele lust opspeelden._

_Toch waren er mensen die beweerde dat weerdraken helemaal niet slecht waren en dat het enkel aan hun opvoeding lag. Weerdraken moesten opgevoed worden als Draken, niet als mensen. Want het waren geen mensen, zo zien ze er enkel uit._

_Toch waren de meeste mensen tegen weerdraken en vonden dat ze zo snel mogelijk gedood moesten worden. Er was ook een gerucht dat ze sommigen naar een faciliteit brachten._

_Wilhelmina was een van hen, ze was een weerdraak. Susan stond aan de kant van de weerdraken en vond dat ze een Draken opvoeding moesten krijgen. Ze zou zelfs Wilhelmina willen afstaan, als ze maar leefde. Thomas stond tegenover haar en vond dat Wilhelmina afgemaakt moest worden, net zoals alle andere weerdraken._

_Gewoonlijk maakte Susan Wilhelmina's bed op als een soort nestje. Terwijl Thomas het meisje instopte zoals elk mens. Als hij dan toch haar moest opvoeden, dan moest het wel als mens, maar zijn pogingen waren vruchteloos. Hij leefde lang met dit gegeven en probeerde zelfs haar abnormaliteiten te verstoppen voor zichzelf en voor anderen. Hij kende het risico van het verstoppen van een weerdraak, en hij zou willen opgeven. Het boosaardige wezen dat Susan haar dochter noemde was zijn leven niet waard._

_Nadat Thomas boven was, ging Susan naar het kleine meisje. Wilhelmina sliep kalm opgerold onder de dekens maar Susan wist dat ze eigenlijk wou oprollen als een draakje. Susan pakte de dekens die Thomas net waarschijnlijk heeft weggedaan, en nam Wilhelmina onder de dekens vandaan. Het meisje sliep door terwijl Susan een nest maakte in het kinderbedje. Toen ze klaar was legde ze Wilhelmina in het nest, en legde een elektrische deken, als een drakenvleugel, over haar heen._

_Omdat ze bang was dat Thomas het meisje pijn zou doen, pakte ze een boek en een deken en ging in een van de stoelen zitten. Ze stopte zichzelf in, en las totdat ze zelf inslaap viel. Ze hoefde enkel wakker te blijven om het meisje te bewaken, toen Thomas sliep kon ze zelf slapen._

* * *

_Vier jaar voor de huidige dag._

_"Mvr Vandom… Ik snap uw verzoek niet helemaal. U wilt dat uw dochter beslist _geen_ andere talen als vak krijgt?" vroeg de directrice van de locale basisschool. Susan knikte "Ja… Ik weet dat het vreemd klinkt, maar ik wil dat ze alleen Nederlands krijgt." De vrouw aan de andere kant van het bureau zuchtte "Ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen. Maar u realiseert zich toch wel dat ze zo in haar ontwikkeling zal worden belemmerd?" Susan knikte, maar de waarheid was dat Wilhelmina geen andere talen hoefde te leren, "Ik zal haar zelf onderwijzen."_

_De vrouw knikte en ondertekende de papieren "Goed dan."_

* * *

_Een jaar voor de huidige dag._

_Een zacht gespin was hoorbaar in de kamer waar Wilhelmina sliep. Het leek alsof er een kat in het nestje van dekens sliep. Opgerold onder de warme dekdeken, zachtjes spinnend in een rustige slaap._

_Thomas haalde de dekdeken weg, en keek naar het slapende meisje. Een ander zou verrast zijn dat daar geen poes lag, maar hij wist wel beter. Het meisje was een slapende draak, een slapende moordmachine, het enige waar ze in de nabije toekomst goed in zou zijn._

_Hij had het vaak overwogen, maar kreeg zelden de kans of zijn vaderlijkheid nam de overhand. Maar dit keer zou niemand hem stoppen. Susan zat beneden te lezen en hij had gezegd dat hij het meisje later in bad zou doen. Voor de laatste keer._

_Hij pakte het meisje voorzichtig op en nam het op zijn schoot. Ze bleef doorslapen zoals gewoonlijk en klampte zich aan zijn trui vast en gaf zijn schouders kleine kopjes in haar slaap. Het was echt alsof hij een poes vasthield._

_Alles leek volgens plan te gaan. Het moest ook wel. Hij had maar één kans. Hij hoefde echter alleen maar te slagen. Zijn daad zou hem al hoog stellen bij anderen._

_Hij liep naar de badkamer. Het geluid van stromend water was al in de gang hoorbaar. Hij ging de badkamer binnen en deed de deur stilletjes achter zich dicht. Daarna ontnam hij het meisje voorzichtig de kleren en ging naar het bad._

_Thomas draaide de kraan dicht en legde het meisje voorzichtig in het water 'Nu niet wakker worden!' dacht hij angstig. Met trillende handen liet hij het meisje in het water zakken totdat alleen het hoofdje bovenwater dreef._

_De gedachte om deze hele geschiedenis achter zich te laten schoten door zijn geest, maar hij schudde zijn hoofd om de gedachten te verjagen. Er was geen weg meer terug. Het was nu of nooit. 'Het spijt me, Susan' dacht hij spijtig. Maar het moest gebeuren. Dit meisje zou hem doden, hij wist het gewoon._

_Het meisje sliep en had een rustige ademhaling. Hoe hij zover had kunnen komen boeide hem niet. Ze had altijd al diep geslapen en ook nu was het niet anders._

_Hij duwde het kopje onder. Maar net toen het mondje onderwater was, schrok Wilhelmina wakker. Haar ogen schoten open en ze begon wild te spartelen met haar armen en benen. 'Verdomme! Niet nu!' vloekte Thomas, en duwde haar in een keer onder water._

_Hij sloot zijn ogen terwijl hij haar onderwater duwde. Hij voelde hoe het meisje tegen hem vocht maar natuurlijk kon ze niks tegen hem beginnen._

_Langzaam begon Wilhelmina's weerstand minder en Thomas opende zijn ogen een beetje. Hij zag hoe ze vol angst naar hem keek. Er stegen kleine beltjes op vanuit haar mond totdat ze water inslikte._

_Het lichaam schokte enkele keren toen de longen zich met water vulde. De belletjes verdwenen en het meisje stopte met weerstand bieden. Thomas zag hoe het meisje kalm werd en haar ogen langzaam sloot._

_Hij sloot zijn ogen weer en hield haar nog even angstig onderwater voor de zekerheid. Toen hij er zeker van was dat het meisje niet meer leefde, haalde hij zijn handen uit het water._

_'Ik heb het gedaan… Ik heb een weerdraak gedood.' Hij wist niet of hij trots moest zijn of niet. Een weerdraak doden was iets speciaals, maar het was toch zijn dochter en het schuld gevoel knaagde aan hem._

_Hij wou snelmogelijk weg hier want hij werd paniekerig. Maar hij wist dat hij niet de losse eindjes moest vergeten. Het moest op een ongeluk lijken waarbij hij nooit betrokken zou zijn geweest._

_Hij liet het lichaam voor wat het was en droogte zijn armen. Daarna legde hij Wilhelmina's kleren op een soortgelijk hoopje als dat ze zelf altijd deed als ze een bad nam._

_Stilletjes verliep hij de ruimte en sloot de badkamer deur. He viste een schroevendraaier uit zijn broekzak en forceerde het slot zodat het leek alsof Wilhelmina het van binnen op slot zou hebben gedaan._

_Daarna wou hij een wandeling maken. Maar daarvoor moest hij eerst langs Susan. Hij hoopte dat ze hem niet opmerkte, maar dat deed ze toch "Weet jij of Wilhelmina nog slaapt?" vroeg ze. Thomas schudde zijn hoofd. Hij had moeite zijn nerveusheid te verhullen "Voor het laatst zag ik haar naar de badkamer gaan om een bad nemen." Susan knikte als een antwoord en ging verder met lezen._

_Thomas pakte zijn jas en deed hem aan "Ik ben nog even naar de winkel, iets halen." Zei hij en hij verliet het pand zo snel mogelijk. Susan zou elk moment naar boven kunnen gaan en het 'ongeluk' ontdekken._

* * *

_Wilhelmina schrok wakker. Ze voelde de kou om haar heen slaan. Daarna voelde ze dat ze ergens tegenaan werd gedrukt. "Will!" hoorde ze haar moeder huilen._

_Binnen enkele moment drong de realiteit tot het meisje door. Ze keek om haar heen en zag dat ze in de badkamer was en nat was. Maar ze snapte niet wat er met haar mama aan de hand was._

_Haar moeder zette haar op de grond zat op haar knieën en probeerde haar af te drogen. Wilhelmina keek haar verward aan. Susan had rode ogen en haar gezicht stond nog van de schrik._

_"Mama, wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg het meisje. Haar moeder keek haar even strak aan. Er rolde een traan over haar wang._

_Susan omhelsde haar plotseling en krachtig "Ik ben zo blij dat je niks gebeurd is!" "Nog niet nee" grapte Wilhelmina die bijna stikte in de omhelzing._

_Susan liet haar geschrokken los "Sorry… Ik… ik dacht… dat" ze pratte niet verder en zuchtte "Will, ik had nog zo gezegd nooit de deur op slot te doen!" zei haar moeder op een bezorgde boze moeder manier._

_Wilhelmina snapte er niks van. Ze wist dat ze zelf in bad mocht, maar dat ze altijd de deur open moest houden en ze heeft het altijd gedaan. Ze keek over haar moeders schouder naar de deur en zag dat het slot ervan kapot was. Blijkbaar had Susan de deur ingetrapt om binnen te komen._

_Wilhelmina wist niet helemaal wat er aan de hand was, ze wist niet eens dat ze in bad was gegaan. Het enige wat ze zich herinnerde was een nachtmerrie waarin ze verdronk… Maar toen ze dacht dat ze dood was, bedacht ze dat ze droomde en maakte het zo dat ze onderwater adem kon halen. Maar toen eindigde de droom._

_"het spijt me, mama…" zei het meisje zachtjes. Haar moeder omhelsde haar weer "Laat me nooit meer, echt nooit meer zó schrikken…"_

* * *

_Negen maande voor de huidige dag._

_Susan zuchtte toen ze de brief las. Thomas had haar verlaten. Ze wist dat Thomas niet lang meer met haar zou blijven dus had ze alvast een plan gemaakt. Ze had al bedacht dat als hij uit huis ging, ze het huidige huis niet meer konden betalen. Dus had ze plannen gemaakt om een ander huis te kopen. Maar net toen het plan bijna klaar was, vertrok Thomas. Een paar dagen later ontving Susan een brief van de bank dat het huis verkocht was en dat ze het moest verlaten. Susan kon echter geen geld vinden van de koop van het huis, en ontdekte Thomas truc. Hij had het huis verkocht en al het geld meegenomen, waarheen dan ook._

_En zonder het geld van het huidige huis kon ze het huis niet kopen. Gelukkig hadden haar ouders, Nerissa en Edwin, de ruimte voor hen om in te wonen. Maar Susan had nog steeds veel financiële problemen. Ze moest onder anderen haar auto verkopen._

_Met de hulp van Nerissa en Natasha's en dat van hun vrienden kond Susan zich toch staande houden. Wilhelmina merkte er amper iets van, behalve voor de wat grotere veranderingen. Gelukkig stonden John en Angelo ook voor hen klaar._

* * *

_De huidige dag._

het is een paar maanden na Wilhelmina's verjaardag en haar eerste kus met Angelo. Desondanks is er niet veel veranderd want ze waren al heel vaak bij elkaar. Het enige verschil was dat ze veel nauwer waren. Kusjes waren niet zeldzaam, nog waren handje vasthouden. Maar het was sinds een tijdje zo dat Wilhelmina zich raar ging voelen toen ze in Angelo's buurt kwam. Het was aan raar gevoel rond haar onderbuik. Misschien had het te maken met een gevoel dat ze laatst ontdekte.

Een tijdje geleden verkende ze haar lichaam meer, meer dan normaal. Ze ontdekte dat sommige plekken op haar lichaam gevoeliger waren voor aanraking. Een plekje in het bijzonder. Zelfs zo erg dat ze een vreemd gevoel door haar lichaam trok. Maar ze was niet geschrokken van het gevoel, integendeel, ze vond het lekker. Ze had echter niet de moed om aan iemand te vragen wat het was. Haar moeder was al wat nerveus toen ze laatst vroeg waarom haar bloed zwart was en niet rood. Susan had gezegd dat ze het er met niemand anders over mocht hebben.

In de afgelopen paar dagen had Wilhelmina haar moeder proberen over te halen om bij Angelo te mogen slapen. Ze deed haar best, en uiteindelijk mocht het.

* * *

_-A Little Game-_

Wilhelmina had de hele dag al een raar gevoel in haar lichaam. Ze dacht dat het mogelijk kwam omdat ze bij Angelo ging slapen, hoewel het ook het gevoel kon zijn dat ze dicht bij Angelo wou zijn.

Ze keken een film, en later in de avond moest John hen forceren om naar bed te gaan. "En niet te lang opblijven." Zei hij achter hun aan. "Maak je geen zorgen, oom John!" riep Angelo naar beneden. Wilhelmina grinnikte toen ze zijn kamer binnen gingen. Ze snelde naar de spellen kast en pakte er een uit; Risk. "De wereld weer eens willen over heersen, hè?" grapte Angelo.

Ze bereide het spel voor en begonnen te spelen. In het begin was het wat saai, maar het werd al snel stukken leuker en de spanning steeg snel. Wilhelmina stond op het punt om Frankrijk binnen te vallen toen John binnen kwam "Het is bedtijd voor jullie twee." zei hij streng. "Oké oom." Antwoordde Angelo, stiekem hopend dat zijn oom weg zou lopen. Hij bleef echter staan met zijn armen over zijn borst gekruist "Ik had 'nu' gezegd. Ik weet dat jullie niet zullen stoppen met spelen."

"Verdraaid, hij is goed!" fluisterde Angelo naar Wilhelmina. Ze keek jammer naar het spel dat ze aan het verliezen was. Het maakte haar niet uit dat ze aan het verliezen was, zeker niet van Angelo, maar het maakte haar wel uit dat ze moest stoppen. Wilhelmina zuchtte "Best, we gaan wel slapen." Angelo keek verrast naar haar, maar Wilhelmina seinde hem dat ze een plan had. Angelo grijnsde heimelijk maar hoorde zijn oom weer grommen. ?Zijn keel schrapen?

Wilhelmina knipperde een paar keer snel met haar ogen alsof ze foto's nam, wat ze technisch gezien ook deed met haar geheugen. Angelo sleepte zijn arm over het slagveld en vernietigde alle legers, zowel die van Wilhelmina als die van zichzelf. Ze verzamelde de figuren en stopte ze in de doos en ruimde de doos op. John stond nog steeds te wachten in de deurpost.

Wilhelmina klom alvast in het gasten bed terwijl Angelo de kast dicht deed, maar niet op slot. Een moment later klom hij ook in zijn bed. "Welterusten, Angelo." Zei het meisje. "Welterusten, Will." Zei Angelo terug. Ze legde haar hoofd op het kussen en sloeg de deken om en deed alsof ze sliep. John deed de lichten uit en wachtte nog een tijdje. Daarna deed hij de deur dicht en leek hij te vertrekken.

Wilhelmina spitste haar oren en focuste op Johns voetstappen. Ze klonken een beetje raar, maar zodra ze zachter werden zat ze op in het bed "Psst! Angelo, hij is weg!" fluisterde ze. Angelo zat ook op "Ha, een prachtplan!" fluisterde hij terug.

Stilletjes klommen ze uit hun bed en ging Wilhelmina naar de kast terwijl Angelo zijn zaklamp pakte. Stilletjes opende ze de kast en pakte het spel weer. Ze gingen op de grond zitten, maar toen Angelo de doos opende, hoorde Wilhelmina iets vreemds. Ze kon Angelo en haar zelf horen ademen. Maar er was een derde ritmische ademhaling. Ze keek geschrokken naar de deur en zag twee lange schaduwen onder de deur door komen. John had ze in de val gelokt en stond nu voor de deur!

Angelo keek verrast naar haar, maar toen ze naar de deur wees begreep hij het probleem. Ze probeerde, zo stilletjes als mogelijk, om het spel op te ruimen en naar hun bed te gaan. Maar om tijd te winnen schoven ze zowel de doos als de zaklamp onder het bed. Daarna klommen ze in hun eigen bed en deden alsof ze aan het slapen waren.

Wilhelmina en Angelo zuchtte diep "Dat was op het nippertje!" fluisterde Angelo. "Ja!" antwoordde Wilhelmina stilletjes.

Plotseling ging de door open. John liep de kamer binnen "Vreemd, ik dacht dat ik geluiden hoorde." Zei hij, nogal overduidelijk ondanks dat hij het tegen zichzelf had. Maar ze was blij dat hij van niets wist.

Plotseling liep hij naar Angelo's bed, bukte en schoof het spel en de zaklamp onder het bed vandaan "Aangezien jullie slapen denk ik niet dat jullie het erg vinden dat ik deze met me meeneem en de kast op slot doe." zei hij luid. Wilhelmina voelde zich gegeneerd _'Betrapt.'_

John liep naar de kast en deed het spel er in en sloot de kast. Voordat hij de kamer verliet met de zaklamp en de sleutel zei hij "En nu wil ik geen geluid meer horen, ben ik duidelijk?" Hij wachtte geen antwoord af en sloot de deur.

Wilhelmina zuchtte verslagen "Sorry Angelo…" fluisterde ze. "Het maakte niet uit…" antwoordde Angelo.

Wilhelmina sloot haar ogen en ging nu echt slapen. Maar een gevoel in haar groeide nu en hield haar wakker. Ze wist wat ze moest doen om er vanaf te komen, maar durfde niet nu Angelo erbij was. Wat zou hij wel niet denken als ze per ongeluk moest kreunen?

De slaap kwam moeilijk door het gevoel en de concentratie het te weerstaan. Uiteindelijk won de slaap toch.

* * *

"Will! Wakker worden!" Wilhelmina voelde iemand haar schouder schudden en ze schrok wakker. Ze kon nog net de lijnen van Angelo's gezicht in het donker zien. "Angelo?" Vroeg ze zachtjes. Ze kon nog net de contouren van Angelo's glimlach zien "Mijn oom slaapt nu. Laten we verder gaan met het spel!"

Wilhelmina keek hem verrast aan "Verder gaan? Maar hoe dan? Je oom nam de sleutel van de kast mee!" antwoordde ze fluisterend. Angelo grijnsde "Weet je dat de sleutel een reserveren heeft?" Wilhelmina keek hem verrast aan en knikte. Maar de originele sleutel was kwijt en John had nu de reserveren sleutel bij zich.

Angelo liet zijn gevouwen handen zien en opende ze. Er lag een ijzeren sleutel in zijn hand "Ga weg! Heb jij de originele sleutel?" vroeg ze verrast. Angelo knikte "Ik wist wel dat het ooit van pas zou komen!" Wilhelmina glimlachte, omhelde hem en kuste hem "Je bent een genie!"

Angelo en Wilhelmina opende de kast. Wilhelmina pakte het spel en Angelo viste een tweede zaklantaarn uit de kast. Daarna bereide ze het spel weer voor. Wilhelmina wist waar alles nog moet staan dankzij haar geheugen. Toen alles klaargezet was gingen ze verder met de oorlog.

Hoe goed ze ook haar best deed, het leek er niet op dat het geluk aan haar kant stond. Ze verloor landen en legers één voor één. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze zich niet kon focussen. Het gevoel rond haar heupen leidde haar heel erg af. Angelo leek de bewegingen van haar dijen, die heimelijk het gevoel probeerde te bevredigen, op te merken. "Gaat het goed met je?" vroeg hij haar. Wilhelmina knikte"J-ja hoor!" loog ze.

Tegen het einde van het spel had Angelo de hele wereld veroverd en Wilhelmina's legers verslagen tot de laatste man aan toe. Desondanks was ze niet verdrietig, ze had van het spel genoten en daar ging het om.

Angelo deed het spel in de kast en verstopte de zaklamp. Daarna deed hij hem op slot een richtte zich naar Wilhelmina. Het meisje ging op zijn bed op haar knieën zitten "En, mag ik een kusje van de grote held?" Angelo glimlachte en klom op zijn bed tegenover Wilhelmina.

Wilhelmina was een beetje verrast door zichzelf. Ze wou inderdaad een kus van hem, maar ze voelde zich niet zichzelf. Het was alsof het gevoel tussen haar benen haar dreef.

Angelo glimlachte en klom ook op het bed en zat op zijn knieën tegenover haar. "Sluit je ogen." Zei ze speels. Angelo sloot zijn ogen en wachtte af.

Wilhelmina glimlachte terwijl haar handen naar de onderste knoop van haar bloes ging en maakte hem los. De daarop volgende knopen maakte ze ook los behalve de twee bovenste. Ze pakte zijn handen en kuste hem zachtjes op de lippen.

De kus leek iets los te maken in haar. Iets wat meer wou dan enkel een kus. Het was een subtiel iets en Wilhelmina liet zich meeslepen door het gevoel. Lang had ze er tegen gevochten, maar nu gaf ze zich er aan over.

Ze leidde zijn handen naar haar zijden en hield de lichte kus aan. Ze voelde hoe hij de kus beantwoorde, maar voelde ook dat hij verrast was door haar zijden. Ze leidde zijn handen naar haar buik en liet hem haar strelen. Het gevoel was licht, maar de warme handen die haar buik streelde waren een genot.

De kus werd zaliger en Wilhelmina likte over haar lippen, waarbij ze de zijne raakte. Ze ontdekte dat het gevoel ook op haar tong kon ontstaan. Ze liet haar tong langs haar lippen. Ze voelde aan Angelo's handen dat hij wat verrast was om haar tong tegen zijn lippen te voelen. Toch liet hij haar langs zijn lippen.

Het was een sensationeel gevoel om een keer de mond van een ander te onderzoeken en het werd een soort dans toen Angelo de rollen leek om te draaien. Het was interessant om iemand anders in de hare te voelen.

Ondertussen liet Wilhelmina's handen Angelo's handen omhoog gaan tot haar borsten. Ze vond het al een genot dat zijzelf haarzelf daar aanraakte, maar dat een ander het deed was nog zaliger.

Angelo's handen begonnen haar lichaam zelf te strelen zodat Wilhelmina's handen vrij waren. Angelo deed de laatste knoopjes open en liet haar trui over haar schouders naar achteren glijden.

Wilhelmina's handen gingen van haar lichaam naar het zijne. Ze tilde zijn bloes op en met zijn hulp trok ze het uit.

De lippen gingen uit elkaar. Wilhelmina kon zien dat Angelo nogal bloosde en ze voelde ook haar eigen warmen wangen en torso.

Ze keek speels naar het zijne en legde haar hand erop. Ze draaide er cirkeltjes op met haar wijsvinger waarna ze hem omhelde en hem naar zich toe trok en hem hartstochtelijk begon te kussen.

Wilhelmina ging naar achteren liggen en trok Angelo over haar heen waarbij ze hun benen konden strekken.

Haar handen gingen naar haar broek en ze trok hem langzaam uit. Met een beetje van Angelo's hulp kon ze hem ergens naar de zijkant van het bed gooien.

Ze ontdeed Angelo daarna van zijn broek. Ze bleef hem kussen en bij zich houden. Nadat ze elkaar ontdeden van hun laatste kledingstuk, begonnen ze de dans.

* * *

Wilhelmina werd de volgende dag wakker. Ze voelde Angelo's arm om haar lichaam heen geslagen en herinnerde zich wat er gisteravond was gebeurt.

Ze merkte iets aan haar lichaam. In tegenstelling tot wanneer ze zichzelf verkende, voelde ze zich nu _verkent_. Ze merkte ook dat het gevoel dat haar gisteren teisterde weg was.

Het meisje voelde het lichaam van de jongen tegen haar aan rusten. Zijn arm lag over haar zijde en zijn hand ruste in het gebied lager onder haar navel. Voor de eerste keer voelde ze zich _beschermt._

Ze voelde Angelo wakker worden en draaide om in zijn omhelzing. "Morgen, Angelo…" zei ze zachtjes. Angelo opende zijn ogen langzaam en keek haar toen verrast aan. Snel herinnerende hij zich wat er hier laatst had afgespeeld. "Morgen Wilhelmina…" antwoordde hij. Ze gaven elkaar een korte kus.

"Wat gebeurde er gisteravond?" vroeg hij daarna. Wilhelmina voelde haar wangen warm worden "Ik… Ik weet het niet… Ik-…" Angelo kuste haar lichtjes om haar stil te krijgen. Blijkbaar wist hij dat ze nerveus was en ze was blij dat hij haar daad accepteerde.

Tegen het ontbeid voelde Wilhelmina dat ze veranderd was en ze kon zien dat Angelo ook was veranderd. Deze nacht… hij was zó intiem geweest zoals ze zelfs in haar stoutste dromen niet waren. Maar ook zalig. Ze had zich nooit zo warm gevoelt van binnen, nog zulke gevoelens. Voor haar leek het alsof ze hem haar uiterste liefde voor hem toonde.

Ze merkte dat John een beetje verdacht naar hen keek maar hij leek niks te zeggen. Ondanks vannacht was het een gewoon ontbeid.

Toen Wilhelmina later die dag naar huis ging pratte ze er nog even over met Angelo. "Uhm… Angelo… Over vannacht… Ik… Ik weet niet wat me bezielde…" Tot haar geluk glimlachte Angelo naar haar "Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik… Ik weet ook niet wat mij overkwam…" Wilhelmina kon er wel een glimlachje vanaf krijgen. Ze bloosde toen de woorden over haar tong rolde "Zullen we snel weer eens een keer logeren?" "Uhm, oké! De volgende keer bij jou?" vroeg Angelo. Wilhelmina knikte glimlachend. Ze kuste, met hun tongen en een blos.

Beide wisten ze dat dit een klein geheimpje moest blijven.

* * *

In de maanden na die dag hielden ze steeds meer logeerpartjes zoals die ene keer. Maar het was meer een excuus om net zo een nacht te hebben als die keer. Eerst wouden ze er vanaf zien, maar ze konden niet zonder en de nachten werden steeds uitvoeriger. Wilhelmina merkte ook dat haar lichaam veranderende. Haar borsten groeide een beetje meer en haar heupen werden wijder. Eigenlijk allemaal gewone meisjes dingen. Behalve de menstruatie. Maar Susan vertelde haar dat ze daar niet op hoefde te wachtten.

Angelo kreeg echter niet te maken met zijn jongens dingen.

Maar toen de maanden verstreken ging vond Wilhelmina dat Angelo zich steeds vreemder ging gedragen. Hij was een beetje afstandelijk van haar, maar toch ook weer aangetrokken. Ze begreep de jongen ook niet helemaal maar beslot dat hij zijn probleem zelf moest vertellen. Misschien was er zelf niks aan de hand.

* * *

Dit was de zoveelste nacht die ze zouden samenbrengen. Wilhelmina voelde zich extra opgewonden. Ze kwam zojuist van de badkamer terug en voelde zich al helemaal aanstaan. Ze had haar lichaam ook alvast voorbereid.

Toen ze in zijn kamer kwam lag hij languit op bed een strip te lezen.

"Angelo." Zei ze met een speelse en verleidende stem. Ze liep naar hem toe terwijl ze zich zelf ontdeed van alle drie de kleding stukken.

Angelo keek verrast omhoog naar hoe het naakte meisje op zijn bed klom, en bloosde. "Will, wacht!" zei hij plotseling. Maar ze wou niet wachten. Haar lichaam stond op springen en ze wou heel graag.

Angelo deed zijn strip aan de kant en ging recht op zitten. Wilhelmina kroop dichterbij naar hem toe. Angelo leek haar weg te duwen, waardoor zij nog meer wou. Ze ontdeed hem van zijn shirt maar hij leek tegen te werken. Het leek een soort spelletje; dat zij hem moest krijgen.

Ze ontnam hem zijn broek terwijl ze vochten om controle. Beide hielden het redelijk zachtjes voor elkaar. Ze nam hem in een houtgreep en ontdeed hem speels van zijn laatste kleding stuk. Hij was er duidelijk klaarvoor en Wilhelmina wou de intieme dans beginnen.

Plotseling duwde Angelo haar krachtig weg "Stop!" schreeuwde hij. Wilhelmina kwam bij zinnen en keek geschrokken naar hem. "Ik will niet…" Wilhelmina sloeg haar ogen neer. Ze realiseerde zich dat ze te ver was gegaan. Ze had niet zo willend moeten zijn maar gewoon zachtjes beginnen…

Ze klom van hem af en ging onder de dekens naast hem liggen. Ze voelde dat hij zijn hand op haar schouder legde "W-Will?" vroeg hij nerveus. Ze schudde zijn hand van haar schouder. Ze voelde zich best wel slecht om zo afgewezen te worden en er rolde een traan langs haar wangen naar beneden. "Will, het is niet jou fout, oké?"

Wilhelmina knikte een beetje, maar wist dat hij loog. Het was wel haar fout; zij was te ver gegaan en hem pijn gedaan.

Angelo deed de het nachtlampje uit een kroop zelf ook onder de denkens. He legde zijn hoofd op het kussen en probeerde te slapen.

"Angelo…" zei Wilhelmina zachtjes "Het… Het spijt me… Ik wist niet dat ik te ver ging… 't spijt me…"

Plots legde de jongen zijn hand over haar heup en reikte tot tussen haar benen.. Wilhelmina snapte het niet "Maar je zei dat je niet wou…"

Ze voelde Angelo knikken "Maar nu wel…" Ze voelde hoe hij haar in de nek kuste. Ze legde haar benen een beetje uit elkaar zodat Angelo verder kon rijken.

* * *

Wilhelmina merkte dat er toch iets mis was. Elke nacht samen leek het alsof Angelo niet zou willen, maar toch ook weer wel. Het verwarde haar heel erg en ze wist niet wat ze er mee moest doen.

Ze genoot er nog steeds veel van en Angelo leek er ook van te genieten. Maar toch was er iets aan de hand…

Haar 10e verjaardag kwam steeds dichterbij. Dan zou ze hem vragen wat er echt aan de hand was.

* * *

Susan was weer eens op bezoek bij John. Ze praten over koetjes en kalfjes, maar uiteindelijk tikte John het onderwerp toch aan. "Heb jij iets vreemds gemerkt aan Angelo de laatste tijd?" vroeg hij bezorgt. Susan schudde haar hoofd "Nee, niet echt… Hoezo?" John zuchtte "Ik weet het niet… Maar het is… Elke keer als Wilhelmina naar ons toe komt merk ik dat Angelo nogal van streek is." Susan keek hem geschrokken aan "Hebben ze ruzie?" John schudde 'nee' "Nee, het is alleen op de dagen dat ze bij mekaar hebben geslapen. Voor de rest zijn ze beste vrienden. Ik heb ze zelden zo gelukkig met elkaar gezien."

Susan sloeg haar ogen neer "Nu je het zegt… Ik heb het ook gemerkt. Maar hij ontkent alles, net als Wilhelmina." John zuchtte "Ik hoop dat het niets ergs is. Het zou jammer zijn als ze opbraken." Susan knikte als antwoord "Hij is een slimme jongen. Hij zal het ons vast vertellen wanneer er iets mis is."

* * *

Wilhelmina ging naar school met een goed humeur. Maar toen ze naar Angelo zocht, bleek dat hij niet op haar wachtte, dus liep ze alleen naar school. Eenmaal daar vond ze hem, maar toen ze probeerde te vragen waarom hij alleen naar school was gelopen leek hij haar te ontwijken. Ze bedacht wat er mis kon zijn, maar kon niks specifieks bedenken. Ze merkte wel dat hij gespannen was.

Omdat ze samen sterk stonden tegen de rest waren ze zwak nu ze niet samen waren. Het leek alsof er een schietschijf op haar was geplakt, want pestkoppen pakte elke kans die ze hadden haar te raken. En het leek wel alsof de leeraren haar probeerde te ontwijken waardoor ze het pesten wel moest opvangen.

Later die dag hoorde ze dat Angelo iemand een bloedneus had geslagen en moest nabijven. Ze was een beetje geschrokken want dit leek helemaal niet op Angelo. Ze kon hem ook nu niet bereiken, dus ging ze maar naar huis met de hoop dat dit alleen maar vandaag zo was als nu.

Toen ze naar huis ging zag ze Angelo en hun docent Michaël praten. Ze hoopte dat alles goed met hem zou gaan.

* * *

De volgende dag dat Wilhelmina aankwam op school was er een vreemde spanning in de school. Al toen ze aankwam had ze politie wagens buiten de school gezien en enkele officieren liepen rond.

"Hey kikker! Ze zeggen dat de agenten hier zijn om freaks zoals jij weg te halen!" zei een van de pestkoppen die Wilhelmina tegen kwam. Ze ontdekte dat hij een recente bloedneus had en wist dat Angelo Carl had gemept. "Ach hou je kop!" zei ze geërgerd "Anders nemen ze jou nog mee voor het intimideren van kleine meisjes."

Toen Wilhelmina haar klas probeerde binnen te gaan, blokkeerde Carl de weg voor haar. "Hey, niet zo snel, kikker!" zei de jongen gemeen grijnzend. Wilhelmina keek hem verveeld aan "Ga aan de kant, Carl. Of anders…" "Of anders _wat_ kikker?" "Of anders zal ik… Uhm, krijsen!"

De jongen grinnikte terwijl een klein publiek om hen heen vormde. "Jij maakt mij niet bang, kikker! Zeker dat vriendje van je niet!"zei Carl angstloos "Je zult boeten voor zijn fout!" Wilhelmina kon net niet reageren op zijn aanval en zijn vuist raakte haar recht in haar buik. Ze maakte wat stapjes naar achteren terwijl ze krom haar buik vasthield "nu ben je te ver gegaan!" zei ze en ze nam een diepe adem.

Ze stuwde alle lucht in haar longen langs haar stembanden om een krijs te maken zoals geen ander. Ze voelt hoe een vreemde soort energie naar haar longen stroomt en het pad van de lucht dat zich langs haar stembanden perst volgt. De lucht voelde haar heel raar aan… levendiger, energieker. Maar ze voelde ook energie naar haar oren gaan, en het was alsof het geluid van de krijs voor haar gedempt was.

Toen ze stopte met de krijs en haar ogen opende zag ze dat Carl op zijn knieën zat met zijn handen om zijn oren. Ze zag dat er rood bloed langs zijn vingers over zijn nek naar beneden sijpelde. Toen ze omkeek zag ze dat de andere kinderen ook bloedende oren hadden, kreunend en jammerend van de pijn.

Ze merkte niet dat Carl opstond "vervloekt!" schreeuwde hij en probeerde haar in het gezicht te stoten met zijn vuist. Maar Wilhelmina kon nog net de aanval merken en draaide zich met een ruk om en voelde de vreemde energie door haar hele lichaam heen stromen. Ze merkte dat het leek alsof de tijd vertraagde. In plaats zich af te vragen hoe dit kon gebruikte ze dit moment om een tegenaanval te doen.

Ze pakte de arm van de jongen met een hand en trok hem dichterbij terwijl ze een vuist maakte van de andere hand en deze keihard in zijn nek sloeg. Toen ze sloeg voelde ze een stoot energie door haar arm gaan en kleine vonkjes ontstonden rond haar arm die naar haar vuist stroomde. Toen de vuist en de nek verbonden voelde ze een hele stroomstoot door haar lichaam trekken naar haar vuist en leek het wel alsof ze de jongen elektrocuteerde. De tijd leek weer zijn normale snelheid aan te nemen en de energie kalmeerde in haar lichaam.

Het lichaam van de jongen schokte voordat het in elkaar zakte tegen de deurpost. Er kwam een beetje rook van zijn lichaam en zijn huid was een beetje zwart. Zijn ogen waren gesloten en hij bewoog niet meer.

Wilhelmina besefte niet helemaal wat ze had gedaan totdat een van haar klasgenootjes "Je hebt hem omgebracht!" schreeuwde. Ja, daar leek het op. Carl stond niet meer op een hij leek geen tekenen van leven te vertonen. Hij was echt dood.

Ze had verwacht door haar knieën te gaan en te gaan janken, maar in plaats daarvan voelde ze zich… beter. Jaren lang had ze zich door anderen laten overlopen en rond geduwd worden, maar nu niet meer. Ze zou wraak nemen, zoet en bloedig, zoals ze altijd al had gedroomd.

In de shock die bezit nam van iedereen behalve Wilhelmina, probeerde ze uit te vinden wat er gebeurde met haar arm en haar krijs. Ze had een soort energie voelen rondstromen. Het herrinerde haar aan films die ze zag over magie. _'misschien is dit hetzelfde?'_ bedacht ze zich. Ze sloot haar ogen en concentreerde zich op de stroom van energie. Binnen een paar seconden voelde ze hoe ze de energie kon laten stromen door haar lichaam en hoe ze het kon verzamelen.

Ze verzamelde een beetje energie in haar hand en zag er allemaal kleine zwarte vonkjes omheen schieten. Ze grijnsde _'I vraag me af…'_ Ze mikte op een van haar pestkoppen, een meisje, en verzamelde de energie in haar hand. Wilhelmina vroeg zich af hoe ze het moest laten overspringen toen plotseling een zwarte vonk van haar vingers met het meisje verbond. Het was een karakteristiek scherp geluid en er was een vreemde flits; donker in plaats van fel. Ze voelde een klein trekje aan haar vingers en hoe een deel van haar energie opeens naar haar vingers schoot en met de vonk mee ging.

Ze keek grijnzend naar haar vingers en toen naar het verbrande levenloze lichaam. Ze begon te begrijpen hoe het werkte en schoot meerdere vonken af op de anderen. De jongens en meisjes sprongen opeens op en rende er gillend vandoor. Ze haalde er minstens 3 neer.

Ze keek met gliterende ogen naar haar handen_ 'wat is dit?'_ vroeg ze zichzelf blij af _'Angelo moet dit zien!'_ toen ze de gang doorrende om hem te zoeken merkte ze dat deze leeg waren _'Waar is iedereen?'_ dacht ze.

Angelo kwam dat zelfde moment aangerent "Will, is alles goed met je?" vroeg hij bezorgt "Ah! Er zit bloed op je!"Wilhelmina keek naar beneden en zag wat stipjes en veegjes bloed. Ze keek toen op naar hem "Het gaat beter dan ooit!" zei ze. Ze merkte dat deze energie haar veel blijer maakte dan ze ooit had kunnen dromen.

Plots pakte hij haar arm "Snel, we moeten gaan! Er is iemand die mensen ombrengt!" Wilhelmina keek verrast naar hem maar volgde hem als een lammetje want ze was blij hem weer te zien.

Ze rende door de lege school totdat ze een paar gillen in de verte hoorde. Ze renden naar de uitgang tot ze plots tegen Michaël, zijn en Wilhelmina's leraar, aan rende "Meester! Wat ben ik blij je te zien!" zei Angelo opgelucht.

Michaël keek geschokken naar hem en Wilhelmina en begon opeens de andere leerlingen weg te duwen "Snel, ga naar de uitgang!" "Maar-" zei een van de bange leerlingen. "Snel!" zei Michaël boos. De leerlingen deden geschrokken wat hij zei en rende weg. Toen Angelo hen wou volgen stopte Michaël hem plotseling, "maar je zei dat we naar buiten moesten!"

Wilhelmina zag hoe Michaël plots een pistool uit zijn zak haalde en op Angelo mikte. "Jij bent de moordenaar!" gilde Angelo "Will, wegwezen!"

Wilhelmina keek verstijft naar de man. Ze zou haar vriend achterlaten! Ze verzamelde energie naar haar handen en schoot twee grote vonken naar Michaël waardoor het pistool uit zijn handen werd geslagen en hijzelf opeens begon te stuiptrekken. Hij en Angelo keken haar geschrokken aan. De derde keer nam ze de tijd voor een veel sterkere vonk. Deze keer viel Michael op zijn knieën. De vierde keer laadde ze beide handen op, hield ze bij mekaar en schoot één enkele vonk af die Michael elektrocuteerde. Zijn verbrande lichaam viel verstijft, opzij.

Wilhelmina keek bezorgt naar hem "Gaat het goed met je?" Ze zag dat Angelo een beetje bleek zag en haar aankeek met grote, ongelovige ogen, "Hoe… hoe deed je dat?" vroeg hij verdwaast. Wilhelmina schokschouderde "Ik weet niet… Het is heel makkelijk."

Angelo haalde een paar keer diep adem en zuchtte diep "Nu die moordenaar dood is, denk ik dat we wel veilig zijn…" zei Angelo zachtjes waarna hij door zijn knieën ging. Wilhelmina ging op haar knieën en omhelsde hem stevig "Maar god zij dank dat je nog leeft! Ik was zo bang dat…"

Angelo omhelsde haar terug "Bedankt dat je me hebt gered..."

Wilhelmina keek geschrokken op toen ze een hele groep aan voetstappen hoorde. Twee groepen mannen kwamen de hoeken om tegenovergesteld van elkaar. Ze leken niet op de normale politie want ze hadden zwaardere wapens en kogelvrije vesten. Wilhelmina wou naar hun roepen totdat een van hen riep "Daar is ze! Dood haar!" Wilhelmina schrok erg; er was nog een moordenaar!

Het eerste schot raakte de grond direct naast haar. Een machtige angst nam bezit van haar en ze voelde hoe de angst de energie uit haar lichaam trok. Ze voelde dat er een koepel van die energie om hen heen vormde.

Ze voelde hoe de kogels tegen de koepel aansloegen en werden afgeweerd. Maar wat haar bang maakte was _waarom_ er zoveel kogels tegen de koepel aan kwamen, waarom mikte die mannen zo slecht? En wie was 'haar'? Zij was hier enkel met Angelo, dus waar was de andere dader?

"Pak de raketwerper!" riep een van hen plotseling. Wilhelmina keek hen verschrikt aan. Ze zag een van hen een langwerpige metalen buis met telescoop en andere technische snufjes tevoorschijn halen en op zijn schouder zetten. "Wat moeten we met de jongen?" vroeg de man met de raketwerper. "Bijkomende schade." zei de leider "De weerdraak moet dood!"

Wilhelmina kon haar oren niet geloven; zij was het doelwit. Ze waren gekomen om enkel haar om te brengen. En als het moest, zou Angelo ook omkomen.

De man met de raketwerper vuurde en de raket schoot naar haar toe. Angst nam weer bezit van haar en ze voelde een soort golf van energie haar verlaten. De golf raakte de raket en stootte hem van zijn koers waardoor hij naar het andere groepje mannen vloog. Deze hadden geen tijd om hem te ontwijken en de raket ontplofte midden in het groepje waardoor er een rode explosie ontstond.

Stukken lichaam en bloed werden alle kanten opgesmeten en besmeurde alles om de explosie heen. Er waren een paar overlevende, maar die hadden elk geen kans meer. Geen enkel lichaam was nog compleet.

De koepel werd opgelicht en Wilhelmina stond zo snelmogelijk op _'We moeten hier weg komen!'_ dacht ze. Ze hielp Angelo met opstaan en zette het op een lopen naar de bebloede gang.

Wilhelmina probeerde zelf een soort bescherming op te roepen om hun rug te dekken tegen de kogels. Het lukte haar, maar elke keer dat ze raakte merkte ze dat het een beetje energie kostte. En ze had niet veel van die energie meer over.

Toen ze langs de lichamen liepen, drong de geur van bloed haar neus in. Vreemd genoeg walgde ze niet van die geur, ze vond hem juist lekker. De lucht rook fris. Nog de vermikte lichamen deden haar ook maar iets, ondanks dat ze Angelo tot braken aanjaagde. In plaats daarvan voelde Wilhelmina zich juist lekkerder in haar vel en begon ze een beetje te watertanden. Ze snapte echter niet waarom.

Ze rende door de gangen tot ze een leeg klaslokaal bereikte. Wilhelmina sleepte Angelo met zich mee naar binnen en ze verscholen zich in een hoekje achter in de klas, net onder de ramen naar de gang, waar ze maar moeilijk te zien waren vanaf de gang.

Toen ze ging zitten merkte ze dat Angelo wel heel erg van streek was. Hij snikte het uit een tranen rolde mateloos over zijn wangen. Ze omhelde hem om hem gerust te stellen maar begreep wel waarom hij huilde. Niks, maar dan ook niks, kon beschrijven, of verklaren, wat er zojuist was gebeurd.

Binnen een paar uur was haar leven omgeslagen en ze wist dat of dit was het einde, of haar leven zou nooit meer het zelfde zijn.

* * *

**A/N: Bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft!**

**En mijn dank aan TTigerz voor het BReaden!**

**Edit: Ik heb weerdraken/Ton'yn bedacht _voor__dat_ Skyrim uitkwam (En er bekend werd over de Dragonborn)!**


	5. 5 Verraad

**Dit hoofdstuk heeft een soundtrack moment.**  
**De soundtrack kun je vinden op mijn profiel onder de naam "Deep Sleep" (Wake Me Up When You Need Me, Halo 3 OST)**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 5 _'Verraad'_

Dit was de ergste dag in haar leven.

Eerst raakte ze in een gevecht met een pestkop en doodde ze hem! Ook die krijs zat haar niet lekker. Waarom had iedereen bloedende oren? En dan was er ook nog haar leraar Michaël. Waarom probeerde hij Angelo te doden? Gelukkig had ze hem kunnen stoppen met haar krachten, alhoewel ze nog steeds niet begreep wat die krachten waren.

Daarna kwamen de gewapende mannen… Maar wie waren ze? Wat deden ze hier en wat waren ze van plan? Dit waren geen normale politie agenten, dat wist Wilhelmina wel zeker, want waarom zou de politie een klein meisje en haar vriendje beschieten, _met een raketwerper nog wel_!

Wat Wilhelmina nog meer verwarde was dat Michaël de anderen niet probeerde pijn te doen, maar ze juist leek te beschermen. Het was alsof alles op haar gericht was, alsof zij de hoofdrol had in deze nachtmerrie. Maar hoe en waarom? Dit was geen verhaal, dit was het leven! Dus waarom had zij alle aandacht in dit bloedbad? Zulke dingen horen enkel in boeken en films te gebeuren!

_'Kalm blijven Will, je moet een uitweg zien te vinden!'_ dacht het meisje bang. "Will, wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Angelo angstig. Hij hield zijn handen tegen zijn hoofd en keek met angst in zijn ogen naar haar. "Waarom proberen ze ons te vermoorden?" snikte hij. Wilhelmina omhelsde hem en hield hem dicht tegen haar aan "Dat weet ik niet, Angelo… Ik weet niet waarom."

Wilhelmina probeerde een plan te bedenken om hieruit te komen. Het belangrijkste was dat ze de school uitkwamen. Maar hoe? Vele plannen passeerde haar maar ze kon niks redelijks bedenken en ze was niet van plan om een van hen op te offeren. Ze moesten weten wie die mannen waren en waarom ze hier waren. Er kwam een idee in haar hoofd dat een kleine kans van slagen leek te hebben, maar het was beter dan de andere plannen.

Ze keek Angelo recht in de ogen en wist dat ze hem iets moeilijk zou gaan vragen. Het zou het uiterste van hem vergen en het gebruikte al haar vertrouwen in hem. "Angelo, je moet iets voor me doen." Zei ze. Angelo keek haar aan en knikte. "Ik wil dat je naar die mannen gaat…" legde ze uit. Direct daarna vulde Angelo's ogen zich met nog meer angst "Wat? Waarom? Ze zullen me vermoorden! Dat weet je!" Wilhelmina schudde haar hoofd "Misschien niet…"

"Dus je wilt dat ik naar mijn einde ren? Mooi niet!" zei hij boos en bang. Wilhelmina zuchtte bezorgt "Angelo, ik denk niet dat ze jou willen ombrengen. Ik hoorde twee van hen zeggen dat ze zich zorgen maakten om jou maar dat jij enkel bijkomende schade bent. Ik denk dat ze me zo graag willen doden, dat jij ook dood gaat als het moet…"

Angelo keek haar geschrokken aan. "Maar waarom zouden ze jou dan willen doden?" Wilhelmina haalde haar schouders op "Dat weet ik niet… Misschien zijn het mijn krachten, of mijn lichaam of zo… ik zou het niet weten. Maar dat is wat jij moet gaan uitzoeken voor mij."

Angelo keek haar bezorgd aan. Wilhelmina gaf hem een vluchtig kusje "Ik vertrouw je, oké?" Angelo knikte en stond op "Wens me succes." Wilhelmina keek hoe hij het klaslokaal verliet.

* * *

Wilhelmina wachtte angstig op Angelo. Hij was nog niet teruggekeerd en ze hoopte dat hem niks was overkomen. Ze wist dat er de kans bestond dat hij helemaal niet zou terug komen. Ze zou zichzelf dat nooit kunnen vergeven.

Een tijdje later hoorde ze vele voetstappen in de gang naast het klaslokaal. Plotseling werd de deur ingeramd en Wilhelmina schrok erg _'Nee, ze hebben-'_ Ze werd stil toen ze een stem hoorde zeggen: "Ik heb je verteld waar ze is!". Groep mannen kwam naar binnen gestormd met veel lawaai.

Wilhelmina kon het niet geloven. Haar wereld stortte finaal in. Angelo had haar verraden… Maar waarom? Hij was haar vriend! In de verte kon ze iemand nog net horen zeggen: "We moeten haar uitschakelen." Wilhelmina raakte in paniek. _'Ze gaan me… vermoorden? Maar waarom? Ik heb niks fout gedaan! Ik ben een braaf meisje!'_

Een koude waanzin nam haar in haar bezit. Angelo had haar verraden en deze mannen zouden haar gaan vermoorden. Ze wist best dat zij ze niet allemaal aan zou kunnen, zelfs niet met deze krachten…

De rest van de groep mensen stormde naar binnen en Angelo liep met ze mee. Ze stond op een keek met tranen in haar ogen naar hem. "A-Angelo?"

Angelo keek haar geschrokken aan en werd plots achter dekking getrokken. "Doe je handen in de lucht!" zei een van de mannen streng. Wilhelmina snikte. "Waarom? Wat heb ik gedaan om dit te verdienen?" vroeg ze wanhopig. "Je handen in de lucht, nu!" zei de man nog strenger.

Angelo keek over de tafel "Will… Ze zullen je geen pijn doen, ik beloof het je. Maar doe het…" zei hij. Wilhelmina kon hem niet geloven. Waarom had hij ze anders hier naar toe geleid? Maar als ze haar geen pijn zouden doen, dan zou deze hel snel voorbij zijn…

Wilhelmina stak aarzelend haar handen in de lucht en hoopte op een goed einde. Maar ze voelde zich plots heel kwetsbaar. De mannen kwamen achter hun dekking vandaan en liepen naar haar toe. Ze grepen haar armen stevig vast en bonden haar vast met handboeien. Maar het deed heel veel pijn en ze waren alles behalve zachtaardig. "Angelo!" schreeuwde ze angstig voor hulp. De mannen sleurden haar met zich mee.

Ze sloegen haar ruig tegen de muur met haar gezicht tegen de muur. Ze hielden haar stevig op haar plaats en deden haar veel pijn. Maar Angelo had haar beloofd dat ze haar geen pijn zouden doen!

"Geen zorgen, het zal geen pijn doen." zei een van de mannen zonder emotie en ze realiseerde zich dat ze haar zouden afmaken. Ze zouden haar uit haar 'lijden' verlossen! Maar ze wou niet sterven, nu niet nooit niet!

"Angelo, alsjeblieft!" Schreeuwde ze snikkend. Ze kon Angelo niet zien, maar wist dat hij niks zou doen. Hij had haar verraden…

Ze voelde hoe twee scherpe naalden zich door haar rug boorden. Ze voelde spanning op de naalden staan en ontdekte dat ze haar zouden elektrocuteren. Ze kende dit als een doodstraf in het buitenland, het zou humaan zijn. Maar dat was het niet. Hoe kon het doden van een meisje überhaupt humaan zijn?

De angst voor de dood die zo zou komen opende een immense kracht in haar lichaam. Ze voelde heel veel energie door haar lichaam stromen en wist niet wat ze er mee moest. Haar lichaam wist het wel en de energie ontplofte om haar heen. Ze voelde hoe de mannen schokte en haar loslieten en hoe de naalden uit haar lichaam werden getrokken. De lucht vulde zich met dat van verbrand mensenvlees. Ze voelde hoe warm bloed uit de twee wonden op haar rug vloeide.

Wilhelmina richtte wat energie op de handboeien en het metaal sprong uit elkaar. Ze wreef haar polsen en richtte zich op Angelo, hij was de enige die nog stond. "Hoe kon je! Ik vertrouwde je! Hoe kon je me verraden!" vroeg ze snikkend, de tranen rolden onbeheerst over haar wangen.

Angelo liep naar haar toe "Will, het was niet mijn bedoeling! Ik dacht dat ze je geen pijn-" Voordat hij zijn zin kon afmaken brak er iets in Wilhelmina. Het was alsof er een duisternis in haar ontwaakte en haar in zijn armen sloeg, het beangstigde haar maar ze voelde zich ook getroost. De duisternis bracht een warme kilte met zich mee.

_'Praatjes! Je verraadde me! Net zoals iedereen!'_

Ze schoot naar voren, pakte hem ruw en smeet hem op de grond met een onmenselijke kracht. Ze sprong op hem en plaatste haar vingers om zijn keel "Ik vertrouwde je!" schreeuwde ze.

Wilhelmina zag de angst in zijn ogen groeien. Ze zag ook spijt maar dat was niet genoeg. Hij zou nooit genoeg spijt hebben totdat hij dood was. Ze was een beetje verrast dat Angelo door zijn ooghoeken keek. "Will… bukken!" probeerde hij te prevelen. Maar Wilhelmina luisterde niet _'Daar trap ik niet in!'_

Angelo draaide zijn heupen plotseling opzij en bewoog zijn knie onder haar buik. Hij haakte met zijn voet achter haar zij en trok haar van hem af. Ze rolde een half rondje en Angelo overmeesterde haar. Wilhelmina kon zich niet verdedigen en was te verrast om iets te doen. Angelo greep haar polsen en keek vol angst naar haar "Will, je moet… wegkomen!" zei hij met gebroken stem. _'Waarom zou hij dat zeggen?'_ vroeg Wilhelmina zichzelf verrast af.

Plots was er het geluid van brekend glas en een schot in de verte. Er was een vreemd geluidje zoals het slaan van de vleugels van een vlieg en Wilhelmina voelde een scherpe pijn in haar buik. Ze keek Angelo met wijd open ogen aan en hij keek met dezelfde ogen terug. Ze keek naar haar buik en zag rood bloed naar beneden druppelen. Ze keek naar Angelo's buik _'Hoezo bloed hij?'_ maar toen ontdekte ze de zwarte plek op haar buik. Een zwarte vloeistof begon haar kleren aan te vreten.

Hetzelfde moment stortte het levenloze lichaam in bovenop haar. Het was vreemd, maar ze kon _voelen_ hoe zijn leven verdween.

Plots nam haar lichaam op wat er zojuist was gebeurd en raakte ze in shock; Angelo was dood.

Ze voelde hoe haar eigen leven weg ebde en een vreemde slaap nam haar in zijn armen. Ze kon nog net het breken van een raam horen _'Ze komen me halen en ze gaan me doden…'_

Toen werd alles zwart.

* * *

Susan had zojuist te horen gekregen wat er bij Wilhelmina's school gebeurd was. Er was een moordenaar die slachtoffers had gemaakt. Ze vreesde voor zowel Wilhelmina's leven als Angelo's leven en ze wou zo snel mogelijk naar John. Maar hij kwam al eerder naar haar.

Het moment dat ze de deur voor hem open deed realiseerde ze zich wat er echt gaande was. Thomas had haar er jaren geleden al voor gewaarschuwd, zij had niet naar hem geluisterd en nu bleek hij gelijk te hebben. Wilhelmina had het moment bereikt waarop ze mensen ging vermoorden voor bloed! Susan begreep ook direct Angelo's rol hierin; hij was haar seks slaafje. Al dat slapen bij elkaar was om hen bij elkaar te brengen zodat Wilhelmina seks kon hebben!

Ze viel in John's armen "Oh John! Het spijt me zo!" snikte ze "Dit alles is mijn schuld!" John keek haar verbaasd aan "Waar heb je het over?" Susan keek met tranen in de ogen naar hem "Wilhelmina, ze is een weerdraak…" bekende ze.

John keek haar geschrokken aan "Wat!"

"Het spijt me zo!" snikte ze "Thomas had me al gewaarschuwd, maar ik wou niet luisteren… Wilhelmina is de moordenaar!" John vloekte "Angelo!" zei hij en rende naar de deur. Maar Susan stopte hem toen ze zei "Ik denk dat Angelo haar seks slaafje is…"

John keek haar verloren aan en schudde zijn hoofd "Dan zullen ze hen beiden doden!" Hij liep door naar de deur "Ik ga achter ze aan." "Maar Wilhelmina zal je doden!" voegde Susan bang toe. John schudde zijn hoofd "Je weet best dat Wilhelmina dat niet zal doen! Ze is gewoon een draak opgevoed als een mens! Dat gaat nooit goed en dat weet jij best!"

Susan sloeg haar ogen neer. Al zou Thomas gelijk hebben, het maakte toch niets meer uit. Ze zouden snel uitvinden wie de moeder was en Susan zou voor het gerecht gesteld worden voor het verstoppen van een weerdraak.

"Dit zou niet gebeurd zijn als ik Wilhelmina had aangegeven…" zei ze zachtjes. John pakte haar schouders "Nee, want dan zou jij verloren zijn geraakt. Ik wed dat iemand haar heeft uitgelokt om te moorden, om mensen zoals wij ongelijk te geven." Zei hij. Susan zuchtte bezorgt en knikte. "Ik ga wel mee…" John knikte terug en ging naar de deur. "We gaan met mijn auto, dat is sneller." Voordat ze vertrok nam Susan een handtasje mee.

Toen ze aankwamen bij de school zagen ze dat ze, of te laat waren, of de kans dat Angelo en Wilhelmina nog leefde klein was. De politie was er al en Susan en John herkende de weerdraken jagers. Ze wisten beiden dat ze daar niet langs konden.

Ze reden langs de school totdat ze plotseling een flits bij een van de ramen van de school zagen. John parkeerde de auto en beiden stapten uit en gingen naar het klaslokaal. Het raam was gebarsten en er zat een klein gaatje in. _'Laat ze alsjeblieft nog in leven zijn!'_ smeekte Susan.

John brak het raam met een stoot van zijn elleboog en maakte het raam open. Zowel hij als Susan gingen door het raam en al snel ontdekten ze een heleboel verbrande lichamen. John vond Angelo en Wilhelmina al snel. Maar beiden leken levenloos en er lag een plas bloed.

Angelo lag bovenop Wilhelmina's lichaam.

"Angelo!" riep John en hij rende naar de jongen. Hij schepte hem op en zag de kogelwond die door zijn buik was gegaan. Hij zag dat Wilhelmina een soortgelijke wond had en snapte dat de kogel door Angelo heen Wilhelmina had geraakt. Terwijl John zich om Angelo bekommerde, die op de lijn van leven en dood hing, bekommerde Susan zich om Wilhelmina. Het meisje had het beter, maar was nog steeds in levensgevaar.

"Snel, we moeten weg hier!" zei John "Ze kunnen elk moment terug komen." Susan knikte "We moeten ze naar het ziekenhuis brengen." John keek haar bezorgt aan "Maar dan zullen ze hen herkennen!" Susan schudde haar hoofd "Daar heb ik al aan gedacht. We brengen ze naar de auto, dan leg ik het uit."

John nam Angelo mee naar de auto en Susan nam Wilhelmina met zich mee. Eenmaal daar legde ze Angelo op de achterbank en nam Susan Wilhelmina op de passagiers stoel op schoot.

"Wat ben je van plan?" vroeg John.

Susan haalde haar handtasje tevoorschijn en haalde er wat flesjes uit "Gedaanteverwisselingdrankjes." Ze opende een van de flesjes een goot de inhoud voorzichtig in Wilhelmina's mond. De gelige vloeistof ging er moeilijk doorheen maar na een paar minuten begon het in werking te treden. Wilhelmina's haar werd langzaam zwarter, totdat het zo zwart als roet was. Haar bloed werd echter wat roder zodat het niet opviel als zwart bloed.

Ze gaf Wilhelmina een tweede flesje te drinken. Deze keer waren de veranderingen niet zichtbaar maar het paarsige drankje veranderde Wilhelmina's oogkleur van bruin naar blauw. Ze kon haar niet van de spleetjes afhelpen, maar dit was genoeg.

Daarna gaf ze Wilhelmina een derde drankje. Dit keer was de kleur bloedrood. De geur was voor Susan en John walgelijk maar dit keer ging de vloeistof er als water door Wilhelmina's keel.

"Dit zorgt ervoor dat haar bloed lust word onderdrukt. We kunnen het niet hebben dat de artsen haar met carnivorengebit zien…" grapte ze lichtjes.

John keek haar verbaast aan "En dat heb jij bij je? Waar heb je het vandaan!" "Thomas." Antwoordde Susan simpel. "Voor het geval er een situatie was als deze…" "Ik weet niet of ik hem moet haten, of niet…" zei John erachteraan.

Ze brachten de twee naar het ziekenhuis en meteen werden Wilhelmina en Angelo naar de intensive care gebracht. Omdat ze bewusteloos waren was het bloeden niet zo erg en hadden ze meer tijd. Susan en John gingen naar de wachtkamer en lieten daar hun bezorgdheid eindelijk gaan.

* * *

Een paar dagen later leek alles goed te gaan. Angelo's situatie was nog steeds kritiek hoewel Wilhelmina leek te stabiliseren. Helaas waren beiden in een diepe coma geraakt.

Susan en John waren samen vaak en lang in het ziekenhuis. Ze maakten zich zorgen om de kinderen en om elkaar. Als iemand ontdekte dat het meisje de weerdraak was van de slachting op de basisschool dan zouden ze alle vier in grote problemen zitten.

Gelukkig ging het gerucht te ronde dat de weerdraak ontsnapt zou zijn en de stad had verlaten. Langzaamaan werd het weer rustig in de stad. De weerdraak was weg en zou niet meer terug durven te komen.

Maar er kwam snel slecht nieuws; Angelo had het niet gered. Zijn verwondingen waren hem fataal geworden. Susan gaf zichzelf alle schuld van dit ongeluk. Ze merkte wel dat John minder van streek was dan ze had verwacht. Misschien had hij zichzelf al voorbereid en wist hij het al…

Ze hielden de begrafenis tijdens Wilhelmina's coma. Susan was half gelukkig, half ongelukkig. Wilhelmina zou niet bij de begrafenis van haar vriendje zijn, maar ze kon ook geen afscheid nemen van hem.

Een groot deel van Angelo's familie was bij de begrafenis, inclusief Kadma's vijf vriendinnen. Susan merkte wel dat John weer heel kalm was, relatief tot de situatie. En ook CHYKNN (Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, Nerissa en Natasha) waren eigenlijk best rustig. De rest van de familie daarentegen weer niet.

Susan snapte het niet helemaal, maar ze maakte zich meer zorgen om Wilhelmina. De tijd verstreek maar ze bleef in een vreemde coma. Ze was ongelofelijk stabiel en ze zou eigenlijk niet in haar coma moeten zijn. Maar ze was het zo. De artsen begonnen te twijfelen of ze nog wel een levenswaardig bestaan had. Susan en John waren er fel op tegen dat ze Wilhelmina zouden laten inslapen.

Weken veranderde al snel in maanden.

John liet Susan uiteindelijk bij hem wonen zodat ze in ieder geval elkaar nog hadden. De hele ramp had hen beiden stevig geraakt. In de tijd dat ze bij mekaar waren begon een liefde op te bloeien. Samen zouden ze wachten totdat Wilhelmina uit haar coma kwam. Als ze dat ooit nog zou doen…

Ze miste zelfs haar tiende verjaardag.

* * *

"Ik weet het niet, hoor…" Zei Susan zachtjes "Het is al een jaar geleden…"

John keek haar bezorgd aan en nam een slok thee. Het huidige onderwerp woog hen zwaar op het hart. Het ging om Wilhelmina en haar coma waar ze niet uit kwam. Ze was compleet genezen en helemaal stabiel.

De artsen stonden voor een raadsel. Het leek wel alsof Wilhelmina aan een soort winterslaap deed. Toen er specialisten kwamen ontdekten ze iets geks; Wilhelmina leek niet te dromen.

Als ze wakker zou worden dan zou het voor haar een simpel slaapje zijn. Als of je om 20:00 uur gaat slapen en geen moment later de wekker van 6:00 uur hoort.

Susan en John vreesden wat ze met de opstapelende problemen aan moesten. Wilhelmina was net zolang in coma als Angelo dood was, _een jaar was verstreken_, ze moest zich voor altijd vermommen of anders zouden de weerdraken jagers haar vinden…

Zo begon een idee. John en Susan raakte geld tekort om Wilhelmina's levensondersteuning aan te houden. Ondanks dat ze beiden wilden dat ze zou doorleven, was het moeilijk te zeggen of ze ooit nog wakker zou worden. En dan zou ze van alles op haar dak krijgen en ze was nog maar zo jong.

Een arts suggereerde dat ze het beste er een genadig einde aan konden geven; De stekker er uit trekken.

In het begin reageerde beide ouders boos op de suggestie en ze wilden dat het niet gebeurde. Maar het duurde niet lang of ze begonnen zich te realiseren dat dit niet meer zo kon. Hoe lang zou het nog duren voordat Wilhelmina wakker zou worden? John en Susan hadden ooit veel hoop. Maar die hoop begon op te raken…

En misschien was het inderdaad het beste om hun verleden achter zich te laten en opnieuw te beginnen. Ze waren nog niet zo oud en konden het best.

* * *

~Deep Sleep~

De stemming was alles behalve blij of gelukkig. Het was een keiharde beslissing en sloeg hard in. Maar het was nu of later…

Susan en John stonden aan de ene kant van het bed en de arts die zich over Wilhelmina's welzijn had bekommerd stond aan de andere kant.

Susan kon het niet vatten dat Wilhelmina's leven afhing van één enkel knopje. Ze keek naar het meisje onder de witte dekens. Het leek alsof ze sliep. Haar ogen waren gesloten en ze ademde uiterst licht. Haar lange ebben zwarte haar rustte op haar schouders.

Susan kon niet geloven dat Wilhelmina, haar dochter, hier zo voor haar lag. Maar het leek ook alsof Wilhelmina hier helemaal niet lag. _'Hoeveel haar voor iemands uiterlijk kan betekenen'_ dacht ze. John legde zijn arm om haar schouders en zij leunde een beetje tegen hem aan.

Een traan rolde over Susan's wang toen ze haar hand op Wilhelmina's schouder legde. "Vaarwel Wilhelmina…" Zei ze zachtjes. John legde zijn hand op die van Susan "Vaarwel Wilhelmina…"

Susan keek voor de laatste keer naar het mooie jonge meisje. Ze hoorde het gepiep van de hartmonitor op de achtergrond. Ze had nu al spijt en tranen rolden mateloos over haar wangen, toch nam ze de beslissing "Doe het maar…"

De arts nam een diepe zucht en deed de levensondersteunende apparaten uit. Het duurde enkele minuten voordat Wilhelmina's ademhaling langzamer werd, samen met haar hartslag. Susan snikte al en kon zichzelf niet meer tegenhouden. John zette zich schrap voor een van de ergste momenten in zijn leven. Hij wou ook niet toekijken hoe dit jonge meisje haar het leven nog een keer werd ontnomen dat haar 11 jaar geleden alsnog was geschonken. Maar toch wou hij naast Wilhelmina staan als ze vertrok naar het Rijk van de Doden.

Misschien zou ze daar herenigd worden met Angelo.

Uiteindelijk veranderde het gepiep in een constante monotone toon. Susan omklemde John voor steun. Haar ergste nachtmerrie was zojuist uitgekomen…

Wilhelmina was overleden.

* * *

**A/N: Bedankt voor het lezen en Reviewen!**

**En mijn dank aan TTigerz voor het BReaden!**

**Ik verwacht enkele vragen (Zoals hoe Susan aan gedaanteverwisselingsdrankjes komt) dat word allemaal een keer uitgelegt. (Hopelijk in hoofdstuk 7)**


	6. 6 Introductie van de Dood

Hoofdstuk 6 _'Introductie van de Dood'_

"Papa, mag ik er nog eentje opblazen?" vroeg het kleine meisje. Ze had bruin haar in een lange vlecht die over haar rug liep. Ze droeg een jurk met lange mouwen dat bestond uit twee stukken; een blouse en een rok. Het was van een cream witte kleur.

De jongen naast haar zuchtte diep. Hij had donker blonde stekeltjes haar en groene ogen met pupillen als spleetjes zoals een kat. "Néé." Was zijn antwoord. Het meisje keek hem met puppy ogen aan. "Maar papa!" ze kruiste haar armen over haar puberale borsten en keek gemeen naar hem, waarna ze kinderlijk haar tong uitstak. De jongen zuchtte diep.

"Best!" zei hij geïrriteerd. Het meisje beeldde haar blijheid uit door op haar tenen te springen, in haar handen te klappen en te juichen. De jongen gaf het bevel om nog een bepantserde wagen het schietterrein op te laten rijden.

Het meisje richtte haar handen naar de wagen en verzamelde de energie in haar lichaam naar haar handen. De energie was machtig en ze schoot een krachtige vonk af naar de wagen. Het was melk wit en flitste fel. De wagen werd geëlektrocuteerd en de ammunitie in de wagen bracht hem tot ontploffing.

Het meisje juichte weer "Dank je, papa!" De jongen rolde met zijn ogen en zuchtte geërgerd. Het was al avond en het meisje moest nu gaan slapen. De jongen wees haar naar hun tent en het meisje weigerde "Ik wil die man weer zien!" zei ze. De jongen zuchtte nog dieper "Best! Maar daarna direct naar bed!" Het meisje knikte met een grijns "Dank je, papa!" Ze rende naar de tent die de ingang had naar de kerkers die onder het kamp lag.

_'God, wat kan ze veel eisend zijn! Ik heb bijna medelijden met de gevangenen; verkracht worden door een 9 jarig meisje… Ach ja, ze doet het wel goed. Beter dan ik had verwacht'_ dacht de jongen trots _'Het is jammer dat haar zusje weg is, maar zij zal het moeten doen.'_

De jongen glimlachte toen hij naar de brandende wrakken keek die Serenity ondertussen had gemaakt van andere tanks en bepantserde voertuigen. Ze vond het geweldig dingen te molesteren of te doden. Alsof het een tweede natuur voor haar was.

Helaas had al die kracht ook een nadeel; haar seksuele lust. Elke Draak had het. Het was op zich niks slechts, tussen de Draken. Maar hij moest met haar seksuele lust leven. Het heeft zich een jaartje geleden geopenbaard, een redelijk normale tijd voor Draken.

Destijds waren er nog geen gevangenen. Maar Niek had geluk toen er een man door het bos heen dwaalde. Hij nam hem gevangen en liet Serenity haar lust op hem uitleven. Sinds die dag leefde ze zich op hem uit. Uiteindelijk had hij zichzelf overgegeven aan haar en was nu haar seks slaafje.

Twee mannen in metalen harnassen kwamen naar de jongen toe gelopen. Er zat echter niemand in de harnassen. Ze waren geanimeerd door magie. "Mijn heer?" vroeg hij. Niek keerde zich naar hem. "Stuur bericht naar het andere kamp. Als Serenity zich zo blijft ontwikkelen kan de eerste aanval al volgende week plaatsvinden."

De geanimeerde harnassen, ofwel automatons, knikten en liepen weg. Niek ging naar zijn tent en zou daar wachten totdat Serenity klaar was.

* * *

Sinds de dag dat Serenity hier was gebracht had Niek voor haar gezorgd. Het was moeilijk voor hem totdat ze zelfstandig werd met dingen, maar hij moest toegeven dat ze de problemen wel waard was. Het lukte hem veel van haar krachten al sinds haar geboorte te ontwaken. En zelfs toen ze nog maar net kon lopen was ze al bijna half zo sterk als hem.

Haar krachten hoefden alleen nog verder ontwikkeld te worden en met deze snelheid zou ze binnen de komende jaren zijn kracht hebben, of zelfs het dubbele. Ze was het perfecte hulpje voor zijn plannen.

Niek was namelijk niet Niek. Hij was enkel een van de tientallen Sterren Druppels van de echte Niek. Het verschil met Astrale Druppels was dat Sterren Druppels ook de kennis, het geheugen en de magie van het origineel hadden. Praktisch gezien hadden ze zelfs een ziel. Astrale Druppels daarentegen waren enkel een kopie van het lichaam en waren zeer simpel.

Maar een tijdje geleden was er een groepje Sterren Druppels die zich tegen Niek keerden om van hem af te komen en het Universum voor zichzelf te nemen. Maar hij was oppermachtig en de rebellen hadden een sterk leger nodig om nog maar een kans tegen het origineel te hebben. De Aarde was de perfecte plaats om een leger te beginnen. Hij zou de Aarde veroveren terwijl de andere rebellen andere nuttige planeten zouden veroveren.

Samen met Serenity en haar verloren zusje zou de Aarde veroveren een makkie zijn. Maar ook zonder haar zus zou dit een makkelijke taak worden. Maar ze moesten wel oppassen. Als het Origineel erachter zou komen, dan zou hij hen gemakkelijk wegvagen!

Als ze lang genoeg konden verstoppen en Serenity haar volle krachten zou bereiken en de Sterren Druppels' leger klaar zou zijn dan zouden ze niks hoeven te vrezen!

* * *

Een paar dagen later ging het plotseling wat slechter met Serenity. Ze voelde zich ziekjes terwijl ze helemaal niet ziek zou horen te zijn! Niek had haar al gecheckt op de dodelijke Draken Griep. Maar dat had ze duidelijk niet.

Toch leek het alsof ze geen energie meer had om ook maar iets te doen, ook aan lust in eten en seks ontbrak haar. Ze rustte hele dagen in bed zonder ook maar een beetje verbetering. Maar ze verveelde zich rot in bed. Dus ging ze de middag van haar tweede dag ziekte verlof naar het bos, ook al had haar vader, Niek, het haar verboden.

* * *

Ze liep doelloos door het bos. Ook hier wist ze niks te doen. Maar de frisse lucht van het woud deed haar lichaam wonderen. Zeker nadat ze net nog kort op het oefenterrein was geweest. Elke keer dat ze magie gebruikte leek het alsof het stukke sterker was, maar het leegde niet alleen haar magische voorraden, het leek alsof ze depressiever werd. Een keertje voelde ze zelfs een soort _verbinding_ met iets in het dorpje in de buurt, Fadden Hills. Het maakte haar bang, maar het was ook geruststelled.

Serenity liep rond in het bos en hield haar hand uit naar een steentje en gebruikte magie om hem te laten zweven. Maar toen ze de magie voelde vloeien, werd haar hart opeens gegrepen door een helse angst.

Ze viel op haar knieën en sloeg haar armen om haar middel terwijl tranen over haar wangen rolde en ze snikte van angst.

_'Wat gebeurt er met me?'_ vroeg ze bang. Misschien was dit een voorspellende waarschuwing van haar magische krachten en was ze in gevaar.

Ze keek angstig om haar heen maar zag of hoorde niks behalve zichzelf. Ze voelde in de ronde met haar magisch aura, maar ontdekte niks gevaarlijks.

_'Wat is er gaande?'_ vroeg ze angstig waarna er nog een golf van angst over haar heen sloeg. Haar overlevingsinstincten sloegen aan en ze stond op en rende zo snel als ze kon naar het kamp. "Papa! Papa!" gilde het meisje.

Niek verscheen uit zijn tent en rende naar haar toe. Het meisje omhelsde hem al huilend en snikkend.

"Serenity, wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg hij ietwat geërgerd. "Dat weet ik niet, papa!" snikte ze. Niek ontdekte sporen dat ze in het bos was geweest. Hij duwde haar van hem weg en zei boos "Ik had je gezegd nooit buiten het kamp te komen!" Het meisje keek hem angstig in de ogen maar het was niet de angst voor Niek. Ze was ergens anders bang voor. Ze klemde zich weer tegen hem aan "Het spijt me, papa! Het spijt me!"

Niek raakte erg verward. Nog nooit was er iets geweest dat haar zo erg van streek had gemaakt als nu. Hij werd ook een beetje bezorgd om het meisje.

"Ik wil niet sterven, papa!" snikte ze plotseling. Niek keek haar verward in de ogen. Wat zou haar laten denken dat ze zou sterven? "Je gaat niet dood, Serenity. En stop nu met huilen. Er is niks aan de hand!" zei hij streng.

Er ging nog een golf van angst over haar heen en alles werd zwart.

* * *

Niek voelde hoe het meisje opeens in elkaar zakte en languit op de grond terecht kwam. _'Wat is hier aan de hand?'_ vroeg hij verward. Hij schepte haar op zijn schoot en bracht haar naar zijn tent en deed wat medische testjes. Al direct merkte hij wat vreemds op; de testje gaven aan dat ze in de buik was geraakt door een kogel! Het vreemde was dat er helemaal niks aan de hand was, over haar hele lichaam was geen schrammetje. Toch was het meisje in shock geraakt.

Er was iets vreemds aan de hand, dat wist hij zeker. Maar wat? Hoe kon het zijn dat het leek alsof ze beschoten was, zonder het eigenlijke raken?

Het idee dat het haar tweeling zus zou zijn geweest kwam al snel naar boven drijven, maar hij liet het ook weer snel zinken. Haar zusje was al jaren verdwenen en misschien zelfs al dood.

Destijds had hij voor haar lopen zoeken, maar had niks gevonden. De ouders leefden in Heatherfield, maar daar was het kindje niet. Ook nu ging hij weer naar Heatherfield. Maar weer vond hij niks. Er was geen meisje dat aan die beschrijving voldeed.

Toch ontdekte hij dat er een meisje was in Fadden Hills met rood haar en een leeftijd van 9, bijna 10. Maar het kon haar niet zijn want Serenity's ouders woonden in Heatherfield. Of toch niet?

Niek liet het meisje achter bij de artsen op het kamp en ging naar Fadden Hills. De kans dat het roodharige meisje altijd al onder zij neus had geleefd… Wat een stom toeval!

Toen hij daar aankwam ontdekte hij al snel dat er recent een bloedbad op de basisschool was geweest. De oorzaak was een 9 jarige meisje met rood haar… Hij vloekte met elk woord dat hij kende. Dat meisje was dus Serenity's zus!

Hij snuffelde rond op de school met een sterke spreuk genaamd Kameleon. Alles was zoals op een plaats van delict waardoor Niek alles kon onderzoeken. Hij was onder de indruk door de ravage die het meisje had aangericht. De vele verbrande lichamen waren een goede indicatie van haar kracht _'Zelfs zonder training is ze machtig! Kun je nagaan wat er gebeurd als zij en Serenity samen werken!'_ dacht hij triomfantelijk.

Hij ging een kamer binnen waar een plas sterk zuur aan de vloer had gevreten op de grond en de vele geëlektrocuteerde lichamen. _'Ze hebben natuurlijk op het meisje geschoten, en dat voelde Serenity!'_ vloekte hij. Dit betekende dat of het meisje was al dood, of gevangen, of in coma of erger.

Toen hij het meisje probeerde op te sporen met magie merkte hij niks. Niet het meisje, maar ook Serenity niet!

_ 'Ze kunnen niet dood zijn!'_ vloekte hij furieus. Hij ging naar het kamp en haastte zich naar Serenity. Ze was in een coma geraakt maar haar energie was weg. Dit betekende dat beide meisjes nog in leven konden zijn. Echter, omdat Niek het zusje niet kon opsporen met magie, moest hij het zelf doen. Tenzij ze snel uit hun coma kwamen. Maar het meisje meenemen als het nog sliep was het makkelijks.

In de daaropvolgende dagen zocht hij door Fadden Hills naar het meisje. Maar de jonge roodharige moordenaar was verdwenen! Er waren wel twee gewonde kinderen. Maar de een was een Afrikaans Amerikaanse jongen. Het meisje had zwart haar en niet rood.

Dit betekende dat het zusje niet meer in de omgeving was. Niek haatte deze dag. Hij verloor de roodharige en Serenity was in coma. Ze was stabiel maar ze werd niet wakker.

Niek moest zijn plannen uitstellen en hopen dat dit alles snel zou zijn gebeurd…

* * *

_Serenity opende haar ogen langzaam. Ze schrok en zat op. Het enige wat ze zich herinnerde was dat ze bang was en dat toen alles zwart werd. Maar hier voelde ze zich niet bang. Maar waar was ze nu? Het was een loofbos en niet een woud zoals waar zij leefde._

_"Hallo?" riep ze, maar er was geen antwoord. Ze merkte dat ze niet bang was of zo. Ze voelde zich juist goed._

_Ze stond op en liep door het bos, hopend dat ze iemand zou vinden. Ze liep lang en veel totdat haar oren een snik oppikte in de verte._

_Ze volgde het geluid van de snikken en vond uiteindelijk een meisje dat tegen een boom aan zat. Ze had haar benen opgetrokken en haar voorhoofd rustte op haar knieën. Haar armen omhelsden haar benen en ze snikte._

_Serenity was verrast toen ze het bloedrode haar en de licht getinte huid opmerkte. Het was een vreemde combinatie maar het paste haar goed._

_"H-hallo?" vroeg Serenity. Het roodharige meisje keek even op. Serenity kon zo zien dat al langer huilde. Haar ogen en wangen waren rood en doorweekt. Serenity merkte wel dat het meisje knusse bruine ogen had met een spleetje er in. Precies zoals zij._

_Het meisje was even verbaasd en hervatte haar oude positie en snikte "Ga weg!" Serenity keek haar verrast aan "Wie ben jij?" "Interesseert je niet!" snikte het meisje._

_Serenity voelde zich een beetje beledigd. Welk recht had dit meisje haar te commanderen? "Dat interesseert me wel!" zei ze boos terug "Ik wil weten wie je bent en wel nu!"_

_Het meisje was even stil maar zei toen "Ik heet Wilhelmina… En jij?" vroeg ze zachtjes. Serenity glimlachte. "Ik heet Serenity." Wilhelmina keek op en rustte haar kin op haar knieën "Een mooie naam…" Serenity glimlachte, niemand had zoiets ooit tegen haar gezegd. "Wilhelmina is ook niet zo slecht, hoor." Hoewel het bedoeld was om het meisje op te vrolijken, leek het haar niet veel te doen._

_Serenity ging naast haar zitten. Wilhelmina wou het eerst niet maar de koppige Serenity kreeg haar zin. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze bezorgt. "Niks…" zei Wilhelmina zachtjes. Serenity wist dat ze loog. Niks kon je niet zo verdrietig maken._

_"Waarom ben je dan verdrietig?" vroeg Serenity koppig, maar haar stem bleef altijd vriendelijk. Het meisje bleef even stil maar zei toen "Ze hebben me vermoord…"_

_Serenity keek haar verward aan "Ben je dood?" Wilhelmina knikte. "Jij toch ook?" Serenity was nog verwarder "Uhh, nee…" Wilhelmina keek haar verrast aan "Maar… Ik weet dat ik dood ben! Die mannen hebben me gedood!"_

_"Maar ik ben niet dood! Ik… leef nog. Denk ik…" Zei Serenity. Wilhelmina glimlachte een beetje. "Je bent wel dood, net zoals ik!" Serenity keek haar verbaasd aan "Wat is daar nou zo leuk aan? Dood zijn?" Wilhelmina haalde haar schouders op. "Weet ik niet… Ik moet wel toegeven dat ik nooit had verwacht dat dood zijn zoals dit was…"_

_Serenity keek in de ronde. Ze keek ook omhoog en ontdekte een pikzwarte hemel. Geen wolkje of ster aan de hemel, en toch was het alsof het dag was. "Inderdaad… Het is wel een mooie plek om dood te zijn, is het niet?"_

_Wilhelmina keek glimlachend op. "Ja, inderdaad… Maar wel een beetje eenzaam…" Serenity knikte "Jij hebt ook niemand anders gezien, hè?" Wilhelmina schudde haar hoofd "Nee, niemand…"_

_Het was even stil tussen de twee meiden totdat Serenity's nieuwsgierigheid opborrelde. "Zeg, hoe ben jij eigenlijk dood gegaan?" Wilhelmina schrok een beetje van de vraag "Ik… weet het niet zeker. Ik voelde een scherpe pijn in mijn buik en er kwam zwa-… bloed uit… daarna werd alles zwart…"_

_Serenity keek verrast op. Het feit dat dit meisje kattenogen had was al vreemd, maar zei ze nou dat ze zwart bloed had? "Heb jij zwart bloed?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Wilhelmina schrok een beetje en schudde haar hoofd "Nee hoor, gewoon rood…" Serenity bespeurde een vleugje leugen._

_Ze trok haar dolk en pakte het meisje bij haar linker hand. Ze duwde het lemmet zachtjes in haar hand en zag een streepje zwart bloed ontstaan. "Hé! Wat doe je nou?" vroeg Wilhelmina geschrokken en trok haar hand terug._

_Serenity keek haar met wijd open ogen aan "Je bent dus toch een weerdraak!" Wilhelmina keek haar verward aan. "Ik ben geen… weerdraak. Ik ben gewoon een mens." zei ze. Serenity schudde haar hoofd "Je bent een weerdraak. Je hebt kattenogen en je bloed is zwart! Je bent een zwart schub!"_

_Wilhelmina keek haar verward aan en Serenity begreep dat dit meisje van niks wist. Ze haalde haar eigen hand tevoorschijn en sneed er ook lichtjes in. Er ontstond een lijntje witte vloeistof. "Bloed jij melk?" vroeg Wilhelmina verrast. Serenity keek haar blozend aan "Wat? Nee! Dat is bloed!" Wilhelmina keek haar verbaasd aan "Nee hoor, bloed is rood!" Serenity glimlachte "En het jouwe dan? Dat is zwart! Of bloed jij olie?" Wilhelmina bloosde verlegen en haalde haar hand tevoorschijn._

_Een druppeltje bloed viel op de grond waardoor het begon te sissen. Wilhelmina keek verbaast naar het kleine gaatje dat het bloed brandde. Serenity liet een druppel van haar witte bloed naast het gaatje vallen, en opeens begon er een beetje gras te groeien. Wilhelmina was verbaasder dan ooit. "Hoe kan dat?"_

_Serenity glimlachte. "Dat is een van de eigenschapen van een weerdraak. Ik ben een wit schub, en jij een zwart schub. Mijn bloed kan genezen en het jouwe is hartstikke giftig en zuur."_

_Wilhelmina keek haar vaag aan. "Maar hoezo brand het dan niet door mij heen, of word ik er ziek van?" Serenity glimlachte. "Je lichaam is niet zoals dat van een mens. Zo kunnen zwart schubben onmogelijk ziek worden en genezen wit schubben ongelofelijk snel."_

_Wilhelmina bloosde. "Ik heb een keer rotte vis gegeten... Mijn moeder werd ziek, maar ikke niet!" Serenity knikte. "Ja, dat kan jij. Ik zou niet zo ziek zijn geworden als je moeder, maar het is geen slim plan." "Niet dat ik het dagelijks eet! Het smaakt smerig!" de twee meisje giechelde samen._

_Het was even stil totdat Wilhelmina met haar volgende vraag kwam. "Kunnen zwart schubben ook vonken afschieten?" Serenity keek haar verbaast aan "Hoezo?"_

_Wilhelmina richtte haar hand en vingers op een boom en plots schoot er een hele lange zwarte vonk uit. De vonk boog echter af naar de grond, maar verbrandde de grond. Wilhelmina bloosde. "Oeps…"_

_Serenity glimlachte. "Dat kunnen alle weerdraken, niet alleen zwart schubben!" ze mikte net zoals Wilhelmina op een boom en schoot een vergelijkbare vonk af. Deze was echter fel wit en raakte de boom wel._

_Wilhelmina keer verbaast naar de boom. "Wow! Hoe deed je dat!" Serenity glimlachte trots. "Papa heeft me er veel mee laten trainen. Maar dit is niks hoor!" Serenity richtte haar hand op een steentje en liet het zweven. Ze liet het naar Wilhelmina zweven en zij pakte het uit de lucht met haar rechter hand. "Kun je dat allemaal?" vroeg het meisje._

_Serenity knikte. "Alle weerdraken kunnen magie gebruiken!" Wilhelmina keek haar vreemd aan "Ik heb nog nooit gehoord van sprookjes waarbij je zomaar bliksem kan schieten!" Serenity glimlachte. "Je moet je kennis zeker niet laten baseren op sprookjes. Die vonken is de pure energie die we loslaten. Maar als we spreuken gebruiken kunnen we die energie vervormen. Geef maar je hand." Wilhelmina gaf haar rechter hand aan Serenity. Zij hield haar hand er boven en concentreerde zich. Wilhelmina voelde hoe er energie in haar hand stroomde en het wondje genas! "Wow! Dat is zo gaaf!"_

_Serenity knikte. "Inderdaad! Wil je het ook leren?" Wilhelmina knikte "Ik mag dan wel dood zijn, maar dit is het wel waard!" zei ze enthousiast. "Denk je dat je zomaar met spreuken kunt beginnen?" vroeg Serenity verrast. Wilhelmina haalde haar schouders op "Wat? Is het niet 'abracadabra'?"_

_Serenity gniffelde. "Nee, joh! Natuurlijk niet!" Wilhelmina zuchtte diep "Geweldig… ben ik dood, heb ik nog school!" Beide meiden moesten giechelen. Toen ze bijkwamen vroeg Wilhelmina "Dus… waar beginnen we?"_

_"Met de Scholen." Legde Serenity uit. "School?" Vroeg Wilhelmina verward. Serenity knikte. "Magie is onderverdeeld in verschillende Scholen, de belangrijkste zijn; Verandering, Illusie, Vernietiging, Herstel, Oproepen en Mysticisme." Wilhelmina luisterde aandachtig. "De spreuk die ik gebruikte om die steen op te tillen heet bijvoorbeeld Telekinese en hoort onder de School van Verandering. Dat wondje helen hoorde bij de School van Herstel. En die vonk hoort bij de School van Mysticisme."_

_Wilhelmina nam het snel op. "Dus Herstel is dingen zoals genezen?" vroeg ze daarna. Serenity knikte. "Ja, maar ook het versterken van Vaardigheden en Attributen."_

_"En Verandering is alles wat te maken heeft met het veranderen van de werkelijkheid. Zoals Telekinese die steen verplaatste." Legde Serenity uit. "Illusie heeft te maken met de werkelijkheid schijnbaar veranderen."_

_Wilhelmina keek haar vaag aan. "Daarmee bedoel ik dingen zoals Onzichtbaarheid. Het lijkt alsof je er niet bent maar je bent er toch." Legde Serenity uit. Wilhelmina knikte begrijpend._

_"Oproepen gaat over wat het zegt; het oproepen van dingen. Zo kun je alles oproepen wat je wilt, zoals wapens en bepantsering, maar ook stoelen en tafels. Zelfs dieren en huizen!" legde Serenity uit._

_"Vernietiging gaat over de kracht van de elementen; het gebruiken als aanval of als verdediging of jezelf er tegen verdedigen." Legde ze uit. Wilhelmina knikte weer._

_"Mysticisme is wat vager. Het zijn dingen zoals het betoveren van objecten. Maar het is ook het beheersen van energie in zijn pure vorm." Legde Serenity uit. "Er zijn ook vele andere Scholen, maar dit zijn de belangrijkste."_

_Wilhelmina zuchtte "Hou het daar maar bij!" Serenity keek haar glimlachend aan "Je wilt je eerste spreuk doen, hè?" Wilhelmina knikte. "Oké. Magie wordt anders uitgeoefend door weerdraken dan door mensen. Mensen moeten een spreuk zeggen, wij hoeven ons enkel te concentreren." Legde Serenity uit. "We beginnen met Kaarslicht."_

_Serenity legde Wilhelmina uit hoe ze spreuken moest gebruiken. Wilhelmina had er veel moeite mee om het allemaal te snappen. Maar Serenity vond dat ze het uitstekend deed. Na een tijdje lukte het Wilhelmina om een balletje licht uit haar handen te laten verschijnen. Het was niet erg fel en Wilhelmina voelde zich plotseling erg moe._

_"Wat gebeurde er? Waarom kan ik wel zo'n vonk maken, maar geen balletje licht!" zei Wilhelmina. "Dat komt omdat Licht jou Macht niet is." Legde Serenity uit. Een zucht van Wilhelmina gaf aan dat ze het moest uitleggen._

_"Scholen zijn enkel de categorieën waarin een spreuk toehoort. Maar ze worden bepaald door Machten. Er zijn 13 Machten. Degene waar jij je mee bezig moet houden is de Macht Leven. Jij 'bezit' de Macht Leven als het ware." legde Serenity uit. Wilhelmina keek haar verrast aan "Betekend dat, dat ik dingen tot leven kan wekken?" Serenity schudde glimlachend haar hoofd "Nee, niet echt. De Macht Leven geeft je toegang tot meer magie en meer intelligentie." Legde ze uit._

_"En jij? Welke Macht heb jij?" vroeg Wilhelmina nieuwsgierig. "Ik heb de Macht Dood. In tegenstelling tot jou kan ik wel dingen tot leven wekken. Na ja… Ik kan wel een skelet laten bewegen en rondlopen, maar dat is het. Jij zou er dan voor kunnen zorgen dat het skelet ook zelf kan denken."_

_Wilhelmina knikte. "Dus jij zou dingen kunnen animeren en ik kan ze een bewustzijn geven?" Serenity knikte, "Ja! Verder zijn spreuken uit de Oproep en Herstel School makkelijker voor mij. Terwijl jij juist beter bent in Mysticisme."_

_Wilhelmina zuchtte verdrietig en rustte haar kin op haar knieën. "Weet je… het is best wel flauw. Ik heb dus deze dingen altijd al gekund en als ik ze kan ben ik dood!"_

_Serenity zuchtte ook. "Ja… Ik heb nooit een vriend gehad. En pas nu ik dood ben heb ik er opeens eentje gevonden." prevelde ze._

_Wilhelmina keek haar verrast aan "Hoe bedoel je?" Serenity keek verrast op maar trok toen haar knieën op en rustte met haar kin op haar knieën zoals Wilhelmina "Mijn vader laat me nooit buiten het kamp komen. Hij is bang dat iemand me vind, of zo. En er zijn geen andere kinderen daar, dus ik heb nooit echt een vriend gemaakt. Maar jij bent wel aardig."_

_Wilhelmina glimlachte een beetje "Jij ook." Serenity draaide haar hoofd een beetje en maakte een klein glimlachje._

_Ze bleven een tijdje stil. Totdat Wilhelmina nog wat vroeg. "Wat zijn weerdraken eigenlijk?" Serenity keek verrast op "Oh, dat zijn mensen met de ziel van een Draak." Zei ze droogjes. Serenity merkte niet dat Wilhelmina haar aankeek met grote ogen. Toen Serenity Wilhelmina's reactie merkte reageerde ze alsof er niks aan de hand was._

_Wilhelmina bleef haar echter aanstaren._

_Serenity ga haar uiteindelijk een por met haar elleboog. "kappen met dat aanstaren!" zei ze boos. Wilhelmina schudde haar hoofd om bij te komen. Serenity zag dat ze stom was, het meisje wist niks van wat ze was, dus hoe moest ze nu reageren?_

* * *

_Er gebeurde lange tijd niks. Ze bleven daar maar stilletjes zitten. Dood zijn was maar saai, vond Serenity. Maar ook Wilhelmina verveelde zich. Haar lessen in magie hielpen wel maar ze was wel mentaal uitgeput dus moesten ze stoppen._

_Ze konden niet zien hoeveel tijd er verstreek. Er waren geen maan en geen sterren. Serenity legde uit dat als ze nu echt dood waren, dat ze in het Rijk van de Doden waren; het Hiernamaals van de Drakentitaan. Dit vond ze eigenlijk niet kloppen want als dat zo was, dan zouden ze nu de vorm van een Draak moeten hebben en dat hadden ze niet._

_"Misschien zijn wij uitzonderingen?" suggereerde Wilhelmina. Serenity haalde haar schouders op. "Misschien."_

_In de tijd daarna leerde Serenity Wilhelmina een heleboel dingetjes. Een daarvan was de reden waarom Wilhelmina nooit andere talen had op school._

_"Weerdraken spreken een speciale taal genaamd het Draconisch. Het is een taal die ervoor zorgt dat de luisteraar of de lezer zijn moedertaal hoort. Het is heel gaaf!" legde Serenity uit. "Kun je me het leren?" vroeg Wilhelmina. Serenity keek haar vaag aan "Één, je kunt Draconisch niet leren. Je spreekt het of je spreekt het niet. Twéé, je spreekt het al! Dommie, je bent een weerdraak!" Wilhelmina bloosde lichtjes. "Oh ja…"_

_Serenity legde ook enkele Mogelijkheden van de ogen van Draken uit. De redenen waarom die anders waren, was niet voor niets._

_"Weerdraken hebben dezelfde ogen als Draken. Wij kunnen alle soorten licht waarnemen en we kunnen alles filteren." legde Serenity uit. Wilhelmina keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. "Wij kunnen bijvoorbeeld infrarood zien. Of alleen in zwart-wit." Legde Serenity uit. "Waarom zou ik in het zwart-wit willen zien?" vroeg Wilhelmina verbaasd. Serenity schudde haar hoofd "Maar we kunnen ook in het donker kijken alsof het dag is! Het is echt super handig!"_

_Serenity legde uit hoe Wilhelmina haar ogen beter kon benutten. Zo legde ze uit hoe ze warmte kon zien en in het donker. Wilhelmina was een snelle leerling en pikte alles snel op._

_"Dit is echt geweldig! Ik wou dat ik dit eerder wist!" gilde Wilhelmina bijna. "Ja hè? En dat zijn maar een paar van de vele dingen die weerdraken kunnen doen!" zei Serenity blij. "Het zijn er teveel om op te noemen."_

_Plots hoorde Serenity een geluid in de verte. Het was een vreemd geluid. Het leek van een viervoetig dier te zijn, het leek wel een paard. Maar zowel Serenity als Wilhelmina hadden de afgelopen tijd geen enkel teken van leven gezien._

_Ze keken met grote ogen hoe een gevleugeld paard met een ruiter tussen de bomen stapte en zich op hen richtte. Het paard was helemaal zwart en vertoonde geen enkele vorm van reflectie. De vleugels waren van veren en waren ook zwart zonder reflectie. Toch was de kleur niet dof. Ook de ruiter in zijn zwarte harnas was van dezelfde vreemde zwarte kleur. Hij had ook een lange keep van hetzelfde zwart en zijn gezicht was niet zichtbaar door zijn volle helm. Er hing een vreemd aura om hen heen._

_Serenity en Wilhelmina stonden op "Wie ben jij?"_

_"Wie zijn _jullie?_" vroeg de ruiter. Zijn stem klonk vreemd jeugdig. "Wij zijn Wilhelmina en Serenity. En jij?" vroeg Wilhelmina. De man lachte. "Wie ik ben maakt nu niet uit. Waar het om gaat is dat jullie met ons mee gaan." Zei hij. "Ons?" vroeg Serenity verrast. De zwarte pegasus grijnsde en liet een rij tanden van een carnivoor zien._

_Wilhelmina slikte. "Volgens mij zijn die lui niks goed van plan!" Serenity knikte en deed een stapje naar achteren. "Ik denk het ook!" De twee meiden renden weg. Serenity was wel sterk maar het aura van die ruiter gaf haar het gevoel dat ze niks tegen hem kon beginnen en Wilhelmina kende haar krachten pas net dus die kon ook niks._

_"Kom terug!" riep de ruiter boos. Hij trok zijn zwaard en galoppeerde naar hen toe. Hij was hartstikke snel en hij schoot net langs Wilhelmina en greep haar kraag en tilde haar op en zette haar voor hem in het zadel "Hebbes!"_

_Wilhelmina sloeg om zich heen maar merkte al snel dat haar vuisten niks konden beginnen tegen zijn harnas. Ze merkte wel dat het leek alsof het harnas en het paard van hetzelfde kristallen materiaal waren gemaakt. "Laat me gaan!" gilde ze en ze krijste. _

_Het was net zoals die keer dat ze leefde en tegen die pestkop vocht. Ze voelde de energie in haar lichaam haar longen vullen en het maakte haar krijs veel sterker. Dit keer voelde ze hoe haar lichaam de spreuk Stilte op haarzelf gebruikte. Ze werd doof voor zolang ze krijste. Toen ze stopte met krijsen kon ze weer horen. "Niet zo gillen!" zei de ruiter geërgerd. Hij leek onaangetast door haar krijs._

_Plots werden ze geraakt door een krachtige vonk. Ook deze keer was de ruiter onaangetast gebleven, maar kon Wilhelmina zich wel uit zijn greep verlossen en sprong van het paard af. Ze zag de grond gevaarlijk snel dichterbij komen maar toen stopte de val en ging hij weer door maar ze viel dit keer rustiger. Ze keek op en zag dat Serenity Telekinese op haar had gebruikt. Beiden knikten en rende naar elkaar toe._

_"Misschien kunnen we hem stoppen als we onze krachten bundelen!" zei Wilhelmina. Serenity knikte en ze gingen met hun schouders tegen elkaar aan staan. Ze maakte hun arm lang en legde deze naast elkaar. Ze verzamelden alle kracht die ze in zich konden oproepen. De ruiter zag wat ze wilden gaan doen en schreeuwde "Nee! Leven en Dood gaan niet samen!"_

_Serenity realiseerde waar hij het over had, maar het was al te laat. Ze voelde hoe de twee Machten met elkaar botste en er ontstond een gigantische ontploffing die groot genoeg was om Amerika permanent van de kaart te vegen._

* * *

Serenity schrok wakker en zat rechtop. Haar ademhaling was gejaagd, ze baadde in het zweet en haar hart zat in haar keel. De wereld om haar heen was hartstikke vaag maar haar zicht herstelde zich snel. Ze kon ergens in de verte horen dat een harnas de tent verliet. Toen ze zag dat ze veilig was viel ze terug in haar kussen.

Langzaam kalmeerde haar lichaam zich. Haar hartslag en haar ademhaling werden weer rustiger. Haar ogen werden weer scherp en haar gehoor keerde terug.

Even later kwam Niek de tent in "Serenity! Is alles goed?" Serenity ging weer rechtop zitten "I-ik… had een nachtmerrie." Ze merkte al snel dat er iets veranderd was. Haar lichaam voelde vreemd aan, alsof ze een jaartje ouder was geworden. Ook haar vader zag er anders uit dan toen ze in slaap viel. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze angstig.

Niek zat op haar bed en keek haar bezorgt aan "Je hebt geslapen…" Serenity keek hem vreemd aan. "je bent bijna 11…"

Serenity snapte hem niet. Toen ze ging slapen zou ze binnenkort 10 worden! Tenzij… "Ik heb een jaar geslapen?" vroeg ze angstig. Niek knikte. Ze had een jaar lang geslapen! Maar dan was alles dus een droom. Dat meisje, die ruiter op zijn pegasus… Als ze eerlijk was dan vond ze het ergste van alles dat Wilhelmina dus helemaal niet bestond. Ze had nog nooit een vriend gehad en nu was er eentje haar geschonken. _'Ik hoop je ooit eens weer te zien…'_

* * *

** A/N: Bedankt voor het lezen en reviewen!**

**En mijn dank aan TTigerz voor het BReaden!**


	7. 7 oud leven eindigt nieuw leven begint

Hoofdstuk 7 _'Een oud leven eindigt, een nieuw leven begint.'_

Susan stond naast het bed, omhelst door John. De klok stond op 5 uur 10 minuten. Nog geen 5 minuten geleden was er een eind gekomen aan Wilhelmina's leven. Om te denken dat zij die keuze had gemaakt.

Thomas had haar al ooit een keer proberen om te brengen. Ze had het niet lang na Wilhelmina's bijna verdrinking ontdekt. Gelukkig was hij uit haar leven verdwenen. Maar ze had nooit gedacht dat _zij_ de persoon zou zijn die het leven van Wilhelmina zou nemen, of tenminste, de beslissing.

Ze voelde haar gedachtes afdwalen naar de toekomst, haar nieuwe toekomst. Een toekomst zonder Wilhelmina…

John en zij zouden misschien een nieuw gezinnetje vormen. Het was voor hen beiden een nieuwe kans in het leven.

John haalde zijn hand weg van Susan's hand en gebruikte hem om Susan te troosten. Susan hield nog even vast aan de schouder van het meisje. Het was de laatste keer dat ze haar kon aanraken. De laatste keer dat ze haar zo kon zien, want de volgende keer was in een kist…

"Vaarwel, Wilhe-" Susan stopte midden in haar zin toen ze iets vreemds voelde aan haar hand. Het was alsof er een spier bewoog in de schouder…

De arts en John keken haar verrast aan. ze glimlachte verdrietig "N-niks…"

"Vaarwel Wilhelmina" zei John. Susan en hij keerde zich om en draaide naar de deur. Voordat ze de kamer verlieten keek Susan nog even over haar schouder naar het meisje. _'Tot ziens…'_

Toen ze terug draaide zag zie iets wat ze niet verwachtte; Wilhelmina's lichaam bewoog een beetje. Ze keek naar de arts, maar deze deed niks aan haar lichaam.

"Is er iets?" vroeg John verbaasd. Susan negeerde hem en maakte zich los "H-het kan niet!" De arts keek haar verbaasd aan totdat Wilhelmina plots haar ogen open deed.

De blauwe ogen staarde naar het plafond. Er was geen geluid, behalve het ademen van drie personen.

Susan kon haar ogen niet geloven. Wilhelmina probeerde recht op te zitten en leek verward. "D-dit kan niet gebeuren…" prevelde Susan.

Wilhelmina was dood. Ze was er niet meer. Dat ze rechtop zat was een vuile illusie!

Wilhelmina keek verloren naar Susan "Mam?" vroeg het meisje zachtjes. Susan kreeg zowaar een black-out. Ze had dat woordje al een jaar lang niet meer gehoord en nu zei een dood meisje het…

Iets in Susan gaf haar de moed om naar Wilhelmina te lopen en haar te omhelzen. Ze voelde het lichaam van het meisje, de warmte die haar lichaam af gaf. Dit was dus toch geen illusie. Maar hoe had Wilhelmina het overleefd?

Het maakte eigenlijk niet uit; Wilhelmina leefde.

Tranen rolde over Susan's wangen en ze hield Wilhelmina dichter tegen zich aan "Laat me nooit meer zo schrikken, nooit meer…" Ze voelde Wilhelmina's armen om haar middel bewegen en de omhelzing beantwoorden "H-het spijt me, mama…" zei het meisje zachtjes.

Susan keek Wilhelmina diep in haar blauwe ogen aan. Ze merkte dat Wilhelmina haar leeg aankeek. Ze glimlachte een beetje "Is alles goed?" Wilhelmina antwoordde even niet maar knikte toen. Ze keek langs Susan en zag John. Plots schrok het meisje heel erg. "Angelo!" gilde ze doodsbang. "Waar is Angelo! Is alles goed met hem?"

Meer tranen rolde over Susan's wangen en ze hield Wilhelmina tegen zich aan "Het spijt me, Wilhelmina… het spijt me zo…"

Ze merkte dat Wilhelmina schrok. "Nee… Nee!" Ze begon te snikken en te huilen en hield zich vast aan Susan.

Plots werd Wilhelmina langzaam stil. Susan keek het meisje geschrokken aan maar zag al snel dat ze enkel in slaap was gevallen. De arts tikte haar aan op de schouder "Ze heeft rust nodig." Susan snikte en knikte en liep samen met John de kamer uit naar de wacht kamer.

Ze gingen zitten als een stel spoken. Ze waren duidelijk leger dan de andere aanwezigen. Hun dochter leefde dus toch nog. Ze was uit een coma ontwaakt die een jaar lang duurde, op hetzelfde moment dat ze zou zijn gestorven.

* * *

Een paar uur later mochten ze weer terug naar Wilhelmina. De arts verklaarde dat de hartmonitor kapot was gegaan op dat zelfde moment, want ook nu gaf het geen hartslag weer bij haar ondanks dat ze springlevend was.

Ze had in de tussentijd geslapen en was nu een stuk wakkerder. Maar toen ze de kamer in ging merkte Susan al direct iets duisters aan Wilhelmina. Het was duidelijk dat ze veranderd was.

De arts liet hun even alleen. Daarna moesten ze naar huis om Wilhelmina te laten rusten. Maar ook John en Susan konden de rust goed gebruiken. Ze hadden zich voorbereid op Wilhelmina's dood, niet haar ontwaken.

"Hoe voel je je?" vroeg Susan. Meer als een ijsbreker dan wat dan ook. Het zwart harige meisje zat rechtop in haar bed en haalde haar schouders op "Ik… voel me goed… Maar wat is er gebeurd?"

Susan sloeg haar ogen neer en schuifelde onwillig in haar stoel. Uiteindelijk besloot ze de waarheid te vertellen. Hoe ze een jaarlang in een coma had gelegen na het bloedbad op haar school. Ze vertelde ook over Angelo's ongelukkige einde.

Tot Susan's verbazing leek ook Wilhelmina niet echt geraakt door Angelo's dood. Ze vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was. Betekende Angelo zo weinig voor haar?

Nadat ze had verteld over het afgelopen jaar legde ze Wilhelmina iets anders uit. Ze deed de deur van de kamer dicht zodat niemand hun hoorde.

"Wilhelmina… Meisje… Je weet wat er op jou school is gebeurd?" vroeg John. Wilhelmina knikte. "Ik… ik heb mensen gedood…" zei ze zachtjes "W-wat gaat er nu met me gebeuren?"

"Niks. Wat er gebeurde was niet jou fout. Maar anderen zullen het niet zo snel geloven. Daarom hebben we besloten om… om jou te laten verdwijnen." Zei Susan. Wilhelmina keek haar geschrokken aan.

"Will, mensen zullen je pijn willen doen als ze ontdekken dat jij Wilhelmina bent. Daarom hebben Susan en ik je ook aangegeven als Will en niet Wilhelmina. Want die naam is berucht en doet iedereen denken aan de roodharige moordenaar…" legde John uit "Vandaar ook je zwarte haar."

Wilhelmina sloeg haar ogen neer en nam een pluk haar in haar handen "Dus… Ik ben niet meer Wilhelmina?" Susan schudde haar hoofd "Het spijt me, liefje... Maar het kon echt niet anders…"

Het meisje sloeg haar ogen neer. Ze had het voor haar slaap al gedacht, een jaar geleden; dit was het einde van haar leven. Ze heette nu Will.

"En opa en oma?" vroeg ze toen. "Zij… zij weten wat er gaande is." Loog Susan.

Toen ze besloten hadden Wilhelmina's leven te eindigen hadden ze de anderen al ingelicht over hun besluit. Dus die dachten nu dat Wilhelmina wel dood was. Was ze ook, in zekere zin.

De arts kwam datzelfde moment naar binnen "Jullie moeten gaan. Will heeft alle rust nodig die ze kan krijgen." Susan en John knikten en stonden op. Susan gaf Wilhelmina een kusje op haar voorhoofd "Rust maar lekker uit, _Will._" Wilhelmina glimlachte een klein beetje. "Doeg mam, doeg oom."

John en Susan verlieten de kamer en gingen direct naar de auto toe. "Wat gaan we tegen de anderen zeggen?" vroeg hij. Susan zuchtte. "De waarheid, wat anders?"

Ze reden in het donker naar Nerissa's huis, het was al erg laat in de avond.

Ze hadden de anderen al ingelicht dat Wilhelmina vandaag zou sterven en het groepje had zich daar verzameld. Ze dachten waarschijnlijk allemaal dat ze nu weg was, maar dat was niet zo… Hoe zouden ze reageren?

Ze kwamen uiteindelijk aan bij Nerissa's huis. Ze belde aan en Nerissa opende de deur. Ze keek hen wat verbaasd maar duidelijk verdrietig aan. Het feit dat John en Susan er echt zo goed uitzagen verbaasde haar nog meer. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze verrast. "Dat vertellen we je zo wel… En de anderen." Zei Susan met een klein bezorgd glimlachje.

Nerissa liet hen in en ze verzamelde in de woonkamer. De anderen waren er ook en ze waren allemaal stil. Maar allemaal merkte ze John en Susan's stemming op. "Hoe ging het?" vroeg Cassidy.

Susan glimlachte "Het ging goed." Het clubje keek haar verbaasd aan. "Will is wakker geworden… Net op tijd…" zei Susan zachtjes. De anderen keken haar met grote verbaasde ogen aan maar al snel verspreide de goede stemming zich onder de anderen. Wat ze plande als een avondje verdriet werd een avondje blijdschap.

Het oude plan werd bekend gemaakt; Wilhelmina was Will geworden. Maar Susan vertelde ook het wat slechtere nieuws. Ze wou graag verhuizen naar Heatherfield, een stad in de buurt. Fadden Hills was nog te gevaarlijk voor Will.

"Maar hoezo zou het daar veiliger zijn?" vroeg Natasha "Je weet dat…" ze werd stil toen ze bijna het geheim verklapte. Susan knikte "Daarom gaan we ook daarheen. Ze zal daar minder snel opvallen. En kan ze zich stilletjes ontwikkelen."

"En John gaat met je mee?" vroeg Kadma. John knikte "Ik ben Angelo kwijt geraakt. Ik wil haar ook niet uit het oog verliezen…" Kadma knikte "Ik kan jullie helpen." Susan glimlachte "Dat is niet nodig hoor." "Ik sta erop." Zei Kadma. Susan begreep haar motivatie niet helemaal. Maar ze moest toegeven, alle hulp was welkom.

* * *

In de dagen van Will's bedrust maakte John en Susan alles klaar. Met het geld dat vrij kwam met de verkoop van John's huis konden ze in Heatherfield een appartement betalen.

Om de kansen op een goed inkomen te vergroten en als afscheidscadeau, had Kadma een groot geldbedrag opzij gelegd zodat John het appartementengebouw tegenover Yan Lin's huis, het restaurant de Zilveren Draak, kon kopen. Op deze manier was Yan Lin ook in de buurt voor als het moest.

Will werd niet lang daarna uit het ziekenhuis ontslagen en maakte zich klaar om te vertrekken. Het viel haar hard dat ze deze plek ging verlaten, hoewel iets met meer kracht aan haar arm rukte om naar Heatherfield te gaan.

Angelo was dood, haar leven was vernietigd… Heatherfield zou misschien ook haar een nieuwe kans gunnen.

In de tijd van haar bedrust had ze nagedacht over haar droom met het meisje Serenity. Ze had getest of die droom een beetje waarheid bevatte; dat deed hij. Het lukte haar om kleine beetjes magie uit te oefenen. Ze leerde er ook spelletjes mee te doen en het hielp haar de tijd te doden. Ook de mogelijkheden met haar ogen waren goede hulp. Ze vertelde haar moeder en oom niks over deze gaven en hield ze voor zichzelf. Dat was ook het beste, dacht ze.

* * *

Will gaf Natasha, Nerissa, Edwin en Joshua een afscheidsknuffel "Doeg, opaas en omaas!" zei ze glimlachend. "Doeg Will! En veel plezier!" zei Natasha zwaaiend terwijl Wilhelmina naar de auto liep."Zal ik doen." Antwoordde Will en ze stapte in de auto.

John startte de auto en reed weg. Ze zwaaide het groepje vrienden en familie uit. Yan Lin was er niet. Die wachtte op hun in Heatherfield.

Terwijl de auto door de bossen reed keek Will achterom naar het grote dorp in de verte verdwijnen _'Mijn oude leventje…'_ dacht ze verdrietig. Maar toen ze naar voren keek zag ze haar nieuwe leventje al weer voor zich. Zij, haar moeder en haar nieuwe vader en misschien zelfs een broertje of zusje in het huis tegenover een van de lekkerste Chinese restaurants waar ze was geweest waar Yan Lin woonde met haar familie.

Ze was er wel eens geweest en had Yan Lin's kleindochter ook wel eens ontmoet. Hay Lin was een impulsief meisje. Will wist niet wat van haar te denken. Ze was leuk, maar ze zag geen klik tussen hen. Misschien zou ze nu wel een vriendin kunnen zijn. Will zuchtte dromend, haar eerste vriendin…

Halverwege de rit herinnerde Will het medaillon wat Angelo haar had gegeven. "Maar, waar is het medaillon wat Angelo me had gegeven?" vroeg ze. Susan keek haar glimlachend aan "Ik heb het voor je bewaard, hier." Ze probeerde het medaillon aan Will te geven maar een hobbel in de weg zorgde dat ze het liet vallen.

Toen het op de grond viel leek het in tweeën te breken "Oh nee! Het medaillon!" zie ze geschrokken. Ze raapte het op en ontdekte dat het enkel open was gegaan. Ze had nooit geweten dat het open kon. Ook lag er een soort zwarte vlecht op de vloerkleed. Het was zo een als John had "Oom, is deze van jou?" grapte ze. John keek vluchtig "Nee, die is niet van mij. Hoezo?"

Will haalde haar schouders op "Het medaillon ging open en toen vond ik deze vlecht op de grond." "Het zou me niet verbazen als hij van Angelo was." Antwoordde John.

Er brandde iets op in het meisje en ze inspecteerde de vlecht. "Ja! Hij is van Angelo!" zei ze vrolijk. Ze kon in de achteruitkijk spiegel zien dat haar moeder en oom glimlachte. Ze deed de vlecht in het medaillon en sloot het, waarbij ze ontdekte hoe het open moest. Ze hing het om haar nek. _'Zo is hij altijd bij me.'_ Dacht ze glimlachend.

Ze keek uit het raam en zag hoe de stad Heatherfield in de verte opdoemde. "Kijk, we zijn er!" zei Susan "Is het niet mooi?" Will vond het eerst geweldig maar merkte al gauw dat dit een heel ander leven zou zijn dan het dorpse leven wat ze tot nu toe had geleefd.

Plots knorde haar maag "Laten we snel naar de Zilveren Draak gaan dan!" grapte ze.

* * *

Yan Lin negeerde hoe haar kleindochter haar hielp met een tafel voor drie te dekken. "Oma, voor wie is dit?" vroeg het meisje. Ze was bleek en duidelijk Aziatisch. Ze had lang zwart haar in twee lange starten die tot haar heupen reikte.

"Ik had je toch verteld dat er wat vrienden naar Heatherfield verhuisde? En dit is hun welkomstmaaltijd." zei ze "Een eerste indruk is heel belangrijk!"

Hay Lin knikte "Oh ja! Die! Susan en John. Was het niet?" het meisje zette wat verwarmingstelletjes op de tafel en zette het bestek recht. "Maar komt dat meisje, Wilhelmina ook?" vroeg ze. Yan Lin zuchtte, ze had Hay Lin nog niet verteld dat Wilhelmina was 'overleden' en dat ze nu met Will kwamen aanzetten. Ze vroeg zich af of Hay Lin het verschil zou merken. Yan Lin had nog niet bedacht hoe ze dit zou oplossen. Een tweeling zus was te vreemd.

"Oma?" vroeg het meisje. Yan Lin schudde haar hoofd en herinnerde zich waar ze was "Het spijt me, maar Wilhelmina komt niet. Wel een ander meisje, Will." Hay Lin keek haar vaag aan "Heeft ze haar naam niet gewoon veranderd?" Yan Lin lachte in zichzelf. _'Ze is slim. Heeft ze vast van mij!'_ "Nee." Antwoordde ze toen.

Ze zag dat een groepje mensen dat was gekomen voor een snelle maal vertrok. Het waren niet volslagen gure types maar echt normaal zagen ze er ook niet uit.

* * *

Will keek uit over de stad toen ze over de grote brug reden. Aan de ene kant zag ze de haven en aan de andere kant zag ze de hoge gebouwen van de kantoren van het commercieel gebied.

"En, hoe vind je het?" vroeg Susan. "Schiet nou maar op!" zei Will's maag knorrig. Susan en John lachte gezamenlijk. "We kunnen niet veel sneller met deze drukte. Het spijt me, Will. Het zal niet lang meer duren!"

Will zuchtte en keek meer uit het raam en naar de wolken _'Nu kan er niks meer mis gaan'_ dacht ze tevreden.

Plots zag ze dat een busje achter hen tot stilstand kwam en bijna een ongeluk veroorzaakte. Datzelfde moment hoorde het optrekken van een soortgelijk busje voor hen.

Ze keek geschrokken naar voren. De deuren stonden open en de mannen die er in zaten gooide een soort pakje op de weg.

Door de snelheid kon John het niet ontwijken. Voordat Will het wist was alles omhuld in vlammen en scherven.

* * *

Hij telde het aantal robijnen in het zakje na. De gouden tip voor het vinden van een weerdraak was veel geld waard. Hij deed het zakje dicht en liep weer verder.

Hij had gehoord dat Wilhelmina een bloedbad had aangericht en nu berucht was. Hij had later ontdekt dat Wilhelmina was 'gevlucht'. Hij wist natuurlijk dat Susan haar uiterlijk had veranderd en haar Will noemde. Simpel maar effectief. Het was namelijk zijn plan.

Nadat hij Susan had verlaten was hij naar Heatherfield gevlucht. Hier had hij gewoond en had hij ook een groep weerdraken jagers gevonden. Toen hij hoorde dat Susan naar Heatherfield verhuisde wou hij zijn slag slaan. Hij had de gouden tip gegeven aan die groep en ze hadden hem een goed voorschot gegeven. Als de weerdraak dood was kreeg hij de rest.

Hij hoopte echter dat ze discreet zouden zijn en Susan in leven lieten. Hopelijk kon hij dan naar haar terugkeren.

In de verte hoorde hij een luide explosie. Al snel volgde het geluid van brandweer, ziekenauto's en politiewagens. Hij rende met angst naar een plek met een uitzicht naar de explosie. De kans dat het de weerdraken jagers waren, was te groot.

* * *

Het was een verachtelijk simpel plan. Nadat die man de tip had gegeven over die weerdraak waren ze direct in actie gekomen. Ze vonden de auto waar ze in zat snel en dankzij de tip wisten ze ook om wie het ging. Wilhelmina was een gevaarlijke weerdraak. Ze wist al van haar krachten en hoe ze ze moest gebruiken. Ze had al een bloedbad aangericht op haar school en vele slachtoffers geclaimd. Haar doden zou veel geld opbrengen.

Ze reden in een zwart busje achter en voor het doelwit. Ze zagen de deuren van het voorste zwarte busje open gaan en de chauffeur van dit busje stapte op de rem.

Ze negeerde het verkeersongeluk dat ze bijna hadden veroorzaakt en lette op de wagen voor hun. Plots ontplofte de auto in een felle vuurbal. De explosie wierp enkele andere auto's ook omver of van hun spoor en veroorzaakte meerdere botsingen.

Het brandende wrak van de auto kwam langzaam tot stilstand en beide busjes reed er snel naar toe. De deur van het brandende wrak ging plots open en er schoot een meisje uit de auto.

_'Verdomme! Ze heeft het overleefd!'_ dacht de man woedend. Hij en zijn collega's sprongen uit de wagen en rende achter het meisje aan en begonnen op haar te schieten. Haar kleren waren duidelijk zwaar beschadigd maar zelf had ze niks.

De kogels leken haar niks te doen _'Ze is echt sterk!'_ dacht hij en zag dat een van de anderen een handgranaat naar haar gooide. Maar het meisje richtte haar hand op de handgranaat en deze draaide plots terug naar de werper en blies hem op. Het meisje ging plots in de aanval en schoot lange zwarte vonken af.

Hij zag hoe zijn kameraden werden vermoord, één voor één. Uiteindelijk was alleen hij nog over. Het meisje richtte zich op hem en hij richtte zijn wapen met trillende handen naar haar. Ze keek hem aan met een moordende blik.

Hij vuurde enkele kogels op haar af maar het had geen zin. Ze was te sterk. Hij gooide zijn wapen neer en begon naar de kant van de brug te rennen. Hij moest zien te vluchten en andere groepen waarschuwen, dit meisje was het sterkste tot nu toe en ze was moordlustig!

Plots werd hij van achteren geraakt door een stroomstoot en viel languit op de grond. Het meisje draaide hem op zijn buik, pakte zijn hoofd bij de haren en sloeg het herhaaldelijk tegen het asfalt.

Hij wist nog net zijn pistool te trekken en tegen haar buik te richten. _'Probeer dit maar te-'_ zijn gedachten werden gestopt toen het meisje hem in de nek beet. Hij voelde hoe haar giftanden zich in zijn nek boorde en hem zijn energie en kracht ontnam.

Hij probeerde de trekker over te halen maar het lukte niet. De shock was te groot en al snel werd alles zwart.

Het laatste wat hij dacht was dat alles waar was; weerdraken waren moordlustige monsters. Ze moesten gestopt worden, allemaal.

* * *

Will bewoog haar armen voor haar gezicht en voelde hoe de vlammen haar lichaam omhulde. Ze voelde hoe haar energie een beschermende laag om haar lichaam creëerde en haar beschermde tegen de hitte en de kracht van de explosie onder haar.

"Mama!" gilde ze. Ze kon niks zien door de zwarte rook, al lukte het haar wel om te ademen. Ze reikte met haar hand haar voren en voelde niks anders dan verbrande lichamen tussen haar vingers. "Mama!"

Ze wilde het niet geloven en vluchtte de auto uit. Haar gordels waren verbrand en gingen zo los en ook de deur bood niet veel weerstand.

Eenmaal buiten zag ze hoe twee busjes naar haar toe reden. Er stapte allemaal gewapende mannen uit en ze snapte wat er aan de hand was. Net zoals toen op haar school wilden ze haar vermoorden, ook al moesten ze anderen er voor ombrengen.

Ze voelde dus de lichaam van haar moeder en deze mannen hadden haar gedood.

Ze riep een schild op dat haar beschermde tegen de kogels van de mannen en schoot vonken af _'Jullie hebben mijn moeder gedood!'_ gilde ze in haar gedachten. Gevoed door deze boosheid velde ze de mannen een voor een met haar vonken.

Dankzij Serenity's lessen waren ze veel sterker geworden en accurate. Deze mannen stonden minstens 10 meter van haar af en toch raakte ze hen.

Toen er nog maar één man stond rende de man weg. Ze achtervolgde hem _'Ze zullen allemaal boeten!'_ dacht ze en ze schoot de door haat gevoede vonk af. De man viel languit op de grond en draaide zich om. Ze ging op hem zitten, pakte zijn haren en sloeg zijn hoofd herhaaldelijk tegen het asfalt.

Ze voelde hoe warm bloed over haar handen vloeide en ze werd overmeesterd door een vreemde honger. Onwillig beet ze de man in zijn nek en stak haar hoektanden in zijn vlees waardoor het erg ging bloeden.

Ze vond de smaak van bloed in haar mond… vreemd. Velen walgden ervan, maar zij vond het juist lekker. Het bloed had een vreemd aroma en ze slikte het moeiteloos door.

Langzaam drinkend kalmeerde ze. Ze liet de man los en zag dat hij levenloos onder haar lag. Ze ontdekte dat hij had geprobeerd haar te doden met een pistool maar hij was niet geslaagd.

Ze hoorde in de verte de politie aankomen. Eerst wou ze naar hen toe gaan maar realiseerde zich dat zij vast ook haar wilden ombrengen, om maar te zwijgen over het bloed dat haar kleren besmeurde en de wond van de man die zo naar haar gebit leidde.

_'Ik moet hier weg!'_ dacht ze. Ze merkte dat ze kalm was. Waarom wist ze niet en het boeide haar niet. Ze moest weg komen. De enige uitweg was van de brug in de rivier springen.

_'Ik overleef dat nooit!'_ dacht ze. Toen ze deuren open hoorde gaan en zag dat mannen in het blauw uitstapte rende ze naar de kade _'Maar ik laat me niet door hun pakken!'_

Ze klom op de reling en spring zonder te aarzelen. Het golvende water kwam snel dichterbij. Toen ze het water raakte werd alles zwart.

* * *

Yan Lin wachtte bezorgd op haar gasten. Ze bleven wel erg lang weg. Ze had gehoord van een zwaar ongeluk op de brug over de haven. _'Misschien zitten ze wel achter het ongeluk. Dan kan het wel even duren voordat ze er zijn.'_

De telefoon ging en Hay Lin bracht hem naar haar. Er stond 'Natasha Vandom' op en nam hem op _"En, zijn ze er?"_ vroeg Natasha. "Nee, nog niet. Er is net een ongeluk gebeurd en er is daardoor veel file. Ik denk dat ze er in vast zitten." Antwoordde Yan Lin. _"Oh, oké. Doe ze mij maar de groeten wanneer ze er zijn! Doeg!" _Yan Lin groette en hing op.

Daarna belde ze Susan Vandom op. Vreemd genoeg leek de telefoon niet bereikbaar. Een angst overnam Yan Lin; ze zijn betrokken bij het ongeluk! Ze belde snel Nerissa op en melde haar het nieuws. _"We komen eraan!"_ zei Nerissa geschrokken.

Yan Lin vluchtte naar haar kamer en zag dat de 4 oude vrouwen in haar kamer waren. Nerissa haalde een paars amulet te voorschijn dat glinsterde. Er was een felle flits in de kamer en de vrouwen werden vervangen door vijf jong volwassenen in feeën kostuums.

* * *

5 onzichtbare meisjes liepen rond het ongeluk. Er waren vele lichamen en er was een verbrande auto. De lichamen waren uit de auto gehaald. Kadma herkende de auto als die van John, ook al was deze zwaar toegetakeld.

Er lagen overal witte doeken over de doden. De meiden controleerde één voor één de lichamen totdat Kadma gilde. Yan Lin en de anderen rende naar haar toe en ze zagen het verbrande lichaam van John en al snel vonden ze Susan.

Will was echter nergens te vinden.

* * *

Will opende haar ogen langzaam. Ze hoestte wat water op en werd helemaal wakker toen ze water aan haar lichaam voelde duwen en daarna trekken. Ze keek om zich heen en zag in de donker van de nacht dat ze aangespoeld was op het strand.

Er was opeens een iets sterkere golf die haar meer op het strand spoelde. Daar liet ze langzaam haar geheugen terug keren. Ze herinnerde de aanval op de brug nog en hoe haar moeder was vermoord. Ze begon te snikken.

Toen er een koude wind opstak begon ze te rillen. Ze was doorweekt en ijskoud. Het was namelijk nog geen week voor haar verjaardag en dat was in de winter. Ze had geluk dat het strand nog niet dichtgevroren was. Ze had het nog steeds koud.

Ze wist niet zeker wat te doen. Haar kleren waren zwaar door het koude water maar ze had niks anders om aan te trekken en om naakt rond te lopen was ook niks.

Wel als ze een vuurtje kon maken. Maar er was geen geschikt materiaal om een vuurtje te maken. Ze voelde zich hopeloos en begon te zwerven op goed geluk. _'Vermoorden die mannen me niet, dan doet het weer het wel'_ dacht ze verdrietig.

Op een gegeven moment ontdekte ze een lichtje. Het leek erg op een vuur. Ze gebruikte haar Warmtezicht en zag dat het vuur was, met wat mensen erom heen. Ze wist niet zeker of ze hen moest vertrouwen of niet. Maar ze hield het niet lang meer uit. De kou knaagde aan haar en ze had honger.

Ze strompelde naar hen toe. Ze merkte haar niet op toen ze in het licht van het vuur stapte. Ze rilde van top tot teen en haar knieën begaven het. "Help…" prevelde ze zachtjes.

Er stonden twee mannen en een vrouw. Ze schrokken erg. "Wie is dat?" vroeg een van de mannen. De andere knielde naast haar en ontdekte haar toestand "Snel! Pak een deken voor haar! Ze is drijfnat!" en begon haar uit te kleden.

De vrouw liep naar hem toe en sloeg hem op de handen "Ga jij Matthijs helpen, ik bekommer me wel om haar." De man stond blozend op en hielp de andere man. De vrouw ontdeed het meisje van de meeste kleren behalve haar ondergoed. De man kwam naar haar gelopen met een deken en de vrouw wikkelde haar erin waarbij ze ook het ondergoed uitdeed zonder dat de mannen het zagen.

Ze legde het meisje dicht in de buurt van het vuur. Ze rilde erg. De vrouw legde haar hand op haar voorhoofd "Vreemd… ze is helemaal koud en toch warm." Zei ze.

Een van de mannen knielde naast haar en deed zijn handschoenen uit "Laat mij maar." De vrouw keek heb bezorgt aan "Is het wel zo'n goed idee?" De man haalde zijn schouders op "Ze is nog jong. Het is al een wonder dat ze ons heeft gevonden." De vrouw knikte en de man legde zijn handen op de deken die om Will gewikkeld was.

Zijn handen begonnen te gloeien en het werd erg warm in de deken. Will stopte met rillen en vertrok in een diepe slaap. De man stond op en deed zijn handschoenen weer aan.

* * *

Will voelde hoe warme zonnestralen op haar gezicht vielen. Ze blokkeerde het felle licht met haar hand en opende haar ogen. Er hing een sterke lucht van kamille in de lucht.

Ze ging rechtop zitten en keek de kamer rond. Ze kon zich bedenken dat ze gisteren wakker werd in de nacht op het strand en dat ze wat mensen vond. Ze hadden haar blijkbaar meegenomen en naar hun huis gebracht, of zo.

De vrouw van gisteren kwam binnen met een dienbord met daarop een glas warme rode drank en een broodje met ham.

Will keek haar stilletjes aan. De vrouw zette het dienblad op het nachtkasje naast haar en pakte een stoel "hoe voel jij je?" Will knikte maar was even stil.

De vrouw glimlachte vriendelijk "Geen zorgen. We weten wat je bent en zullen je geen pijn doen." Will keek haar met grote ogen vol angst aan. Ze wou opspringen en weg rennen maar realiseerde zich dat zij haar niks wilden aandoen. Als ze haar pijn wilden doen dan hadden ze dat allang gedaan. Dan hadden ze haar geen ontbeid gegeven en kleren en haar gered van een diepvries dood. Toch vertrouwde ze die mensen niet.

De vrouw zuchtte bezorgt. Ze keek toen even in de zon en keek Will met grote ogen aan. Will merkte dat zij ook kattenogen had!

Dus de vrouw was ook een… weerdraak.

Will's lichaam ontspande zich wat meer en het wantrouwen trok wat weg, hoewel er nog genoeg overbleef. "Wie bent u?" vroeg ze beleefd. De vrouw glimlachte vriendelijk "Noem mij maar Nora. En, hoe heet jij?"

"Ik heet... Will." Zei ze. Half liegend, half de waarheid spreken. Ze heette voortaan Will. Wilhelmina behoorde tot het verleden. Zij was gestorven met Angelo en haar moeder en haar oom…

De vrouw merkte haar verdriet maar leek niks te zeggen. Ze had lang bruin haar in een vlecht die over haar schouder naar voren liep en haar ogen waren diep groen. Ze leek ergens in de 30.

"Waar ben ik?" vroeg Will daarna. "In het huis van mijn vriend." Zei Nora. Will voelde zich wat lam en zakte in haar… in het kussen.

"Hoe ben je in het water terecht gekomen?" vroeg Nora bezorgt. Will herinnerde zich de sprong van de brug. Ze wist niet zeker of ze het wel of niet moest zeggen. De vrouw zuchtte "Geeft niet. Hoewel ik denk dat het met het ongeluk op de brug te maken heeft."

Will knikte. "Hoe weet u dat?"

Nora glimlachte "Ik ben 314 jaar oud. Een doorweekte welp spoelt aan op het strand uren nadat weerdraak jagers werden vermoord en iemand van een reling sprong? Ik heb gekkere verhalen gehoord."

Will keek haar met grote ogen aan "U bent 300 jaar oud?" Nora glimlachte "Nà ja, eigenlijk 763 als je mijn vorige leven meetelt." Will keek haar nog verbaasder aan.

Nora keek haar verrast aan "Jij weet niet wat je bent, hè?" vroeg ze vriendelijk. Will knikte "een weerdraak; een mens met de ziel van een draak." De vrouw schudde haar hoofd "Niet helemaal." Will keek haar vragend aan.

"Een weerdraak ontstaat als een Draak en een ongeboren kind op hetzelfde moment sterven. De ziel van de Draak neemt plaats in het lichaam van het kindje, om zo nog een keer te leven." Legde ze uit.

Will keek haar verrast aan "Dus… ik ben eigenlijk een draak? Maar waarom weet ik dan niks van mijn vorige leven af?" De vrouw dacht even na "Het gebeurd maar zelden dat een weerdraak direct toegang heeft tot het geheugen van zijn vorige leven. Je hebt het wel, je moet het alleen ontsleutelen."

Will knikte "Oké…"

De vrouw pakte het glas en gaf het aan Will "Het is het lekkerste als het nog warm is." Will knikte en rook er aan. Het had een wel heel vreemde geur die de geur van kamille overtroef. Iets in haar ontwaakte en ze dronk gulzig van het drankje. Tot haar verbazing ontdekte ze dat het bloed was.

Ondanks de schrok bleef ze door drinken tot het leeg was. Ze keek toen met grote ogen Nora aan "Waarom gaf u me bloed?"

Nora zuchtte plotseling diep "Stop met me 'u' te noemen! Onder ons ben ik gewoon 'je' en 'jij'" Will knikte met een lichte blos en herhaalde haar vraag weer. "Waarom gaf je me bloed?"

"Vreemd, aan je gebit te zien dacht ik dat je het al begreep. Misschien is het beter als je toch bij ons blijft." Zei de vrouw ietwat bezorgt. Will keek haar vaag aan "Wat bedoel je?"

Nora glimlachte en grijnsde toen breed. Will schrok toen ze het carnivoren gebit zag. Ze had alles om vlees mee te verteren, hoewel het ook redelijk geschikt leek voor vegetatie. Ze had ook twee extra lange hoektanden die haar deed denken aan die van vampiers. Ze waren niet zo heel speciaal lang, maar wel opmerkelijk scherp.

"Wij weerdraken hebben iets geërfd van Draken; bloed lust. Wij hebben bloed nodig om ons te ontwikkelen, simpel gezegd. Draken lossen dit op door hun prooi rauw en volledig te verslinden. Wij doen dit echter niet zo en moeten daarom bloed drinken."

"Net vampiers." Zei Will verrast. Nora knikte "Ach, wees blij dat je er niet eentje bent. Zij hebben het ook wel lastig."

"Ze bestaan?" vroeg ze verrast. Nora knikte maar zuchtte ook "Ik denk dat jij nog veel kunt leren van onze wereld." Will keek haar vaag aan maar ging er niet op in.

"Eet en rust daarna nog wat. Daarna spreken we wel verder. Oké?" zei Nora en ze stond op. Will verwisselde het lege glas voor het brood en at het op. Ze ontdekte dat haar gebit inderdaad hetzelfde was als dat van Nora. Ze had het nooit opgemerkt en ze had er ook geen last van.

Daarna keerde ze zich op haar zij en probeerde te slapen.

_'Deze mensen zijn niet bang voor wie ik ben… Ze zijn juist heel aardig!'_ dacht Will tevreden. Dit was niet zoals ze haar nieuwe leven had gedacht te beginnen maar het was wel een mooi begin.

* * *

Will werd later die morgen wakker. Nora kwam weer binnen met een stapeltje kleren. "Waar zijn mijn oude kleren?" vroeg Will. Nora legde de kleren naast haar op bed "In de prullenbak. Ze zaten vol gaten en brandplekken, dus ik dacht 'laat ik haar maar iets nieuws geven'."

Will ging rechtop zitten en merkte voor het eerst haar nachtjapon op. Hij was haar veel te groot, wit en met een bloemetjesmotief.

Will zocht door de kleren. Nora had blijkbaar meerdere kleuren en soorten. Ze viste er een rode sweater met capuchon en een losse zwart broek uit. Samen met een setje simpel ondergoed. Op het moment droeg ze allen wat Nora's nachtjapon en onderbroek die beide te groot waren.

"Maar waarom doen jullie dit eigenlijk voor mij?" vroeg ze de vrouw. De vrouw keek haar verrast aan "Waarom niet?" Will sloeg haar ogen neer "Ik ben een volstrekte vreemdeling. En er wordt op me gejacht als een wild dier dat koste wat het kost moet worden gedood…"

"Je bent nog maar een welp; een jonge weerdraak. We zitten allemaal met dezelfde problemen en het zou grof zijn om soortgenoten niet te steunen, zeker een welp niet. Jij hebt nog niks van de wereld gezien en dan verdien je het minst om te sterven…" vertelde Nora.

Will knikte stilletjes.

Nora hielp haar in haar nieuwe kleren. Ze waren niet gegoten maar ze zaten wel goed. "Er zitten ook wat betoveringen op die in het algemeen handig zullen zijn." Zei ze. Will knikte als antwoord. "En kun je meekomen? Dan kunnen we met zijn vieren over je lot bepalen." Vroeg de vrouw. Will schrok een beetje maar de glimlach van de vrouw was geruststellend.

Het huis was eigenlijk normaal. Er was niks speciaals te zien, behalve dat het wat ruimer was dan ze verwachtte.

De twee andere mannen zaten in de woonkamer. De een had donker haar en blauwe ogen en was redelijk jong volwassen. De ander had donker blond haar en bruine ogen en leek even oud als Nora. Ze waren beide ook weerdraken.

"De jonge is Bart." Zei Nora en ze wees naar de jongere jongen van het stel "Die andere is Matthijs." De drie groette elkaar, hoewel Will zich nogal verlegen voelde.

Nora gaf haar een plakje op de bank en ging zelf naast haar zitten. "Nora, jij hebt haar al verteld waar we over spraken?" vroeg Matthijs. Nora knikte "Ze weet dat het over haar verblijf gaat." De man keek Will strak aan en zij knikte als antwoord.

"Oké. Voordat we beslissen wil ik meer over haar weten. Want, heb je vrienden of familie waar je bij kunt verblijven?" vroeg Matthijs. Will dacht even na "Ik… weet niet. Ik kwam gisteren eigenlijk pas net aan in de stad… totdat…" Will wilde niet verder praten. Die gebeurtenis deed haar veel pijn.

Matthias haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek haar vragend aan "Wat gebeurde er op de brug, voordat je bij ons terecht kwam?" Will sloeg haar ogen neer "Nou… we reden over de weg toen de auto plots ontplofte… Alles werd verbrand. Ik raakte in paniek en vluchtte toen plots die mannen weer op me schoten. Ik doodde ze en toen de politie kwam vluchtte ik. Ik sprong van de reling. En toen ben ik bij jullie aangespoeld…" Nadat ze was uitgesproken trok ze haar knieën op en omhelsde haar benen dicht tegen zich aan.

"En waar waren jullie naar toe op weg?" vroeg Bart. "We kwamen net uit Fadden Hills en gingen op weg naar ons nieuwe huis en onze kennis bij De Zilveren Draak." Vertelde ze.

"De Zilveren Draak. Ik ken dat restaurant." Merkte Nora op "Die kennis, kun je daar anders niet heen?" Will keek haar een beetje geschrokken aan "Sta je niet aan mijn kant?" Nora keek haar even vaag aan maar glimlachte toen "Luister Will, het is beter als je naar mensen gaat die je kennen. Straks worden wij nog aangehouden voor kidnapping of zo."

"En ze kunnen dan ontdekken dat we weerdraken zijn." Voegde Matthias toe.

Will sloeg haar ogen neer "Da's waar… En ik wil jullie niet in gevaar brengen…" Nora legde een hand op haar schouder "Zullen we het anders zo doen; jij blijft bij eventuele familie en dan kom je naar ons toe voor lessen over je krachten. oké?"

Will knikte "Oké…" Nora keek toen naar Bart en Matthijs "Wat vinden jullie?" Bart haalde zijn schouders op "Het is een compromis. We kunnen haar onmogelijk houden, maar ook onmogelijk alleen laten. En volgens mij heeft ze veel potentie. Het duurde voor mij een tijdje voordat ik een hele groep jagers aankon, maar zij haalde ze zó onderuit!" Matthijs ging in op zijn argument "Oké. Jullie twee gaan naar de Zilveren Draak om uit te vogelen waar ze kan verblijven. Zo ja, dan kan ze komen wanneer ze wilt. Zo niet, dat kan ze bij ons intrekken."

Nora stond op en stak haar hand uit naar het meisje "Kom je, Will?" Will knikte, nam de hand en stond op. Nora had ook een jas voor haar. Het was een zwarte winterjas.

De twee gingen door het winter weer naar Nora's auto "Op dit soort moment wenste ik mijn vleugels uit te slaan en te vliegen! Rot mensen." Zei ze. Will had net niet gehoord wat ze zei. "Wat zei je?" vroeg ze. Nora haalde haar schouders op "Niks hoor."

Ze stapte in en reden naar de Zilveren Draak. Eenmaal daar gingen ze naar binnen. Will herkende Hay Lin direct maar het meisje herkende haar niet. Will herinnerde zichzelf aan haar nieuwe uiterlijk.

"Kan ik iets voor jullie doen?" vroeg ze beleeft. Will knikte "Ja, kun jij je oma zeggen dat… Will er is?" Hay Lin keek haar vaag aan en vertrok toen naar de keukens. Even later hoorde Will een luide 'wat' en Yan Lin holde de keukens uit. _'Ze mag dan oud zijn, ze is bliksems snel!'_ dacht Will. De oude vrouw nam Will in een warme omhelzing "Will, God zij dank dat je ongedeerd bent!"

"Dank Nora maar!" zei Will, al wist ze niet helemaal zeker waarom. Yan Lin probeerde eerst Nora te omhelsde maar herinnerde zich dat ze een vreemde was en schudde hand en bedankte haar. Daarna ging ze weer naar de keuken "Ga zitten en bestel maar vast, van het huis!" Hay Lin volgde haar oma verrast. Will kon nog net oppikken dat het meisje vroeg of zij Will was.

Nora was wat verdwaasd maar zij en Will gingen toen zitten aan een tafel "De eigenaar van deze tent is familie van je?" Will schudde haar hoofd "Nee, ze is een kennis." "Maar wel blij om je te zien!" glimlachte Nora. Will knikte, al had het warme onthaal haar ontwapend.

"Will, als ze zo meteen vraagt wat er gebeurde, vertel dan niks over die mannen. Ze mogen er niets over weten." fluisterde Nora plots in haar oor. Will knikte begrijpend.

Hay Lin kwam al snel om de bestellingen op te nemen waarna ze weer vertrok. "Grappig hoe dat meisje zo meehelpt." Merkte Nora op. Will knikte "Ja, ze helpt haar ouders graag."

Even later kwam de lichte middagmaaltijd en Yan Lin en Hay Lin kwamen erbij zitten met hun eigen lunch. Uiteindelijk vroeg Yan Lin wat er was gebeurd en hoe ze bij Nora terecht kwam.

Nora was bang dat Will het echte verhaal ging vertellen maar kwam met een verhaal. "Nou… We reden op de brug toen een auto voor ons opeens stopte. We knalde achterop hun waarna er van alles achter ons gebeurde. Toen ik ontdekte dat mam dood was raakte ik in paniek en rende weg. Nora vond me later en hielp me bij zinnen te brengen."

Het verhaal kraakte aan alle kanten maar het leek te voldoen. Yan Lin knikte "Het spijt me van je moeder."

Het was even stil totdat Nora Will aansprak "Wou je niet nog iets vragen?" Will knikte "Oh ja… Ik weet niet waar ik heen moet…" Yan Lin snapte de vraag "Ik weet niet zeker of je wel hier kunt blijven." Hay Lin keek haar verrast aan "Hoezo?"

Yan Lin keek haar met een ernstig gezicht aan "Hay Lin… Will heeft geen ouders." Hay Lin schrok een beetje "Oh, dat wist ik niet…" Will sloeg haar ogen neer _'Dat is waar. Ik heb geen ouders meer.'_

"Misschien kunnen we zo'n oude kamer op zolder opruimen!" zei Hay Lin plots "In de tussentijd kan ze bij mij op de kamer slapen!" Will keek verrast op naar haar. "Echt?" Hay Lin knikte een beetje. Will merkte dat het meer kwam door medelijden dan wat dan ook.

Medelijden… Ze had het eigenlijk nooit echt gezien of gevoeld. Dus medelijden was dus het aardig zijn tegen iemand omdat die het slecht had en zich beter zou voelen? Will voelde zich er niet beter op. Ze wou niet aardig gevonden worden voor wat er met haar gebeurd was, maar voor wie ze was. Toch nam ze het aanbod maar aan.

Na het eten gingen Will en Hay Lin naar boven om alles voor de eerste nacht klaar te maken. Ze gingen stilletjes te werk. Geen van beide wilde praten. Will niet omdat ze er geen behoefte aan had en Hay Lin omdat ze niet echt durfde.

Tijdens het werken bleek Will's lange haar onhandig te zijn. Zelf vond ze het eigenlijk ook niet handig maar het was deel van haar vermomming, niet dat Hay Lin dat wist. Hay Lin hielp haar er een vlecht van te maken. Nu het haar op gebonden was werkte het heel anders in op Will. Ze stoorde zich er veel minder aan en ze vond het ook meer bij haar passen dan los haar.

Nadat de kamer was opgezet gingen ze naar Yan Lin. Ze leek een strijd te hebben gevochten. Later bleek dat het Hay Lin's ouders waren. Het pand was van Yan Lin dus zij had het laatste woord, niet dat Hay Lin's ouders het fijn vonden dat er een vreemdeling spontaan binnen kwam.

Later die dag vertrok Nora weer en liet het adres voor Will achter voor als ze iets van haar wou. Dat was de smoes tenminste. In werkelijkheid zou ze eens in de tijd lang komen om te leren en te trainen. Will was haar erg dankbaar.

Yan Lin maakte bekend dat Will wel moest helpen met klusjes rond het huis, zoals Hay Lin deed. Een deel van haar zuchtte maar een ander deel vond het wel eerlijk. Het was ook veiliger hier te blijven dan naar Fadden Hills te gaan. Het was nog steeds te riskant en het zou ook altijd zo blijven.

Tegen de avond gingen ze slapen. Maar het was niet zoals logeren. Will viel inslaap zonder iets te zeggen. Ze werd telkens geteisterd door nachtmerries en kon amper slapen. Ze zei niks tegen Hay Lin omdat ze zich schaamde als een lafaard.

* * *

Will werd wakker door het geluid van een wekker. Ze werd snel wakker en zat op. Ze had de nachtjapon die ze van Nora had gekregen aan. Hay Lin zat ook op. Ze keek Will even verbaasd aan maar herinnerde dat ze hier tijdelijk verbleef. "Morgen." Zei ze, gevolgd door een gaap. "Ook morgen." Antwoordde Will en gaapte zelf ook. Iets achter in haar hoofd herinnerde haar aan haar vreemde gebit en ze hield haar hand snel voor haar mond.

Ze kleedde zich aan en gingen naar beneden voor een gezamenlijk ontbeid. "Goede morgen Hay Lin." Zei Yan Lin vrolijk "En Will natuurlijk." Beide meisjes groetten haar terug. Hay Lin's ouders groetten ook.

Het eten verliep voor de Lins normaal. De gebruikelijke gesprekken gingen gewoon door maar ze lieten Will erbuiten. Niet dat Will het erg vond, ze had toch niks te vertellen.

"Zeg, Hay Lin. Je weet dat je vandaag naar Irma ging?" zei Joan, Hay Lin's moeder. Hay Lin keek op "Oh ja!" ze keerde toen naar Will "Het spijt me Will, maar je kunt niet mee." Will haalde haar schouders op maar keek verrast naar Yan Lin "Dat kan ze mooi de zolderkamer opruimen." Will knikte beleefd en ging verder met het ontbijt.

Hay Lin ging later die middag weg en Yan Lin wees Will haar nieuwe kamer. Toen ze de kamer inkeek was ze stil _'Wat een stofnest!'_ "Het zal veel werk zijn, máár, als het je lukt is hij ook van jou." Zei Yan Lin.

Will ging de kamer in. Toen ze naar achteren keek zag ze het profiel van de schoenen die ze van Nora had gekregen in het stof op de grond. Ze keek terug naar de kamer. Er was van alles en nog wat in de kamer.

Er stonden op elkaar gestapelde stoelen, tafels, stalampen, kisten en kratten en nog véél meer. Alles was bedekt met een stevige laag stof en de spinnenwebben. Er kwam een beetje licht door de gordijnen die gesloten waren en er hing een muffe lucht. Will klom over alles en nog wat naar de ramen en deed de gordijnen open. Licht stroomde de kamer in en ze merkte dat de kamer erg grijs was.

"Denk je dat het je lukt?" vroeg de oude vrouw. Will knikte maar vroeg "Waarom doe je dit?" Yan Lin rolde met haar ogen "Om Hay Lin's ouders over te halen dat je hier mag blijven en geen probleem zult zijn." Will schudde haar hoofd en klom over de spullen terug "Ik bedoel, waarom doe je dit _voor mij_?"

Yan Lin liep naar haar toe en zuchtte bezorgd "Omdat ik bang ben…" Will keek haar vaag aan. "Je bent pas net je ouders verloren en ik wil niet dat hetzelfde wat hem overkwam ook jou overkomt. Hier ben je dicht bij me en kan ik je altijd helpen."

Will sloeg haar ogen neer "Maar Angelo ging toen ook tekeer… Dat zal mij niet gebeuren." Yan Lin legde haar hand op Will's schouder "Daarom ben ik ook zo bezorgd. Je kropt alles op, dat kan ik aan je zien."

Will dacht na. Yan Lin had gelijk. Ze voelde een brandend gevoel in haar maag dat ze bleef onderdrukken. Maar een deel van haar had het ook al geaccepteerd; dit was haar nieuwe leven.

"Als er iets is, kun je gerust naar me toekomen." Zei Yan Lin. Will keek op en knikte "En die spullen?" "Zet maar in het restaurant, er zijn waarschijnlijk toch geen klanten."

Yan Lin verliet de kamer en ging de trap naar beneden. Will keerde zich naar de kamer en zuchtte "Oké Will. Je hebt gestoorde mannen bevochten, dit kun je ook wel." Dacht ze positief. Daarna zuchtte ze verslagen "Dit gaat me nooit lukken!"

Ze liep naar de eerste kist en probeerde hem te verplaatsen. Ondanks dat hij klein was, was hij behoorlijk zwaar. Ze herinnerde zich de spreuk Telekinese. Daarmee zou ze hem wel kunnen optillen. Maar ze kon ermee niet het huis doorlopen. Wat zouden ze wel niet denken als ze haar met een vliegende kist zagen?

Tenzij ze deed alsof ze de kist droeg! Will gebruikte de spreuk op de kist en voelde haar energie lichtjes wegvloeien. "Oké, dus ik kan niet zó veel doen, maar dit moet voldoen." Zei ze. Ze liet de kist zweven en pakte hem alsof ze hem tilde. Om haar magische krachten te besparen tilde ze lichamelijk ook een beetje. Dit compromis zou moeten voldoen.

Zodoende ging ze naar beneden met de kist en zette hem in het restaurant tegen een muur. Ze zuchtte diep. _'Ondanks de spreuk was het best wel zwaar!'_ dacht ze. Chen, Hay Lin's vader en Yan Lin's zoon, kwam binnen "Hey, niet daar zetten!" hij liep naar haar toe en wou de kist verplaatsen maar bij zijn eerste poging ging het al direct mis "Hoe heb je deze naar beneden gekregen?" vroeg hij verbaast. Will bloosde en haalde haar schouders op.

Yan Lin kwam aangelopen "Waar ben jij mee bezig?" vroeg ze hem. "Die spullen kunnen niet hier staan. Straks komen er klanten!" zei Chen. "Het is Zondag! Er komen geen klanten, en trouwens, wou je dat ik Will vraag ze achterom te leggen?" vroeg Yan Lin dreigend. Chen schrok een beetje en zuchtte "Best, ze kunnen zolang wel hier staan."

Will bedankte Yan Lin voor haar hulp. "Maar Will, hoe heb je die kist ooit kunnen verplaatsen?" vroeg ze verrast "Hij is loodzwaar!" Will bloosde weer en haalde haar schouders op "Ik weet niet. Was hij zwaar dan?" Yan Lin leek even naar de kist te kijken en glimlachte toen "Maar ga zo door."

Will ging vlug weer naar boven voor de volgende spullen. Ze maakte veel gebruik van magie, meer dan normaal, en voelde al snel de effecten. Ze had nog nooit zó veel magie achter elkaar gebruikt en ze voelde zich steeds vermoeider raken. Maar niet lichamelijk, meer mentaal.

Ze pakte een van de stoelen in de kamer en nam er een rust pauze in. _'Het is veel werk, maar ik krijg wel mijn eigen kamer!'_ dacht Will vrolijk. Ze keek in het rond en zag duidelijk waar de al weggebrachte spullen heen hoorden. Haar oog viel op een kist met een zwaar hangslot erop. Ze wist dat het er niks voor niks op zou zitten. Maar haar nieuwsgierigheid knaagde al snel aan haar en ze ging naar de kist toe.

Ze inspecteerde het slot maar het was duidelijk dat zonder sleutel ze het niet zou kunnen openen. Ze wou naar een sleutel zoeken maar ze werd geroepen voor het middageten.

Eenmaal beneden zag ze dat Nora er ook was. De twee groetten elkaar en gingen eten, hoewel Nora zich buiten het eten hield.

"En, hoe bevalt het hier tot nu toe?" vroeg ze, een vraag die ook Yan Lin wou vragen. Will keek op van haar soep "Ik ben de zolder aan het opruimen, daarna mag ik 'em van Yan Lin hebben!"

Nora glimlachte "En lukt het een beetje?" Will knikte "Ja hoor! Maar is wel veel en zwaar." Yan Lin glimlachte "Volgens mij heb jij er anders geen problemen mee." Will bloosde lichtjes "Je moet gewoon de juiste truckjes kennen." Ze merkte dat Nora haar wenkbrauwen verbaasd optrok. Will glimlachte terug en ging verder met eten.

Will ging naar het eten terug naar zolder. "Zeg, vind je het erg als ik even meekijk?" vroeg Nora. "Nee hoor. Ik wou je toch nog wat vragen." Antwoordde Will.

Ze gingen naar boven en Nora keek de kamer rond "Wat een stofnest." Zei ze. Will knikte. "Zeg, wat wou je me vragen?" vroeg Nora daarna. Liep naar het bed en wuifde met haar hand. Will zag hoe het stof werd weggeblazen en een vrije plek voor haar maakte. "Nou, is er een spreuk die sloten opent?" vroeg Will.

Nora dacht even na "Ja, die is er. Hoezo?" Will liep naar de kist toe met het grote slot "Nou, ik wil weten wat hier inzit." Ze ging ervoor op haar knieën zitten. Nora stond op en ging naast haar zitten. "Laat eens zien." Zei ze. Ze nam het slot in haar handen "Ach, deze is een makkelijke! Ik ga je een nieuwe spreuk leren genaamd 'Zware Ontgrendeling'. Het is een spreuk uit de Verander school en word beheerst door de macht Kracht."

Will luisterde aandachtig naar de vrouw. "De reden daarvoor is omdat het hier niet om een draaislot met pinnen gaat, zoals op mijn auto." Legde ze uit. Ze legde haar handpalm op de opening van het slot en na een paar seconden ging het open. "Zoals gewoonlijk kunnen magiër gewoon een spreuk spreken. Wij doen het op gevoel, probeer maar."

Nora deed het slot weer dicht en Will legde haar hand op het slot. Nora legde uit hoe Will de spreuk kon gebruiken. Het ging moeizaam en het kostte Will veel energie, maar uiteindelijk was er een klik en ging het slot open.

Nora klopte op Will's schouder "Goed zo!" Will zakte een momentje in "Dat was… zwaar." Pufte ze. Nora knikte "Ja, dat komt omdat jij de Macht Kracht ook niet bezit. Als dat wel zo was, was het je zo gelukt." Will keek haar aan "Maar hoezo lukte het jou wel zo gemakkelijk?" Nora glimlachte "Ik ben ervarener dan jij. Verder heb ik toegang tot meer energie dan jij."

Will knikte en hervond haar adem. Ze haalde het slot van de kist af en opende hem. Er lag niet veel een, voornamelijk rotzooi. Will vond wel een of andere oude papieren rol. Ze trok de rol open en zag dat het een kaart van Heatherfield was. "Heb ik er tenminste een kaart eraan overgehouden." Zei Will. "En een nieuwe spreuk!" voegde Nora toe. Will zuchtte "Nu snap ik ook waarom het 'zware ontgrendeling' heet. Voornamelijk het 'zware' gedeelte klopt."

Nora gaf haar een aai over haar bol en stond op "Wees blij, in mijn tijd hadden ze alleen maar van dit soort sloten!" Will deed de kist dicht en het slot er weer op. Ze hield de kaart bij zich.

"Zeg, hoe veegde jij dat stof weg?" vroeg Will daarna. "In voor een tweede spreuk?" vroeg Nora glimlachend. Will knikte en stond op. Nora wees met haar handpalm naar de grond. Will zag een soort blauwige energie golf naar de grond gaan en het stof opblazen. Will hield haar arm voor haar mond en neus en sloot haar ogen.

"Oeps." Zei Nora kuchend. "Inderdaad!" zei Will. Toen het stof was gedaald keek Will naar de vlek op de grond die erg leek op een soort explosie. "'t Werkte wel!" zei ze. Nora knikte "Het heet 'Kracht Duw'. Je zet je energie om in een duw. Heel simpel en makkelijker dan Zware Ontgrendeling."

Will knikte en deed hetzelfde. Hoewel haar versie van de spreuk veel zwakker was. Nora legde uit hoe dit kwam. "Een van de voordelen van een weerdraak is dat we zelf bepalen hoeveel energie we in een spreuk stoppen. Des te meer energie we er in stoppen des te sterker de spreuk en zijn effecten. Daarom heet het bij ons ook 'Kracht Duw'. Een magiër zou moeten beginnen met 'Mindere Kracht Duw'. Daarom voel jij je ook niet zo zwak als met 'Zware Ontgrendeling', je gebruikte veel minder energie." Will knikte begrijpend.

"Nog iets anders wat je wou vragen?" vroeg Nora toen. Will schudde haar hoofd "Nee, dank je." Nora knikte en draaide zich om "Dan ga ik maar weer eens."

Toen ze de gang op liep zei Will opeens "Bedankt voor alles…" Nora keek haar glimlachend aan "Graag gedaan."

Will hoorde Nora de trap af gaan en ging toen zitten. Ze glimlachte tevreden _'Nora is echt heel aardig…'_ dacht ze. Ze rustte een tijdje uit om kracht op te doen en ging toen verder met de kamer opruimen.

Tegen de avond was de kamer al half af. Will was trots op zichzelf. Ook Yan Lin was trots op haar. Chen was niet héél blij dat alle spullen nu in het restaurant stonden, hoewel hij wel moest toegeven onder de indruk te zijn.

Bij het avondeten gaf Yan Lin nog iets door aan Will. "Nora heeft gevraagd of je morgen bij haar langs wou komen. Ze wou nog het een en ander te vragen." zei Yan Lin tijdens het eten. Will knikte. Ze hoopte morgen meer te leren van de vrouw.

* * *

**A/N: Bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft!**

**En mijn dank aan TTigerz voor het BReaden!**


	8. 8 Een Andere Werkelijkheid

Hoofdstuk 8 'Een Andere Werkelijkheid'

De jongen keek uit het raam van een immens hoge toren. "Dat ging… goed?" zei hij en keerde zijn hoofd naar iemand op een oud bed. Het meisje dat op het bed lag zuchtte diep "We waren zó dichtbij! We hadden ze zelfs!"

De jongen keek weer naar buiten. De wereld die voor hem lag was exact zoals hij; zwart. Niet zomaar zwart. Het was een zwart dat geen licht reflecteerde. Het was zo duister dat er geen licht aan kon ontsnappen. Je kon er ook niet door heen kijken. Toch was het duidelijk een kristal.

Hijzelf was niet veel anders. Hij en zijn vriendin waren ook van kristal gemaakt. Een vloek die hen lang geleden was opgelegd. Ze konden er niet aan ontsnappen, niemand kon dat.

Het meisje stond lenig op en pakte haar boog van een wapenrek samen met een pijlenkoker vol pijlen. "Kom je, het avondeten wacht." Vroeg ze. De jongen knikte en pakte zijn eigen pijlen en boog.

Ze gingen de toren uit, het gekristalliseerde land op. Het was een grote krater met de toren in het midden. De krater was gemaakt van het zwarte kristal. Alles eromheen was nog normaal, maar niet voor lang.

Ze gingen de krater uit en gingen naar wat op een kleine nederzetting leek te zijn van mensen. Het dorpje bestond uit modder en van houten takken gemaakte huizen. Er liepen mannen, vrouwen en kinderen rond in dieren huiden. Hun beste wapen was een speer met een scherpe steen erop.

De jongen en het meisje gingen naar het dorpje toe. Zodra ze werden gezien raakten iedereen in paniek "De demonen zijn terug!" riepen de mensen door elkaar heen. Het meisje en de jongen stonden stil. Het meisje haalde haar boog tevoorschijn en legde er een pijl op. Ze richtte op een meisje van 17 en liet de pijl gaan. Het meisje werd vol in haar rug geraakt en viel op de grond.

Er kwamen verscheidene mensen naar het meisje toe om haar te helpen maar vluchtte al snel weg voor het stel. Ze pakten het geraakte meisje bij de polsen en begonnen haar mee te slepen naar de toren. Het meisje krijste voor hulp, maar ze werd alleen maar aangekeken door bange en medelijdende blikken. Wie naar de toren ging kwam niet meer terug.

Eenmaal terug in de toren bracht het stel het meisje naar een kamer. Het leek erg op een middeleeuwse keuken. Er stond een grote gril in het midden van de kamer.

De jongen trok de pijl uit de rug van het meisje en het stel bond haar vast op een van de tafels. Ze bonden kristallen touwen om haar enkels en polsen. De jongen pakte twee kommen van een andere tafel en liep naar zijn vriendin toe. Hij hield een kom onder de pols van het meisje en zijn vriendin sneed de pols rustig door met een vlijmscherpe dolk.

Het meisje op de tafel krijste en jankte. Tranen vloeide over haar wangen zoals het bloed uit haar pols. De jongen ving het bloed op in de twee kommen. Toen ze beide vol waren, heelde hij de wond met magie en zette hij de kommen aan de kant.

Ondertussen ontnam het kristallen meisje de kleren van het gevangen meisje. Daarna pakte de jongen een grote kom met een groene pap. Hij en zijn vriendin smeerde de pap over het meisje heen. "Wat gaan jullie doen?" krijste het meisje. Zowel de jongen als het meisje negeerde haar en gingen ongestoord verder, waarbij ze niks oversloegen.

Toen ze klaar waren, gingen ze even weg om het papje te laten inwerken. Na een uur kwamen ze weer terug en maakten de benen aan elkaar vast met kristallen touw. Ook maakten ze de armen vast met het ongelofelijk sterke touw.

Ze maakte haar los van de tafel en legde haar op de grill, waar ze goed op paste. Het meisje begon weer te krijsen om hulp naar alle goden die ze kende. De twee kristallen mensen gingen aan het hoofd en voeteneind van de gril staan en richtte hun handen in de gril. Daarna kwamen er gigantische vlammen uit hun handen welke onder het meisje brandde.

De vlammen waren heel heet en verstomde het gekrijs van het meisje totdat ze uiteindelijk stil werd. De jongen en het meisje gingen door totdat het lichaam gaar was. Ze sneden enkele stukken van het lichtverkoolde lichaam af en deden het op een bord. Ze namen ook de kommen mee naar een andere kamer.

Daar aten ze het geroosterde vlees op als elk ander vlees en dronken van het bloed alsof het een of ander drankje was.

Nadat ze klaar waren gingen ze naar hun slaapkamer. Het meisje ging op het bed zitten en de jongen liep naar het raam "Ik hoop dat we hier niet al te lang vast zitten." Zie de jongen "We moeten die twee meisjes hebben voordat Niek ze krijgt."

Hij keek niet hoe het meisje zichzelf ontdeed van haar kleren. Ze stond op en omhelsde de jongen van achteren. Hij voelde haar naakte lichaam tegen zijn rug. "We komen er wel. Tot die tijd maken we een thuis van deze plek."

De jongen pakte haar handen die op zijn buik rustten "Ik heb zitten nadenken." Zei hij. Het meisje haalde haar wenkbrauw op. "Wat als we… laat ik zeggen, het universum ga veroveren?" vroeg hij. Het meisje keek hem verbaast aan "Je klinkt zoals Hem." De jongen glimlachte en knikte "Als we overal zijn geweest en alles onder onze controle is, dan kan hij zich nergens meer verstoppen!"

Het meisje dacht na en knikte "Het lijkt me mogelijk. Zeker met ons nieuwe… uiterlijk. Maar dan moeten we wel die twee meisjes hebben, anders lukt het niet." De jonge knikten en kuste haar op de lippen "We krijgen ze, dat beloof ik je."

* * *

Will ging de volgende dag naar Nora's huis. Daar werd ze al opgewacht door de drie. Bart en Matthijs waren met wat andere dingen bezig dus Nora stelde voor om te gaan schaken. Will had er wel van gehoord maar kende het niet echt. Nora legde het spel uit en Will had het al snel onder de knie.

Er was één speciale regel; je mocht de stukken niet aanraken. Will was verbaasd over deze regel totdat Nora Telekinese gebruikte om de stukken te verplaatsen. Dat Will gewicht kon tillen met de spreuk was duidelijk, maar door het zo te doen leerde ze ook precies te zijn. Het ging dan ook meerdere keren fout, maar Nora bleef geduldig. Het was wel zo dat Will erg snel leerde. Tijdens het spelen legde Nora ook verschillende dingen van magie uit. Waaronder een verbrand spreuk en een oproep spreuk.

Toen Nora een stuk had geslagen, gebruikte ze een spreuk om het kleine object te laten verbranden. De spreuk hete 'Kleine Ontbranding'. Het was perfect om bijvoorbeeld een vuurtje te stoken, maar meer kon het ook niet.

De tweede spreuk, 'Nul Oproepen', was eentje uniek voor Nora.

"'Nul' spreuken zijn spreuken die je altijd kunt gebruiken. Ze kosten praktisch geen energie, maar ze hangen af van je Macht." Legde Nora uit "Ik heb de Macht Kwantiteit." Will keek haar vaag aan "Wat is dat?" Nora glimlachte "Dat is een duur woord voor 'aantallen'."

Nora gebruikte 'Nul Oproepen' en er verscheen een klein schaakstuk van een paard. Het was exact hetzelfde als dat wat ze verbrand had. "Het enige nadeel is, is dat ze zeer kwetsbaar zijn. Maar ik kan er wel zoveel van oproepen als ik wil." Legde Nora uit.

"En wat voor 'Nul' spreuken heeft Leven?" vroeg Will. Nora keek haar even vaag aan "Hoezo?" "Oh… iemand had me ooit gezegd dat ik de Macht Leven heb." Legde Will uit. Nora dacht even na "Het zou goed kunnen. Ik kan alleen bedenken dat jij 'Nul Vonk' kunt gebruiken."

Will knikte "Dat ken ik. Dat heb ik wel vaker gebruikt." "Ik weet nog dat toen ik klein was ik ontdekte dat ik 'Nul Oproepen' kon gebruiken. Dat was ergens in de 17e eeuw. De meeste mensen waren er niet zo héél blij mee." Vertelde Nora. "oh ja?" vroeg Will geïnteresseerd.

Nora zuchtte "Toen ik klein was bestond de weerdrakenhaat al. Ik werd al snel afgestoten en kwam in het criminele leven terecht. Mijn specialiteit was oplichten. Zo verkocht ik ooit gouden hangers enzo die eigenlijk waren gemaakt met 'Null Oproepen'."

Will glimlachte "En je kwam er mee weg?" Nora schudde haar hoofd "Zelden. Die rotdingen blijven kwetsbaar en veel van die mensen waren akelig ruw met hun spullen."

Plots sloeg Will haar ogen neer "Maar… Je had het over weerdrakenhaat?" Nora knikte verdrietig "Ja… Het is iets zoals Jodenhaat in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. In de middeleeuwen werden weerdraken vaak aangezien als demonen, zeker als ze uitgegroeid waren. In die tijd waren de Drakentitanen nog bij zinnen en steunden de weerdraken. Maar na een paar generaties sprong de haat over naar de Drakentitanen en daarom haatten ze ons ras nu ook…"

"Dus… ik ben niet de enige?" vroeg Will toen ze opkeek naar Nora. De vrouw schudde haar hoofd "Nee, je bent niet de enige. Maar het is zo verd-… verschrikkelijk fout wat ze doen. De grootste fout zit hem ook in onze opvoeding." Will keek haar vaag aan "Wat bedoel je?"

"Nou, wij mogen dan op mensen lijken, we zijn het niet. Wij zijn eigenlijk draken. Maar veel mensen vergeten dat telkens en behandelen ons als mensen." Legde Nora uit "Heb je wel eens het gevoel dat… Als je slaapt, je eigenlijk een soort nestje wilt maken?"

Will knikte "Ja. Maar papa wou dat ik languit slaap. Maar dat vind ik niet lekker." Nora knikte "De meeste draken slapen als een kat; ze rollen zich op en bedekken hun lichaam met hun vleugel als een deken." Will herinnerde zich hoe haar moeder dat wel deed en vaak ook een elektrische deken over haal legde "Mijn moeder liet mij m'n gang gaan met de dekens en deed wel eens een elektrische deken over me heen. Dat was lekker warm…"

Nora leek even op te vrolijken "Je moeder is één van de weinige mensen die aan de kant van de weerdraken staat. Je zult wel blij zijn met haar." Will knikte en sloeg haar ogen neer "Ja… dat was ik…"

Er volgde een lange stilte. Geen van beide deed iets. Het slagveld van het schaakspel lag er ook stil bij.

Will voelde hoe een hand langs de zijkant van haar hoofd streek en op haar schouder rustte "Er komt een dag dat de weerdrakenhaat eindigt. Ik hoop dat jij tenminste nog de kans hebt om van dat moment te genieten." Hoorde ze Nora zachtjes zeggen. Will voelde hoe ze een traan over haar wang voelde rollen.

Plots sloeg de deur van het appartement open en schreeuwde Bart "Volk!" Will en Nora schrokken zich te pletter. Nora pakte een schaakstuk up en slingerde het naar Bart's hoofd. De jongen bukte op tijd en het schaakstuk raakte Matthijs waarbij het opeens in stukken brak als glas en verdampte. De man gaf Bart opeens een dreun bovenop zijn hoofd. "Hé! Nora gooide het!" verdedigde Bart. "Had je maar niet moeten bukken!" zei Matthijs terug. Will en Nora giechelde achter hun hand. "Já, lach maar!" zei Bart terwijl hij zijn hoofd aaide.

Matthijs liep naar hen toe en koos een stoel om in te zitten "En, hebben de dames zich vermaakt?" Will knikte "Ja, zeker aan het eind!" Bart ging naar de keuken en kwam terug met twee blikken bier "Ha. Ha. Wat hadden we een lol!" zei hij nijdig. Will keek Nora verrast aan "Wat is er met hem?" Nora glimlachte, rustte haar elleboog op de tafel en rustte met haar hoofd op haar hand en zuchtte dromerig "Hij heeft al een tijdje geen seks gehad, volgens mij." "Humpf! Jij kunt makkelijk praten! Jij hebt _twee_ mannen tot je beschikking!" antwoordde Bart.

Matthijs rolde met zijn ogen "Er zijn welpjes bij." Nora ging weer rechtop zitten "Nou, volgens mij is ze al aardig in de leeftijd, hoor." Matthijs keek Will even aan "Hoe oud is ze?"

"11!" zei Will trots. Matthijs keek haar even lang aan totdat Nora een schaakstuk naar hem gooide en zijn voorhoofd raakte. Ook nu brak het schaakstuk als glas en verdampte de scherven snel "Ogen thuis!" zei ze boos.

Will keek hoe het gesprek heen en weer ging "Uhm, waar hebben jullie het over?" Nora keek haar aan "Oh, _iets._"

"Zeg, ben je er al achter wat Will's Macht is?" vroeg Bart toen. Nora knikte "Zij zegt Leven." Bart stond op "Perfect! Will, schiet eens een vonk af!" Will keek hem vaag aan "Hoezo?" "Leer je op een dag wel." Zei hij. Nora schudde haar hoofd "Oh Rastaban, help hem!"

Will haalde haar schouders op "Best." Ze richtte haar hand op hem en schoot een zwakke vonk af. Zodra hij was geraakt zakte hij door zijn knieën en hield kreunend zijn armen om zijn middel. "Bliksems! Die… was… sterk!"

Will keek hem geschrokken aan "Is alles goed?" Nora knikte "Hij heeft stommere dingen gedaan." "Zoals bukken!" voegde Matthijs erachteraan als een grap.

Bart stond even later weer op en ging in zijn stoel zitten alsof er niks was gebeurd. Will keek hem vaag aan "Hoezo moest ik je raken?" Nora antwoordde voor hem "Hij bezit de Macht Kennis. Een van de nadelen is dat hij altijd alles wilt weten en uitproberen. _Hopelijk leert hij zijn lesje ooit!_" vuurde ze naar hem. "Ik ben _geshockt_." Antwoordde hij droogjes.

Will kon een beetje glimlachen "Jullie hebben het wel fijn samen, hè?" Nora knikte "Je moet ze kennen." "Maar heeft de rest van het gebouw er geen last van?" vroeg Will. Matthijs glimlachte en nam een slok bier "De ene helft denkt dat we magiërs zijn, de andere helft denkt dat we gek zijn. Eentje denkt dat we demonen zijn."

"Is dat erg?" vroeg Will bezorgd. "Nà, hij is oud. Niet zo heel erg." Antwoordde Matthijs.

De gesprekken gingen over van alles en nog wat. Zo bespraken ze verschillende spreuken die ze Will aanleerde. Ze waren nog van de simpelste klasse en erg zwak. Maar een groot spreuken arsenaal kon haar uit veel situaties helpen.

Omdat de gesprekken soms wat verhit waren voelde Will zich lichtjes opgewonden raken. Iets wat ze eigenlijk al een lange tijd niet was geweest. Ze was erg nerveus want het waren vreemden. Maar ook weer niet, toch durfde ze het niet te vragen. Ze waren wel over zoiets begonnen.

Nora merkte op dat Will zich 'onwel' begon te voelen. "Gaat alles goed?" vroeg ze. Will knikte. "Jawel." Loog ze. Ze merkte hoe Matthijs en zij wat seintjes doorgaven en plots stond Nora op "Will, kan ik ergens wat vragen over stellen?" Will keek haar vaag aan maar knikte.

Nora leidde haar naar de kamer waar Will wakker werd na het strand. Will ging op het bed zitten en Nora deed plots de deur dicht en deed er een of andere spreuk over de deur heen. "Wat doe je?" vroeg Will geschrokken. "Luistervinken wegjagen." Antwoordde Nora.

Will keek haar vaag aan terwijl Nora een stoel pakte "Will, ik weet wat je voelt." Will keek haar verrast aan "Hoe?" Nora glimlachte "Het is totaal normaal."

"Wat is dat dan voor een gevoel?" vroeg Will opgelucht. Tenminste, dat was een deel van haar. Een ander deel was nogal zenuwachtig.

"Naast bloed lust hebben Draken nog iets anders; seksuele lust." Legde Nora uit "Het gevoel wat je hebt is eigenlijk spanning die in je lichaam opbouwt. Het lichaam van een Draak is namelijk altijd keihard aan het werk. Door middel van seks ontspannen Draken zich ongelofelijk. Eens in de zoveel tijd, van een dag tot een week, moet een Draak gewoon die spanning die hij opbouwt loslaten."

Will keek haar vaag aan "Maar kan je die spanning niet gewoon laten wegvloeien?" Nora schudde haar hoofd. "Onze spanning is anders. Onze botten zijn altijd keihard, onze spieren heel sterk, onze nagels vlijmscherp en zo gaat het maar door."

Will knikte "Ja, ik heb nooit een bot gebroken en veel mensen zeggen dat ik sterk ben."

"Je weet dat mensen wel eens zeggen dat je de pees van een boog wel eens moet losmaken?" Will knikte. "Nou, dat is bij Draken hetzelfde. Soms moeten we ons echt ontspannen en dat gebeurd bij het vrijen."

"Maar hoe doe je dat bij mij dan?" vroeg Will blozend. Nora glimlachte "Daarom heb ik je hier laten komen. Omdat je nog niemand hebt waar jij je veilig bij voelt kun jij je niet normaal ontspannen. Er zijn echter omweggetjes, maar daarvoor moet je me volledig vertrouwen. Ik ga namelijk wat dingen doen waardoor jij je opgelaten zult voelen." Will sloot haar ogen en haalde rustig adem. Ze woog alles af en besloot Nora te vertrouwen. Will knikte "Oké."

Will moest een voor een haar kleren afgeven waarna ze helemaal naakt op haar rug op het bed ging liggen. Het was nu ook duidelijk zichtbaar hoe haar lichaam was ontwikkeld naar dat van een jonge vrouw.

"Één van de belangrijkste dingen die je moet weten is een plekje rond je onderbuik." Legde Nora uit. Will voelde zich erg opgelaten en het gevoel in haar lichaam knaagde aan haar, maar ze hield stand.

Nora begon Will's onderbuik te kriebelen, wat een rilling door Will's lichaam stuurde. "Als jij je ooit zo voelt als nu, kun je gerust hier krabbelen als je met Draken onderling bent. Alle Draken hebben het. Of iemand anders er aan mag zitten is jou keuze."

"Wat is het dan?" vroeg Will. Terwijl Nora krabbelde over het plekje begon Will zich ontspannen te voelen. Haar ademhaling ging omlaag en haar ogen sloten zich langzaam. "Een speciaal plekje dat niet zo intiem is als 'dat andere plekje'. Maar het wekt wel hetzelfde op." Will begreep wat ze daarmee bedoelde.

Nora ging zo door met de sensuele massage over haar hele lichaam, waarbij ze ook verdere uitleg gaf over verschillende aspecten.

Een van die dingen was dat Draken geen menstruatie hadden. Dat kwam namelijk door een speciale manier van voortplanten. Ten eerste baarden weerdraken, net als alle Draken, een ei. Dit ei zat in de buik vanaf het moment dat de Draak seksueel actief werd. Echter, bevruchting was heel moeilijk want alleen als beide vrijers het echt wilden kon dit plaatsvinden. Zo was het bij Draken nooit zo dat er een welp 'per ongeluk' werd geboren, of door verkrachting.

Het verschil met weerdraken was dat als ze een ei bevruchtten het twee kanten op kon; dat van een mens of van een draakje. Een weerdraak werd nooit geboren door voortplanting van het ras. Zou het wel gebeuren dan werd het welpje een atra weerdraak genoemd, maar die bestonden niet. Atra betekend '(als) volbloed geboren'.

Will moest zich uiteindelijk op haar buik draaien. Ze voelde zich al erg opgewonden en Nora was dan ook verder gegaan. In het begin was de aanraking van haar handen onprettig en beangstigend. Maar langzamerhand begon haar lichaam de handen te accepteren, waarbij de hele massage ook lekkerder werd.

Toen Will omdraaide merkte ze een vreemd gebrom op. "Wat is dat gebrom?" vroeg ze, waarbij ze ontdekte dat zij degene was die het geluid maakte en het leek ook bij Nora vandaan te komen. Het leek heel erg op dat van een poes. "Àh, dat is spinnen. Ook iets van de Draken. Als jij je goed, ontspannen en veilig voelt dan ga je spinnen. En volgens mij voel jij je wel goed." Will knikte glimlachend en draaide verder.

Niet lang nadat Nora met haar lichaam bezig was, merkte ze iets vreemds; ze werd lam! Voordat ze ook maar iets kon zeggen stopte ook haar stem.

"Rustig Will." Zei Nora geruststellend "Je bereikt het hoogtepunt. Je lichaam zal zich nu volledig ontspannen en elke vorm van spanning loslaten. Net zoals een boog waar de pees los is en nutteloos is, kun jij je nu ook niet bewegen. Er is ook een kans dat je bewusteloos raakt."

Will knikte in haar gedachte maar was erg bang. Hoewel al snel de angst verdween toen haar lichaam zich volledig begon te ontspannen. Hoewel ze stom was kwamen er kleine geluidjes uit haar mond.

Toen Nora haar naar haar hoogtepunt bracht viel ze plotseling langzaam in slaap.

* * *

Will opende haar ogen langzaam. Ze merkte dat ze was ingestopt en nog steeds geen kleren had. Nora was ook niet in de kamer.

Ze ging rechtop in het bed zitten en onderving haar lichaam aan een inspectie. Ze voelde zich vreemd. Haar lichaam werkte veel vloeiender dan ze had verwacht. Ook haar geest was helderder en ze dacht zelfs dat ze scherper kon zien! Ook het gevoel was helemaal weg en ze voelde zich ongelofelijk kalm.

Nora kwam toen de kamer binnen met een rood drankje dat dampte. Ze gaf het aan Will die het gulzig opdronk. Na de derde keer bloed te hebben geproefd merkte ze dat ze het eigenlijk best lekker vond.

Nora ging op de stoel zitten "Hoe voel jij je?" vroeg ze. Will knikte "Geweldig…" "Zoals ik al zei, je raakte bewusteloos." Vertelde Nora. "Is dat erg?" vroeg Will. Nora schudde haar hoofd "Nee, maar het is wel een van de redenen waarom ik hoop dat je snel een vriendje vind. Draken zijn namelijk op hun zwakst tijdens de seks. Zoals je merkte werd je lam. Hoewel dat in uiterste situaties gebeurd is het toch iets om mee op te passen."

Will was even stil. Ze dacht terug naar Angelo. Dus daarom sliep ze altijd met _hem_. Omdat zij hem vertrouwde en om die spanning los te laten. Maar ze herinnerde ook de dag dat Angelo… haar verraden had.

Het was de dag die ze nooit zou vergeten. Angelo had haar verraden, zelfs nadat ze zijn leven had gered!

Tranen rolde over Will's ogen toen ze aan die afgrijselijke geschiedenis dacht. "Gaat het?" vroeg Nora. Will schudde haar hoofd. Nora nam haar plots in een omhelzing en Will voelde hoe ze plotseling moest huilen. Alles wat ze niet had gehuild in de afgelopen dagen kwam er plots allemaal uit. Alles.

_'Ik dacht dat ze tijdens haar slaap alles had uitgehuild, ik had het mis…'_ dacht Nora verdrietig. Ze liet Will huilen tot er geen eind meer aan kwam. Toen ze merkte dat Will minder ging huilen deed ze iets… 'unieks'. Ze zorgde ervoor dat Will _nog meer_ ging huilen. Het ging zo dan ook uren door.

Alle emoties die eerst niet in het meisje loskwamen waren opeens vloeibaar geworden en rolden ongecontroleerd over haar wangen.

Will klampte zich vast aan Nora en omhelsde haar. Ze negeerden dat Will naakt was, of dat Nora's kleren nat werden. Ze huilde en Will voelde dat ze zich beter voelde. Het was echter geen beste ervaring.

De beelden van de afgelopen tijd speelden weer voor haar ogen maar ook nieuwe nachtmerries speelde zich af. Iedereen die ze lief had ging dood op gruwelijke wijzen. Zij bleef achter in een wereld waar ze werd opgejaagd door iedereen en alles.

* * *

Het huilen had wel een neveneffect en Will voelde zich daarna beroerd. Deze hele gebeurtenis eiste haar tol stevig. Nora kleedde Will weer aan en bracht haar naar Yan Lin toe. Ze vertelde daar dat Will was gaan huilen, maar verzweeg het meeste.

Yan Lin was niet boos, op geen van beide. Ze hielp Will in haar nachtjapon en stopte haar in het bed op Hay Lin's kamer. Daar kreeg ze de rust die ze nodig had. Hoewel de zolder kamer daardoor niet verder werd leeggeruimd, wou Yan Lin niet dat Will zich overbelastte.

Later die avond was Hay Lin niet zo blij met het meisje. Dankzij haar moest ze nu op het matras op de grond slapen. Yan Lin wou dat Will een goed bed had voor de nacht. Hay Lin was al jaloers dat Will de grote kamer op zolder kreeg, maar dit ging haar te ver.

Will bemoeide zich er niet mee. Zij had haar eigen interne conflict te vechten.

* * *

De volgende dag voelde Will zich stukke beter. Ze ging ook snel weer aan het werk om die kamer op zolder vrij te krijgen. Het was duidelijk dat haar magie sterker was geworden sinds gisteren. Ze zag er wel pips uit, maar de wil om die kamer voor haarzelf te krijgen was sterk.

Ze was namelijk ook verdrietig geweest omdat ze plek innam. Het hele concept van 'medelijden' stond haar ook niet aan. Yan Lin zette haar boven Hay Lin omdat ze jankte voor haar ouders. Dat ze huilde, oké. Maar dat anderen haar zo gingen behandelen voelde gewoon niet goed.

Gelukkig was alles snel voorbij want tegen de middag was de kamer leeg. Hoewel deze erg stoffig was. Maar dat was zo opgelost toen ze de ramen open deed, de deur goed dicht, een doek voor haar mond en neus deed en 'Kracht Duw' overmatig ging gebruiken. Ze raakte vaak uitgeput en het was erg lastig. Maar tegen de avond was de kamer bijna stofvrij.

Nu de kamer zo leeg was wou ze er ook in slapen. Morgen kon ze dan alles schoonmaken en boenen en daarna was dit _haar_ kamer, zoals Yan Lin had belooft.

Daar slapen deed ze ook, want Hay Lin hielp, haar spullen naar boven te dragen. Zodra Will weg was uit haar kamer was ze hartstikke blij. Will was ook blij met deze kamer. Leeg en vettig maar beter dan niks.

De volgende dag ging ze aan de gang om alles wat ze van die zooi die nu het restaurant blokkeerde, tot de Lin's ergernis, wou hebben op haar kamer. Daarna stopte ze alles in het sop.

Toen ze klaar was ademde Will diep in. De kamer werd overvloed door het zonlicht dat nu precies tussen twee appartement gebouwen haar kamer in ging. De kamer had de geur van schoonmaak middelen. Ook Will rook er naar.

Ze keek trots naar de kamer. Er was groot tweepersoons bed met aan elke kant een nachtkastje, een grote kast aan het voeteneind. In de ruimte daarnaast was een ingebouwde kast en een groot rond tapijt op de grond. Tegen de verste muur van het bed vandaan stond een bureau en een stoel. Op het bureau lag de kaart van Heatherfield die ze had gevonden.

Plots voelde ze een hand op haar schouder. Ze draaide geschrokken om maar zag Yan Lin glimlachend de kamer inkijken. "Het ziet er mooi uit." Zei ze. Will knikte "Ja hè? Ze liep naar het bed en ging op de zijkant zitten waarna ze naar achteren ging liggen.

"Ik kwam je vertellen dat ik heb kunnen regelen dat je naar dezelfde school kunt gaan als Hay Lin voor zo lang het moet." Zei Yan Lin plots. Will schoot overeind "Wat?" Yan Lin glimlachte "Ja, ja, meisje. Je zult naar school moeten, net als ieder ander!" Will sloeg haar ogen neer. Haar laatste schooldag was een ramp… En nu ze niemand had om mee op te trekken wist ze dat het moeilijk zou worden. Aan de andere kant, ze begon nu met een schone lei. Niemand kende haar. De gedachte dat ze met Hay Lin zou optrekken was zowel een zegen als een vloek. Hoewel het meisje eergisteren erg territoriaal was, zou alles nu wel vloeiender moeten gaan tussen hen twee.

* * *

In de dagen nadat Will de kamer had schoongemaakt keerde de rust weer langzaam terug. Hay Lin en Will konden het een stuk beter met elkaar vinden. Will hielp ook met het restaurant zoals Hay Lin deed, natuurlijk niet zo efficiënt maar het ging redelijk goed. Hay Lin kon uiteindelijk de hulp wel waarderen, want Will nam dan haar taak wel eens over en dan kon zij een keer iets voor zichzelf doen.

Will zelf vond ober zijn ook wel leuk. Haar goede geheugen kwam haar goed van pas. Maar het leukste vond ze de mogelijkheid om mensen te observeren. Om ze te zien eten, praten en te ?discuteren?. Ze leerde er best veel van in menselijke omgang, iets wat ze eigenlijk miste.

Een van de dingen die alleen Yan Lin kon opmerken was dat ze met alle klanten kon communiceren, ongeacht hun nationaliteit. Ze wist dat Will om de een of andere reden goed was in taal.

Nora kwam elke dag even langs om te zien hoe het met Will ging. Sinds die emotionele uitbarsting van een paar dagen geleden was Will ietwat veranderd. Ze straalde meer positieve energie uit.

Waar Nora ook blij mee was, was dat Will nu op zichzelf kon oefenen op haar kamer. Will ging dan de spreuken die ze kende beter leren gebruiken. Natuurlijk moest het wel stil blijven. Daarom leerde Nora haar de spreuk 'Ongehoord'. Deze kon Will op de muren gebruiken waardoor deze geen geluid doorgaven. Het was heel handig want nu kon ze ook haar luidruchtige vonken proberen. Ze moest wel voorzichtig zijn dat niemand plots naar binnen kwam.

Uiteindelijk kwam de dag dat alles rond was op Hay Lin's school; Will zou naar school gaan.

* * *

Het vroege opstaan was een verschrikkelijke ramp. Iets wat Will niet meer gewend was. Het ontbijt ging redelijk en het naar school worden gebracht ook.

De school was zoals de gemiddelde basisschool midden in een drukke stad. Er was ook een groot schoolplein om het gebouw heen vol met kinderen.

Will keek bezorgd naar de massa's kinderen. Haar school in Fadden Hills had veel minder leerlingen, zeker na Will's actie.

Van alle kinderen liep er eentje naar hen toe. Ze had bruin vol haar en lichtblauwe ogen. "Hé Hay!" zei ze met haar hand zwaaiend. Hay Lin groette terug "Hoi Irma!" Het meisje, blijkbaar Irma, keek naar Will "En jij bent?" Will wou haar mond open doen toen Hay Lin het overnam. "Ze is Will. Dat meisje wat bij ons de zolder heeft." Vertelde Hay Lin. Irma knikte "Ah ja! Die!"

Er volgde even een stilte totdat Irma zich naar Hay Lin draaide en een gesprek met haar aanging. Will negeerde de twee watervallen van woorden en keek in het rond. Yan Lin had verteld dat ze in groep 8 terecht zou komen. _'Als ik niet voor een jaar geslapen had, zat ik nu op de middelbare school!'_ dacht ze.

Ze speurde het schoolplein af naar wat klasgenootjes konden zijn. Het was een nieuwe start en daar wou ze gedeeltelijk gebruik van maken. Al snel ontdekte ze een patroon in de verspreiding van de leerlingen. Haar tijd in het restaurant had haar dat soort dingetjes kleinschalig aangeleerd.

Ze was Irma en Hay Lin totaal vergeten en liep naar de kinderen van groep 8. Ze merkte al direct dat sommige kinderen haar opmerkte als de nieuweling. Will negeerde het en liep naar een groepje meiden toe. Dat was makkelijker dan zich bij de jongens te introduceren.

Als snel merkten de meiden het verlegen zwartharige meisje op. Ze leken haar te negeren behalve een van hen. "Hé, jij bent toch die nieuwe op school?" vroeg een van hen. Ze had stroblond haar in twee lange vlechten die over haar schouders naar voren hingen en ze had grijsblauwe ogen. Will knikte "Uhm, ja…"

Het meisje, wie naast haar stond, had lang goudblond haar en blauwe ogen. Ze keerde zich naar Will en nam zich in haar op. Will voelde zich opgelaten en wenste dat Nora haar allang 'Onzichtbaarheid' had aangeleerd. Jammer genoeg was die spreuk voor middelgevorderde. Niet snel daarna keerde het meisje weer naar de groep.

Het stroblonde meisje stak haar hand uit "Hoi, ik ben Elyon!" zei ze vrolijk. Will glimlachte verlegen en schudde haar hand "Ik ben Will." Elyon wees toen naar het meisje naast haar "Dat is Cornelia, mijn beste vriendin." Het aangewezen meisje keerde zich droogjes naar hun "Hmm?" Elyon rolde met haar ogen "Of jij je even wilt voorstellen. Dit is de nieuwe leerlinge, Will." Cornelia leek eerst terughoudend maar Elyon leek haar stilletjes te forceren. "Ik ben Cornelia Hale." Zei ze en stak haar hand uit. Will schudde de hand weer "Ik ben Will."

Er was even een rare stilte tussen de drie totdat Elyon iets vroeg. "En, waar kom je vandaan?" vroeg ze. Cornelia leek het niks te interesseren en draaide zich om. Elyon negeerde haar en richtte zich op Will. "Oh… Uit een dorpje in de buurt…" zei Will verlegen. Ze vond Elyon op zich best aardig. De aardigste na Nora en haar vrienden.

Plots ging de schoolbel. "Oh, ik ondervraag je later wel." Zei Elyon "Je zat toch bij ons in de klas?" Will knikte "Groep 8." Elyon glimlachte en ze liepen naar de hoofdingang "Ja, dan zit je bij mij en Cornelia."

Ze gingen naar het klaslokaal en alle leerlingen gingen naar hun gewoonlijke plek. Behalve Will, die wist niet welke plek ze moest hebben. Plots werd ze aangetikt door Elyon "Kom, je kunt naast mij zitten!" Will keek haar vaag aan maar het meisje trok haar met zich mee naar de lege plek.

Blijkbaar was dit haar plek, dus pakte ze haar spullen uit. Al snel kwam de leraar en begon de dag. Voor Will een rampen dag. Telkens weer wierp iedereen vragen naar haar over waar ze vandaan kwam, welke school ze had gezeten, wie haar ouders waren. Ze loog over de helft van de dingen zover ze kon en moest. Helaas praatte Hay Lin haar mond voorbij en werd al snel bekend dat Will eigenlijk een wees was. De dag werd daardoor enkel erger.

De enige die Will in haar waarde leek te laten was Elyon.

Door de geruchten/feiten die over Will rond gingen raakte de meeste kinderen geërgerd door haar onvrijwillige 'aandachttrekkerij'. Aangezien ze nergens op het plein werd toegelaten door kinderen ging ze maar tegen een muurtje staan, genietend van haar pauzemaal.

"Hoi."

Will keek op van haar gedachten en keek Elyon aan. "Mag ik erbij staan?" vroeg ze. Will keek haar vaag aan "Moet je niet bij je vrienden staan?" Elyon haalde haar schouders op. "Dat kan ik altijd. Maar bij de nieuweling niet." Zei ze vrolijk. Iets in de twee meisjes sprong over naar elkaar. Will glimlachte een beetje en het meisje leek iets… duisterder te worden. "Het spijt me van mijn vrienden. Maar ze draaien wel bij." Zei Elyon. Will haalde haar wenkbrauw op _'Eerst zien, dan geloven.'_ Dacht ze eenvoudigweg.

"Is het waar? Heb jij bij die moordenaar in Fadden Hills op school gezeten?" vroeg Elyon plots. Will grijnsde in haar gedachten. _'Beter; ik ben haar.'_ Dacht ze. Ze kon dat Elyon natuurlijk niet vertellen. "Uhm, ja… Dat heb ik…" zei Will zachtjes "Ze was een goede vriend van me." Elyon sloeg haar ogen neer "Wilhelmina… dat was haar naam toch?" Will knikte "ja, dat _was_ haar naam."

"S-sorry. Had ik niet moeten vragen. Ik en mijn grote mond." Zei Elyon plotseling. Will keek haar verrast aan. "Hoezo? Jullie vragen al de hele dag naar dingen." Elyon knikte "Ja, maar ik had me zo voorgenomen om _niet_ te gaan vragen. Ik bedoel, het is je eerste dag! Ik zou het ook niet fijn vinden als zoiets gebeurd."

Will was eigenlijk best verbaasd hoe aardig ze Elyon vond. Ondanks de rotdag was dit wel het beste tot nu toe. Elyon zag er uit als een potentiële vriend.

De twee praatte door totdat de bel ging. De rest van de schooldag ging zoals de ochtend. Na het eind van de dag ging ze met Hay Lin mee naar huis. Will was _niet_ blij met het meisje. Ze maakte het echter iets te grof duidelijk en Hay Lin was aardig geschrokken. Al snel ontstond er een kleine ruzie tussen hen twee. Joan, Chen en Yan Lin kwamen ertussen en beide meisjes werden naar hun kamer gestuurd.

* * *

"Wat bedoel je, geen contact met de andere basissen?" vroeg de jongen boos. Het was al een paar weken na Serenity's herstel. Maar na haar herstel gebeurde er wat rare dingen. Een ervan was wat er nu bekend werd; het contact met de andere kampen op Aarde was verbroken en verdwenen zonder een spoor.

Hij ging op onderzoek uit in het nabijgelegen Fadden Hills. Al snel ontdekte hij dat het niet alleen de kampen waren die waren verdwenen. Het hele dorp was anders! Een van de meest opmerkelijke dingen was het grote gebouw dat van de 'stichting van de opkomende ster' was. Nieuwsgierig ging hij op onderzoek uit.

Het gebouw bleek van ene Kadma te zijn. Ze had het gesticht na het verlies van haar twee vriendinnen, een was overleden na een val in de bergen, Cassidy, en de ander was verdwenen, Nerissa. Niek vond dit wel heel raar want hij wist zeker dat die twee het hadden overleefd. Verder was er iets anders aan de hand; niemand wist iets van een bloedbad op de basisschool van Serenity's zusje. Heel vreemd was dat het roodharige meisje er nog op school zat. Toen hij haar wou onderzoeken bleek ze totaal _niet_ Serenity's zusje te zijn. Ze was wel een weerdraak, maar niet degene die hij zocht.

Er was iets vreemds aan de hand, maar wat?

* * *

**A/N: 1) Het laatste stukje is de inleiding naar de samensmelting van The Gaurdian en De Andere Kant. Zij die The Gaurdian hebben gelezen zullen begrijpen wat er gebeurd. Ik zal het zo goed mogelijk uitleggen/beschrijven voor zij die mijn andere fanfict/cross-over niet hebben gelezen.**

**_2) Het is niet mijn bedoeling om erotiek te schrijven. Echter, in dit verhaal komt er wel seks/seksualiteit voor. Het is mijn bedoeling niet om er diep op in door te gaan. Echter zullen er wel vaker zulke situaties ontstaan als deze. Ik hou me dan ook aan de regel dat alle seks bij een belangrijk plot hoort. Hoewel het soms niet belangrijk lijkt is het later wel belangrijk. Kunnen jullie het wel zeggen als het té erg word?_**

**_Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!  
Bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft!_**

**_En mijn dank aan TTigerz voor het Beta Readen!_**


	9. 9 Een stukje kennis

**fA/N: Aangezien BloodPrince1234 en TTigerz hun werken uploaden bedacht ik me hetzelfde te doen.  
Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk leuk vinden!**

**1) Will mag dan een Cannon Mary Seu lijken met al die trucjes, machtige magie en al dat geluk. Mag ik je er aan herinneren dat Will meerdere keren bijna dood was, bijna haar hele familie kwijt is, van een soort is dat word gehaat en dat dit verhaal nog lang niet bij het einde is? Dank je.**

**2) Drakentitanen kunnen gemakkelijk 200 jaar worden. Hun lichamelijke ontwikkeling stopt rond de 20-30 jaar en gaat over in ouderdom rond de 180-190.**

**3) Er is een kleine naam verwisseling ontstaan, mijn excuses voor dit ongemak:  
Draken Draconiërs  
draak/draken dracano/draconos  
draakje/draakjes kejone/kejona  
Weerdraak weerdraconiër**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 9 _'Een Stukje Kennis'_

Het was de laatste schooldag voor de zomervakantie geweest en Will lag vrolijk naar het plafond te staren op haar bed. Ze zou namelijk volgend jaar naar de eerste klas gaan op de nabijgelegen middelbare school, het Sheffield Instituut. Nora had zich als voogd van Will voorgedaan en had zo een plekje op de school kunnen krijgen. Elyon, die ze een vriend noemde, ging naar dezelfde school. Cornelia ging er ook heen.

Hoewel Will wel een band had kunnen scheppen met Elyon leek het niet te lukken met Cornelia. Ze was nogal bazig en veel te veel bezig met haar schoonheid en populariteit.

Één; Will boeide het niet hoe ze er uitzag. Twéé; ze was een vrije denker, iemand zoals Cornelia ging daar niet mee. Drie; Will was nooit populair geweest, het zou haar nu ook niks schelen.

Elyon leek geen van hen beide te zijn. Alsof Will chaos was en Cornelia orde en Elyon stond in het midden.

Hoewel Will duidelijk het gemis voelde van aandacht van Elyon, maakte Nora het eigenlijk helemaal goed. De vrouw ondersteunde haar veel. Zo leerde Will beter met haar magie om te gaan en het beter onder controle te houden. Ze leerde ook veel over de Drakentitaan, het land waar ze toebehoorde. Will vond dit erg vaag want ze was toch Nederlands?

In de afgelopen maanden ging Will ook vaak bij Nora op bezoek voor de massages en de reguliere aanvoer van bloed. De emotionele uitbarstingen waren bij de 3e keer veel minder. Will raakte ook niet meer bewusteloos door de vloed van chaotische emoties en ontspanning. Haar lichaam raakte duidelijk meer in balans. Nora was erg nieuwschierig om Will's eerste grote ontwikkeling naar een Ton'yn te zien. Wat dat ook mocht zijn.

De deur ging plots open en Will keek verrast naar de deur. "Oh, hé Hay." Zei Will, iets was Irma altijd zei. Hay Lin liep naar haar toe "Uhm, Will… Er is een klein probleempje." Will ging rechtop in het bed zitten "Wat is er?"Nou… We gaan alle vier naar China over een week om familie te bezoeken. Maar mam en pap zeiden dat jij niet mee kunt. Aangezien het… nou ja, familie is."

Will snapte het probleem niet "Maar ik kan toch gewoon hier blijven?" Hay Lin schudde haar hoofd "Het restaurant gaat dicht en ze willen niet dat je hier alleen zit. Ze vroegen me of je aan Nora kunt vragen of je bij hun kon logeren, aangezien jullie aardig close zijn." Will sloeg haar ogen neer maar ze glimlachte ook. Ze kon nu bij Nora logeren!

"Oké, ik zal het haar vragen." Antwoordde Will. Hay Lin knikte en verliet de kamer. Will zonk weer achterover in haar kussen en fantaseerde over hoe het zou zijn om bij Bart, Matthijs en Nora te logeren. Ze zouden waarschijnlijk haar extra veel kunnen leren over van alles en nog wat. En ze zou niet continue naar hot en her hoeven te gaan.

* * *

De week was al snel om en alles was snel geregeld. Zoals Will had bedacht kon ze bij Nora slapen. Matthijs had al gezegd dat als ze nergens anders heen kon, ze naar hen kon komen. De optie om bij Elyon te slapen was in haar hoofd gekomen maar het zou twee weken lang bij een meisje zijn dat ze pas een half jaar kende en dan was er nog Cornelia die haar tijd 'vroeg'. Niet dat het veel uitmaakte.

De Lin's zetten Will af bij Nora de dag voor ze vertrokken, zo hadden zij genoeg tijd om in te pakken. Will kreeg de kamer waarin ze een half jaar geleden wakker werd aangewezen, de logeer kamer. Ze pakte uit en groef zich in de kamer. Voor de komende twee weken was dit _haar_ kamer.

Al snel kwam Will in de woonkamer aan voor een tussendoortje. Naast Bart, Matthijs en Nora was er een vijfde persoon in de kamer. Het was een nogal bleke vrouw met lichtbruin haar en groene ogen. "Will, die is een oude vriendin van me, Geerte." Zei Matthijs. Will en de vrouw groette. Haar eerste indruk was al direct aardig en vriendelijk. "Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken, ze weet wat we zijn." Zei Matthijs "Kom erbij zitten, neem wat thee en een wafel."

Will schonk wat thee in voor zichzelf en pakte een met poedersuikerbestrooide wafel. "Will, ik wou vandaag beginnen over vampiers." Begon Matthijs "Wat heb je zover geleerd?" Will was verrast door de plotselinge vraag maar groef haar brein af naar de informatie en vond deze snel. "Dat zijn mensen met het Vampier Bloed Virus." Zei ze. Matthijs knikte "En wat doet dat virus?"

Will keek hem vaag aan en snapte niet waar de vraag vandaan kwam. Geerte leek echter erg geïnteresseerd in haar uitleg, dus ging ze door. "Nou, het virus valt bloedcellen aan en vernietigt ze. Maar in ruil daarvoor zet het virus het verloren bloed om in allerlei eigenschapversterkende stofjes." Legde ze uit.

Matthijs glimlachte en de vrouw leunde naar voren en leunde haar ellebogen op haar knieën "En is er nog iets speciaals aan de hand?" vroeg ze. Will knikte "Ja, een geboren vampier heeft een genetische afwijking waardoor ze giftanden krijgen waarmee ze hun verloren bloed kunnen vervangen met dat van anderen."

De vrouw grijnsde abrupt wijd en richtte zich toen op Matthijs "Je hebt haar goed onderwezen. Een welp en ze weet al zo veel. In mijn tijd dachten ze dat we sterven met een houtje in ons hart!" grapte ze. Will keek haar verrast aan "Bent u een vampier?" De vrouw richtte zich op Will "Ja, dat klopt."

Will keek haar stil aan en de vrouw keek haar terug aan in stilte. "Een fascinerend gesprek." Merkte Bart grappend op. Nora rolde met haar ogen en pakte wat thee voor zichzelf. Ze probeerde een beetje uit het kruiszicht van de welp en de vampier te blijven. Toch vond ze Will's reactie grappig, namelijk niks.

Ze ging weer zitten met haar hervulde kopje thee. Will begon eindelijk vragen te stellen "Waarom bent u hier?" vroeg ze. Nora grinnikte door de nogal… normale vraag. "Nou, ik ben hier enkel op bezoek." Antwoordde Geerte eerlijk. Will keek Matthijs aan "Is dit gewoon toeval?" Matthijs glimlachte "Ja. Hoezo?" Will sloeg haar ogen neer naar haar thee. "Nou… Jullie hebben al zoveel voor me gedaan…"

"Matthijs heeft me al wat over je vertelt…" Begon Geerte wat zachter, maar zei wat vrolijker "Maar zo zie je er niet uit." Will knikte glimlachend "Dankzij Nora."Hé, vergeet ons niet!" zei Bart plots. Nora giechelde door zijn reactie.

De vijf gingen zo lang door met het gesprek. Zo hadden ze het over de verschillende dingen over vampiers. Will stelde veel vragen die een welp zou stellen. Zoals 'Waarom zijn vampiers in sprookjes altijd de slechterik?' Geerte legde het uit.

"Om dezelfde redenen waarom er weerdraconiërshaat is. Ook wij hebben iets unieks nodig; mensenbloed. Maar de mensen maken vampiers liever af dan dat ze ons bloed geven. Ik snap hun probleem, maar ze overdrijven echt." Legde ze uit.

"Maar als mensen vampiers haten, waarom jullie drieën dan niet?" vroeg Will. Nora glimlachte "Er word op zowel weerdraconiërs als vampiers gejaagd. Door elkaar te helpen in tijden van nood kunnen we beiden voortbestaan. Ja, Vampier Bloed is een virus. Maar je wilt niet weten hoeveel mensen het eigenlijk heeft geholpen."

"Wat Nora zegt. Hoewel het er natuurlijk ook aan ligt of je Volbloedgeboren of Halfbloed bent." Zei Geerte "Ikzelf ben Volbloedgeboren. Maar toch, ik heb er wel veel profeit van, ondanks mijn huidige leven." Will keek verrast op bij die twee termen "Oh ja, dat. Volbloedgeboren was toch dat je het vanaf voor je geboorte hebt, en Halfbloed is toch dat je het pas na je geboorte hebt gekregen?" Nora knikte "Dat heb je goed."

Geerte lachte "Als jullie zo doorgaan kan zij de Verlosser worden!" Will keek haar vaag aan "De Verlosser?" Bart haalde zijn schouders op "Gewoon een zelfbedachte legende dat er ooit iemand zou komen die de balans hersteld en weerdraconiërshaat enzovoort tot het verleden laat behoren."

"Nou, dan doe ik dat toch gewoon!" zei Will plots.

Iedereen keek haar verbaast aan. Hoewel de gedachtes haar volgde. "Ze heeft wel gelijk. Ze heeft een hele groep drakenjagers gedood." Zei Matthijs. Geerte keek hem ongelovig aan "Echt? Wow. Ik zou bijna overwegen haar Bloedmagie te leren." Nora keek haar lichtjes bezorgt aan "Maar je kent de prijs." Geerte knikte "Ja, maar ik bedoel meer simpele dingen zoals 'Bloedsturen' en 'Absorbeer Bloedenergie'."

Will keek haar geïnteresseerd aan "Wat zijn dat?" Geerte keerde zich naar Will toe "Het eerste is het besturen van iemands bloed op een afstand. Het tweede is iemands bloed omzetten naar pure energie en het dan absorberen voor eigengebruik. Iets heel handigs voor een zwart schub zoals jij."

Bart ging opeens actief meedoen met het gesprek "Nooit gedacht dat ik de Verlosser ooit zou kennen!" Nora gooide een broos schaakstuk naar zijn hoofd. "Je hebt nog 900 jaar te leven, niet zo pessimistisch!" grapte ze. "Auw! Wat heb ik nu weer fout gezegd?" Will giechelde achter haar hand samen met Nora en Geerte. Matthijs rolde met zijn ogen.

* * *

Het gesprek ging zo lang door en er werden vele deals gesloten. Als Will sterk genoeg was geworden in Mysticisme dan zou ze een Bloedmagiër worden. Will vond het wel spannend; zij zou een zelfbedachte legende worden! Ze zou de ultieme wraak kunnen nemen voor wat de mensen haar en haar soort hadden aangedaan en aan het einde van de rit zou er eindelijk een vrede heersen tussen de twee rassen.

Will ging pas laat in de avond naar bed. Ze wou het gesprek graag blijven volgen maar ze werd heel moe. Er ging zoveel informatie heen en weer!

Voordat de slaap haar nam hoopte ze dat ze Serenity dit nieuws zou kunnen vertellen. Het meisje van haar dromen.

* * *

_Will herkende de plek waar ze nu was. Een loofbos. Dit keer was het Zomer. De zon scheen fel door de gaten die de loofbomen niet hadden bedekt met hun bladeren. Vreemd, want de laatste keer waren er geen zon, geen maan en geen sterren. Hoewel ze wel moest toegeven dat er nog steeds geen hemel was en dat ze de bron van het zonlicht niet kon vinden._

_Will realiseerde zich plotseling iets. Als zij hier was, dan was Serenity hier vast ook!_

_Het meisje rende met alle snelheid die ze uit haar benen kon halen door het bos "Serenity!" schreeuwde ze achterelkaar door. Maar ze was nergens te vinden. Will merkte een vreemd gevoel op. Ze merkte dat het gevoeld haar ergens heen leek te leiden. _'Misschien vind ik zo Serenity'_ dacht Will en ze begon in de richting van het gevoel te rennen._

_Ze zag iets vreemds tussen de bomen. Het leek een soort zwarte en witte reuzen sluier. Hij leek lichtjes te golven, maar niet in de wind. Het zwart en wit waren puur en gescheiden. Will wou er haar hand er doorheen steken maar een bekende kille stem deed een rilling over haar rug lopen.  
"Dat zou ik niet doen, als ik jou was. Je bent nog te zwak om de effecten van een tijdscheur te overleven."_

_Will draaide zich met een ruk om een keek geschrokken naar de ridder in de zwart kristallen wapenuitrusting. Dit keer was zijn pegasus er niet. Hij was nogal klein voor een man en zijn stem was nogal jeugdig. Hij had een boog, pijlenkoker, zwaard aan zijn linker heup en een dolk aan zijn rechter heup._

_"Wie ben jij!" vroeg Will._

_"Wie ik ben maakt niet uit, voor nu." Zei hij "Het gaat erom wie _jij_ bent."_

_Will slikte. Was dit omdat ze de Verlosser zou worden? Eigenlijk grappig. Iets wat niet waar was, werd zojuist vastgesteld. Maar zou het waar zijn? Zou zij de Verlosser zijn? Maar wat wou die man dan van haar? Was hij met of tegen haar?_

_Ze was zo erg in gedachten verzonken dat ze niet merkte dat de man naar haar toe liep. "En nu ga jij gewoon met me mee. Je zusje is al aan de andere kant." Zei hij._

_Will keek hem ongelovig aan "M-mijn zusje?" De man grinnikte "Ja, hebben ze je dat nooit verteld? Je bent 5 minuten ouder dan je zusje!"_

_Will's geest ging even blank voordat hij op volle toeren ging werken _'Heb ik een zusje? Waarom hebben mama en papa me dat nooit verteld? Wie is mijn zusje? Hoe ziet ze er uit? Is ze ook een weerdraconiër?'

_"Nu is het tijd dat je met ons meekomt." Zei de jongen "Naar huis."_

_Een traan rolde over Will's wang. Ze voelde zich verraden. Ze had altijd gedacht dat ze enig kind was, maar nu bleek dat ze een zusje had. Een tweeling zusje nog wel. Iedereen had het voor haar verzwegen._

_Ze had zich nog nooit zo verraden gevoeld, zelfs niet met Angelo._

_De wereld om hun heen werd vaag door de tranen. Will voelde hoe een vreemd gevoel bezit van haar nam. Machteloosheid, Angst, Verraad. Toen ze een keer knipperde kon ze zien hoe de wereld opeens door een onzichtbare en onvoelbare wind als zand uit elkaar werd geblazen._

_"Nee! Blijf kalm!" schreeuwde de jongen. Maar het was al te laat. Zijn ondoorgrondelijke harnas veranderde in korrels en werd meegenomen door de wind "Ik kom terug! Ik kom je halen en d de schreeuw veranderde in een fluister en werd meegenomen door de wind._

_Al snel was alles weggeblazen. Het enige wat er nog was, was de oneindige leegte in haar droom._

_Will ging al snel zitten, trok haar benen op en omhelsde ze. Ze snikte stilletjes in de zwarte leegte._

* * *

"Sssh, Will." Hoorde ze zwakjes "Het is al goed… Het is al goed."

_'Ik heb een zusje en dat hebben ze me nooit verteld.'_ Dacht Will. Ze was aan de rand van het bewustzijn. Half slapend, half wakker. _'Dit alles hoefde niet te gebeuren… Ik hoefde niet alleen te zijn…'_

Ze voelde een hand ruststellend over haar hoofd aaien. Ze zat rechtop in iemands omhelzing.

"Het is al goed." Zei de stem weer.

Will herkende de stem als die van Nora. Ze opende haar ogen en kreeg bevestiging voor wat ze had vernomen. Ze voelde snikken opkomen en tranen rolde over haar wangen. Ze wist niet of ze Nora nou wel of niet moest omhelzen. Ze had vast ook over dingen gelogen. Maar natuurlijk kon ze niet weten over haar zusje. En haar omhelzen was fijn.

Will omhelsde Nora en vond al snel de geruststelling die ze nodig had. De droom was een intense geweest. Maar was hij ook waar? Dromen waren bedrog, zeiden de mensen. Maar deze droom was zo echt… Het kon geen droom zijn.

* * *

De weken gingen snel voorbij. Will had over haar droom verteld aan de anderen en ze waren op onderzoek uitgegaan. Nora merkte al snel Will's gebroken vertrouwen op en deed haar best om het te herstellen. En het lukte haar ook aardig.

Geen van de drie kon ook maar iets vinden over een tweeling zusje. Will hoopte dat ze toch bestond. Hoewel de pijn om niet bij haar te zijn erg was, was het ook geruststellend om te weten dat ze een van twee was. En dat er iemand van haar familie in leven was. Ze had natuurlijk haar grootouders nog, maar die kwamen maar zelden.

Tijdens die twee weken hadden de drie oudere weerdraconiërs Will's magie en kennis aangescherpt. Zo kon ze nu veel meer spreuken. De hoeveelheid maakte wel dat ze per stuk zwak waren. Maar dat zou simpel zijn opgelost met een langdurige training. Het ging er om dat ze een groot spreukenboek had, dan had ze tenminste iets.

Will kon al snel weer naar haar eigen zolderkamer. Ze pakte alles uit en ging weer naar beneden naar de keuken. Yan Lin was daar gelukkig alleen. "Yan Lin, is het waar dat ik een zusje heb?" vroeg ze. Yan Lin keek haar verrast aan terwijl ze de kastjes doorzocht. "Jij? Een zusje? Hoe kom je erbij?" vroeg Yan Lin. Will haalde haar schouders op "Iemand zij dat…" Yan Lin keerde zich naar haar "Waarschijnlijk heeft hij je verwisseld met een ander." Will knikte "Ja, waarschijnlijk wel."

Will ging weer naar haar kamer, niet wetend of haar ouders logen, of die man. Ze vroeg zich ook af wat er in haar droom was gebeurd. Nora had er geen antwoord op. Ze wou nog wel wat uitleggen over de droomwereld, maar dat zou later komen.

* * *

Al snel was de zomervakantie voorbij. Dat betekende dat Will weer naar school moest. Maar dit keer _weer_ naar een nieuwe school. Omdat Hay Lin's ouders haar niet konden brengen moest Will er alleen heen gaan. Maar ze had geen fiets, dus had Nora er een voor haar geregeld. _'Haar niet vertrouwen? Hoe durf ik.'_ Grapte Will toen ze het cadeau kreeg.

Ze fietste naar het gebouw in stilte. Ze was al laat, anders had ze geprobeerd met Elyon mee te fietsen. _'Stomme wekker'_ dacht Will.

Elyon en Cornelia gingen naar dezelfde middelbare school als zij; het Sheffield Instituut. Het was de enige in de buurt maar het had ook een goede reputatie.

Het gebouw was aardig groot en het had een groot schoolplein. Will zette haar fiets bij de fietsenstalling en rende naar binnen waar ze al direct in de grote hal kwam. Ze keek in het rond en deed een stap waarna ze direct stopte. "Ik heb geen idee waar ik heen moet…" zei ze tegen zichzelf.

Ze viste een papiertje uit haar broekzak en keek erop. Het was een schema met alle vakken. Het unieke aan haar lijstje was dat ze geen talen volgde, zoals altijd, vanwege haar Draconisch. Ze vond het nummer van de klas dat bij Wiskunde hoorde en volgde de bordjes die overal hingen. Uiteindelijk kwam ze aan bij het juiste klaslokaal en deed de deur open.

_'Het ziet er wel vreemd uit voor een Wiskunde klaslokaal! Het zou net zo goed het Biologie lokaal kunnen zijn!'_ merkte ze als eerste op. Ze keek naar de docent die hier was "Ja, wat is er?" het was een redelijk jonge man die les gaf. "Uhm… Is dit het Wiskunde lokaal?" vroeg Will verlegen. Ze vroeg het maar voor de zekerheid, want er klopte iets niet.

De docent keek haar vaag aan. "Nee, dit is het Biologie lokaal." Antwoordde hij "Hoezo? Dat staat toch op de bordjes?" _'Had ik het toch goed gezien.'_ Dacht Will trots. "Nou, hier staat het nummer van de Wiskunde lokaal op." Antwoordde Will. De docent stond op en controleerde het bordje en zuchtte diep "Je bent vast nieuw?"

Will knikte verlegen. "Dan heb je zojuist kennis gemaakt met de schoolclown. Doet hij elk jaar." Antwoordde de docent. _'Geweldige start. Te laat _en_ niet wegwijs.' _De docent wees haar in de goede richting en ging zelf naar de conciërge om deze puinhoop te laten opruimen.

Will liep door de gangen en zag dat een jongen met oranjeachtig haar met de bordjes bezig was. Hij verving ze met valse bordjes. Hij zag er niet uit als de beste leerling om tegen te komen en helaas was hij bij Wiskunde bezig de bordjes te vervalsen.

Will bedacht een klein plannetje en liep naar hem toe en vroeg hem aan de kant te gaan. "Het is duidelijk dat je nieuw bent, want ik ga aan de kant voor niemand." Zei de jongen. Will klopte vluchtig op de deur en zei "Dan zal ik wel even afkloppen, mijn fout." Grapte ze. De jongen leek haar grap niet te waarderen "Geen grapjes, ik ben hier de baas."

Will hoorde al dat er iemand aankwam lopen aan de andere kant van de deur en deed een stapje naar achteren. "Oh, dan hoef je ook niet opzij te stappen." De jongen keek haar triomfantelijk aan "Zo-"

Opeens ging de deurklink omlaag en zwaaide de deur open. De jongen kreeg de deur vol in zijn gezicht en hield aan zijn neus. Er keek een nogal mollige vrouw met blond haar en lichtblauwe ogen door de deurpost naar Will "Jij klopte?"Dat klopt." Antwoordde Will "omdat iemand de deur blokkeerde."

De vrouw keek haar vaag aan en keek toen om de hoek van de deur. Daar stond de jongen met een bloedneus. Er lag eens stapeltje met bordjes naast hem. "Zo zo, Uriah. Weer bezig zoals elk jaar?" vroeg de vrouw. Plots pakte ze zijn hand bij de pols en trok hem mee "Laten we even naar directrice Knickerbocker gaan." Ze richtte zich toen op Will "Ga jij alvast naar de klas. Over je te laat komen spreek ik je later nog wel." Will bloosde maar deed wat ze zei. Ze hoorde de jongen nog net "trut" naar haar roepen. Ze ging de klas in en werd al direct vreemd aangestaard. Ze ging naar de enige lege plek en begon met werken.

Tegen het volgende uur was alles weer normaal. De docent, Mv. Rudolph, zag Will's te laat komen door de vingers omdat daardoor Uriah in de kraag was gevat en meer schade was voorkomen.

De tijd vloog voorbij en al snel was het pauze en ging ze naar de kantine. Ze vond Elyon en Cornelia al snel. "Jij ziet er wakker uit." Merkte Elyon op. Will zuchtte en stortte neer op het bankje aan de andere kant van de tafel. Door het gammele ding viel Cornelia's flesje met sinasappelsap bijna over haar heen. "Pas op!"

Will keek haar ietwat geschrokken aan "Sorry, niet mijn schuld dat die dingen gammel zijn."

Plots werd ze overspoeld door ijskoud water en gilde ze. Ze draaide zich met een ruk om en zag de jongen van de bordjes achter haar staan met een leeg plastic bekertje. "Dat is voor de week nablijven die ik dankzij jou heb gekregen!"

Will voelde woede opkomen maar onderdrukte deze. Nora had geleerd dat door haar 'Nul vonken' ze erg moest oppassen. Ze kon ze te gemakkelijk loslaten en woede was in zo'n situatie als deze niet handig. Zeker als ze haar huidige leventje wou behouden. "Klootzak" schold ze enkel.

"Hà, niet zo stoer meer nu er geen docent in de buurt is, hè?" daagde Uraïh haar uit. "Niet op reageren Will." Fluisterde Elyon naar haar. Will draaide zich naar haar. Cornelia deed het reageren. "Ik weet niet wie of _wat_ jij bent, maar kun je op zijn _minst_ zo _vriendelijk_ zijn om te vertrekken?"

Er ging een rilling over Will's schouders. Cornelia kon zo'n kille woede hebben. Ze was hartstikke geërgerd, maar ook zo kalm. _'Ze moet me dat echt eens leren.'_ Dacht Will.

"Ik ben niet met jou bezig!" antwoordde Uraïh. "En zij niet met jou. Ik ken Will lang genoeg om te weten dat jij haar type niet bent." Antwoordde Cornelia droogjes. Will bloosde maar wist dat Cornelia de jongen zijn ego raakte. "Oh jij-"

Will dankte Cornelia stilletjes, maar ze moest haarzelf niet in de vuurlinie zetten voor haar. Ze had altijd al tussen de pestkoppen geleefd. Deze was niet zo erg. Ze moest op de een of andere manier zijn aandacht op haar richten, want zij kon het hebben. Ze wist niet hoe sterk Cornelia was, maar Will wou niet dat zij de klappen op ving die voor haar waren. Een geniepig plannetje kwam naar boven.

Will draaide zich om naar Uraïh en stond op "Dus, je hebt een oogje op me, hè?" vroeg ze ietwat verleidend. "Wat, nee!" antwoordde hij. Will grijnsde en bewoog haar hand naar zijn wang "Je hoeft niet bang te zijn hoor, of wil je geen kusje?" Ze zag Uraïh blozen "Blijf met je tengels van me af, hoer!"

Ergens diep van binnen voelde Will zich zwaar beledigd. Alsof het in haar natuur lag om dat woord als een belediging te zien. Om wraak te nemen zou ze beroep doen op zijn blaas. Ze grijnsde liefelijk maar toen breder en liet hem haar giftanden duidelijk zien "Kom op, één kusje op de nek?"

Ze zag zijn gezicht wit trekken "J-jij bent een vampier!" schreeuwde hij opeens "Ik zie wel door je trucs heen, monster!" Hij duwde haar naar achter en rende weg terwijl hij "Vampier" gilde.

Will ging glimlachend zitten en keek de twee verstijfde meiden aan. "Wàt?" vroeg ze. "Wow. Will, ik wist niet dat je _dat_ in je had." Zei Elyon. Will sloeg blozend haar ogen neer toen ze ontdekte dat de hele kantine had mee gekeken had.

"Uhm, Will, waarom gilde hij dat jij een vampier bent?" vroeg Cornelia. Will haalde haar schouders op "Geen idee. Zie ik er uit als een vampier?"Nee, je bent wel nat." Merkte Elyon op. Will keek geschrokken naar haar kleren, die nog nat waren.

* * *

Will wist haar kleren te drogen door de handdrogers te gebruiken in de meiden toiletten. De rest van die dag ging redelijk vloeiend. Ze zag Uraïh in ieder geval niet.

Aan het eind van de dag ging Will weer naar huis. _'ik moet Nora vragen om een spreuk om mijn kleren te drogen.'_ Grapte ze in haar gedachten. Ze kon niet met Elyon en Cornelia naar huis fietsen dus ging ze alleen. Ze had Cornelia later nog kunnen bedanken om haar te helpen verdedigen.

Eenmaal op haar kamer ging ze met haar eerste huiswerk aan de slag. Elke docent vond het blijkbaar grappig om huiswerk op te geven, aan een brugger zoals zij nog wel! In ieder geval had ze nu wat te doen na school en had ze geen talen te doen. Nou ja… Nora had haar ook huiswerk opgelegd over de Drakentitaan en magie.

De Drakentitaan fascineerde Will erg. Het was namelijk een gehele beschaving!

~Geschiedenis les, als volksverhalen je niks boeien, overslaan~

Op Aarde leefde drie grote rassen; de Mensen, de Drakentitanen en de Draconiërs. De Drakentitaan waren eigenlijk een buitenaards ras dat erg op de mensen leek. Het verschil was echter dat ze veel sterker, slimmer en sneller waren en ook veel ouder konden worden.

De Drakentitaan kwamen ongevee miljoen jaar geleden op de aarde. Op hetzelfde moment toen de dinosauriërs werden uitgeroeid door een grote komeet. Ironie wou dat de meteoor eigenlijk het ruimteschip van de Drakentitaan waren. Maar destijds waren ze gespleten in 2 groepen die elk de macht over de planeet wilde hebben. Er woedde een oorlog die vele jaren sterk aanhield.

De ene groep werd geregeerd door het Regime. Een groep machtige magiërs. Aan de andere kant stond de nieuwe koning van het oude rijk; Griswald.

De oorlog was vreselijk maar eindigde snel toen Griswald de macht van de Drakenster, een oud verbond van machtige Draconiërs, gebruikte om het Regime te verslaan. Waarbij hij zelf werd gedood.

In de jaren daarna hadden de mensen Griswald's raad opgevolgd en volgens zijn regels en geboden geleefd. Een van die geboden was dat ze de natuur van deze planeet intact zouden houden. De Drakentitaan besloot om zich te beperken tot de vijf steden. De steden waren gemaakt van de restanten van het vernietigde vaartuig dat ze hadden gebruikt om naar de Aarde te komen nadat hun planeet was vernietigd door een soortgelijke oorlog.

Toen ze zagen dat de Mensen begonnen op te bloeien besloten ze om zich stil te houden maar wel in te grijpen als het mis ging. En ook nu kende weinig niet-Drakentitanen het geheim; de mensheid leefde naast het machtigste buitenaardse ras in het universum.

De Draconïers hadden er veel te zeggen in deze geschiedenis. Al heel lang werden de Draconiërs vereerd. Zij waren ook de heersers over de Drakentitanen. Draconiërs waren een machtig ras verdeeld in meerdere soorten; De kejone, Draconiërs ter grootte van een hond. Zij waren het kleinste maar ook het intelligentste van de eerste drie soorten. Dracano, zij zijn zo groot als een huizenblok. Zij zijn minder intelligent dan kejone (Maar toch intelligenter dan de slimste mens), maar zijn door hun grootte ook veel sterker. Drakan zijn een soort balans tussen kejone en dracano. Zij waren zo groot als een paard. Dan waren er nog de weerdraconiërs, mensen met de ziel van een Draconiër. En Ton'yn, volgroeide weerdraconiërs.

De laatste soort was het machtigste wezen wat er ooit heeft bestaan zonder Absolute Macht te hebben (zonder een god te zijn). De leviathanen. Deze dracano waren gigantisch en konden duizenden millennia oud worden. In hun eentje zouden ze de complete Mensheid kunnen wegvagen binnen een jaar en met zijn tweeën zouden ze ook de Drakentitaan kunnen verslaan. Echter, door een vreemd voorval dat nergens meer terug te vinden zijn de leviathanen verdwenen. Niemand heeft er sinds die tijd er ooit meer eentje gezien.

~Einde geschiedenis les~

Will vroeg zich af van welke soort haar ziel kwam; een dracano, een drakan of een kejone. Een dracano zou betekenen dat ze heel sterk zou zijn, maar een kejone leek ook wel grappig. Ze kon zichzelf zo voorstellen een kejone te zijn!

* * *

De schooldagen verstreken snel en al snel kwamen de eerste toetsen. Elyon, Will en Cornelia waren als enige niet verbaasd dat Will alleen maar tienen haalde. Zij hadden er al een half jaar mee geleefd. De rest van de klas kon het eigenlijk niet geloven. Want ook alle toetsen daarna waren allemaal perfect.

Uraïh was eigenlijk de enige pest. Hij zat nog steeds achter Will aan. Will wist telkens haar hersenen te gebruiken en deukte zijn ego aan alle kanten in. Veel zorgen om hem maakte ze zich niet. Ook de roddeltantes op school, de gezusters Grumper waren eigenlijk redelijk simpel te verslaan.

Toen Will aan Elyon vertelde dat ze altijd al gepest werd was Elyon best wel geschrokken. Will maakte het niet veel uit want het kwam uit een tijd die al lang achter haar lag.

Maar behalve dat bleven de schooldagen ietwat saai. Totdat ze Nora opeens een paar keer op school zag rondlopen. Thuis (Bij Nora thuis) zei niemand er wat over of smoesden ze zich eruit.

* * *

Will kwam aan op school en het leek zo gewoon als normaal te gaan. Dat veranderde toen Nora Will een nieuw rooster gaf op school. "Huh, hoezo geef _jij_ me het rooster?" Vroeg Will. Nora glimlachte en liep weg "Dat zie je vanmiddag wel!" Will keek haar vaag na maar verloor haar snel uit het oog.

Ze keek op het rooster en zag dat er aan elke dag een extra uur aanvastgeplakt was met 'speciale klassen'. Will vroeg zich af waarom. Dat antwoord kwam snel toen ze naar het klaslokaal ging. Het was namelijk bij een deur die er al de hele dag niet was, dat wist ze zeker. Verder was die deur onder de trap naar de eerste verdieping en daar kon nooit een klaslokaal passen.

Ze deed de deur open en kon haar ogen meteen niet geloven. Het klaslokaal was een soort grote sportzaal. Maar dat kon nooit, want de deur was onder de trap en naast die trap was al direct het geschiedenis lokaal.

Verstomd liep ze naar het gedeelte wat een beetje op een klaslokaal leek. Er was een groot wit bord en daarvoor stond een bureau waarop Nora zat. Op het bord stond er iets met grote letters.

_Magiërs klas  
Nora van der Berg_

Will kon het niet geloven. "Hé, Will!" zei Nora "En, wat vind je ervan?"Hoe kan dit? Wat is dit? _Waar_ is dit?" vroeg Will. "Door magie en technologie, het vak Magie en in de school." Antwoordde Nora glimlachend "Ga maar op je plek zitten, ik leg je later nog wel alles uit." Will knikte ietwat verloren en ging toen zitten.

Even later kwamen er meerdere leerlingen binnen. Zij waren iets minder verbaast maar toch verrast. Ze gingen net als Will op een plek zitten. Toen er 7 andere kinderen waren van verschillende klassen gingen ze van start.

"Nou, welkom bij de eerste les magie die ik ga geven. Ik ben Nora van der Berg en ik ga jullie de komende jaren lesgeven." Introduceerde Nora zich. Ze deden een introductie rondje en gingen al snel van start. Om het feit te verhullen dat Will en Nora weerdraconiërs waren tijdens het beoefenen van magie zei Nora dat zij en Will van de geboorte af aan al hadden geleerd om 'Stille Magie' te gebruiken. 'Stille Magie' was een techniek waardoor iemand zonder de woorden te spreken magie kon gebruiken. weerdraconiërs bezaten dit van nature en magiërs konden het ook leren.

Ze begonnen al snel over de theorie van magie en Will was blij dat Nora haar die lessen al lang geleden had gegeven. De les was ook snel voorbij en iedereen, behalve Will, kon naar huis. Will bleef achter om met Nora te praten.

"Waarom doe je dit?" vroeg Will. Nora glimlachte "Om jou te helpen. Die andere kunnen meedoen. Maar het zal voornamelijk om jou gaan." Will bloosde een beetje. Dat Nora _zo veel_ voor haar doet…

"Is het omdat ik de Verlosser ben?" vroeg ze verlegen. Nora aaide haar over haar bol "Niemand heeft gezegd dat jij het bent. We maken jou enkel de Verlosser." Will keek haar ietwat vaag aan. "Iedereen heeft de kans om een bepaald pad te volgen in het leven. Jij hebt de kans om deze hele weerdraconiërshaat te beëindigen. Je kunt er ook voor kiezen om het niet te doen. Maar…"

Will sloeg haar ogen neer en dacht even na. Ze keek toen met een grijns op "Ik zal het doen!" Nora glimlachte. "Dank je…"

* * *

Zo ging de tijd snel voorbij. Will had veel werk. Door een probleem met de directrice en papierwerk moest Will talen voor vakken gaan doen. Toen ze bij Nora het probleem bespraken kwam Bart, van alle personen, op een idee.

Hij stond op uit _zijn_ stoel en ging naar zijn kamer. Even later kwam hij terug met een blaadje en gaf het aan Will. "Wat is dit?" vroeg ze. Op het blaadje leek een liedje te zijn geschreven, de tekst was alleen nogal vaag. "Dat is een 'Massa Slaap' liedje." Legde Bart uit "Het wordt gebruikt door Minstrelen. Ben je een Minstreel, dan zullen wij gaan slapen. Zo niet, dan… blijven we wakker."

Matthijs keek hem verbaast aan ."Hoe kan een Minstreel ons helpen? Behalve dan dat het haar veel voordelen brengt." Vroeg hij. Bart glimlachte "Een van die dingen is dat haar stem sterker is ontwikkeld. Dat betekend dat ze haar Draconisch kan manipuleren." Nora trok een wenkbrauw op "Had ik kunnen bedenken!" Bart grijsde en ging triomfantelijk in zijn stoel zitten "Deed je niet. Há!" Nora riep een schaakstuk op en gooide het naar Bart's hoofd.

Matthijs zuchtte diep "Kleuters…" Hij richtte zich toen op Will "Oké, kun jij die tekst opzeggen? Het is een simpele spreuk en als je een Minstreel bent werkt het natuurlijk."

Will knikte en begon te tekst op te zeggen woord voor woord. Maar al snel merkte ze dat de tekst een vreemd gevoel op haar had en dat hij aan haar stem trok. Ze sprak de tekst foutloos uit. Tijdens het spreken merkte ze hoe er energie door haar longen stroomde. Net zoals die keren dat ze gilde. Maar dit keer waren de tonen niet schadelijk maar juist mooi. Al snel veranderde het spreken in een zang en zong ze vloeiend de tekst.

Toen ze klaar was en opkeek merkte ze dat Nora, Bart en Matthijs alle drie diep in slaap waren gevallen. Will glimlachte en keek naar de tekst "Ik ben dus een Minstreel!" Ze was er erg blij om.

Minstrelen waren mensen en Draconiërs die hun stem konden gebruiken om magie uit te oefenen. Het was niet zoals een spreuk of betovering opzeggen. Deze magie was over het algemeen van massabeïnvloedende natuur. Zoals deze tekst. Ervaren Minstrelen konden de magie ook op kleinere groepjes of individuen gebruiken. Maar de ware kracht van de magie was om hele groepen te betoveren, positief of negatief.

Ze probeerde de tekst in haar hoofd te prenten voor later gebruik en probeerde toen Nora en de andere wakker te maken. Het leek niet te werken dus wachtte ze. Na een tijdje werden ze weer wakker.

Alle drie schrokken ze plots wakker en zagen ze dat Will verdwenen was. "Will?" vroeg Nora geschrokken. Het meisje kwam aangelopen uit de keuken. "Ah, jullie zijn eindelijk wakker." Zei ze. Bart keek haar vragend aan "En, werkte het?" vroeg hij. Will knikte. "Zoals jullie zien." Grapte ze.

Bart stond vlug op. "Geweldig! Dan kan het volgende deel van mijn plan beginnen!" hij ging weer naar zijn kamer en kwam terug met nog een blaadje. "Hier, dit is de theorie om je taal te veranderen. Het enige probleem is dat we het niet kunnen testen dus ik raad je aan het niet hier en nu te doen. Matthijs, kun jij Geerte een keer opbellen, we kunnen haar nu goed gebruiken."

Will keek Bart bezorgd aan "Wat kan er anders mis gaan?"Nou, je spraak zou vast kunnen komen te zitten op een of andere vage taal. Zelf zou je dan Draconisch praten, maar anderen horen iets heel anders." Legde Bart uit "En dat is iets wat we niet willen."

* * *

Al snel regelde ze dat Geerte op bezoek kwam. Dankzij haar kon Will haar uitspraak leren beheersen. Ze leerde hoe ze tussen een paar belangrijke talen kon wisselen.

Het grootste voordeel van dit alles was dat iedereen nu zou denken dat Will Nederlands sprak. Dat betekende dat er nog minder kans was dat zij als een weerdraconiër werd aangezien. Nora, Bart en Matthijs deden dit al. Het was niet een kracht alleen voor Minstrelen, maar voor hen was het wel makkelijker. Will hoefde niet door een ellenlange training te gaan.

Nu ze ook een Minstreel bleek te zijn ging Bart haar onderwijzen in de mogelijkheden van Minstrelen. Nora onderwees haar in magie en geschiedenis van de Drakentitaan en de Draconiërs. Matthijs leek nog niks van plan te zijn met haar, hoewel dat elk moment kon veranderen. En dat deed hij ook.

Tegen de late herfst vroeg hij of Will een keer met hun nachtelijke tochtjes mee kon. Hij vertelde de Lin's dat ze een keer weer bij hun ging logeren. Will vroeg zich af wat die tochtjes inhielden.

* * *

Will herinnerde zich deze plek. Dit was de plek op het strand waar ze meer dan driekwart jaar geleden op het strand aanspoelde en haar nieuwe leven was begonnen.

Het strand was donker en frisjes en de wind blies lichtjes.

Bart ging naast een leeg olievat staan en gebruikte zijn magie om er een vuur in te maken. Will hield haar handen bij het warme vuur. Ze wachtte tot Matthijs eindelijk ging vertellen waarom ze hier waren. Matthijs kwam aanlopen met een hele dikke opgerolde deken en legde deze naast het vuur.

"Oké, Will. Ben je er klaar voor?" vroeg Matthijs. "Als je me zou vertellen waarvoor!" antwoordde Will ongeduldig. Matthijs lachte en keek naar Nora en Bart. Daarna richtte hij zich op Will. "Eens per maand komen wij hier om onze echte gedaante te gebruiken."

Will keek hem aan "Jullie echte gedaante?" Nora knikte "Ja, Will. Wij zijn geen mensen meer, maar Ton'yn; volgroeide weerdraconiërs."Ik wil je laten zien hoe jij er mogelijk in de toekomst uit zult gaan zien." Zei Matthijs. Hij nam een stap naar achteren en sloot zijn ogen. Hij spreidde zijn armen en begon van vorm te veranderen. Twee reusachtige vleermuisvleugels spreidden achter hem. Will zag ook hoe een lange staart uit zijn staartbeentje begon te groeien. De staart was heel lang en had veel weg van die van een rat.

Will was stil bij het zicht van de man. Zijn vleugels waren enorm en van een groene kleur en zijn staart was bijna twee keer zolang als hij was en het leek wel een slang. "En, hoe vind je het?" vroeg Matthijs.

"Je lijkt net een Draconiër!" zei Will ongelovig. Nora en Bart deden ook een stap achteruit en ondergingen een soortgelijke verandering. Bart's vleugels waren van een rode kleur en Nora's vleugels waren en blauwige kleur. Een kleinigheidje dat Will opmerkte was dat er vliezen tussen de vingers van Nora zaten.

"Onder de mensen verstoppen we de vorm. Het schreeuwt een beetje wat we zijn. Maar een keer per maand komen we hier om onze vleugels uit te slaan en eens lekker te vliegen." Legde Nora uit.

"Kan ik dit ook?" vroeg Will nieuwsgierig. Matthijs schudde zijn hoofd "Nog niet. Je hebt je vleugels en je staart nog niet gekregen. Maar het zal niet lang duren, want je hebt je ogen en je tanden al."

Will sloeg haar ogen neer "Maar als jullie gaan vliegen, wat moet ik dan doen?" Nora glimlachte, ging achter Will staan en sloeg haar armen om Will's middel "Meegaan als passagier!"

Will schrok toen Nora opeens sprong en een slag met haar vleugels maakte waardoor ze een paar meter sprongen. Midden in de lucht maakte ze nog een krachtige slag en ze stegen weer een stukje. Toen ze wat hoger boven de grond waren maakte Nora opeens een krachtige slag waardoor ze naar voren vlogen. Will schrok zo erg dat ze was gaan gillen. Nora vloog even rustig boven het zand en kalmeerde Will. Al snel volgde Bart en Matthijs. Zij hadden duidelijk minder moeite met vliegen.

Na een tijdje kon Will zichzelf weer bij zinnen trekken en begon te genieten van de vlucht. Ze was wel blij dat door haar gewicht Nora geen stunts kon uithalen want ze werd een beetje misselijk toen ze Bart over de kop zag gaan.

Nora zette Will weer op de grond bij het vuur en de anderen landde naast haar. "En hoe was het?" vroeg Bart glimlachend. Hij wist het antwoord al want Will straalde van blijdschap. "Het was geweldig!" zei ze vrolijk "Ik kan niet wachten tot ik het ook kan!"

Matthijs ging naar de opgerolde deken en opende hem. Hij was gevuld met allerlei middeleeuwse wapens.

"Waar heb je die vandaan? En wat wil je er mee doen?" vroeg Will verrast. Matthijs pakte een van de zwaarden en probeerde hem uit. "Dit is ook het enige moment waar we onze vechtkunsten kunnen trainen." Hij gaf het zwaard aan Will "En het zal ook de momenten zijn om jou wat bij te brengen."

Will keek hem vaag aan "Maar geweren zijn toch beter? Ik bedoel… Ze doden je sneller en je kunt ze op afstand gebruiken." Matthijs glimlachte "Nou, dat komt omdat de Drakentitaan vechten met magie. Verder, probeer maar eens iemand te raken met een aanvalsgeweer als hij recht voor je staat. De Drakentitaan is het enige ras dat zwaarden boven vuurwapens verkiest. Maar schat ze niet verkeerd in, deze dingen zijn sterker dan titanium."

Will begreep hem wel "Ik kon schilden oproepen die kogels tegenhield…" Matthijs knikte weer "Ja, jij stopte een hele lading kogels. Maar hun kogelvrije vesten zijn zo doorboord." Will keek naar de boog "Maar waarom de boog dan?" Nora glimlachte "Je kunt pijlen gemakkelijker betoveren dan kogels, verder zijn ze stiller en doen ze minder pijn aan ons gehoor. En net zoals de zwaarden moet je Drakentitaanse bogen niet onderschatten."

Matthijs gooide een zwaard naar Bart en Nora nam een boog. Will vroeg zich of waarom Nora geen pijlen nam maar Nora riep gewoon een pijl in haar hand op en gebruikte deze om te schieten. _'Handig!'_ dacht Will.

"Bart, jij wijdt Will in het zwaard vechten. Straks leert Nora haar de boog te gebruiken." Zei Matthijs. Bart knikte en deed wat hem gevraagd werd.

Will was erg enthousiast over de lessen. Er was iets in het zwaard vechten wat ze leuk vond, ook al was het metalen stokjes tegen elkaar slaan. Matthijs had _echte_ zwaarden meegenomen en het gewicht was lastig maar geruststellend. Op de een of andere manier voelde ze zich er verbonden mee.

Bart leerde haar de basis van zwaardvechten en trainde Will stevig door. Nadat ze een tijdje hadden getraind ging Nora haar onderwijzen met de boog. Daarbij leerde Will ook hoe ze 'Minder Oproepen' kon gebruiken met de pijlen. Ze waren eigenlijk niet geschikt voor het schieten want ze waren veel te broos. Maar ze waren perfect om mee te trainen.

Uiteindelijk kwam Matthijs met zijn les. Will vroeg zich af wat hij wou gaan doen maar vond al snel uit wat; vechtsporten. Hij was verbaast dat Will al veel leek te weten maar dat kwam omdat ze al veel had geleerd van haar oom en haar ex-vriendje van haar oude leven.

Tegen het einde van de training veranderde de drie Ton'yn terug, hun vleugels en staart groeide terug in hun lichaam en Will zakte in elkaar van vermoeidheid. Het was dan ook al erg laat en het meisje sliep zo.

Eenmaal thuis stopte Nora Will in. Ze was blij om te zien dat het meisje een goede droom leek te hebben. Nora wist dat dit routine zou worden. Will had veel plezier gehad.

* * *

Tijd maakte grote stappen vooruit. Net zoals Will. De drie volwassenen hadden besloten om een wekelijks logeerpartijtje te houden. Zo kon Will veel vaker met het zwaard en de boog oefenen. Ook op school ging het goed en Will vorderde met alle vakken, ook in talen.

Ook Elyon en Will gingen samen beter. Omdat ze in dezelfde klas zaten gingen ze vaker met elkaar om. Cornelia leed eronder en was er niet heel gelukkig mee. Elyon verdedigde Will door te zeggen dat zij besloot met wie ze wanneer omging. Net zoals hoe Cornelia uit de buurt van Will bleef vervreemde ook Hay Lin vreemd genoeg van Will. De welp had er echter niet zo veel moeite mee want Hay Lin was toch al niet zo belangrijk in haar leven.

Al snel werd het winter en viel de sneeuw. Ook 19 januari kwam steeds dichterbij.

* * *

Will stond nog met haar been in dromenland. Ze wist ergens dat het vandaag haar 12e verjaardag was. Ze vroeg zich af of iemand er eigenlijk nog aan had gedacht. Waarschijnlijk niet want niemand was er over begonnen.

Een rare geur drong door in haar neus. Het rook als een kaars en iets zoetigs. Will opende haar ogen een beetje en keek over de rand van haar nestje gemaakt van dekens en zag een fel lichtje in het midden van haar gezichtveld. Toen ze beter keek zag ze dat het een vlammetje was dat op een kleurrijke groene kaars brandde. De kaars stond in een licht cakeje met kleine stukjes chocolade en versiert met kleurrijke lijntjes.

Will zat op en schrok toen ze de mensen massa in haar kamer aantrof.

"Gefeliciteerd!" riep de massa tegelijkertijd.

Will keek hen met grote ogen aan en was verstijfd van de schrik. _'Hoe hebben ze _dat_ voor elkaar gekregen.'_ Dacht Will eerst maar sloeg zichzelf mentaal _'Maakt niet uit; ze zijn het niet vergeten!'_

In de kamer stonden CHYKN, Natasha en Will's twee opaas. Ook Nora, Bart en Matthijs waren aanwezig, die gingen op haar bed zitten. Will ontdekte hoe ze in haar nestje lag en bloosde gegeneerd. Nora ontdekte dit en glimlachte. Bart haalde het eerste cadeau van de dag te voorschijn. Het was een dik, slap, vierkant geval dat was verpakt in blauw met een groene strik er omheen.

"Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag." Zei Bart en gaf haar het cadeau. "Een kleinigheid van ons alle drie." Zei Nora terwijl Will het begon uit te pakken. Eerst leek het een grote groene wollen deken te zijn met een kikker motief, maar Will ontdekte al snel de kabel die uit de zijkant kwam. "Een elektrische deken!" zei Will en zocht snel naar het stopcontact naast haar bed. Ze rekte zich uit maar kon hem net niet bereiken dus gebruikte ze stiekem 'Telekinese' om hem er in te steken. Ze verving de dikke deken die ze nu gebruikte met de elektrische deken. Will zocht naar de schakelaar maar kom hem niet vinden. Nora glimlachte "Het is een speciale, _zoals een echte drakenvleugel._" Voegde ze er fluisterend aan toe. "Bedankt Nora!" zei Will en omhelsde haar. "Hé! En wij dan?" vroeg Bart. Will bloosde een beetje en omhelsde hem en Matthijs ook.

Will hoopte op nog meer van dit soort cadeautjes.

Cassidy gaf haar een setje tekenspullen waaronder een paar potloden, pennen en een tekenboek. Halinor gaf haar leerboeken, maar van het 'interessante soort'. Yan Lin gaf haar een halsketting met een amulet die van kleur veranderde op basis van het weer, nu was het geel omdat het zonnig was. Kadma gaf haar een paar boeken om te lezen. Nerissa gaf, bij wijze van een jaarlijks ritueel, een knuffelkikker. Natasha gaf Will een rugzak, een zeer speciale rugzak. Will mocht nog niet uitvinden wat er zo speciaal was aan de rugzak, maar het bevatte wat grotere cadeautjes. Will vond dit vaag want de rugzak was relatief klein.

Na een tijdje ging het gezelschap ontbijten en volgde er een lang feestje. Will vond het erg leuk, ondanks dat er voornamelijk volwassen vrienden waren. Elyon kwam uiteindelijk ook, ook met een cadeautje en felicitaties. Hay Lin vluchtte uiteindelijk naar Irma toe. Niet dat Will het boeide, laat staan merkte. Ze was omringd door mensen die ze aardig vond, dat was alles wat ze nodig had.

Het feestje was pas laat voorbij en nadat het gezelschap huiswaarts ging, ging Will naar bed. Daar kleedde ze zich om en stapte in haar nestje _met_ de elektrische deken om zich een en met Natasha's cadeau. Ze had de tas nog niet mogen bekijken. Maar nu mocht ze eindelijk de rits open doen.

Er zat een groot en dik boek in de tas. Ze haalde het boek er uit. Het zag er erg oud uit met de leren kaft. Er stond met grote gouden letters:

_'Het algemene Spreukenboek voor jonge weerdraconiërs'_

Will sloeg het boek verbaasd open. Er zat een briefje in van Natasha:

_'Will, het was moeilijk dit boek te bemachtigen maar het is het waard en jou cadeau van mij en Joshua.  
Het boek komt uit de 5e eeuw, uit de tijd dat de weerdraconiërshaat nog niet bestond.  
Ik hoop dat je er veel plezier aan hebt.  
Gefeliciteerd met je elfde en twaalfde verjaardag, Will.  
Liefs, Natasha en Joshua Vandom'_

Will grijnsde en bladerde door het boek _'Wow! Dit is echt geweldig! Nu kan ik zelf alles leren!'_

Het was een soort alles-in-een boek. Er stond de simpele geschiedenis van de Draconiërs, Drakentitaan en de Mensheid in. Het was ook een biologie boek die erg gedetailleerd in alles ging en ook een maatschappijleer boek en wiskunde boek enaardrijkskunde boek. Natuurlijk stond er ook alles in over hoe weerdraconiërs hun magie konden gebruiken. Het was dan ook een boek specifiek voor dracano.

Al snel merkte Will dat het boek dikker was dan dat het leek. Ze bladerde naar 'Betoverde Objecten' en vond haar antwoord. Het boek was betoverd om een oneindig aantal bladzijden te hebben. Iedereen die niet wist hoe je ze moest gebruiken raakte er snel in verdwaald, maar er stond een beschrijving in en Will snapte het al snel.

Het enige nadeel was dat het boek eigenlijk al erg ouderwets was. Desondanks bleek dat de Draconiërs al meer wisten dan de mensen hier. Het biologie gedeelte was bijvoorbeeld nog beter dan haar school boeken. Het bevatte ook erg veel handige snufjes. Zo had het boek een 'Minder Oproepen' betovering waardoor Will altijd alle materialen, zoals pennen, potloden, linialen enzo, kon krijgen. Ze moest de betovering natuurlijk wel altijd opladen, maar het opladen kon al van te voren worden gedaan.

Al snel ontdekte Will dat het al laat was en deed het boek weer in de rugzak. _'Bedankt oma en opa!' _dacht ze, maar toen herinnerde ze zich het briefje en haalde het tevoorschijn. Er stond op dat ze haar feliciteerde voor haar elfde en twaalfde verjaardag. Haar gedachten gingen naar een jaar terug en ze herinnerde zich dat ze haar elfde verjaardag nooit had kunnen vieren. Het was rond de tijd van het ongeluk op de brug en het begin van haar nieuwe leven.

Hoewel ze haar vorige verjaardag had overgeslagen vond ze dat deze verjaardag alles had goed gemaakt. Dit was haar beste verjaardag ooit en er kon niks meer mis gaan.

Ze had vandaag ook nagevraagd over haar tweeling zusje. Natasha had haar de waarheid verteld; ze zou een tweeling worden maar tijdens Susan's zwangerschap waren beiden meisjes overleden. Enkel Will had het overleefd omdat ze een weerdraconiër was geworden. Will was kort verdrietig maar wist dat het niet te helpen was. Uiteindelijk kon ze toch doorfeesten.

* * *

In de tijd sinds het verlies van zijn leger had Niek alles geprobeerd om het weer op te bouwen. Helaas had de vreemde gebeurtenis slechte invloed op Serenity. Blijkbaar was de connectie met haar zusje erg belangrijk en die connectie was nu weg. Door Serenity's plotselinge zwakte ging het groeien van Niek's leger veel langzamer. Het zou wel een tijdje duren voordat zijn leger sterk genoeg was.

In de tussentijd ging hij op onderzoek uit wat er nou werkelijk was gebeurd. Al snel leek het niet enkel de buurt te zijn, maar de hele wereld. Er waren dingen gebeurd waarvan hij nog nooit had gehoord terwijl hij bij enkele van die dingen zelf bij was of de oorzaak was.

Jarenlang plannen omzeep geholpen…

Hij ontdekte ook dat een van de grootste rampen in de geschiedenis hier nooit was gebeurd; de vernietiging van een sterrenstelsel. Hij wist van ene Jeroen en Etamin die op jacht waren naar de originele Niek en hij op hun. Niek wist dat ze het wapen van massavernietiging van Niek wilden ontmantelen, maar faalden.

Al snel leerde hij ook dat er hier niet op de weerdraconiërs werd gejaagd, maar dat ze op de troon zaten. De Weerdraconiërs Raad noemde ze zich.

Dit was wat Niet de gouden tip gaf; zoiets massaals, zoiets wereldveranderend… Hij wist direct waar hij naar moest zoeken; Het Semultech gebouw in Heatherfield. Al sinds de eerste dag na de verandering wist hij dat er iets vreemds gaande was.

Hij ging naar het dak en vond wat hij zocht. Het was verstopt onder een groot betoverde camouflage doek. Het was er lang geleden overheen gelegd, want Niek zag al snel een kleine scheur in het dak. Hij tilde het doek op en zag de wijde scheur in het dak.

Niek lachte. "Dit geloof je toch niet? Van alle dingen die er konden gebeuren… wordt precies _ik_ door een tijdscheur verplaatst!" zei hij tegen zichzelf. Hij deed het doek terug en verstopte de scheur want al snel had hij een plannetje.

De Drakentitaan was instabiel sinds de Weerdraconiërs Raad aan de macht kwam. Deze wereld was gemakkelijker te veroveren dan degene waar hij thuis hoorde. Hier zou hij zijn leger opbouwen, hier zou hij beginnen. En het Origineel zou er niet zijn om hem te stoppen.

* * *

Thomas wandelde rusteloos door de stad. Het was vandaag Wilhelmina's twaalfde verjaardag. Hij zou het eigenlijk moeten vieren met Susan en Wilhelmina. Maar beiden waren dood. Hij had alles afgespeurd naar Wilhelmina, want Susan's lichaam was al gevonden. Hij ontdekte dat het zwartharige meisje uiteindelijk van de brug was gesprongen. Zelfmoord, een treurig einde voor het meisje. Maar hij was van de weerdraconiër af.

Het lichaam was echter nooit gevonden en de politie vermoedde dat de getijden haar naar open zee hadden gedragen.

Thomas draaide de hoek van de straat om naar een restaurant dat hij wou uitproberen. De Zilveren Draconiër. Al snel zag hij dat er een feestje was. Hij liep naar het gebouw toe en hoopte toch nog wat eten te krijgen.

Maar toen hij voor de ingang stond en naar binnen gluurde kon hij zijn ogen niet geloven. Hij deed verbaasd een stap achteruit. _'Nee, dat kan niet! Ze is dood!' _dacht hij. Ondanks _zijn_ vervormende drankjes wist hij dat _zij_ het was. Will stond daar haar feestje te vieren.

_'Verdomme! Wat moet ik doen om die weerdraconiër te-… doden…'_ Thomas rende snel weg en een plannetje broedde op. _'Ik heb nog steeds het recht om haar als voogd te claimen! Ze is en blijft mijn dochter! Dan geef ik haar aan de weerdraconiër jagers zelf! Dat gaat zoveel geld opleveren! Wat ze daarna met haar doen interesseert me niet, Wilhelmina is al twaalf jaar dood…'_ dacht hij tijdens het rennen.

De volgende dag ging hij op zoek naar een groepje weerdraconiër jagers. Tot zijn geluk vond hij er twee. Zijn plan werd al snel een intrige.

_'Ik geef ze beide de gouden tip en beloof ze beide het meisje! Ze zullen me allebei betalen en als ze elkaar dan ook nog ontmoeten zullen ze om haar gaan vechten!' _dacht hij.

Hij ging naar beide groepen en vertelde ze dat hij de dodelijkste weerdraconiër tot nu toe had gevonden. Ze waren erg blij met hem totdat hij vertelde dat hij haar zonder terug te vechten aan hen kon leveren. Beide groepen gaven hem een groot geldbedrag om er voor te zorgen dat de sterkste weerdraconiër tot nu toe zich stilletjes zou overgeven.

Al snel had Thomas erg veel geld en begon hij zijn plannetje in werking te stellen. Eerst zou hij Will kidnappen en naar de eerste groep brengen. Met een beetje geluk zou de tweede groep op hetzelfde moment aankomen en zouden ze elkaar gaan bevechten.

Een win-win situatie, zoals hij dat noemde. Nou ja, Thomas won dubbel. Èn hij zou veel geld krijgen en Will zou eindelijk doodgaan. Het was immers haar schuld dat zijn leven was geruïneerd.

* * *

**A/N: Bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft!  
En mijn dank aan TTigerz voor het Beta Readen!**


	10. 10 Schrikdraad

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Het was mijn bedoeling niet om zó lang te wachten met dit hoofdstuk te uploaden.**

**Afijn. Hier is hij! Hoofdstuk 10! Ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk vinden ^_^**

**Het voorheen genoemde Vergetelheid heet nu Droomwereld. Dit in verband met vertalingen…  
In het Engels heet de Droomwereld van de Drakentitanen en de Draconiërs 'Oblivion'.**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 10 'Schrikdraad'

De jongen zette zijn goedgevulde tas op de tafel en controleerde de inhoud nog een laatste keer. _'We konden ze niet bereiken door hun Droomwereld, dan doen we het maar zo. We gaan naar ze toe…'_

Het meisje zuchtte. Ze zat in een gekristalliseerde, ooit houten, stoel. "Ik had nooit gedacht dat we ooit nog naar huis konden gaan…" zei ze zachtjes "Thuis… Hoelang zijn we daar wel niet meer geweest?" De jongen haalde zijn schouders op "Dat weet ik niet. Ik weet ook niet of ik er zo blij mee moet zijn. Je weet waarom we vertrokken."

Het meisje sloeg haar ogen neer "Je hebt gelijk."

De jongen draaide zijn hoofd naar haar "Hé, niet zo verdrietig. We gaan er naartoe en halen _ze_ op. Dan kunnen we die planeet ook als eerste toevoegen aan ons plan." Het meisje keek glimlachend op "inderdaad." Ze stond op en verliet de kamer "Kom je, we hebben een lange weg voor de boeg."

De jongen pakte alles weer in en volgde haar naar het dak van de toren. Daar wachtte een zwarte kristallen pegasus op hem. Het meisje was van vorm veranderd naar dit fantastische beest. De jongen besteeg haar en de pegasus galoppeerde naar de rand. Ze sloeg haar vleugels uit en sprong krachtig de lucht in. Ze zakte de eerste paar meter maar het lukte haar al snel om hoogte te winnen.

Ze begonnen steeds hoger te vliegen en de jongen begon magische formules op te zeggen waardoor ze sneller gingen. Ze gingen hoger en hoger de atmosfeer in en uiteindelijk doorbraken ze deze en waren nu in de ijzige ruimte.

Ze hadden geen last van het gebrek aan zuurstof of het gebrek aan luchtdruk; ze waren gemaakt van het hardste kristal dat er bestond. Op deze plek waren ze juist sterker.

Het was bekend dat Zwarte Diamand elke energie kon omzetten in massa en elke massa in energie met grote efficiëntie. Het was ook een levend kristal. En een van de grootste raadsels in het universum.

De snelheid die de twee maakten was ongelofelijk en ze zouden binnen vele maanden bij de Aarde zijn. De plek waar ze weggejaagd waren; hun thuis.

* * *

Will opende haar ogen terwijl haar wekker ging. Het was al een paar dagen na haar verjaardag. Een van de beste dagen die ze ooit had gehad.

Ze ging naar beneden voor een ontbijt en ging toen op de fiets naar Nora toe. Daar verbleef ze voor de dag en in de avond ging ze al weer terug naar huis. Maar toen ze de deur open deed zag ze in de zware regen dat er een auto voor Nora's huis stond. Haar fiets stond op een fietsendrager achterop de auto.

Will had de auto nog nooit gezien en liep er naar toe. Het raampje ging omlaag en Will keek er door heen. Will schrok zich erg "Pap?"

De man in de auto keek haar glimlachend aan "Hé, Will. Lang-"

Will bedacht zich geen moment en liep naar de fiets toe_. 'Hij is al zolang weg… hoe durft hij zijn gezicht hier te laten zien?'_ Ze begon haar fiets los te maken en zette hem op de grond. Ze hoorde Thomas uitstappen en naar haar toe lopen. "Wat doe je nou?"

Will negeerde hem. "Ik kan zelf wel fietsen." Zei ze boos.

"Je laat me geen andere keus."

Will schrok een beetje. Thomas pakte haar haren stevig vast en klikte iets rond haar nek. "Laat me gaan!" schreeuwde ze. Ze wou magie tegen hem gebruiken maar ontdekte dat ze geen magie meer kon gebruiken. "Deze halsband zal je wel gedeisd houden." Zei Thomas en sprak een spreuk uit. Will herkende het als een slaap spreuk en sukkelde langzaam in slaap. Door de halsband kon ze geen magie meer gebruiken en ze was nu weerloos.

Ze kon amper voelen dat Thomas haar op de achterbank neerlegde. In de verte hoorde ze Nora nog roepen en voelde de auto stevig wegrijden. Daarna nam de slaap haar volledig.

* * *

Nora hoorde een gil van buiten die erg veel op Will en keek verrast door het raam naar de straat voor hun huis. "Wat is er?" vroeg Matthijs. Nora gilde zelf toen ze zag hoe een man een slapende Will op de achterbank legde. "Verdomme!" vloekte Nora en ze schoot naar beneden. Ze was al te laat en op het moment dat ze naar buiten ging reed de auto met een vaart weg. Wat Nora zorgen baarde was dat ze de fiets achterlieten. Nora kon nog net een spreuk op de auto schieten waardoor ze deze kon volgen.

Bart en Matthijs kwamen ook naar beneden gehaast. "Wat is er gebeurt?" vroeg Bart. "Ik denk dat iemand Will kidnapt! Pak je spullen!" zei Nora resoluut. Ze verzamelde hun spullen en gingen in Nora's auto achter het spoor aan. Maar al snel verdween het spoor plotseling. Ze zochten het gebied af maar konden niks vinden.

"Delta, laat Will alsjeblieft niet door de jagers gepakt zijn!" snikte Nora toen ze terug thuis waren. Matthijs was ook erg bezorgd. Maar niet alleen om Will. Als de jagers wisten dat Will een weerdraak was, wat zou er dan wel niet met hun gebeuren als ze ontdekten dat zij Will les gaven? Of zelfs dat zij weerdraken waren!

* * *

Will opende haar ogen langzaam. Ze voelde een kracht aan haar armen en benen trekken. Voor zover ze kon voelen lag ze languit.

Haar ogen schoten open toen ze Thomas z'n actie van gisteren herinnerde. Ze ontdekte dat ze vastgebonden lag op een bed. Voor zover ze kon zien waren haar polsen en enkels vast gebonden en waren die weer ergens anders aan gebonden waardoor ze in deze langgerekte positie werd geforceerd. Er zat ook tape over haar mond en ze ontdekte al snel dat ze geen goede toegang meer had tot haar magie.

_'Waar ben ik?'_ dacht ze bij zichzelf.

Ze kon niks opmaken uit wat ze van de kamer kon zien, behalve dat het donker was, iets wat haar drakenogen verhielp. De gordijnen waren gesloten en het was nogal vies en stoffig in de kamer.

Na een tijdje kwam de man binnen die dit had veroorzaakt. _'Papa?'_

Thomas keek grijnzend naar haar "Ik kan niet geloven dat een monster zoals jij zoveel goed getrainde mannen kan uitschakelen en toch hier vastgebonden ligt."

Will keek hem aan met woede. Maar de tranen die over haar wangen rolden spraken van angst en verdriet.

"Maak je maar niet druk. Met wat geluk is de wereld over een week van je af." Zei Thomas. Will's ogen werden groot. _'Gaat _hij_ me doden? Of gaat hij me uitleveren aan die mannen?'_

Thomas verliet de kamer stilletjes.

Will merkte dat ze honger kreeg en hoopte dat Thomas haar snel eten zou brengen. Maar de tijd verstreek en het leek dat Thomas haar hier zou laten liggen. Een groot deel van Will was angstig. Een klein deel was nog kalm en kon redeneren. Als ze geen eten zou krijgen dan zou ze te zwak worden om tegen hem te vechten of wie dan ook. En ze kon ook niet uit deze kettingen komen. Nog door kracht, nog door magie.

Al snel nam slaap bezit van Will in de oncomfortabele houding.

* * *

In de dagen daarna had ze ontdekt dat ze gelijk had. Thomas zou haar op geen enkele manier verzorgen. Ze zou er de hele week alleen en hongerig moeten doorbrengen. Ze had ook geen besef van tijd en wist niet hoeveel dagen er waren verstreken. Ze kon niet op de hoeveelheid keren dat ze in slaap was gevallen tellen want haar lichaam leek continue te willen slapen. Ze deed geen oog open. De slaap was wel gevuld met nachtmerries. Spookbeelden uit haar oude leven.

Het maakte haar verlangen naar haar oude leven. Samen met haar moeder en John. En Angelo natuurlijk. Toen had ze nog een echte familie. Een echt, gelukkig leven. Nu sliep ze op de kamer van een van haar oma's vriendinnen. Ze had drie volstrekt vreemden als vrienden en zelf was ze een of ander opgejaagd monster dat zichzelf niet eens tegen haar vader kon beschermen.

Will hoopte dat Nora haar op de een of andere manier zou kunnen redden. Een weerdraak alleen was al sterk, maar als ze groepjes gingen vormen werd het alleen maar mooier.

Helaas vervloog die droom al snel. Thomas haalde haar op voor 'de grote dag' zoals hij het noemde. Ze bleef geboeide, gesnoerd en geketend terwijl Thomas haar verschoonde. Ze was smerig aan alle kanten en Thomas wou niet nog langer in de stank moeten blijven.

Alle slaap van de week deed nu zijn voordeel want ze bleef wakker. Maar niet dat haar geest helderder voelde. Ze had veel lust naar bloed en erge honger. Ook haar seksuele lust speelde op. Hoewel dat laatste zich niet zo heel erg liet zien tot Will's verrassing.

Daarna bracht Thomas haar naar beneden. Het leek bijna nacht te zijn dus niemand die haar zou opmerken. Thomas had haar ook gedeeltelijk vermomd en gewaarschuwd. "Die halsband kan een bijna dodelijke elektrische stoot geven als jij niet doet wat ik zeg, is dat begrepen." Vroeg hij streng. Will knikte een beetje maar voelde zich onbehagelijk. Ze zou binnenkort sterven, hoe dan ook.

Ze werd in de auto geforceerd en ze reden weg. Ze gingen een oud gebied in en Thomas parkeerde ergens. Hij nam Will mee uit de auto naar een steeg. Er stond veel rommel en je kon er van maar een enkele plek in gluren. Er stond een enkele lantarenpaal die de steeg verlichte.

Thomas bleef in de steeg wachten totdat er een man naar hem toekwam lopen. Hij was duister gekleed en Will kon zijn machinepistool zien.

"Is dit haar?" vroeg de man. Thomas knikte. De man pakte haar kaak stevig en keek haar in de ogen. Hij bewoog haar ogen naar en van de lantarenpaal waardoor haar pupillen van vorm veranderde. "Ha, het is bijna niet te geloven dat je Wilhelmina hebt." Zei de man. "Die trut heeft al twee groepen uitgeschakeld. Niet dat ze tegen ons op kan, wij zijn geen amateurs."

Thomas glimlachte. "En zeker niet stom." Zei hij. De man glimlachte wat vaag. "Op deze manier zal ze nog meer geld opleveren als we haar als een 'hulpje' verkopen." Grapte hij.

Een rilling ging door Will's rug. Als ze niet gedood zou worden, dan zou ze als slaaf worden verkocht. Ze had geen zin in een van de twee.

De man haalde toen een zakje tevoorschijn. "500 robijnen." Zei hij. Thomas keek hem verbaasd boos aan "Ik lever je de gevaarlijkste weerdraconiër als een mak lammetje. Je hebt best meer dan dat." De man haalde zijn wenkbrauw op en knikte "800."

Het handelen ging zo door. Will kon enkel luisteren. Ze kon ook enkel luisteren naar het gespot van de twee mannen. En naar het geklaag van haar lichaam. Ze had erge honger en ze voelde hoe ze naar bloed snakte. Het was alsof er een beest in haar wakker begon te worden.

Uiteindelijk kon Thomas 900 robijnen voor haar krijgen. Het zakje dat hij kreeg was gevuld met rode steentjes van dezelfde soort, grootte en vorm. Thomas gaf haar en een klein amulet aan de man. "Als ze irritant wordt kun je deze gebruiken."

Will rilde weer. Thomas zou twijfelen het te gebruiken. Maar deze man zou dat niet doen.

_'Verkocht…'_ dacht Will verdrietig _'Verkocht om te sterven of om de rest van mijn leven als slaaf te werken… Door mijn eigen vader.'_

Er borrelde een haat op in haar geest en lichaam. Angelo had haar verraden, haar vader had haar verkocht, haar moeder en oom hadden haar verlaten. Het huis waar ze in woonde was van mensen die haar eigenlijk niet daar wilden hebben. En ze kon ook niet terug naar haar familie.

De enige die ze nog een beetje had was Elyon. Maar als Will uit het plaatje zou verdwijnen van Elyon's leven dan zou er waarschijnlijk toch niks zijn voor haar.

Ze had eigenlijk niemand. Het zou niemand wat kunnen schelen of ze leefde. Als ze een slaaf zou worden dan was ze tenminste nog ergens nuttig voor.

De man pakte Will stevig bij de arm. "Jouw tijd van terreur is over, meisje." Fluisterde hij triomfantelijk in haar oor. Thomas liep ook triomfantelijk weg. "En ik ben eindelijk van der af!" hoorde Will Thomas mompelen.

Tranen rolden over Will's wangen en de man merkte dit. "Niet zo sip! Je bent aardig wat geld waard!" lachte de man. Will kon niet spreken maar in haar gedachte vloekte ze hem met de ergste dingen.

Will werd meegesleurd maar kon net zien dat Thomas wegrende. Geen moment later riep een man aan de andere kant van de steeg iets. "Hé, jij daar! Wacht!"

De man die Will had draaide om en de andere man liep naar hem toe. "We zijn toch niet te laat voor de overeenkomst?" vroeg hij. De man die Will vasthield keek hem vaag aan "Welke overeenkomst?" "Over die weerdraconiër."

De ene man was nog verbaasder maar snapte het al snel. "Je bent te laat. Ik heb deze al." Zei hij. De andere man was nu ook verbaasd. "Wacht, jij bent niet Thomas Vandom?" vroeg de andere. "Nee. Hoezo?"

De ene man hield opeens een amulet omhoog. Will had het nog nooit gezien. Het was een pentagram met een boog en een zwaard gekruist er doorheen. "Mijn meester is zeer geïnteresseerd in Draconiërs. Zeker eentje zo machtig als deze."

De ene man grijnsde. "Als je haar wilt hebben mag je haar kopen; 1 diamand." Zij de man die Will vast had. Will negeerde hun eigenlijk. Ze was gewoon een slaaf op de slavenmarkt…

"Één diamand? Wat dacht je dat je haar aan mij geeft als een… gebaar van goede wil." Vroeg de ander man glimlachend. "Dat en niks minder."

Binnen een moment had de andere man een soort wapen getrokken en hield het op het hoofd van de ander gericht. Maar het volgende moment werd de lucht om de andere man wazig en begon opeens vorm te geven aan 5 mannen die hun wapens op de man gericht. Deze actie werd gevolgd door de verschijning van nog 5 mannen die hun wapens op het eerste groepje richtte.

"Als ik jou was zou ik haar maar aan mij geven." Zei de andere "Dus geef-"

De man werd onderbroken toen plots een pijl een van de 10 mannen doorboorde en naar de grond zakte. Al snel volgde er meer pijlen welke gericht waren op ieder van hen. Will kon enkel toekijken hoe de mannen dood neervielen.

Plots werd ze aan de kant geslingerd door de man die haar vast had en zakte tegen de muur in elkaar. Ze draaide zich zo dat ze het vuurgevecht kon zien. De overgebleven mannen begonnen elkaar te beschieten. Maar niet met kogels. Will zag dat ze iets gebruikte van lasers.

Will herinnerde dat Matthijs hier wat over had gezegd. Als de Drakentitanen buiten hun omgeving waren dan gebruikte ze kogels. Maar als ze met elkaar aan de haak gingen dan werden er laser en plasma wapens ingezet.

De twee groepen maaide elkaar snel neer en ook de mysterieuze derde groep deed veel schade. Al snel kwamen er nog meer mannen de steeg in waardoor er een grote oorlog in de steeg ontstond.

Opeens stond er een vrouw in een gewaad voor Will. Ze herkende de staart die onder het gewaad kwam en was erg blij haar te zien. Ze wou haar naam schreeuwen van opluchting toen Nora plots een mes trok. Ze ging zitten en begon Will te bevrijden. Ze maakte ook haar mond vrij. Will omhelsde Nora dicht tegen zich aan. "Jullie zijn gekomen!"

"Natuurlijk! Zodra we dit hoorden dachten we dat jij bezig was en- Laat maar. Kom, we moeten weg hier!" Zei Nora vluchtig en hielp Will met staan. Ze gaf haar ook een flesje met bloed. "Ik denk dat je dit wel nodig hebt." Will knikte en dronk het gretig leeg. Daarna hielp Nora Will van het slachtveld.

Op dat moment zag Will bekende Ton'yn zich in de strijd werpen. Ze vochten met zwaarden tegen de laser wapens maar ze gebruikte telkens magie en hun vleugels om de stralen te stoppen. Hun manier van vechten was bloedlustig en bruut maar toch elegant. Will kon niet wachten tot ze ook een Ton'yn zou worden.

Helaas werden Nora en Will ontdekt. "Will, rennen!" schreeuwde Nora over het lawaai en Will weigerde angstig. "Geen zorgen, wij redden ons wel!" zei Nora. Ze trok haar zwaard en bevocht de mannen.

Will knikte en zetten het op een lopen. Dezelfde weg die Thomas was gegaan. Tot haar schrik zat Thomas daar ook. Will snapte niet wat hij hier deed, nog waarom hij zo kalm was. Totdat hij Will zag natuurlijk.

Hij sprong op. "Hoe ben jij ontsnapt?" vroeg hij.

Will dacht niet na over het antwoord. Maar over iets anders. Alsof er een puzzelstukje op zijn plek viel.

Ze herinnerde zich de dag dat ze bijna was verdronken in haar oude leventje. Het was een vage dag want ze wist niet eens dat ze in bad was gegaan. Ze had enkel een nachtmerrie over hoe en man haar probeerde te verdrinken. Maar nu ze Thomas gezicht zo zag snapte ze het.

"Jij was het… Jij hebt me toen geprobeerd te doden!" zei Will boos. Ze riep een onzichtbare barrière op rond Thomas. Hij wou ontsnappen maar het lukte hem niet. "Will, het is niet wat je denk!"

"Jij… Mijn bloedeigen vader! Je probeerde me te vermorden! En nu probeerde je me te verkopen! Ik wed dat jij ook achter die ander jagers zit! Je hebt mama vermoord!"

Will zag dat Thomas bleek werd. "Het is waar… Je hebt mama vermoord…" zei Will zachtjes. Ze voelde een onbehagelijke woede in zich opwellen maar beheerste deze. Ze voelde de kracht door haar lichaam stromen.

"Dat zet ik je betaald…"

Will's geest vulde zich met lugubere ideeën maar ééntje kwam er bovenuit.

"Je bent het niet waard om een hart te hebben…" zei Will zachtjes. Ze richtte haar hand op Thomas' borstkas en leek iets te pakken in de lucht. Will maakte een trekbeweging met haar hand. Thomas' borstkas barste open en Thomas viel al op zijn knieën terwijl zijn nu al levenloze handen nog steeds krampachtig zijn borst beschermde, maar het had geen zin. Zijn handen konden niet voorkomen dat zijn hart naar Will toe zweefde. Het klopte nog steeds en pompte zelfs nog een beetje bloed naar buiten.

Will kneep haar hand samen en verpletterde het hart, het laatste beetje van Thomas dat nog leefde. Ze wierp de restanten op de grond.

De wond in Thomas' borstkast bloedde hevig en hij viel langzaam opzij.

"Doei papa." Zei Will kil en liep weg. Ze hoorde stemmen haar oude naam schreeuwen en ze rende weg. Ze werd achtervolgd door de mannen die Thomas lichaam negeerde.

Will liep over de straten. Er was niemand op straat dus niemand zou haar opmerken. Ze merkte dat dit in de buurt was van de Zilveren Draak. Ze herkende de weg ernaartoe en rende zo hard als ze kon. Ze kwam er snel maar toen ze naar binnen wou ontdekte ze dat de deuren op slot zaten. Ze probeerde het met een 'Ontsluit' spreuk te openen en vluchtte naar binnen.

Toen ze binnen was kwamen er 3 mannen binnen. "Zo, zo. Daar ben je dan. Je kunt kalmpjes met ons meegaan of we kunnen je direct afmaken. Kies maar." Zei een van hen en ze trokken hun wapens.

Will had een plan nodig. Waarschijnlijk had de inbraak het alarm laten afgaan en zouden de politie en de Lin's snel naar beneden komen. Maar dat zou te lang duren. Ze bedacht zich weer Telekinese te gebruiken en bedacht zich waar de vleesmessen in de keuken hingen.

Ze stapte achteruit terwijl de mannen dichterbij kwamen en ze botste tegen de bar aan. _'Nu of nooit.'_ Dacht ze. Ze greep de messen met Telekinese en liet ze in positie zweven.

"Will!"

De gil leidde Will af. Ze keek naar de trap naar boven en zag Joan en Chen naar beneden hollen. Echter, de stress om de messen hoog te houden en de mannen in de gaten te houden, samen met de schrik van de gil maakte dat ze een fatale fout maakte. Ze lanceerde de messen, maar in de verkeerde richting.

Will gilde toen ze zag hoe de messen Joan en Chen raakte. De meeste bleven in de lichamen steken en gingen mee in de val van de twee volwassenen. _'Nee!'_ gilde Will in zichzelf.

Het werd nog erger toen ze Hay Lin zag aankomen. Hay Lin gilde haar longen leeg op het moment dat ze de lichamen van haar ouders zag. Ze zakte op haar knieën en huilde hysterisch.

De mannen maakte gebruik van de afleiding en vielen Will aan. In alle paniek gebruikte ze 'Nul Vonken Mantel' en de drie mannen vielen bewusteloos op de grond. Will kon alles niet meer aan en zette het op een rennen. Ze ging naar de achterdeur en vluchtte naar buiten.

Ze rende snikkend over straat naar Nora's huis. Het was een lange ren en toen ze er kwam wist ze niet wat er gebeurde. Er stonden allemaal politieauto's rond het appartement waar Nora in woonde. Maar ze kon geen van de drie weerdraken zien en vreesde het ergste. Ze begon weer te rennen en nu begon nu ze zelf hysterisch te huilen.

Ze had Hay Lin's ouders _per ongeluk_ vermoord. En daarbij heeft ze magie gebruikt recht voor haar neus. Nora's huis werd doorzocht dus ze waren vast de stad aan het ontvluchten.

Will wist geen plek waar ze heen moest. Elyon misschien? Nee, dat was niet slim. Ze was tenslotte ook een week vermist en haar ouders zouden zich afvragen wat er allemaal aan de hand was. Dan zouden ze de politie erbij halen en Will wist niet wie wel en wie geen jager was.

Ze hoorde iemand haar oude naam roepen en ze rende snel een steeg in. Ze was uitgeput van al het rennen, vluchten en de zwakte na een week verhongeren. De drie mannen van de Zilveren Draak hadden haar weer gevonden en eentje takelde haar van achteren.

"Hebbes, trut!"

Hij nam Will in een ruige greep maar hoorde toen iets onverwachts.

"Wacht, dat is haar niet!"

De man die haar vasthield keek verrast op "Hoe bedoel je? Je zag zelf wat ze deed!"

"Nee, ik weet wie Wilhelmina is. En dit is haar niet." Zei de andere man. Will geloofde haar oren niet. "Niet? Maar-" "Wilhelmina heeft roodhaar. Deze heeft zwart haar." Onderbrak de andere man. "En hoe weet je dat zo zeker?" vroeg de een. "Omdat… Omdat ze mijn oude groep heeft weggevaagd."

De man die Will vasthad liet haar gaan en stond op. "Uhm… Sorry…" Zei hij. Will stond snel op en keek hun angstig aan. _'Ongelofelijk hoe goed die vermomming werkt'_ dacht Will. Het volgende moment stompte ze de man in zijn gezicht en rende weg.

Ze hoorde hoe de andere man een beetje lachte en haar liet gaan. Will zuchtte diep _'Dat was op het nippertje! Maar waar moet ik nu heen?'_

Ze zwierf urenlang door de straten totdat ze Elyon's huis per toeval zag. Will beet op haar lip. _'Zal ik het vragen?'_ Haar maag knorde weer en ze was ook erg uitgeput. En ze wist wat ze niet buiten kon slapen.

Ze ging naar de deur en belde een paar keer aan. Na een tijdje ging de deur open. Will was bijna blij om Elyon te zien van alle personen. Elyon wou iets mompelen in haar slaap maar toen ze zag dat het Will was schrok ze wakker. "Will? Wat doe jij hier? Wat is er met je gebeurd en-" vroeg Elyon achterelkaar door in één adem. "Elyon… Kan ik vannacht hier slapen?" Vroeg Will nerveus. "Waarom kun je niet naar Hay Lin toe?"

Will wist niet wat ze moest antwoorden. "Dat… kan ik niet zeggen." Elyon zuchtte "Ik weet niet. Ik…" Elyon keek Will onderzoekend aan. Ze dacht even. "Best, ik vogel het morgen wel uit met mijn ouders… Op voorwaarde dat je me verteld wat er allemaal met je is gebeurt. Gôh, je ziet er niet uit!"

Will glimlachte en stapte naar binnen. "Dank je."

Elyon hielp Will met een pyjama waarna ze Elyon's grote bed deelde.

* * *

De volgende dag was een ingewikkelde dag voor Will. Ze had Elyon al wat leugens en waarheid verteld. Ze herhaalde het verhaal voor Elyon's ouders. Ze vertelde dat ze een tijd geleden was gekidnapt toen ze van Nora naar de Lin's wou gaan. Na een week was het haar gelukt om vrij te komen en was ze naar de Lin's gevlucht. De mannen vonden haar en doodde Hay Lin's ouders. Zij was daarna naar Nora gegaan maar die waren weg. Dus ging ze naar Elyon.

Het verhaal lekte aan alle kanten maar Elyon's ouders gaven het een kans omdat het best wel veel was voor een meisje zoals zij. Ondanks Will's smeken om de politie niet te bellen deden ze dat toch. Zeker toen ze hoorden wat er allemaal buiten was gebeurd.

De politie kwam even later om Will mee te nemen voor ondervraging. Al snel werd bekend dat Will veel had gelogen en om had gebogen. Will moest met een nieuw verhaal komen maar wat?

Het lukte haar om een nieuw verhaal in elkaar te flansen. Dit keer bevatte het verhaal meer waarheid. Hay Lin en Yan Lin kwamen later ook op het politiebureau voor ondervragingen. Hay Lin werd helemaal overstuur toen ze Will zag. Elyon's ouders waren snel weer naar huis gaan en Will werd vrijgelaten maar moesten bereikbaar blijven.

Eenmaal bij Elyon thuis werd er over Will gesproken. Waar moest ze nu heen? Er werd besproken dat ze naar een weeshuis zou kunnen gaan maar Will wees het idee af omdat ze dan weer een nieuw leven moest opbouwen in een plek die ze totaal niet kende. Maar ze was ook bang dat de kinderen in het weeshuis haar zouden pesten en ze was bang dat de man die haar had gekidnapt haar weer zou vinden. Het laatste loog ze een beetje, maar ze wist dat het Elyon's ouders zou overtuigen.

Elyon wist haar ouders over te halen en uiteindelijk stelde ze vast dat Will bij hun kon verblijven zolang het moest. Will had eigenlijk naar Nora willen gaan maar zij was verdwenen.

* * *

Will lag op Elyon's bed om bij te komen van de dag. Elyon kwam binnen en ze had een pakketje. "De politie kwam net langs en vroegen me dit aan jou te geven. Will sprong op en Elyon gaaf haar het pakketje. Er zat een briefje op met _'Aan Will'_ op. Will maakte het open en vond er haar spullen in.

In de brief stond dat Will maar beter niet terug kon komen naar de Zilveren Draak voor een tijdje. Hay Lin bleef hysterisch krijsen dat Will de schuldige was aan de dood van haar ouders.

Will zuchtte en legde de brief aan de kant. Ze was niet erg verbaasd. Maar ze had _weer_ iemand gedood. Thomas kreeg zijn verdiende loon maar Joan Lin en Chen Lin waren een ongeluk. Ze was wel opgelucht toen ze bedacht dat die drakenjagers voor haar vermomming vielen.

Elyon kwam even later terug en Will verstopte snel haar boeken in haar diepe tas. "Gaat het? Ik heb gehoord van Hay Lin's ouders… Verschrikkelijk. Al snap ik niet waarom Hay Lin jou de schuld geeft.

Will sloeg haar ogen neer. _'Gelukkig snap je het niet…'_ Een traan rolde over haar wang. _'Het is waar… Wij zijn monsters. We zijn enkel in staat te doden… Papa had gelijk toen hij me probeerde te verdrinken.'_

Ze voelde een arm om haar schouders bewegen en dat ze tegen iemands borst werd aangedrukt. Will was gaan huilen en Elyon omhelsde haar. Ze wou stoppen met huilen maar het lukte haar niet. Ze wilde deze zwakte niet aan Elyon zien maar het lukte haar niet.

Ze huilde om de waarheid.

"Elyon… Als ik mezelf niet kan tegenhouden van het vermoorden van mensen, kun je me doden?"

Elyon schrok verbaasd op "Wat?"

Will sloeg haar ogen neer "Laat maar…"

* * *

De volgende dagen volgde een vergelijkbaar ritme. Toen Elyon's ouders hoorden dat Yan Lin haar liever niet terug had vanwege Hay Lin, besloten ze dat ze Will wel tijdelijk onder hun hoede konden nemen.

Maar elke dag en nacht die passeerde maakte dat Will zich steeds zorgelijker ging voelen. Overal waar ze was bracht ze dood en verderf. Het was een kwestie van tijd voordat ze Elyon in gevaar bracht. En dat wilde ze niet.

Na een paar dagen was haar motivatie voldoende om de keuze te maken; Ze zou weglopen.

Ze had alles al stilletjes voorbereid. Haar tas was gevuld met wat dingetjes die ze gebietst had van Elyon's ouders. Voornamelijk eten en drinken, maar ook wat geld.

Ze deed de voordeur dicht en begon te lopen. Ze wist niet zeker waarheen maar in ieder geval weg van hier. Ze wilde in elk geval nog langs Nora's huis. Ze had een sleutel van haar deur dus het zou kunnen.

Het huis stond leeg en alles leek doorzocht. Maar Will wist waar ze moest zoeken. Nora had een geheim plekje voor het geval er iets zou zijn gebeurd.

Ze maakte het verstopte kastje open en vond er een blik en een brief in. In de brief stond dat Nora en haar vrienden waren gevlucht. Het speet hun dat ze Will niet konden meenemen maar ze zouden vliegen en Will was toch te zwaar voor hen. Om haar niet in de steek te laten hadden ze al hun geld bij elkaar gedaan in het blik voor haar zodat ze op zichzelf kon leven.

In Nora's tijd was dit een stuk makkelijker maar Will zou het veel moeilijker krijgen. Will zou het slim moeten spelen als ze op zichzelf zou willen blijven. Ze zou graag bij Elyon zijn gebleven maar ze zou hun ook in gevaar brengen. Vandaar dat ze nu wegliep.

Nora's brief vertelde ook over een motel in armere wijk van Heatherfield in de haven. Daar zou ze kunnen verblijven. Mensen kwamen van overal en gingen overal naar toe dus het was daar relatief veilig want niemand zou haar lang genoeg kunnen kennen.

Will pakte het blik en de brief en deed ze in de tas. Daarna verzamelde ze alles wat ze mogelijk kon gebruiken in haar tas en ging weer stilletjes op pad. Dit keer naar de haven naar het motel waar Nora in haar brief over vertelde.

Het was hartstikke donker en best wel koud. Will overwon beide door haar nachtogen en haar natuurlijke bescherming tegen kou. _'Weerdraak zijn heeft wel zo zijn voordelen…'_ dacht ze verdrietig, want het woog slecht op tegen het opgejaagd worden.

Eigenlijk was het een kat en muis spel. Ze was in alles uitgerust om zichzelf te verdedigen en te vluchten. De jagers waren uitgerust om haar om te brengen. Zij was de muis en de drakenjagers waren de katten.

Na een tijdje kwam ze in de haven uit. Ze maakte haar rugzak open en haalde er een kleine schede met een dolk erin uit. Ze hing deze aan haar riem. Voor het geval dat ze in moeilijkheden zou komen. Het was een ongure buurt en alles zou er kunnen gebeuren.

Na een tijdje vond ze het gebouw wat ze zocht. Het was een redelijk afvallig gebouw in een afvallige wijk.

Het was nog steeds diep in de nacht toen ze het gebouw inging. Toen ze binnen kwam zag ze dat het een café was. Ondanks de tijd zag ze een paar mensen aan tafels zitten die haar verrast en schuw aankeken. Ze voelde zich eigenlijk wel op haar gemak.

Ze liep naar de bar waar een man nachtdienst had. De man keek haar verbaasd aan "Wat doe jij hier? Hoor jij niet in bed te liggen?" Will bloosde lichtjes. Hij had gelijk, maar haar bed was waarschijnlijk hier.

De man lachte om haar vraag. Will had moeite met de man te onderhandelen dat ze hier gewoon wou slapen. Uiteindelijk kwam ze met een smoes om een kamer te huren voor een tijdje en de man gaf toe aan haar leugen. Het kostte haar wel wat geld maar ze had een plek om te slapen.

Ze ging naar boven en negeerde de rest van het gebouw. De kamer die zij had was erg simpel maar op zijn minst had het een redelijk bed.

Ze plofte op het bed neer en viel al half in slaap. Maar al snel begon ze te snikken.

Voor de derde keer was ze haar leven verloren; toen ze een jaar in coma lag. Toen haar moeder en oom naar Heatherfield wilden gaan en nu toen ze bij de Lin's een kamer had.

Nu begon haar vierde leven; Dat van een wees.

* * *

**A/N: Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!  
Bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft!**

**Voor alle Elven Lied kenners; de vraag die Will stelt aan Elyon voordat ze wegloopt, is dezelfde die Lucy in Elven Lied aan Koda stelt in de bus toen ze terug kwamen van de dierentuin in een van Lucy's flashbacks.**


	11. 11 De Wolf van Heatherfield

**A/N: Sorry voor het lange wachten met het uploaden! Ik ben volledig de motivatie verloren om te schrijven. Daarnaast kan TTigerz mijn verhalen niet meer Beta Readen. Dit betekent dat de hoofdstukken in kwaliteit achteruit gaan…**

**Wel betekent het dat ik wat sneller kan uploaden omdat ik niet meer van haar afhankelijk ben. Maar of de gewonnen kwantiteit afweegt tegen verloren kwaliteit moeten jullie zelf maar afwegen.**

**Anyway, hier is hoofdstuk 11! Ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk vinden!**

**Voor dit hoofdstuk raad ik 'Past Story' van Fairy Tail aan en deze in een loop te zetten. Deze kun je nu of later starten (waar aangegeven.**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 11 _'De Wolf van Heatherfield'_

De jongen keek door een groen vlammend portaal samen met lange kale man met een tatoeage op zijn hoofd. Hij had een lang wit gewaad aan en straalde rust uit. Het portaal liet een roodharig meisje zien dat lag te kronkelen in haar bed. Ze zweette en mompelde dingen van angst en woede.

Achter hen stonden vijf oude vrouwen die het beeld net niet konden zien. "Weet u zeker dat het zo'n goed idee is om door te gaan?" vroeg een lange blonde van hen. "Ik weet wat je bedoeld, Halinor. Maar haar lotsbestemming was al bepaald toen ze geboren werd." Antwoordde de kale man.

"Ik kan het eigenlijk niet geloven. Na bijna 50 jaar moeten we stoppen." Zei Cassidy zuchtend "Ik ga het rotzakmeppen missen."

"Echt? Ik ga het dus _niet_ missen." Antwoordde Kadma. Nerissa keek haar glimlachend aan "Maar we zullen dan ook niet meer al die fantastische werelden zien." Kadma rolde met haar ogen. "De helft van die werelden was duister!" antwoordde ze. "Totdat wij kwamen."

Kadma glimlachte een beetje. "Weet je, ik hoop echt dat je kleindochter de volgende wachter word." Zei ze "Ik denk niet dat er een betere leider bestaat dan jij. Maar hopelijk heeft ze wel een beetje bloed van jou."

"Zeg, wanneer maak je de andere Wachters bekend?" vroeg Cassidy aan de man.

"Waarneer de tijd er klaar vo-" de man werd ruw onderbroken door de jongen. "Irma, Taranee, Cornelia en Hay Lin. Volgens mij kennen jullie die wel!"

De vijf vrouwen keken de jongen ongelovig aan. "Dat meen je niet!" zei Cassidy verrast.

"Ja, ik meen het." Zei de jongen. Halinor keek de man droog aan "Toeval, of jij?"

"hij!" roepen er zes stemmen tegelijk.

De jonge lachte. "Ze zijn hetzelfde zoals altijd." De man glimlachte ook "Er was een tijd waarin ze anders waren."

Toen de meiden de blik van Cassidy zagen rolde ze elk met hun ogen. "Ach ja, dat krijg je als je _ouder_ wordt!"

De jongen negeerde hen en keerde zich naar het beeld van het meisje op het bed. Hij balde zijn vuisten "Hou vol, Will. Binnenkort zal alles voor je weer goed worden. Dat beloof ik je."

* * *

_Ze stond op een dak en rende naar de rand toe. Ze herkende het schoolgebouw dat ze zag direct. Ze was in Fadden Hills. Ze zette een koffer op de grond en maakte hem open. Er zat een groot sluipschuttersgeweer in. Ze haalde de onderdelen eruit en zette het wapen in elkaar. Nadat ze het geweer klaar had gemaakt, ging ze liggen. Ze keek door de telescoop en wachtte._

_Het wachten was het waard en ze zag een flits in een van de klaslokalen. Ze richtte haar vizier op het klaslokaal en kon net zien hoe een meisje en een jongen vochten._

"_Nu of nooit." Mompelde ze en ze legde aan. Ze hield haar adem kalm in en haar lichaam ontspande zich. Haar vizier stond praktisch stil. Ze mikte op het meisje en haalde de trekker een stukje naar achteren._

_Toen zag ze wie de jongen en het meisje waren. De jongen was Amerikaansafrikaan en het meisje had donkerrood haar._

"_Nee!"_ _schreeuwde ze toen ze zich realiseerde wat er gebeurde. Ze wilde zichzelf stoppen om de trekker door te duwen maar haar lichaam luisterde niet naar haar. Nu ze zich bedacht, dit alles was niet onder haar controle._

_Ze haalde de trekker volledig over en met een luide knal zag ze hoe de kogel een gat maakte in het raam van het klaslokaal en de jongen en het meisje raakt._

_Verstijfd van angst kroop ze naar achteren. "Ik heb het gedaan. Ik heb het gedaan…" mompelde ze._

"_Ik heb Angelo vermoord…"_

* * *

_Dit keer stond ze in Heatherfield. Of wat er nog van over was._

_Alles was vernietigd en stond in brand of was al uitgebrand. Er was niks meer in leven en overal was het een ravage._

_Ze stond op een plein en kon niet geloven wat ze zag. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia en Hay Lin stonden in rare feeën pakjes tegenover een net zo oud meisje in een zwart gewaad waarvan de capuchon haar gezicht verborg. Ze leken elk in hun 19e jaar te zitten._

_Het vreemdste was dat ze tegenover zichzelf een versie van zichzelf zag zoals ze normaal was. Misschien wat ouder. Ze keek geschrokken om zich heen maar leek Will niet op te merken._

"_Meiden, wat is er gaande? Waarom brand alles?" vroeg haar dubbelganger._

_Will wist niet zeker wat ze moest doen. Een angst in haar achterhoofd maakte dat ze zich er niet mee durfde te bemoeide en enkel kon toekijken hoe dit zou uitwerken._

_Het meisje in het gewaad deed de kap naar achteren en onthulde dat ze een oudere versie van Will was. "Will, luister niet naar hem! Hij liegt!" zei Cornelia._

"_Doe met mij mee en help me het universum te veroveren." Antwoordde de oudere Will droogjes._

"_Kom op, Will! Wees redelijk! Je kunt het universum niet veroveren! Hij liegt!" zei Irma terug._

"_Als je niet met me bent, dan sta je in de weg. En je weet wat er gebeurde met iedereen die in de weg stond." Antwoordde de oudere Will._

"_Ja, je vermoordde ze en nam hun Harten!" antwoordde Irma "Waarom heb jij je eigen ouders vermoord? Zelfs je zusje heb je vermoord!"_

_De twee jongere Wills keken beiden verdwaasd naar de oudere meiden. 'Wat is dit?' vroeg Will zich af. Ze kon aan de andere Will lezen dat ze hetzelfde dacht._

"_Alsjeblieft Will! Vergeet dit alles! Draai alles alsjeblieft terug!" smeekte Taranee zonder veel hoop._

"_Eén laatste kans. Ben je met mij, of wil je hallo zeggen tegen je familie?" vroeg Will boos. De vier meiden leken niet te antwoorden. "Zo zij het." Mompelde de duistere Will en ze trok razend snel twee raar uitziende pistolen en schoot op de meiden. Ze schoot zwarte bliksemschichten af naar hen. Het salvo sloeg de meiden naar de grond en ze lagen stil, nog nasmeulend op de grond._

_Will schrok toen haar dubbelganger opeens in tranen uitbarstte. "Waarom deed je hen dat aan? Waarom heb je ze vermoord?" gilde ze. Ze rende naar de oudere Will en wou haar slaan maar ze ging dwars door haar heen en de oudere Will leek haar te negeren. Daarna viel ze op haar knieën en snikte. "Waarom heb je mijn vrienden vermoord?"_

_Will snapte dit niet meer. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia en Hay Lin waren haar vrienden niet! Wat was deze plek?_

_Plots was er een witte flits en een jongen verscheen. Hij had blond stekeltjes haar en had een zware wapenuitrusting aan waarin hij gemakkelijk leek voor te bewegen._

"_Goed gedaan." Zei hij en stak zijn hand uit. "Geef me nu de harten."_

_De oudere Will stapte naar hem toe en haar dubbelganger keek geschrokken naar de jongen._

_Plots sloeg ze met vlakke hand naar waar het hart van de jongen zou moeten zitten. Will zag een mes uit haar mouw schieten dat aan een apparaat op haar pols was vastgebonden. Het mes doorboorde het hart van de jongen maar het leek hem niks te schelen._

"_Denk je echt dat je me kunt doden?" vroeg hij droogjes. De oudere Will grijnsde en hield haar andere hand op. "Ook zonder deze?" ze hield de touwtjes vast van vele kettingen met vele amuletten eraan. De jongen keek haar met angstige ogen aan en monde 'Hoe?'. Het meisje grijnsde en gaf een krachtige elektrische stoot door het mes._

_De jongen was op slag dood en het meisje trok haar arm terug. De jongen viel verstijft naar achteren. "Ik ben niet zo dom als jij."_

_Plots veranderde ze in een bal van fel zwart licht en schoot omhoog met een lange zwarte staart. Na enkele momenten leek het opeens alsof de wereld werd opgezogen naar waar de oudere Will naartoe was gegaan._

_Will zag hoe haar dubbelgangen snikkend het bewustzijn verloor en op haar zij viel. Zijzelf begon ook te snikken en verloor ook het bewustzijn terwijl de wereld om hen heen in elkaar werd gezogen._

* * *

~Past Story, geloopde versie~

Will's ogen vlogen open en ze nam een vluchtige teug lucht. Ze hijgde zwaar en oncontroleerbaar en ze was klam van het koude zweet dat haar lichaam bedekte. Haar ogen waren gevuld met angst. Haar gedachtes waren een onbegrijpelijke storm van angst en verdriet.

Het kostte Will veel moeite om te kalmeren maar het lukte haar uiteindelijk. Ze keek naar de klok en zag dat het nog diep in de nacht was. Ze voelde zichzelf waardeloos.

Wat waren die dromen? Eerst zag ze zichzelf als de sluipschutter die haar en Angelo doodschoot en toen zag ze hoe een oudere versie van zichzelf Irma, Taranee, Cornelia en Hay Lin doodde waar ook een ander meisje toeschouwer was.

Het ene was het verleden. Was het andere dan de toekomst? Was het haar toekomst om die meiden te vermoorden? Maar wie was dan die andere Will?

Will zuchtte diep. Ze was erg slaperig. Zeker na gisteren. Ze wou eerst echter een goede douche nemen want zelfs haar kleren waren nat.

Haar kamer had geen douche dus moest ze de groepsdouche van de verdieping gebruiken. Ook had ze geen goede handdoek dus gebuikte ze de kleine die ze wel tot haar beschikking had. Voor de nacht had ze ook geen kleren en ze moest haar huidige laten drogen.

Het douchen deed haar heel goed. Zowel haar lichaam als haar geest. Het was al een tijdje geleden dat ze _rustig_ onder warm water kon douchen. De vorige keer was met haar vader. De gedachtes aan hem gaven haar rillingen.

Will ging weer in bed liggen nadat ze had gedoucht. Haar kleren lagen over de verwarming. Ze staarde naar het plafond en ze dacht na over wat ze zou moeten doen.

Hopelijk kon ze langs de Lin's gaan om wat van haar kleren te halen, al had ze daar geen goed gevoel over. Het zou niet lang duren voordat Elyon achter haar vertrek zou komen. En Yan Lin zou een van de eerste worden die er mee te maken zou krijgen. Ze hoopte dat ze genoeg geld had om dingetjes te kopen maar ze vroeg zich af of het voor haar wel mogelijk was om dit leventje te leiden. Dit was dan ook het moderne leven en niet het middeleeuwse leven. Ze zou niet de straat op kunnen gaan om opgeroepen dingen te verkopen zoals Nora had gedaan.

Ze dacht dat dieren het wel makkelijk hadden. De eeuwige vrijheid in de bossen rondom Heatherfield. Als ze in een dier zou veranderen, bijvoorbeeld een wolf, dan zou er nooit meer op haar gejaagd worden.

Zij zou de jager worden. Eentje die vrij was.

Will reikte vanuit haar bed naar haar tas en viste haar tekenblok eruit. Ze ging door het papier heen en vond wat ze zocht; de tekening van een wolf met rode oren. _'Vrijheid…'_

Er rolde een traan over haar wang. _'Ik zou alles doen om vrij te zijn…'_

Het enige probleem van haar plan was dat ze geen idee had hoe ze van vorm moest veranderen. Ze had gehoord van 'Vervormen'. Een magie waarbij iemand zijn uiterlijk tijdelijk kon veranderde. Het was een complexe magie en Will wist niet zeker of ze het kon.

Will zuchtte en woog alles af. Als ze een wolf zou worden en naar de bossen zou vluchten dan zou ze nooit meer een mens in de problemen kunnen brengen. Ook zouden alle weerdraconiërjagers haar ook niet meer kunnen vinden en ze zouden ook niet meer op haar jagen.

Ze trilde een beetje. _'Ga ik echt zoiets doen? Ga ik echt in een wolf veranderen en mijn menselijkheid achter me laten?'_

Ze begon te snikken en de beelden van haar verloren levens lieten zich als een film voor haar ogen afspelen. De beelden maakte het haar pijnlijk duidelijk; ze was niemand en ze had niemand. Waar ze ook ging, er zou er dood zijn totdat zij dood zou gaan.

Met een wazige overtuiging haalde ze haar leerboek te voorschijn en begon te bladeren. Al snel vond ze de theorie voor Vormverandering en begon deze te leren. Ze leerde wat ze kon over het veranderen in een wolf.

Ze probeerde het een paar keer. Een paar keer ging het mis maar een paar keer ging het ook goed. Het bleek dat ze nog veel eigenschappen bleef houden van een Draconiër zoals haar zicht en haar giftanden. En net zoals in haar tekening waren haar oren aan het uiteinde kenmerkend bloedrood.

Hoewel de magie onder de 'Verandering' school viel had Will één duidelijk voordeel. Omdat vormveranderde magie maar tijdelijk was zou ze het heel vaak opnieuw moeten gebruiken. Maar door de Mysticisme school kon ze een object betoveren waardoor ze, zolang ze het omhad, een wolf kon blijven.

Omdat ze geen zielenstenen had moest ze haar Mysticisme op ongewone wijzen gebruiken; ze moest al haar energie in het amulet stoppen. Ze maakte een klein amulet met wat simpele spulletjes maar het zou moeten voldoen. Daarna vulde ze het met energie en betoverde ze het amulet.

Toen ze klaar was, was ze heel moe maar ze zette toch door. Ze had nog kort geprobeerd een brief te schrijven aan Elyon. Ze wist eigenlijk niet wat ze er mee moest en liet hem in de kamer achter.

Ze verzamelde haar spulletjes in haar tas en verliet de kamer. Haar kleren waren nog steeds doorweekt maar het zou niet veel meer uitmaken.

Toen ze door het café liep merkte ze dat wat mensen haar vreemd aankeken. Ook de barman merkte haar op.

"Hé, wat ga jij doen?" vroeg hij. Will keerde haar hoofd naar hem toe maar keek met neergeslagen ogen naar hem toe. "Ergens heen…"

De barman keek haar verward aan maar liet haar toen in haar waarde. Ook Will had geen intentie om langer te blijven en vertrok.

Ze ging direct naar de bossen van Heatherfield. Het was een hele wandeling, zelfs naar het dichtstbijzijnde plek maar ze was er tegen het opkomen van de zon.

Will was verbaasd hoe mooi de zonsopkomst er eigenlijk uitzag vanuit hier. _'Nu kan ik hem elke dag zo zien.'_ Dacht ze met een verdrietige glimlach.

Omdat het vorm veranderen niet haar kleren meenam deed zij ze alles uit. Ze stopte alles in haar tas bij haar andere spulletjes. Pas nu realiseerde zij zich dat ze haar tas eigenlijk helemaal niet goed kon gebruiken. Niet dat het veel uitmaakte; wolven hadden dat soort dingen toch niet nodig.

Will was klaar om de laatste stap te zetten toen ze weer werd overweldigd door emoties. Voor de zoveelste keer was haar leven geëindigd. Hopelijk was dit keer de laatste keer.

Ze hing het zelfgemaakte amulet om haar nek en de magie begon snel te werken. Ze gebruikte haar laatste krachten om de transformatie af te maken.

Ze keek om zich heen en wist dat de magie zijn werk had gedaan. Ze was nu een wolf. Het amulet hing als een soort halsband om haar nek. Zolang ze deze altijd gevuld hield met magie en hem nooit af deed zou ze een wolf zijn en blijven.

Al snel zakte het welpje door haar pootjes. Ze was moe en gunde zichzelf eindelijk de slaap.

'_Truste Will…'_ zei ze tegen zichzelf.

* * *

Elyon hoorde in de verte haar wekker gaan. Ze gromde in zichzelf want ze lag lekker te slapen. Uiteindelijk irriteerde het geluid haar genoeg en deed ze de wekker uit.

Ze gaapte wijd en wreef de slaap uit haar ogen. "Morgen Will."

Het duurde wat lang voordat ze een reactie hoorde. Elyon vond het eigenlijk ook wel vreemd dat Will niet al over de wekker had geklaagd.

Al snel ontdekte ze de lege plek naast zich. Ze schrok eerst wel even maar de deur van haar kamer stond open dus Will zou vast wel al naar beneden zijn gegaan ofzo.

Elyon wachtte tot het ontbijt maar Will had haar neus nog niet laten zien. Al snel begon Elyon bang te worden want ook haar ouders hadden niks van Will gezien sinds de avond.

Elyon en haar ouders merkte al snel dat er verscheidene kleine dingetjes in het huis kwijt waren. Naast het feit dat alle dingen van Will weg waren, leek het te leiden naar een enkele conclusie; ze was wegelopen. Al was het een beangstigende situatie, ze wisten het niet zeker.

Ze wachtten de rest van de dag maar niemand had iets gehoord over Will. Al snel schakelde Elyon's ouders de politie in.

Toen Will ook 's avonds niet thuis kwam was Elyon gaan huilen. _'Waar ben je, Will?'_ Ze vond het vreemde meisje wel leuk. Misschien zelfs heel leuk. Het zou jammer zijn als er iets ergs met haar zou gebeuren.

De volgende dag nam Yan Lin vreemd genoeg contact op met Elyon. Ze zei dat ze wist waar Will was. Elyon kon haar niet goed geloven en dus gingen de twee naar waar Yan Lin beweerde dat Will was.

Elyon was best verbaasd toen ze het motel zag in de armoedige wijk.

"Waarom zou Will hier naartoe zijn gegaan?" vroeg Elyon. De twee gingen naar binnen en Yan Lin haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet het niet, maar we kunnen het haar zo wel vragen."

Elyon begreep daaruit dat Will hier was. Al snapte niet ze waarom Will hier zou zijn van alle plekken waar ze naartoe zou kunnen gaan.

Yan Lin liep naar de barman. "Heeft u een meisje zien langskomen? Ze is 12 en heeft zwart haar in een lange vlecht en een zwarte rugzak bij zich."

De barman schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik heb zo iemand niet gezien."

Yan Lin keek hem verbaasd aan. "Dat is vreemd. Ik weet zeker dat ze hier zou moeten zijn. Ze is hier gisteravond moeten zijn aangekomen."

De man trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Oh, dan moet u niet bij mij zijn. Maar degene die hier 's nachts staat heeft haar vast gezien." De man haalde een andere man erbij. Die bleek haar wel te hebben gezien.

"Dus ze is hier vannacht weer weg gegaan?" vroeg Yan Lin aardig geschrokken. De man van de nacht knikte. "Ja. Maar ze zal vast wel terug komen, want ze heeft voor drie nachten betaald."

Elyon keek bezorgt naar Yan Lin. Ergens knaagde het gevoel dat Will niet meer terug zou komen.

Ze gingen samen weer terug naar huis en wachtte de dagen af. Maar toen ze weer terug gingen bleek Will nooit te zijn teruggekeerd. Het was nu wel duidelijk dat Will zich niet makkelijk liet vinden. Vreemd genoeg zei Yan Lin dat ze haar morgen vast wel zouden vinden.

Maar toen Elyon de volgende dag naar Yan Lin kwam leek de oude vrouw ongewoon bezorgd. Blijkbaar was Will verdwenen en naar de bossen gevlucht.

Wat Elyon niet wist was dat Yan Lin naar een plek was gegaan en daar had gevraagd of ze Will wilden opzoeken. De kale man die ze een paar dagen terug had bezocht had weer het groen vlammend portaal geopend. De beelden waren echter een schok voor de aanwezigen.

Het enige wat ze konden vinden waren Will's rugzak en een wolf. Voor zover de kale man kon vertellen betekende dat niets minder dan dat de wolf Will had gedood.

Yan Lin weigerde echter te geloven dat Will een wolvenmaal was geworden. Ook kon ze zoiets niet aan de anderen vertellen. Natasha en Nerissa zouden kapot gaan. Het zou ook teveel worden voor Elyon en zelf geloofde ze zoiets ergs eigenlijk ook niet.

Elyon en Yan Lin gingen weer terug naar het motel opzoek naar sporen naar waar Will naartoe zou zijn gegaan. Het enige wat ze in Will's gehuurde kamer vonden was een afscheidsbrief aan Elyon.

'_Elyon,  
Het spijt me heel erg wat ik heb gedaan maar ik wil je geen pijn kunnen doen.  
Overal waar ik ga gaan mensen dood. Mijn moeder, mijn vader, mijn vriendje, mijn oom en zelfs Hay Lin's ouders zijn dood dankzij mij.  
Eerst had ik besloten om hier te gaan wonen maar dat kan natuurlijk niet.  
Daarom heb ik besloten om de stad uit te gaan. Het bos zal mijn nieuwe thuis zijn.  
Ik smeek je, Elyon, dat wat er ook gebeurd dat je niet naar me zult zoeken.  
Als je het wel doet, zal ik niet twijfelen je te doden. Zoals ik met alle anderen heb gedaan.'_

Elyon zakte snikkend met haar rug tegen het bed in elkaar. Ook Yan Lin verloor alle kracht in haar benen om nog te staan. Hoewel ze blij waren dat het geen zelfmoordbrief was, waren ze beide toch geschrokken. Will had ze gedreigd te doden.

Yan Lin en Elyon gingen naar de politie met de informatie dat ze in het bos was. Zij stelden een team op dat naar haar zou zoeken. Elyon en Yan Lin hielpen ook met zoeken. Al op de eerste dag had Yan Lin beet; ze hadden Will's tas gevonden. Er waren verder totaal geen sporen te vinden van haar.

Elyon mocht de tas hebben van Yan Lin als een aandenken. Er zat echter een slotje op de rits waardoor deze niet open kon. En Elyon was niet van plan om de tas kapot te maken tenzij het echt moest.

Ze zochten dagen lang naar Will maar niemand vond iets. De zoektocht werd echter gestaakt toen een politie agent zwaar gewond raakte toen deze werd aangevallen door een jonge wolf. In de dagen daarna raakte er meer agenten gewond door wolvenaanvallen dus voor hun veiligheid werd de zoektocht gestaakt.

Het vreemde van de aanvallen was dat de mensen altijd alleen waren en dat de aanvaller altijd een jonge wolf was. Desondanks werden er jagers ingezet om de wolf af te schieten want hij was een gevaar voor de mensheid.

Na een paar dagen hadden de jagers het wolfje gevonden en het afgeschoten. Ze moesten het lichaam echter achterlaten omdat door slecht geluk het wapen van een van de jagers was ontploft en naar het ziekenhuis moest.

Een van de jagers kon echter een raar uiterlijk kenmerk bevestigen over de wolf; zijn oren waren rood.

Elyon vond het verhaal, naast gruwelijk, ook vreemd. Er was iets vreemds aan de hand met die wolf. Het deed haar terug denken aan een van Will's tekeningen. Ook was de verschijning wel erg toevallig met haar verdwijning en haar waarschuwing. Natuurlijk was het onmogelijk dat Will in een wolf was veranderd.

In de weken daarna was Elyon's wil om te zoeken echter nog steeds niet gezakt. Iets in haar brandde dat Will nog leefde en dat ze veilig en wel was. Elyon's ouders wilden dit niet maar ze konden haar niet stoppen.

Cornelia leek het zwaar te irriteren dat Elyon opeens veel aandacht stak in Will. Hay Lin was eigenlijk zelfs opgefleurd dat Will dood was. Elyon was door hen beledigd geraakt maar accepteerde Cornelia's gedrag nog wel omdat ze vroeger vrienden waren, maar Hay Lin ging haar echt te ver.

Elyon staakte na een tijdje het zoeken. Het was nutteloos geworden. Will wilde dus echt niet gevonden worden. Elyon was een paar dagen kapot door het besef maar gelukkig steunde haar ouders haar. Ook Cornelia steunde haar een beetje, al voelde Elyon dat het meer kwam omdat ze nu weer van Cornelia was.

Uiteindelijk eindigde het schooljaar en ging het tweede schooljaar in. Tussen de nieuwe brugklassers zaten drie meiden die Elyon herkende van de basis school.

Hay Lin en Irma kwamen ook naar het Sheffield instituut. Hay Lin was bij Elyon's lijst van kennissen gekomen omdat Will bij de Lin's had gewoond voor een tijdje, maar was nu niet zo blij met haar. Ze kende Irma weer door Hay Lin. Beide meiden waren echter aanhangers van het 'Will vermoordde Hay Lin's ouders'-complottheorie. Elyon negeerde de twee meiden echter.

Het derde meisje wat Elyon aansprak, maar dit keer in positieve zin, was Taranee Cook. Zij kwam namelijk met haar familie uit een ander land uit de stad, Sesamo .

Elyon had de eerste paar dagen geprobeerd contact met haar te leggen maar Taranee was duidelijk verlegen. Ook Cornelia maakte het haar niet echt gemakkelijk om het contact te leggen.

Elyon en Cornelia kregen daardoor een stevige ruzie en Elyon besloot zich terug te trekken naar de plek waar Will's tas was gevonden.

Het was een simpel plekje aan de rand van het bos. Het keek uit over de baai van de stad. Hoewel vanuit hier wel een mooie zonsopgang was te zien, was er geen zonsondergang. De lange schaduwen van de bomen maakte het donkerder dan het eigenlijk was.

'_Cornelia kan toch soms zo'n trut zijn. Ze is niet de enige in mijn leven!'_

Elyon pakte een tak op en smeed die woedend naar een boom. _'Will, waarom ben je weg gegaan? Ik mis je zo!'_

Elyon zakte snikkend tegen een boom in elkaar. Ze trok haar knieën op en omhelsde haar benen. Naast haar stond Will's oude tas. In de afgelopen tijd had ze de moed nog niet gevonden om hem te openen.

Er brak iets in Elyon en ze pakte de tas. _'Geef toe, Elyon! Will is allang dood!'_ Ze begon tevergeefs aan het slot te trekken en viel de tas woedend aan. Toen ze de tas uiteindelijk onverwoestbaar achtte smeet ze hem gillend weg.

"Ik haat je, Will!"

Ze kropte weer op en begon stilletjes te snikken.

"Ik haat je."

Elyon bleef zo een lange tijd snikken. Het werd uiteindelijk donker en ze kon horen hoe de dieren van de dag plaats maakte voor de dieren van de nacht. Vogelgezang maakte plaats het lichtjes blazen van de wind en het tsjirpen van de krekels.

Elyon keek op en merkte de dalende tempratuur op. Ze stond op en wilde naar Will's tas gaan toen ze een geluid in de bosjes hoorde. Ze keek geschrokken naar waar het geluid vandaan kwam en zag twee kleine glimmertjes tussen de bladeren. Het gromde en Elyon werd bang.

'_Een wolf!'_

Ze greep naar de tas en wilde wegrennen. Maar de wolf schoot naar voren. Elyon voelde een elektrische stoot in haar voet en struikelde. Ze viel languit op de grond en greep huilend naar haar voet.

De wolf liep naar haar toe.

Elyon's hart en ademhaling gingen beide tekeer en ze wist niet goed wat ze moest doen. Haar hart en ademhaling stopte even kort toen Elyon een stem hoorde.

"Elyon…"

Ze wist wiens stem dat was. Al was het een half jaar geleden, ze wist nog van wie die stem was. "Will!"

Ze schoot overeind en keek in het rond maar zag enkel de wolf. Het was echter de wolf die haar aandacht trok. Hij was niet zo groot en zijn oortjes waren wat rood aan de uiteinden. Elyon wist niet hoe of wat, maar ze herkende het gezicht. Ook merkte ze dat het een wolvin was.

Ook de ogen van de wolvin kwamen haar bekend voor; ze waren blauw.

Elyon slikte. _'Dat kan niet…'_ Ze keek met weidopen ogen naar het wolfje. "W-Will?"

Opeens schoot de wolvin naar voren en besprong haar. Ondanks zijn grootte was ze duidelijk erg sterk. "Ik had je gezegd niet naar me te zoeken!" Zei de wolvin boos in haar gezicht. Tranen sprongen in Elyon's ogen.

"Will… Dus jij bent het echt…"

De wolvin gromde. "Waarom ben je me komen zoeken?"

Elyon staarde ongelovig in de ogen van de wolvin. "Omdat ik… Ik… Ik mis je!" krijste Elyon bijna en ze sloeg haar armen om Will heen en trok haar dicht tegen zich aan. Will leek het gebaar niet op prijs te stellen en stond met haar kracht op uit Elyons omhelsing. "Ik had je gezegd niet naar me te komen zoeken!"

"Dat boeit me niet! Ik mis je! Waarom ben je weggegaan?" vroeg Elyon snikkend.

"Omdat, waar ik ook heen ga, de dood me altijd volgt… Ik… Ik wou niet dat jij ook zou sterven…" zei de wolvin zachtjes.

"Maar waarom zou ik dood gaan?"

"Omdat…"

De wolvin leek even niet te antwoorden en sloeg haar ogen neer. Maar toen keek ze Elyon strak en boos aan. "Het maakt toch niet uit. Je gaat toch dood!"

Elyon's hart maakte een sprongetje van angst toen de wolvin plots naar haar nek beet. Ze sloot haar ogen en probeerde haar gil in te slikken. Het leek wel alsof de tijd stilstond totdat Elyon iets op haar borst voelde rusten.

De wolvin drukte haar hoofd tegen Elyon's borstbeen aan. "Ik kan het niet…"

Elyon's ogen waren nog troebel en haar geest was nog mistig maar ze merkte dat de wolvin huilde.

"Ik kan het niet… Ik kan je niet doden…" zei ze zachtjes en klom van Elyon af. "Waarom ben je me komen zoeken?"

Toen Elyon weer bij adem kwam ging ze rechtop zitten. "O-omdat ik je mis…" zei ze zachtjes.

"Hoezo zou iemand mij missen? Ik heb Hay Lin's ouders vermoord. Ik heb mijn ouders vermoord. Zelfs mijn vriendje is dood dankzij mij…"

Elyon keek haar vaag aan. "Hoe bedoel je? Heeft Hay Lin dat allemaal gezegd?"

De wolvin keerde zich naar Elyon. "Nee… Ik heb het zelf gezien, zelf gedaan. Het is de waarheid, Elyon. Ik ben een moordenares."

Elyon slikte. Ze vond het moeilijk Will's woorden te verwerken. Hoezo was Will een moordenaar? Hoe kon ze een moordenaar zijn? Zo was ze toch niet?

"De dag dat ik vertrok vroeg ik je iets. Ik vroeg je me te vermoorden als ik er niet meer mee kon stoppen."

Elyon keek haar geschrokken aan. Die avond speelde zich weer voor haar ogen en oren en ze herinnerde zich Will's vraag.

"Maar Will, ik… Ik kan je niet doden. Je bent mijn vriend."

De wolvin besprong Elyon plotseling weer en gromde boos naar haar. "Doe het! Vermoord me! Anders vermoord ik jou!"

"Nee!" gilde Elyon boos. "Ik ga mijn vriend niet vermoorden!"

De wolvin sloeg haar ogen neer "Je kunt niet anders… Ik wil niet dat je dood gaat."

Elyon keek haar aan door haar troebelen ogen. "Maar waarom moet je me dan vermoorden?"

De wolvin keek weg. "Omdat… dat met iedereen gebeurd…"

Elyon pakte de wolf bij de nekvacht. "Dan sterf ik nog liever…"

De wolvin keek haar verrast aan. Ook Elyon was verrast door haar eigen woorden. "Ik heb weken naar je gezocht, Will. Omdat ik je mis. Omdat ik je lief heb. Ik geloof ook niet dat een meisje zoals jij zulke dingen kan doen. Maar als het de waarheid is, dood me dan."

"Elyon… Ik wil je niet doden…" zei de wolvin zachtjes en ze sloeg haar ogen neer. "En ik jou ook niet." Antwoordde Elyon zachtjes.

De wolvin begon te snikken. Tranen rolden over haar wangen en vielen op de grond. Ze deed wat stappen en sloeg met haar poot tegen haar nek. Elyon zag een simpele halsketting op de grond vallen. Een paar tellen later ontvouwde er een uniek schouwspel voor Elyon's ogen. De wolvin begon van vorm te veranderen.

Na een paar tellen zat er een naakt meisje voor Elyon op haar handen en knieën. Will ging op haar knieën zitten en omhelsde zichzelf snikkend. Ze keek naar de grond en de tranen vielen naar beneden.

Elyon keek verrast naar het lichaam van het meisje. Maar daarna begon Will te praten. Het leek een stortvloed aan woorden. Waarschijnlijk was het allemaal om de stilte van de afgelopen tijd te vullen.

Eerst wilde Elyon haar stillen, maar al snel begreep ze de woorden. Dit was het verhaal wat ze zo graag had willen weten; Will's verhaal. Het echte verhaal. Geen leugens, maar de waarheid.

Will wilde dit al heel lang doen. Om iemand haar verhaal aan te vertellen. En nu ze het kon wilde ze die kans niet verspillen. Ze snikte de woorden, ze huilde de woorden, ze jankte de woorden. Ze wist niet of Elyon luisterde maar interesseerde haar niet. Ze wilde iemand haar verhaal vertellen.

Toen ze klaar was met haar verhaal trilde ze. Niet uit angst voor de toekomst of blijdschap haar verhaal eindelijk te kunnen hebben gedaan. Maar om de rust die er plotseling over haar lichaam was gevallen. Door haar verhaal te vertellen was er plots een loodzware last van haar schouders gevallen.

Er was enkel een laatste ding dat ze gedaan wilde hebben. "Dood me."

Elyon keek Will geschrokken aan.

"Laat het eindigen… Alsjeblieft… Als je geluisterd hebt, als je ook maar een beetje medelijden hebt… Dood me…"

Elyon kon het niet geloven wat Will van haar vroeg. Zelfs nu wilde Will niets anders dan dood gaan. Elyon wist even niet meer wat ze moest doen.

Will bleef snikken. Haar geest was leeg en haar lichaam was klaar om te vertrekken. Nu wist Elyon haar verhaal. Het gruwelijke verhaal van Wilhelmina Vandom.

"Nee Will. Ik ga je niet doden."

Will keek haar woedend aan. En ze stond op het punt om tegen haar te schreeuwen. Maar ze zag dat Elyon voor haar zat. Hoe ze zo snel hier was gekomen was Will te boven. "Dood me, alsjeblieft…" smeekte Will.

Elyon glimlachte en omhelsde haar.

Will snapte het niet meer. "Ik heb tientallen mensen vermoord! Begrijp je dat wel? Ik zou je elk moment kunnen vermoorden!"

Will keek naar Elyon's glimlach.

"Als je me wou vermoorden dan had je dat allang gedaan."

"Elyon…" prevelde Will. "Waarom?"

Elyon nam Will's wang in haar hand. Ze zag hoe Will haar verloren aankeek.

"Je bent gewoon de weg kwijt. En in al die jaren heeft niemand geprobeerd je de juiste weg weer te laten zien. Er zijn zelfs velen geweest die je van je weg af wilden houden voor hun eigen egoïsme." Zei Elyon. "Je vertelde me dat weerdraconiërs al vanaf hun geboorte moorden. Maar dat geloof ik niet. Als je vader je gewoon had behandeld zoals je echt was dan zou hij nog steeds leven."

Will voelde hoe Elyon haar arm om haar schouders bewoog en haar naar zich toe trok. "En trouwens, vrienden vermoorden elkaar niet."

"V-vrienden?" vroeg Will verbaast. Elyon knikte. "Ik weet wat je hebt gedaan. Maar toch haat ik je niet. Ik wil je helpen, Will. Ik wil je weer de weg laten zien."

Will voelde weer een stortvloed van tranen opkomen. Ze omhelsde Elyon terug en huilde up haar schouder. Ze voelde Elyon's hand haar kalmerend strelen over haar rug. "Rustig maar Will, het is goed…"

Plots gilde Elyon. Ze omklemde Will's lichaam stevig. "W-Will?" vroeg ze geschrokken. Elyon's lichaam werd langzaam wat zwakker en ze keek Will aan. Er zat bloed aan haar lippen.

Toen Will was gaan huilen had ze Elyon in haar schouder gebeten. Er zat nu een scheur in Elyon's kleren die langzaam rood werden.

Elyon's lichaam viel langzaam naar achteren. Will glimlachte verdrietig. "Het spijt me."

Will keek hoe Elyon stilletjes op de grond lag. Ze was nog lichtjes bij bewustzijn maar dat zou ze elk moment kunnen verliezen.

"Het spijt me, Elyon. Maar ik kan je leven niet riskeren."

Will pakte haar rugzak en maakte hem open. Ze haalde haar oude kleren uit de tas. De stank was overweldigend maar dat was met een simpele spreuk opgelost. De schade aan haar kleren wilde ze echter niet herstellen, het zou verspilde magie zijn.

Ze deed enkel de broek, trui, sokken en schoenen aan en heelde Elyon's wond zodat het niet meer bloedde maar nog wel een wond was. Daarna pakte ze haar amulet en tas op en liep met Elyon in haar armen naar Heatherfield terug.

"Het word tijd voor jou om naar huis te gaan." Zei Will zachtjes tegen Elyon. Elyon leek zwak te glimlachen. "Nee Will." Zei ze zwakjes. "Het wordt tijd dat wij… naar huis gaan."

Daarna verloor ze het bewustzijn en viel haar hoofd naar achteren.

* * *

Elyon's ouders begonnen zorgelijk te worden. Ze wisten dat Elyon en Cornelia een flinke ruzie hadden gehad en na schooltijd was ze niet meer terug gekomen. Ze wisten niet zeker wat ze moesten doen. Volgens de moeders van de andere meiden was ze niet bij hen.

Na een paar uur werd het hun toch te laat en belde ze naar de politie. Maar toen Elyon's moeder de telefoon wilde opnemen werd er aan de deur gebeld. "Ik ga wel." Zei Elyon's vader.

Hij deed de deur open en schrok zich een ergernis. "E-Elyon!"

Al snel kwam Elyon's moeder naar hem toe gerent en ze zag hoe Elyon levenloos in iemands armen lag. "Elyon!" gilde ze luidkeels.

Elyon's vader nam het lichaam over en schrok nog een keer. Was het omdat het meisje zo'n duistere blik had of omdat het iemand van lang geleden was. "Will?"

Will had de kleren weer aan die ze had toen ze verdween. Ze waren echter nu hartstikke smerig en beschadigt. Zelf zag ze er ook gehavend uit en wat magertjes.

"Ze leeft. Geef haar bedrust, dat zal haar goed doen." Zei Will.

"W-wat doe jij hier? En hoe is Elyon gewond geraakt?" vroeg haar vader.

"Dat heb ik gedaan. Zodat ze weet dat ze niet meer achter me aan moet komen." Antwoordde Will. Het gezicht van Elyon's vader veranderde van zorgelijk naar woedend.

"Wat? Eerst steel je van ons en daarna verwond je mijn dochter? Hoe durf je! We hebben je zelfs een plek gegeven om te slapen!" schreeuwde hij. "Ben je niet goed bij je hoofd?"

"Truste." Antwoordde Will kil en ze draaide zich om. "Jij blijft hier! De politie handelt je wel af!" schreeuwde Elyon's vader. Hij gaf Elyon aan zijn vrouw en begon achter Will aan te rennen. Maar Will was veel sneller dan hem en had ook meer uithoudingsvermogen en raakte hem snel kwijt.

Ze keerde snikkend terug naar de bossen._'Hopelijk blijft ze dit keer weg.'_

Plots stootte ze tegen iemand aan. "Kijk uit!" zei hij. Maar toen zag hij wie er voor hem stond. "Wacht even. Ik ken jou. Jij bent Will. Het meisje dat een half jaar geleden verdween."

"En wat dan nog?" Vroeg Will. Ze herkende de jongen als Matt. Een jongen van school. "Ik weet nog dat Yan Lin je wou zien! Dat-…" Matt viel plotseling stil in zijn woorden.

"Dat wat?" vroeg Will. Ze werd wat angstig toen Matt haar met grote ogen aan keek.

"J-jij bent een weerdraconiër!"

Will schrok erg toen Matt dit zij. Het volgende moment sprong haar overlevingsinstinct naar voren en laadde ze een vonk op in haar handen. Matt merkte dit op en plotseling vuurde hij zelf een spreuk af, sneller dan Will had verwacht. Het was een slaap spreuk.

'_Verdomme! Word ik wéér door zo eentje geraakt!'_

Ze viel al snel slap, maar in haar val zag ze dat de spreuk wel Matt's tol eiste toen hij op zijn knieën viel.

Alles werd zwart voor Will voordat ze de grond raakte.

* * *

**A/N: Bedankt voor het lezen en vertel in een review wat je van het hoofdstuk vindt! Of zeg daarin gewoon iets randoms. Zolang ik maar weet dat mensen dit lezen en het dus waard is om nog door te schrijven! Ik ken het einde van dit verhaal, dus ik schrijf het niet zozeer voor mezelf.**

**Oh ja! Voordat ik het vergeet: Ik ben begonnen aan mijn boek! "Het Woord van de Drakentitaan: Boek 1: Vier levens, één begin"  
Hierin wordt het verhaal verteld van Remon (Beter bekent als Jeroen), Etamin, Jodide en Dabih in hun jeugd! En wat kleine andere dingetjes. Maar dat moet je allemaal zelf maar lezen (als het gepubliceerd word) ;)  
Als je mijn fanficts leuk vindt, dan zul je mijn boeken geweldig vinden!**


	12. 12 Familie Reünie

**A/N: Chapter Gigantica la crap! Of wat dat ook mag betekenen…**

**Hoewel ik wel trots ben op de lengte, ben ik niet trots op de kwaliteit van dit hoofdstuk:**

**In dit hoofdstuk leerde ik dat ik gigantische fouten maakte. Will heeft in The Guardian kort rood haar, Serenity heeft in The Guardian Will's ouders vermoord en nog een hele waslijst met dingen die ik fout heb gedaan. Ik heb echter besloten om dit niet hoofdstuk opnieuw te schrijven omdat ik dan ook andere hoofdstukken moet herschrijven en ik zie geen reden om dat te doen. (Te weinig mensen lezen dit verhaal, dus dat het fout is maakt toch geen zak uit. Niemand die het merkt. ;) )**

**Verder was ik nogal lusterloos toen ik dit schreef samen met het feit dat sommige stukken eigenlijk vertalingen zijn uit "The Gaurdian" dus het is nogal grijs…  
Daarnaast heeft Will hier veel minder het leidend POV omdat ik niet goed wist hoe ik de gedachtes van een psychopathische gek moest neerzetten. Dat weet ik nu al een stuk beter gelukkig!**

**Desondanks hoop ik dat je het een leuk hoofdstuk vindt!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 12 _'Familie reünie'_

Will deed haar ogen langzaam open. Binnen enkele tellen herinnerde ze zich dat Matt haar had laten slapen met een spreuk. Een seconde later was haar hele lichaam paraat. Ze sloeg de dekens van zich af en sprong uit het bed.

Zonder echt na te denken rende ze naar de deur toe en probeerde hem te openen. Maar deze bleek, natuurlijk, op slot te zijn. Ze ramde de deur een paar keer met haar schouder maar dat deed de deur niks. Daarna probeerde ze met magie het slot te openen, maar deze leek niet te reageren op haar magie. Misschien had ze helemaal geen magie meer, al voelde ze haar kracht wel.

Wanhopig keek ze door de kamer en zag het raam als een vluchtroute. Maar toen ze er naartoe rende zag ze iets op de tafel liggen toen de refleksie van de zon op een sluitel scheen dat op een briefje op het nachtkastje stond.

Will stopte en vroeg zichzelf af waarom er een sleutel in de kamer zou liggen. Ze merkte ook op dat, behalve dat de deur op slot stond, ze verder niet werd beperkt.

Ze herinnerde zich maar al te goed hoe haar vader haar had gekidnapt en haar had opgesloten zonder ook maar in het kleinste beetje voor haar te zorgen. Zelfs als een dier was ze hygiënischer geweest.

Ze pakte het briefje op en las het.

'_Will,  
Als je dit leest dan heb je vast een boel vragen.  
Je bent in mijn huis. Nadat ik je gister zag had ik geen andere keus dan je te laten slapen.  
Een van de redenen is dat Yan Lin je graag wilt zien. Verder wilden mijn moeder en ik je graag helpen.  
We weten dat je een weerdraak bent en-'_

Will stopte met lezen en verfrommelde de brief boos.

"Ze kunnen naar de hel lopen. Ik ga terug naar de bossen en daar blijf ik." Zei ze tegen zichzelf.

Ze pakte de sleutel, deed de deur open en probeerde haar weg uit het huis te vinden. Maar toen ze de trap naar beneden ging kwam ze al snel Matt en zijn moeder tegen.

Matt keek verrast op van zijn ontbijt. "Ah, Will. Je bent wa-"

Will liep stevig door en liep direct naar de deur toe. "Spaar je energie. Ik vertrek. Punt uit."

Toen Will de voordeur wou openen voelde ze een hand op haar schouder. Ze legde haar hand op die van Matt en stak haar nagels in zijn vel. "Blijf van me af."

Will voelde dat hij in haar schouder kneep om niet te gillen en draaide haar plots om. Ze keek hem even strak en boos aan. Ze zag in zijn gezicht dat hij ergens verrast was om haar zo te zien. Toen hoorde ze Matt's moeder op de achtergrond.

"Will, als je gaat, dan ben je wel je spullen kwijt." Zei ze.

Will keek verbaast langs Matt en zuchtte toen negerend. "Ik heb geen spullen nodig."

"En dat amulet van je dan?" vroeg Matt's moeder. Will voelde in haar zakken en merkte dat haar amulet weg was. "Mag je hebben. Ik kan er toch zoveel maken als ik wil."

Matt's ogen gingen opeens wijd open en Will er zijn verbazing in aflezen.

"Wat? Het is maar een simpele betovering." Zei ze nonchalant. Daarna pakte ze Matt's arm met haar nagels en trok hem van haar schouder af. Ze draaide zich om en deed de deur open.

"Matt. De volgende keer dat ik je zie, vermoord ik je. Begrepen? Dat geld trouwens voor iedereen in dit gat. Ik wil niet gevonden of 'gered' worden. Het bos is mijn thuis."

Maar toen ze een stap zette om weg te lopen hoorde ze Matt iets mompelen. "Will. Zelfs de machtigste zwartschubben konden op hun 14de nog geen betoveringen op objecten maken. Dat kost jaren intense training. Zelfs voor zwartschubben… Hoe kun jij dan zo simpel een vervormingsbetovering maken?"

"Dat gaat je niks aan." Zei Will negerend. Daarna liep ze door. Ze hoorde dat Matt achter haar aanliep.

"Will, waarom wil je zo graag naar de bossen? Je kunt bij ons intrekken. Dan krijg je tenminste nog een beetje bestaan." Zei Matt.

Will liep door het voortuintje en stak daarna de straat over. Matt deed hetzelfde en bleef haar nog steeds volgen.

"Dat gaat je niks aan!"

"Ik weet wie je bent en wat je gedaan hebt. Je bent haar tweelingzusje niet. Jij _bent_ Wilhelmina."

Will schrok toen ze die naam hoorde. Al jaren had ze die naam achter zich gelaten, maar nu wist iemand plots haar geheim. Ze haatte die naam. Het herinnerde haar aan haar oude leventje. Toen alles nog goed was. Toen ze nog hoop en geluk had. Toen ze nog wou leven.

Binnen een tel draaide ze zich om, takelde Matt naar de grond en viel samen met hem op de grond bovenop hem. Ze omklemde zijn nek met haar rechter hand enbrieste boos en keek hem boos in de ogen. "Ik wil die naam _nooit en te nimmer_ meer horen. Ik ben Will. Wilhelmina is al lang dood en jij zult ook sterven als je me ooit nog zo noemt."

Will voelde Matt's gejaagde geblokkeerde ademhaling, de spanning in zijn lichaam en zijn razendsnelle hartslag.

Ze liet hem los en stond op waarna ze haar broek afklopte. Ze draaide zich om en liep verder naar het bos maar weer stopte Matt's stem haar.

"Best. Ik beloof je niet meer te volgen. Als jij belooft nog even langs Yan Lin te gaan. Het gaat slecht met haar en ze wilt je graag nog een laatste keer zien." Hoorde ze Matt zeggen. Zijn stem was gebroken maar Will verstond hem goed genoeg.

Will glimlachte een beetje. "Beloftes zijn holle woorden van mensen."

Matt stond op en wreef over zijn keel met zijn linker hand. "Jij je zin… Als je zo nodig de rest van je millennium als een beest wilt leven."

Will keek even op. "Daarvoor hoef ik echt niet naar de bossen."

Daarna draaide ze weer om en liep verder. Dit keer leek Matt haar niet te volgen.

'_Eindelijk van die klootzak af!'_ dacht ze opgelucht. Echter, ze was wel nijdig dat ze een nieuw amulet moest maken.

Ze liep wat door Heatherfield in de hoop wat materialen te kunnen oppikken maar vond niks. Toen kwam ze bij de Zilveren Draak uit.

Ze zuchtte verslagen. _'Yan Lin heeft vast wat ik zoek. Blijkbaar krijgt Matt toch zijn zin.'_

Ze ging het restaurant stilletjes in en zag dat Yan Lin haar blijkbaar al opwachtte. "Will!" zei ze. Ze liep naar Will toe en keek haar glimlachend aan. "Ik ben blij dat je bent gekomen."

Will keek haar emotieloos aan. "Ik ben enkel gekomen om wat te halen. Daarna ga ik en zie je me niet meer terug."

Yan Lin keek haar plotseling kil en strak aan. Will hoorde ook een stem in haar hoofd. _'Boven is lekkere thee en wat koekjes. Kom mee naar boven.'_ [1] De stem leek van Yan Lin en er zat een forcerende druk achter. Alsof het een hersenspoelend commando was.

Maar plots daarna kreeg ze een scherpe pijn in haar hart. Ze liet een krijs los en greep haar kleren waar haar hart zat.

Yan Lin keek haar geschrokken aan en pakte haar zodat ze niet zou vallen. "Will, gaat het?" vroeg ze bezorgd.

Will schudde haar hoofd en er rolde wat tranen over haar wangen. De pijn was verschrikkelijk scherp, alsof er iets haar borstkas doorboorde.

"Ik denk dat ik boven wel iets voor je heb." Zei ze en ze hielp Will naar boven die zich sterk probeerde te houden tegen de pijn.

Toen Yan Lin haar naar de keuken leidde schrok Will. In de kamer zaten Irma, Taranee, Cornelia en Hay Lin.

"Wat doet zij hier?" Vroeg Hay Lin als eerste. Ze leek boos in Will's richting. Ook de andere meiden waren verbaasd haar te zien. Helaas voor hen plantte Yan Lin haar naast Irma neer. Kort daarna ebde de pijn in Will's hart weg.

"Oma, waarom is zij hier?" vroeg Hay Lin weer. Blijkbaar was ze Will nog niet vergeten. Hoe kon ze de moordenares van haar ouders vergeten?

Yan Lin zuchtte en keek de meiden stevig aan. "Omdat deze dag al veel te lang is uitgesteld."

De vijf meiden keken haar vaag aan.

Yan Lin haalde plots een amulet tevoorschijn dat Will maar al te goed kende. Het was een paarse parel in een metalen frame aan een lang koord. De parel straalde een zwak paars licht uit.

"Wat er ook gebeurt, jullie moeten dit geheim houden. Dit is het Hart van Kandrakar en er zijn nieuwe Wachters gekozen." Legde ze uit.

Will keek haar verrast aan. "Dus dat waren geen sprookjes?"

Yan Lin keek haar glimlachend aan. "Inderdaad. Al die verhalen die je grootmoeder vertelde zijn waar gebeurd."

De andere meiden keken haar vaag aan. "Waar hebben jullie het over?" vroeg Hay Lin.

"Het begon lang geleden, toen de Aarde nog steeds jong was en alle geesten en wezens onder de zelfde lucht woonde. Het universum was een enkel groot universum. Maar al snel begonnen de geesten en wezens te haten en de wereld werd gescheiden met aan de ene kant zij die in vrede wilden leven en zij die wilde leven ten kosten van anderen." Legde Yan Lin uit.

Will kende het verhaaltje maar al te goed, maar het was haar duidelijk dat de anderen er niks van kende.

"Beide werelden werden gescheiden door een sluier. Maar voordat het universum werd gescheiden werd er een kasteel gemaakt. Kandrakar. Het wordt bewaakt door de meest machtige geesten en wezens die er bestaan. Maar ook door de Wachters." Legde Yan Lin verder uit.

"Het is de taak van de Wachters om de sluier dicht te houden en werelden te beschermen tegen het kwade." Legde Yan Lin verder uit.

"Maar wat heeft dat met ons te maken?" vroeg Will.

Yan Lin glimlachte. "Jullie zijn de nieuwe Wachters van Kandrakar. Maar geen angst, want jullie hebben de krachten van de natuur om jullie te steunen. Irma, jij hebt de macht over Water. Taranee, jij hebt de macht over Vuur. Cornelia, jij hebt de kracht over Aarde. En Hay Lin, jij hebt de kracht over Lucht."

De vier meiden keken haar ongelovig aan en waren erg stil. Will was de enige die iets van die dingen snapte, want Natasha had haar er al vaak genoeg over verteld. Het enige wat ze niet snapte was haar rol. Ze was een weerdraak en-…

Het schoot haar te binnen. Wat als deze meiden ook weerdraken waren? Wat als dit alles te maken had met haar oude rol als verlosser toen ze met Nora leefde? Ze wist dat er iets over Kandrakar in haar leerboek stond, maar ze was nooit zover gekomen.

"Will, geef je hand eens." Vroeg Yan Lin. Will twijfelde even maar stak toen haar hand uit. Yan Lin legde het kristal in haar handpalm. "Jij hebt de kracht over-"

Will voelde eerst hoe een warme energie van het kristal afkwam. Maar toen het kristal haar hand aanraakte brak er iets in haar.

Voor Will's ogen schoten visioenen over de dood en het lijden van een oneindig mensen. De visioenen begonnen mild maar binnen enkele tellen werden ze veel intenser. Ze werden erger en gruwelijker. Ze vertelde Will verhalen over hoe mensen stierven om plaats te maken voor anderen voor wie het leven van een ander niks was.

Maar ze kreeg ook andere visioenen. Eerst over een scheur in de lucht die werd onderzocht door vijf feeën. Maar daarna zag Will dat ook haar grootmoeder en diens vrienden in feeën pakjes de rare scheur onderzoeken.

De scheur was helemaal wit en was enkel van één kant te bezichtigen. Hij lag in de lucht alsof hij op de grond lag.

Maar hij zag ook hoe een jongen en een meisje de scheur onderzochten. De jongen had een bril en donkerbruin haar en het meisje had kastanjebruin haar in een lange vlecht. Nadat ze de scheur hadden onderzocht gingen ze naar een oud huis op de rand van een klif. Daar gingen ze door een deur die naar een andere dimensie leidde.

Ook kreeg ze een visioen over zichzelf. Ze lag in een kist die werd gedragen door Irma, Taranee, Cornelia en Hay Lin. Ze had een zwarte jurk aan met een zwarte roos op haar borst en ze was overduidelijk dood. De vier meiden leken verdrietig. Ook Will's moeder en haar geschiedenis docent keken verdrietig toe.

En dan was er het visioen over Serenity. Ze zat in een gigantische zaal te studeren. Het meisje met de kastanjebruine vlecht liep naar elkaar toe en de twee begroette elkaar als moeder en dochter. Maar Will voelde dat er iets niet klopte tussen die twee.

Daarna had ze nog een visioen over Serenity. Maar deze keer lag ze op een bed in een tent naar boven te staren.

"Ik wou dat ik je weer kon zien, Will…" zei Serenity zachtjes. Will zag wat tranen over haar wangen rollen. Will glimlachte. "Ik wou dat ik jou ook weer kon zien."

Het leek alsof Serenity haar hoorde, want ze keek plotseling Will aan. Maar voordat Will kon reageren werd het beeld opeens zwart en werd ze getroffen door een onmenselijke pijn zoals beneden met Yan Lin maar dan door haar hele lichaam.

Ze voelde niet dat ze op de grond was gevallen en dat Yan Lin naast haar zat geknield. Ze kropte zich op tot een balletje en verkrampte bij de pijnscheuten.

Ze hoorde Yan Lin in de verte haar naam noemen maar Will kon niet reageren. Ze voelde hoe haar lichaam tekeer ging. Plots werd alles zwart.

* * *

_Will bevond zich weer in de Droomwereld. Maar dit keer was alles duidelijk anders. Ze was helemaal naakt, maar ze voelde zich gek. Ze voelde zich eigenlijk wel goed._

_Al snel merkte ze het gewicht op haar rug. Toen ze met haar handen voelde, voelde ze wat ze maar enkele keren had gezien; drakenvleugels. Toen ging ze met haar handen omlaag en voelde aan het eind van haar ruggengraat. Daar voelde ze duidelijk hoe een slanke soepele staart uit haar rug liep._

_Toen Will de vleugels en de staart probeerde te bewegen merkte ze al snel iets geks. In plaats van twee vleugels had ze er zes._

_Het maakte haar eigenlijk niet uit. Ze genoot van het gewicht op haar rug en ze sloeg enkele keer krachtig met haar vleugels waardoor ze lichtjes uit balans raakte, maar ze herstelde zich snel dankzij haar staart._

_Toen ze met haar handen over haar huid ging merkte ze dat deze ook was veranderd. In plaats van een huid had ze schubben! En ze voelde ook hoe er stekels over haar rug en staart liep. Aan het eind van haar staart zat een angel die aan die van een schorpioen doet denken._

_Het enige waar ze niet blij mee was, was dat haar haar weer kort en bloedrood was._

_Maar dit ongemak was niks vergeleken met wat haar lichaam had gekregen. Ze sloeg haar vleugels zo, zodat ze lift zou krijgen. Toen ze sloeg, werd ze opeens een stuk van de grond getild maar lande ook weer snel._

_Na een tijdje begreep ze hoe het moest en ze nam een aanloop. Ze sprong zo hoog als ze kon en ze sloeg zo hard als ze met haar vleugels kon slaan waarna ze even laag zweef vloog. Daarna sloeg ze wat meer met haar vleugels en langzaam ging ze omhoog. Al snel had ze het vliegen onder de knie en vloog zoveel ze kon._

_Ze genoot van deze vrijheid._

* * *

Later op de dag werd Matt nieuwsgierig of Will nog langs Yan Lin was gegaan. Maar toen hij bij de Zilveren Draak aankwam, zag hij een zwarte flits op de tweede verdieping. Matt's gevoel zei dat Will er mee temaken had en hij rende naar binnen en daarna naar boven.

Eenmaal boven zag hij dat Yan Lin bewusteloos op de grond lag en dat Irma, Taranee, Cornelia en Hay Lin bewusteloos op de stoelen zaten rondom de tafel. Matt vond Will al snel op de grond liggen. Ze verkrampte van de pijn en ze zag er slecht uit.

Iets in Matt zei dat hij haar moest oppakken en wegwezen. Al snel begreep hij dat het moest omdat de zwarte flits vast door de Drakentitaanse politie zou worden opgemerkt worden. Dat zou leiden tot de ontdekking dat Will een weerdraak was met alle gevolgen van dien.

Net bedacht, zo gedaan. Matt schepte Will op in zijn armen, ging naar beneden en vluchtte toen via de achterkant van het gebouw naar buiten. Daarna ging hij zo snel mogelijk naar huis.

Maar terwijl hij rende merkte hij op dat Will's haar plotseling bloedrood was. Hij snapte het eerst niet maar begreep toen dat wat er ook gebeurde, dit haar oude haarkleur was.

Zijn moeder schrok toen ze Matt binnen kwam komen. Rond dat moment waren Will's verkrampingen opgehouden en was ze ergens in een rustige droom terecht gekomen ofzo.

Maar toen ze de volgende dag wakker werd was er iets vreemds met haar aan de hand. Het was alsof ze leeg van binnen was. Ze liep wel rond enzo, maar ze leek niet echt na te denken. Als een levende pop.

Matt en zijn moeder wisten niet wat ze met Will aanmoesten. Ze leek een geestelijke gehandicapte. Maar één ding wisten ze zeker. Ze zouden Will niet op straat sturen. Ze hadden de hoop nog dat dit maar tijdelijk was. Dat ze enkel haar verstand was verloren. Matt's moeder wijdte dat dit kwam door alle drama die Will mee heeft gemaakt.

Maar er was ook iets anders dat hen reden gaf om haar niet op straat te sturen. Ze wisten beiden dat dit meisje Wilhelmina was. Het meisje dat in Fadden Hills een groot aantal mensen had vermoord. Haar haar gaf veel weg.

Eigenlijk maakte het niks meer uit. Want het was al jaren geleden en Wilhelmina werd gezocht en ze is in al die jaren nooit gepakt. En dan was er nog het wolfje in de bossen dat mensen vermoorden. Hoogst waarschijnlijk was het zo dat mensen dachten dat het Wilhelmina was en nu ze afgeschoten was, was er geen nood meer om naar haar te zoeken.

En ze wisten beide dat het heel stom was haar de straat op te sturen. Want dan zou ze eerst een lange reeks slachtingen aanrichten voordat ze gepakt zou worden.

Ook Matt kon zo'n lot voor het meisje niet accepteren. Daarom kwamen ze met een plan om haar te resocialiseren. Na een paar weken kreeg Matt's moeder voogdschap over Will, die nog steeds leek op een zwaar geestelijke gehandicapte.

Ze was echter geen zombie met de hersenen van een tien jarige. Ze was juist uiterst slim. Het was gewoon dat ze haar persoonlijkheid had verloren. Haar lichaam was er wel, maar haar geest juist niet. Ze ging gewoon weer naar school en thuis deed ze niks anders dan niksen en voor zich uit staren.

In de tijd die daarop volgde kwamen ITCH, zoals Matt ze pesterig noemde, erachter dat Will echt vreemd was geworden. Eerst kleineerde ze Will maar dat werd al snel pesten.

Matt deed er alles aan om het meisje te beschermen, want als Will brak, dan zou Wilhelmina terugkeren en dan zou Heatherfield rood kleuren. Misschien zelfs de wereld.

Matt merkte wel op dat Elyon ook een pion was op dit schaakbord. Want ze was duidelijk er niet mee eens dat Cornelia Will begon te pesten. Ze had vaak gedreigd om haar band met Cornelia te verbreken, maar deed het nooit. Matt merkte wel dat ze toch ook weer bang was voor Will.

Op een dag had ze Will een kopje gekocht en deze via Matt laten doorgeven. Toen Matt het kopje met warme chocolademelk had gegeven merkte hij snel iets vreemds op. De chocolademelk raakte nooit op en werd nimmer koud in Will's handen.

Het was een chaos op dit schaakbord. Will werd van alle kanten bekogeld door ITCH en de wereld. Elyon leek een stille bondgenoot en alleen Matt voorkwam dat Wilhelmina zou losbarsten.

Een half jaar later nadat Will zichzelf verloren raakte, kwam er een dag die alle chaos in de mixer deed en toen barstte de hel los.

* * *

Niek keek uit over het leger dat hij had verzameld. Dit grote leger was maar een stukje van het geheel. Overal op Aarde had hij gemechaniseerde legers klaarstaan om alles te veroveren. Zelf stond hij gestationeerd in de buurt van Heatherfield. Voor deze stad had hij iets anders gepland.

Hij draaide zich naar Serenity toe. Ze hadden hier al maanden op voorbereid.

"Ben je er klaar voor?" vroeg Niek. Serenity knikt glimlachend. "Ja, vader." Antwoordde ze.

Niek nam zijn afstand van haar en Serenity begon haar magie te gebruiken. Weerdraconiërs hadden de speciale gave om tussen een Draconiërs vorm, de Ton'yn vorm en de menselijke vorm aan te nemen. Niek en Serenity hadden lang gewerkt om haar Draconiërs vorm te ontlokken.

Serenity begon wit licht uit te stralen en veranderde toen in een prachtig witte kejone welp met robijnen ogen. Deze kejone was echter anders dan alle anderen.

Ze had zes vleugels en zes klauwen aan elke poot. Aan het eind van haar staart zat een grote morgenster gemaakt uit vele bladen. Ze zag er elegant uit, maar ook dodelijk.

Niek keek haar grijnzend aan en gebruikte zijn krachten om haar te veranderen in een volgroeide dracano en liet wat soldaten haar opzadelen. Daarna stapte hij op en vlogen ze samen naar Heatherfield en gaf Niek het commando om de globale aanval in te zetten.

* * *

"We zijn er dan eindelijk." Zei de zwarte ridder. Hij stond naast de zwarte pegasus en hield zijn hand op haar flank. Ze keken vanaf een grote grijze verdroogde spons, de maan, naar de planeet voor hen.

"We zullen ze eindelijk hebben." Zei de pegasus opgelucht. "Als we hen aan onze krachten hebben gevoegd dan kan niemand ons meer stoppen. Het universum zal van ons zijn en Niek zal eindelijk sterven."

De planeet voor hun ogen leek bijna verkoold en was duidelijk een planeet aangevallen door Niek. De twee gingen zo snelmogelijk naar de planeet en begonnen te vechten. Er werd op hen geschoten met alles en nog wat. Van kogels tot lasers en plasma. Maar hun natuur hield hen bijeen.

Net zoals Zwart Diamand konden zij massa en energie omzetten in massa en energie. De wapens maakten hen eigenlijk zelfs sterker. Maar des ondanks waren de wapens krachtig en ze liepen al snel krassen en deuken op en ze begonnen langzaam te eroderen.

"Hier komen we, kleintjes. En niemand zal ons stoppen!" zei de pegasus toen zij en de ridder dwars door een gigantisch zeeslagschip vlogen en het opbliezen.

* * *

[3]

Elyon liep van haar huis naar haar school. Maar eerst ging ze langs Cornelia. Ze hadden wel wat gevochten om Will maar Cornelia bleef toch een goede vriend voor haar.

Toen ze naar de flat liep zag ze Cornelia al aanlopen. "Hey Cornelia!" zei ze en ze zwaaide wijd met haar arm. Ze merkte wel dat er iets raars aan de hand was. Zo merkte ze al snel dat Cornelia er veel gezonder uitzag en ze had een soort litteken ofzo op haar pols. Het leek op vele in elkaar geweven cirkels in een patroon.

Cornelia liep verbaast naar haar toe. "Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg ze.

Elyon keek haar vaag aan. "Nou, ik werd vroeg wakker en ik dacht; laat ik mijn vriend Cornelia eens bezoeken! Hoezo?"

"Ik bedoelde, wat doe je op Aarde? En zelfs met een schooltas! Ben je zo wanhopig om een raadsvergadering te ontlopen dat je naar school gaat?" Grapte Cornelia.

Elyon keek haar vaag aan. "Waar heb je het over? Je doet nogal vreemd. Is alles wel goed met je?" vroeg Elyon bezorgt.

Cornelia keek haar vaag aan maar samen liepen ze toch naar school.

"Huh? Ben je alles wat er op Meridiaan is gebeurd vergeten?" vroeg Cornelia verrast.

"Wat is Meridiaan? Een of ander restaurant?"

Cornelia keek haar verbaast aan en stelde toen een nog gekkere vraag. "Welk jaar is dit?"

Elyon vond dat Cornelia haar verstand moest hebben verloren. Meridiaan? Vragen welk jaar dit is? "Uhm. Het is november 2005… Maar Cornelia, wat is er aan de hand?"

"Weet je echt niks meer van Meridiaan? En de meiden en de Wachters en Phobos?" vroeg Cornelia gehaast.

Elyon schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt. Weet je zeker dat alles goed gaat? Zeker weer met Will geruzied?"

Dit keer was Cornelia heel erg verbaasd.

"Maar… Will is al twee weken dood." Constateerde Cornelia.

Elyon schrok wel. Deed ze nu opeens alsof Will helemaal niet meer bestond? Elyon vond dat ze nu wel erg ver ging. "Ik weet dat je Will haat, maar dat betekend niet dat je zomaar zoiets kan zeggen!" zei ze boos.

"Will haten? Waarom zou ik Will haten?"

De hersenen van Elyon maakten nu echt overuren. Meridiaan? Best. Maar Will _niet_ haten? Dat was gewoonweg onmogelijk.

Ze merkte dat zowel zij als Cornelia waren gestopt met lopen. Cornelia keek haar een beetje verdwaasd aan.

"Hallo? Is daar iemand thuis? Jij en Will waren al sinds weet ik hoelang aan het ruziën!" zei Elyon. Cornelia keek haar nog verdwaasder aan. "Er is iets heel erg fouts aan de hand." Zei Cornelia tegen haar.

"Ja! Dat jij en Will aan het vechten zijn! Dat is wat er aan de hand! Je moet het echt een keer met haar goedmaken." Zei Elyon voor de zoveelste keer deze maand.

Cornelia liep in gedachten weg. Elyon volgde haar. _'Wat is hier aan de hand? Waarom gedraagt Cornelia zich zo gek?'_

Na een tijdje bereikte ze hun school. Toen ze door de poort wilden gaan kwam Will er net doorheen. Ze had een rode lange trui aan met daarover een bruine poncho en een zwarte trainingsbroek. Ze richtte zich op Cornelia en ze leek heel erg nijdig.

Will liep naar haar toe en voordat iemand kon reageren pakte ze Cornelia's arm en smeed haar tegen de muur. "Will? Wat doe jij-" Voordat Cornelia haar zin kon afmaken sneed Will haar af. "De volgende keer dat je mijn fiets molt, vermoord ik je!" gilde ze in Cornelia's gezicht. Elyon moest haar vingers in haar oren steken en ze zag dat Cornelia even verkrampte van de oorpijn.

Plots stompte Will Cornelia vol in de maag. "Laat me gewoon met rust!" gilde Will en ze rende huilend weg.

Cornelia sloeg dubbel en hurkte met haar rug tegen de muur aan. Ze omhelsde haar buik. Elyon wist dat ze veel pijn had en keek haar medeleidend aan. "Cornelia, dit kan niet zo langer doorgaan. Je moet het goed maken met Will! Alsjeblieft!" Smeekte Elyon weer. Ze deed echter geen poging om Cornelia te helpen. Pas toen Cornelia op haar knieën viel van de pijn hielp Elyon haar.

Cornelia kreunde van de pijn. "Alsjeblieft. Geloof me. Ik heb geen idee wat er gaande is." Zei Cornelia.

Irma, Taranee en Hay Lin kwamen datzelfde moment ook om de hoek. Elyon liep boos naar hen toe. "Waarom moeten jullie je uitleven op Will? Wat is er mis met jullie?" Schreeuwde ze tegen de vier meiden. Als jullie het nu niet goedmaken met Will dan heb je maar een vriend minder!" Dreigde ze boos. Maar dit keer was het geen bluf. Ze zou echt hun vriendschap opgeven.

Daarna liep ze het schoolplein op.

* * *

Matt was onderweg naar school. Tegen zijn wil in was Will al naar school gegaan. Ze was erg boos want ITCH had gisteren haar fiets vernield. Hij hoopte echter dat Wilhelmina niet wakker was geworden en hen zou afmaken.

Plots kwam Will huilend naar hem toe gerend. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn middel en begroef haar gezicht in zijn trui en trilde van het snikken.

Matt begon direct met het kalmeren van het meisje en langzamerhand kwam Will weer tot rust.

"Waarom moeten ze mij hebben? Waarom?" snikte ze. Matt aaide haar geruststellend over haar rug. "Ik weet het niet, Will…"

Plotseling kwamen ITCH de hoek omgerend. Ze zagen eruit alsof ze Will achterna hadden gezeten. Ze stonden even stil en liepen rustig naar hen toe. Hij hield Will beschermend tegen zich aan.

"Blijf weg van haar!" schreeuwde hij naar hen. Will liet hem gaan en verstopte zich achter zijn rug voor de meiden.

Matt balde zijn vuisten voor het geval de meiden wilden gaan vechten. "Waarom moet je altijd Will pesten? Omdat ze anders is?" vroeg hij boos. Hij merkte dat de meiden een beetje schrokken van zijn reactie.

"Matt? Kun je het je niet meer herinneren? Kandrakar? Dat wij en Will vrienden zijn?" vroeg Cornelia. "De Drakentitaan?"

Matt keek haar verrast aan. "Hoe weet je daarvan?" vroeg hij.

"We leerde het kennen door een zekere Jeroen." Legde Taranee uit.

"Wat? De verbannen koning? En hoe weet je dat nou weer?" Zei hij. Maar toen begon er een belletje te rinkelen. "Wacht eens, is dit een of andere truc om bij Will te komen? Vergeet het maar! Ik laat jullie Will nooit meer pijn doen!"

Matt positioneerde zijn lichaam zo dat hij snel zou kunnen verdedigen.

"Wat gebeurde er?" vroeg Taranee zachtjes, maar ook geschrokken. Plots maakte Will zich los van Matt en rende weg. Matt wachtte niet en volgde haar naar huis toe.

Toen hij naar huis rende merkte hij dat het plotseling erg donkerder werd. De wolken waren een vreemd zwart en hij maakte zich een beetje zorgen of het met Wilhelmina te maken zou kunnen hebben.

Maar ook het feit dat de meiden zo vreemd reageerde was erg zorgwekkend. Hoe kenden ze Drakentitaan en hoe kenden ze de verbannen koning? Matt kende het verhaal van de verbannen koning goed.

Ongeveer honderd jaar geleden was er een koning, Jeroen Huizen. Hij was een jonge saffieren weerdraak. Hij was geen goede regent omdat hij zich continue bezig hield met zichzelf en zijn vriendin Etamin Draconia. Maar ook met Niek. Iemand die de Draconiërsraad niet als vijand wou erkennen.

Uiteindelijk gingen de twee jonge weerdraken zo ver dat ze verbannen werden. Ze verzette zich stevig maar werden uiteindelijk weggedreven.

Veel mensen herinnerde zijn slechte daden, maar Matt stond in voor zijn goede daden. Jeroen wilde namelijk zijn positie als weerdraak gebruiken om de weerdraconiërshaat te verminderen. Maar hij deed ook vele andere goede dingen.

Matt en vele andere die voor weerdraken streden waren het er mee eens dat Jeroen en Etamin verbannen waren omdat ze weerdraken waren. Het waren dan ook de mensen die ze weg joegen. De Draconiërs volgde omdat ze toch het volk tevreden moesten houden en ze nog niet genoeg macht hadden om ze tegen te spreken.

Na een tijdje vond Matt Will weer. Hij wist haar te stoppen en in een omhelzing liepen ze verder waarbij Will nog wat uitsnikte. Matt maakte de wandeling langer door even wat door het bos te lopen. Will vond de natuur altijd geweldig.

Even later kwamen ze bij Matt aan. Maar ze hadden niet verwacht dat de meiden daar op hen zouden staan wachten. "Wat doen jullie hier? Ik zei toch dat jullie Will alleen moesten laten!"

Matt maakte zich klaar om te vechten en Will omklemde hem steviger..

"Luister toch alsjeblieft naar ons!" smeekte Hay Lin.

"Ga weg! Nu!" schreeuwde Matt boos.

"Begrijp nou toch dat-" Taranee probeerde iets te zeggen maar Matt sneed haar of. "Dat jullie Will met rust moet laten!" zei Matt boos. Plots merkte hij hoe Will hem steviger omhelsde, alsof ze pijn had.

"Will, pas op. Doe geen-" Zei Matt gespannen tegen Will.

"Ik zei dat jullie me met rust moesten laten." Zei ze zachtjes. Ze maakte zich los van Matt en keerde zich naar de meiden toe met neergeslagen ogen. Plots snikte ze. "Ik zei dat ik jullie zou vermoorden."

Plots verscheen er een zwaard in haar rechter hand. Matt schrok toen hij het zwaard zag en begreep dat het haar immense krachten moesten zijn geweest. Het zwaard zag er dodelijk scherp maar simpel uit.

"Will! Nee! Dit is niet de oplossing!" zei Matt, maar Will luisterde helemaal niet. Hij zag dat de meiden bang voor haar waren terwijl ze naar hen toeliep. Plots ontstonden er zwarte vonken om het zwaard. _'Dit gaan ze nooit overleven.'_ Dacht hij. "Will, doe het niet."

Plots rende ze schreeuwend naar de meiden toe. Tranen rolde over haar ogen.

Ze zwaaide eerst naar Irma toe. Plots sprong Cornelia voor haar met een dolk in haar handen en weerde de slag af waarbij het zwaard naar beneden werd geslagen en zichzelf in de grond hakte. De meiden gebruikte het moment dat Will hem losmaakte om te vluchten.

Toen ze hem los had begon ze om zich heen te hakken terwijl ze woedend gilde. Ze mikte haar linker hand op Taranee en er schoot een zwarte vonk van haar handpalm naar Taranee, maar ze kon hem bijna niet ontwijken en werd erdoor op de grond geslagen.

Will negeerde Taranee toen ze zag dat Hay Lin plotseling stilstond. Will gebruikte deze kans en rende op Hay Lin af. Ze maakte een zijwaartse slag met twee handen. Hay Lin had haar ogen gesloten en leek niks te willen doen.

Will's zwaard raakte haar schouder, maar gebeurde er niks. Er zat genoeg kracht achter om haar in tweeën te klieven, maar dat gebeurde niet. Zelfs haar kleren hadden geen schrammetje.

Matt zag hoe Will Hay Lin angstig aankeek. Hij merkte dat Hay Lin zich expres zo had geplaatst om de een of andere reden.

Will viel achterover en haar zwaard verscheen. Hay Lin opende angstig haar ogen en Will begon bang achteruit te kruipen. "Nee. Nee- Nee- Nee- Nee- Nee…" zei ze zachtjes.

"Will…" zei Hay Lin zachtjes. De meiden en Matt keken hen verbaasd aan.

"We zijn je vrienden." Zei ze zachtjes terwijl ze langzaam naar Will liep. Will kroop toen een stukje sneller naar achteren over het gras totdat ze het stenen muurtje raakte dat om Matt's huis liep.

"Nee- Nee- Nee- Nee…" herhaalde Will achterelkaar door. Plots begon ze te snikken en kropte zich op. Hay Lin knielde naast haar neer.

Matt was niet zeker wat ze zou gaan doen en nam het zekere voor het onzekere. Hij pakte haar bij haar kraag en smeet haar een meter naar achteren. "Blijf bij haar weg en laat haar met rust!" zei hij boos. Hij zag dat Hay Lin hem bang aankeek.

"We weten dat ze een weerdraconiër is. We weten van de Drakentitaan. Titon, Dratia, Atlantis, Pirata, Shangri la, Tartarus. Alles!" zei ze in één adem. "Ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is. Maar ik weet dat we Will's vrienden zijn. En niet allen om een stom amulet!"

Matt keek haar verward aan. Dit kon Hay Lin niet zijn. Die was anders… Die zou eerder willen sterven dan Will een vriend noemen.

'_Zou ze echt onze Hay Lin niet zijn?'_

Matt stelde Will gerust terwijl Hay Lin naar haar vrienden kroop en iets met hun besprak. Toen bedacht hij zich Cornelia's dolk en hoe die dolk Irma had beschermd.

Hij liep naar haar toe. "Cornelia, kan ik die dolk van je zien?" vroeg hij. Cornelia knikte en gaf hem de dolk. Hij inspecteerde het goed en kwam snel tot een conclusie.

"Dit is duidelijk Zwart Diamand. Maar hoe kom je eraan?" vroeg hij. "Wij ehm… Wij moesten dit maken van Jeroen." Legde Cornelia uit.

"Jeroen… Hoe weten jullie zoveel over de Drakentitaan?" vroeg hij daarna.

"Nou, dat vertelde Jeroen ons ook." Antwoordde Cornelia.

Will strompelde naar hen toe uit zwakte en hield zich aan Matt vast. "D-dat wapen is betoverd zodat hij geen echte vrienden verwond…" zei ze zachtjes.

"Nee, dat kan hij niet. En de onze kunnen dat ook niet." Zei Irma plots.

Matt keek verbaasd naar Will. Ze glimlachte! Ze had al zolang niet meer echt geglimlacht.

* * *

Matt leidde de meisjes naar binnen. Ze gingen in de woonkamer zitten. Will ging op een eenzame stoel zitten. Ze trok haar benen op en legde de voorste flap van de poncho over haar benen. In haar handen hield ze haar kopje met oneindige warme chocolademelk.

"Kunnen jullie me uitleggen waarom jullie opeens zo anders zijn?" vroeg Matt als eerste.

"We weten niet wat er gebeurde. Alles wat we weten is dat we een amulet gebruikte om thuis te komen." Legde Cornelia uit.

Matt zuchtte. "Waarom heb ik het gevoel dat jullie niet zijn wie ik denk dat jullie zijn?"

"Omdat het ook zo is! Waar wij vandaan komen is Will onze vriend en Elyon is een koningin en Will is… Nou ja. Een normaal meisje."

Matt dacht even na. "Oké. Ik geloof jullie en dat jullie anders zijn dan jullie… tegenhangers." Antwoordde hij.

"Eindelijk!" Zei Cornelia zuchtend.

"Maar dat betekent nog niet dat ik jullie vertrouw!" zei hij.

"Wat? Maar je zei-" reageerde Cornelia verrast, maar werd afgesneden door Hay Lin. "Je lijkt Jeroen wel. Ofzo. Je vertrouwt Jeroen ook niet en nu verwacht je dat een vreemde jou zomaar vertrouwd? Het is bijna hetzelfde."

Cornelia werd plotseling boos en balde haar handen tot vuisten. "Wanneer ik terug ben, vermoord ik hem."

Taranee negeerde Cornelia's opmerking en richtte zich op Matt. "Wat is er met Will gebeurd?"

Matt zuchtte en vertelde hun zoveel als hij kon. Hij vertelde hun ook het 'Wilhelmina' gedeelte. Will negeerde hen en had een duizend-mijl-staar.

De meiden keken haar vreemd aan. "Wat is er met haar aan de hand?"

"Dat? Oh. Dat gebeurd soms. Dan is haar geest helemaal leeg. Ik denk effecten van de schade die jullie tegenhangers hebben gedaan." Legde Matt uit.

"Dat moet wel een zwaar leven zijn geweest." Zei Irma.

Matt knikte. "Ja. Maar ik en mijn moeder zorgen voor haar. En voor die vreemde hond die ze soms bij zich heeft. Geen idee van wie hij is, maar Will vind hem leuk. Hij is wel schuw naar iedereen behalve Will."

"Hoe heet de hond?" vroeg Hay Lin.

"Oh… Ik weet niet. Iets met Dogmeat ofzo."

Plots begon Will tot leven te komen en begon rond te kijken. "Dogmeat?" Vroeg ze. Matt zuchtte. "Die is niet hier." Will sloeg haar ogen neer en nam ze een slokje van haar chocolade melk.

Plots knipte Hay Lin met haar vingers en trok van iedereen de aandacht. "Ik heb het! Wat als dit alles enkel een ongeluk is?"

Cornelia rolde met haar ogen. "Matt, heb je een plekje vrij? Volgens mij is Hay Lin zojuist ook krankzinnig geworden." Grapte ze.

Hay Lin zuchtte. "Even serieus. Je doet altijd alsof Jeroen de vijand is. Maar wat als hij dat helemaal niet is?" zei ze. "Luister. Drakenvallei is in een andere dimensie. En om tussen dimensies te reizen heb je accurate coördinaten hebben. Maar wat als Jeroen een foutje maakte en we enkel in de verkeerde dimensie zijn terecht gekomen? Eentje waarin Kandrakar niet bestaat?"

"En Elyon dan? Die was op Meridiaan geboren. Dus wat doet zij hier?" vroeg Cornelia. "Kom op, Cornelia! Hij-" Hay Lin werd afgekapt toen de deur plots open knalde. Er liepen vier jongens door de deur. De een zwaarder bewapent dan de ander.

Matt keek droogjes naar deur en toen naar de vier jongens. Hij herkende ze en hun neiging om letterlijk met de deur in huis te vallen.

"Meiden, we hebben een probleem!" zei een van hen. Hij was de kortste van de vier met kort vuilblond haar. Hij zag er uit als een energieke jongen en hij droeg een magiërstaf bij zich. Matt herkende hem als Willem.

Matt reageerde droogjes. "Ik weet niet of ik geëerd of geïrriteerd moet zijn. De verbannen Wachters van Drakentitaan in mijn huis of de deur die jullie zojuist hebben gemold."

"Kop dicht, Matt. En zet de TV aan." Zei een andere jongen. Deze was de langste van hen en leek slapjes gebouwd. Hij had kort vuilblond haar en zag er rustiger uit dan Willem. Op zijn rug droeg hij een zwaar sluipschuttersgeweer. Hij stond bekend als Marvin.

Voordat Matt de TV aandeed groette de 4 jongens en 4 meisjes elkaar. "Kennen jullie hen?" vroeg Matt aan de meiden. Taranee knikte. "Ja, wij zijn hun ruiters."

Matt keek haar verbaasd aan maar voordat hij iets kon doen hoorde hij buiten het luchtalarm afgaan. Snel daarna deed hij de TV aan en ging naar het nieuwskanaal.

"Er zijn meldingen binnen gekomen dat een leger een globale aanval heeft ingezet op alle landen. Er zijn onderhandelingen geweest maar er is niet bekend of deze wel zijn gelukt." Zei de nieuwslezer.

Iedereen in de kamer was stil en verbaasd. Behalve Will, die zat nog steeds rustig haar chocomelk op te drinken.

"Ondanks dat de stad niet geëvacueerd kon worden omdat de stad omsingeld is, heeft een mysterieuze goeddoener toegang gegeven tot een bunker onder de stad." Vervolgde de nieuwslezer.

"Oké, gooi mijn theorie maar uit het raam. Wat is hier aan de hand!" zei Hay Lin bijna hysterisch.

"Je bent de tijdscheur toch niet vergeten, hè?" vroeg Marvin.

"Wat? Welke tijdscheur?" vroeg Cornelia.

Taranee sloeg zichzelf voor het gezicht. "De tijdscheur! Nu snap ik het! Wij zitten niet in de verkeerde dimensie, maar zij zitten in het verkeerde universum!"

De iedereen keek haar verbaast en vragend aan. "Ik heb erover gelezen. Het zijn doorgangen tussen universa." Legde Taranee uit.

"En weet je hoe je ze moet sluiten?" Vroeg een van de Wachters van Drakentitaan. Hij had donker haar en was gemiddeld gebouwd. Op zijn rug droeg hij een aanvalsgeweer en een raketwerper. Matt herkende hem als Christiaan.

Taranee zuchtte. "Nee, er is geen enkel boek daarover…"

Matt schudde zijn hoofd en probeerde alles op een rijtje te zetten. Maar hij snapte er niks meer van. Van het een naar het andere moment was alles nog gekker geworden. En waar hadden deze mensen het over? Tijdscheuren waren een mythe maar hun praatte erover alsof het echt was gebeurd.

Maar toen schoot er iets terug in zijn gedachtegang. "Wacht, hoe bedoel je 'wij zitten in het verkeerde universum'?"

Taranee knikte. "Ja, jij en vele andere burgers. Het verklaard alles!"

Irma zuchtte geïrriteerd. "Dus we moeten Jeroen om vergiffenis vragen en hopen dat hij alles recht zet?"

"Echt niet! Misschien is dit wel een grote truc van hem!" zei Cornelia boos. "Dat weten we niet! We moeten hem wel vragen." Zei Willem.

"Jullie kennen hem. Wat is zijn plan?" vroeg Hay Lin.

"Dat weten we dus niet. Het is 800 jaar geleden dat we hem voor het laatst hebben gezien." Antwoordde Marvin.

Iedereen aandacht werd plots getrokken door het geluid van vele explosies en schietgeluiden die van buiten kwamen. Will leek het echter niet te boeien.

Matt kon zien dat iedereen hartstikke bang was, behalve Will. Hij vroeg zich af wat ze nu dacht.

Plots stond Taranee boos op. "Ik ben het zat te wachten! We moeten wat doen."

"Maar wat kunnen we doen? We kunnen de hulptroepen nooit op tijd bereiken!" zei Marvin.

Matt schrok op toen hij Will plots hoorde praat. Ze sprak erg kalm, alsof er niks aan de hand was. En het klonk ook aardig kinderlijk. Maar het was duidelijk voor hem dat het niet de oude Will was. "Je hoeft enkel te kiezen."

"Wat bedoel je?" Vroeg Matt verrast.

"Kiezen of je Jeroen wilt helpen, Niek wilt hebben, geen van beide of je familie beschermen." Zei Will. Vreemd genoeg had ze een kleine glimlach op haar lippen.

"Nou, voor Niek kiezen is een slecht idee. Hij is diegene die aanvalt." Antwoordde Willem.

"Maar hoe weten we zeker dat we Jeroen kunnen vertrouwen?" Vroeg Cornelia.

"Maar wie vroeg je Jeroen te vertrouwen?" Vroeg Will plots.

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Cornelia.

"Kun je zijn vraag niet herinneren? Ga naar huis of help hem." Antwoordde Will kinderlijk. "Hij heeft nooit gevraagd of je hem wilde vertrouwen."

Er volgde een stilte naar haar opmerking. Het enige wel geluid maakte waren de bommen die buiten ontplofte en de geweerschoten.

Matt keek toe hoe ze nadachten en probeerde de discussie te volgen die daarop volgde. Hij deed zijn best om hen te volgen en te helpen maar hij snapte er niks meer van. Hij wist niet eens wat er gaande was.

Willem vroeg plotseling iets. "Zeg, weet iemand waar Jeroen's kasteel is?"

Iedereen keek hem vreemd aan maar toen sprak Will weer. "Op de klif, bij Villa Ludmoore." Daarna nam het meisje weer een slokje van haar warme drank.

"En hoe weet jij dat nou weer?" vroeg Irma. Will antwoordde niet.

Het was exact dezelfde vraag die Matt had. Will had zich nog nooit zo vreemd gedragen. En hoe kon ze weten waar Jeroen's kasteel was? En hoe wist ze wie de stad aanviel?

Cornelia reageerde plotseling boos op haar glimlach. "Stop met die glimlach!"

"Maar ik glimlach niet." Antwoordde Will droogjes, terwijl ze duidelijk een glimlach had.

Voordat Cornelia kon uitbarsten legde Taranee een hand op haar schouder en hield haar tegen. "Laat haar. Ze is… anders."

Plots knipte Cornelia in haar vingers. "Ah-ha!" zei ze trots. Iedereen keek haar verbaast aan. Behalve Will.

"Is Jeroen te vertrouwen?" vroeg Cornelia plots. Matt keek haar vreemd aan en vroeg zich af wat ze aan het doen was.

"Nee." Antwoordde Will nonchalant.

"Waarom dan niet?" vroeg Cornelia daarna.

"Omdat hij zichzelf niet vertrouwd." Antwoordde Will.

"En waarom vertrouwt hij zichzelf niet?" Vroeg Cornelia weer.

"Niemand weet het. Arme jongen. Zo dichtbij en toch zo ver weg." Antwoordde Will.

"En wat gebeurt er als we hem helpen?" vroeg Cornelia.

"dan zal het universum eindigen." Antwoordde Will met een kinderlijke glimlach.

De aanwezigen keken verbaast naar Will. "Wat ben je aan het doen?" Vroeg Matt. Cornelia glimlachte zorgelijk. "Antwoorden krijgen."

Plots kwam Willem met een vraag. "Is Niek te vertrouwen?"

"Nee." Antwoordde Will.

"Waarom niet?" Vroeg Christiaan.

"Omdat hij voor het Regime werkt." Antwoordde Will simpel.

"Uhm… Wie zijn dat?" vroeg de vierde jongen. Hij had kort vuilblond haar en was aardig stevig gebouwd. Op zijn rug droeg hij een zwaar machinegeweer. Matt herkende hem als Sweder.

"Een groep wezens die het universum willen veroveren." Antwoordde Will.

Plots trok de TV hun aandacht weer. Er was beeld van Heatherfield en hoe er een gigantische groene tornado opsteeg vanuit het midden van het kerkhof.

"Oh kom op! Eerst valt Niek aan en nu ook nog dit!" zuchtte Christiaan.

Willem begon te ijsberen. "Dit is niet goed! Dit is helemaal niet goed!"

"Oké. Dan zit er niets anders op dan naar Jeroen te gaan." Zei Christiaan plots.

"Hoezo dat?" Vroeg Will plots.

"We kunnen niet anders dan zijn stomme spelletje verliezen. Dit raakt uit de hand." Antwoordde Cornelia. Blijkbaar dachten zij en Christiaan hetzelfde.

"Maar wie zei dat dit een truc was?" vroeg Will. "Omdat hij wilt dat we voor hem vechten, daarom." Antwoordde Cornelia.

"Hij wilde jullie niet eens betrekken. Hij wilt Will en Serenity enkel beschermen." Antwoordde Will nonchalant.

Cornelia keek haar verrast aan. "Waarom zou hij dat willen?"

"Nadat hij zijn dochters is verloren, heeft hij gezworen om hen te beschermen om zijn schuld bij zijn dochters te betalen." Legde Will uit.

Irma zuchtte boos. "Wat wilt hij toch van hen?"

"Hij wilt ze enkel beschermen…" Herhaalde Will.

Hay Lin dacht even en keek toen verrast naar Will. "Zijn ze zijn dochters?"

Will schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, dat zijn ze niet…"

* * *

Na Will's laatste antwoord ging het groepje maar naar Villa Ludmoore toe. Des te langer ze wachtte, des te erger werd de situatie.

Terwijl ze liepen probeerde Matt zijn gedachten te ordenen, maar dat lukte niet toen hij zag hoe Heatherfield er aan toe was. De hele stad werd belegerd. Overal waren explosies en vlogen er kogels in het rond. Matt vroeg zichzelf zelfs een paar keer af of hij gedood zou worden door een kogel of een bom.

Maar uiteindelijk bereikten ze de Villa.

Het was een indrukwekkend maar oud en vervallen gebouw. De eigenaar was allang dood en er was niemand meer die voor het gebouw wilde zorgen.

Matt kon de rare groene tornado in de verte nu duidelijk zien. Hij zag er angstaanjagend uit met de bliksem die om de tornado krulde. Maar gek genoeg blijf hij op één enkele plek op de grond.

"Dus, hoe komen we naar binnen?" Vroeg Christiaan. Om te benadrukken dat het niet zo makkelijk zou gaan, maakte hij het slot open met een lockpick, wat maar enkele secondes duurde. Daarna ging de deur open en liet het interieur van het huis zien. Het was een lobby die net zo grimmig was als de rest van het gebouw. Maar Matt gokte al dat dit niet Jeroen's kasteel was. Gelukkig bracht Will haar vreemde antwoorden met zich mee.

"Door het magische slot." Legde Will uit, zonder zich te uiten.

Willem liep naar de deur en gebruikte enkele spreuken om magische sloten te vinden maar al snel zei zijn blik dat er niks te vinden was. "Raar, er zit helemaal geen magisch slot op! Ik denk dat Will ongelijk heeft."

"Je moet het openmaken met het amulet." Antwoordde Will. Ze leek totaal niet geboeid door Willems poging haar te ondermijnen.

"Kun jij het anders openmaken?" vroeg Irma.

Matt vond haar poging wel interessant maar Will leek daar niet aan mee te doen. In plaats van 'nee' te zeggen, zei ze helemaal niks en nam ze stilletjes een slokje van haar chocolade melk.

Plots ging de deur open en zag Matt een jongen droogjes naar buiten lopen. Hij kende de foto's van de geschiedenisboeken. Het was Jeroen Drakenster. Of toch niet? Ze bevonden zich toch in een ander universum?

Toen de jongen het groepje opmerkte nam hij hen in een seconde op en keek Will en Matt vreemd aan."Zeg, wat doen jullie nog hier? Will, jij zou toch de doden helpen te herreizen. En Matt, jij zou toch…" Jeroen keek toen nog verraster naar de Wachters van Kandrakar en de verbannen Wachters van Drakentitaan.

"En wat doen jullie hier?" Vroeg hij verbaasd. "Ik gaf jullie een keuze en jullie besloten om te vertrekken! Dus wat doen jullie hier?"

Plots kwam Cornelia van voren aangelopen en gaf hem plots een stomp in zijn maag. Matt kon duidelijk zien dat ze heel erg boos was. Jeroen klapte dubbel van de pijn en omhelsde zijn maag. "Wat was dat voor?" Vroeg hij, lichtjes kreunend van de pijn.

"Dat is voor dit stomme spelletje om ons terug te krijgen!" Antwoordde ze boos terwijl ze terug naar de meiden liep.

Jeroen zakte plots op één knie en keek boos naar de grond. "Welk spelletje?" Vroeg hij.

Jeroen keek boos op naar haar. "Ik ben daar helemaal niet mee bezig! Ik gaf jullie een keuze en jullie kozen! Mij best, maar verdwijn dan ook uit mijn ogen!" Zei hij boos.

Hij stond op en strompelde terug door de deur. Deze keer kon Matt een glimp opvangen en was het duidelijk dat de deur magisch was. Want de grimmige lobby was vervangen door een goed verlichte lobby die er ook veel luxer uitzag.

"Waar was dat goed voor?" vroeg Taranee plots. Matt keek op om het te zien hoe deze ruzie verder escaleerde.

Cornelia keek even geschrokken naar Taranee, maar zag toen ook de boze gezichten van de anderen. "Ik…" mompelde ze schuldig.

Matt kon zien dat ze het eigenlijk niet meer wist en dat ze zich schuldig begon te voelen.

Iedereen was best wel verward over wat ze moesten doen. De enige die niet verward was, was Will. Want haar geest was te leeg om dit alles op te merken, of was ze dat wel? Want ze had continue accurate antwoordden gegeven op dingen waar ze eigenlijk niks van zou kunnen afweten.

Matt keek even verloren over de stad. Overal was er brand. Kolommen rook stegen overal op boven grote laaiende vlammenzeeën. Af een toe was er een verdwaald lichtspoor te zien. Soms zelfs hele kettingen lichtsporen die de lucht in schoten en langzaam naar de aarde terug bogen.

Maar terwijl Matt keek zag hij dat de tornado verdween en hij voelde een schokgolf van energie door de grond gaan. Willem merkte het ook op maar het was onmerkbaar voor de anderen.

Daarna hoorde hij rare geluiden van het water beneden hen komen. Het groepje liep nieuwsgierig naar de rand en ontdekte dat er overal in de baai waterstromingen waren alsof er een hoge druk van onderen het water naar boven stuwde.

Plots schoten er overal in de baai houten masten omhoog, snel gevolgd door hele schepen. Ze waren allemaal groen van de algen en helemaal verrot. En toen Matt goed keek, kon hij de skeletten van de oude bemanning zien rondlopen over de dekken.

Maar wat hem het meeste aantrok waren de drie gigantische slagschepen die er al waren. Ze waren van vol metaal en waren zwaarder bewapend dan alle houten schepen bij elkaar. Matt hoopte dat dit de 'hulptroepen' waar de Wachters eerder over spraken, maar helaas waren de stalen schepen dat niet.

De houten schepen draaiden allemaal naar de drie grote schepen toe en het bulderden door de baai heen toen al die tientallen schepen hun kanonnen op de schepen vuurden.

Maar de grote slagschepen begonnen hun kannonen ook te vuren. De hele baai werd verlicht alsof het Oud en Nieuw was en het was nog oorverdovend ook. Al snel werd de hele baai gevuld met witte rook van de ouderwetse kannonen van de houten schepen.

"Hoe gaan we dit ooit overlever?" vroeg Taranee angstig.

Matt hoopte dat Will weer zo'n raar antwoord zou geven, dat ze hen de oplossing zou geven. Maar haar antwoord was niet wat hij verwachte. En hij hoopte met heel zijn hart dat ze het mis had.

"Niet."

Het groepje keek Will bezorgd aan. "Maar er moet toch iets zijn wat we kunnen doen?" Vroeg Irma.

Plots stapte Cornelia naar voren. "Simpel, die vier veranderen in draken, wij gaan ze berijden en als een derde groep gaan we Niek's leger aan stukken slaan. Daarna is het Jeroen's beurt." Legde ze uit.

Matt moest toegeven dat ze het zelfvertrouwen had van een leider. Het enige wat hij niet zo leuk was, was dat ze van plan was om Jeroen aan te vallen. Alhoewel. Dit was een ander universum, dus de tegenhanger van Jeroen Drakenster kon net zo goed wel een slechterik zijn.

Hij schrok op toen hij Will van haar chocolademelk hoorde slurpen en Christiaan boos naar haar toe zag lopen. Hij liep naar haar toe en wou duidelijk het kopje pakken. "Hou eens op met drinken! Ik word er gek van!"

Plots keek hij bang naar Will. Matt hoorde haar grommen en zag dat ze hem steels aankeek en haar tanden ontbootte waardoor haar giftanden duidelijk zichtbaar waren.

Christiaan nam een paar stappen naar achteren en hield zijn handen omhoog ter overgave. "Laat maar. Blijf maar lekker drinken, Will! Blijf… Maar… Lekker… Drinken." zei hij angstig. Toen hij uit haar buurt was, kalmeerde Will en nam ze weer een nonchalant slokje.

Matt vroeg zich af hoe hij eigenlijk nog bij het meisje kon blijven. Maar ergens in die mafheid kon hij wel iets leuks vinden. Misschien wel iets heel leuks. Als ze ooit normaal worden, tenminste.

Plotseling knalde de dubbele deur van de villa open en er kwam een paard uit gegaloppeerd dat zo groot was dat het er eigenlijk niet doorheen zou kunnen passen omdat hij zo hoog was.

Het was een Fries. Een paard zo zwart als de nacht, met geen haartje in een andere kleur. Het zag er elegant en stevig gebouwd uit. Hij had twee vleugels die waren opgevouwen tegen zijn vlaken. Hij had een zadel dat duidelijk voor de zwarte pegasus was gemaakt. In dat zadel zat niemand meer dan Jeroen.

Het groepje verspreidde toen Jeroen plots naar hen draaide en doorgaloppeerde. En naar beneden storten. Matt hoorde de meiden kort ruziën maar hij was gefocust op Jeroen. Al snel zag het paard omhoogkomen waarbij het krachtig met zijn vleugels moest slaan. Daarna maakte hij een wijde schuine bocht en vloog hij richting de bossen van Heatherfield.

"Wat was dat?" Hoorde hij Irma vragen. Will's antwoord volgde snel. "Dat was Jeroen op Zwarte Bliksem. Zijn Nelori." [4]

"Nelori?" Vroeg Cornelia verrast. "Net zoals Dogmeat en Noktaum voor Will en Serenity." Antwoordde Will.

Matt keek haar verbaast aan. Maar snapte al snel dat ze haar tegenhanger uit dit universum bedoelde en waarschijnlijk de tegenhanger van Dogmeat, de hond waar ze wel eens mee omging. Al wist hij niet wie 'Serenity' en 'Noktaum' konden zijn.

"Matt, wat is er toch mis met haar? Vanochtend bij school was ze… Normaal. Maar nu gedraagt ze zich wel heel erg vaag." Vroeg Cornelia. Ze liep naar Will en keek haar onderzoekend aan.

"Ik weet niet, Cornelia. Zo gedraagt ze zich anders nooit." Antwoordde hij. "Ik bedoel… dat ze die antwoorden geeft. Dat ze zo… vaag kijkt dat is wel normaal voor haar." Corrigeerde hij zichzelf.

"Maar hoe weet ze dan die antwoorden?" Vroeg Cornelia terwijl ze Will nog steeds onderzocht.

"Ze weet niet dat zij ze weet."

Matt had niet opgelet ofzo, want Jeroen stond plotseling achter Cornelia waardoor mevrouw een sprongetje maakte en gilde. Ze draaide zich om en keek hem woedend aan. "Hoe ben jij hier terecht gekomen?"

Jeroen stond op de grond en hield de teugels van het paard vast. De andere gingen om hem heen staan een waren net zo verrast als de anderen. Behalve Will natuurlijk: zij nam doodleuk nog een slokje.

Jeroen wilde wat zeggen, maar het lukte hem enkel te zuchten.

Cornelia haalde haar rechter wenkbrauw op en kruiste haar armen voor haar. "Wat? Is dat alles wat je te zeggen hebt? Kom op. Geef het maar toe! Je wilt dat we gaan om een of andere truc uit te halen." Zei ze.

Jeroen draaide naar het paard en leunde met zijn voorhoofd tegen het paard. "Ik wilde me eigenlijk verontschuldigen…" mompelde hij.

Cornelia keek hem verbaast aan. "_Wat_ wilde je doen?"

"Me verontschuldigen…" mompelde hij.

"Je lijkt wel een klein kind, Jeroen." Zei Willem.

"Wat? Jij niet dan?" Grapte Jeroen om zijn lengte.

Marvin en Sweder hadden moeite Willem te bedwingen. "Hé, je zou je verontschuldigen, niet mij beledigen!" zei Willem boos toen de twee jongens hem hadden bedaard.

Matt merkte dat Marvin en Hay Lin nogal schommelde en tussen twee onzichtbare groepen keek. Wat er echt gaande was kon hij enkel gokken. Hij had echter geen woord gezegd en hij was van plan het zo te houden.

"Ik weet, ik weet." Mompelde Jeroen. Het paard grijnsde plots en Matt was verrast om het carnivoren gebit te zien. "Kom op. Verontschuldig je. Je kunt ze altijd later vermoorden!" Zei het paard tot zijn verrassing.

Jeroen gaf het paard een knietje in de buik. "Bliksem, we proberen het goed te maken! Dus verpest het niet!" Het paard rolde met zijn pikzwarte ogen. "Ja-ja. Ik maakte maar een grapje." Mompelde het paard.

"Een paard dat kan vliegen en kan praten… Wat kan hij nog meer?" Vroeg Irma verrast. Het paard keek trost haar richting op. "Water, Aarde, Lucht en Vuur magie? En-" Hij werd gestopt toen Jeroen hem nog een knietje gaf.

Sweder keek hem verrast aan. "Jeroen, je hebt een superpaard. Waarom heb je ons dan nog nodig? Je hebt alle vuurkracht die je nodig hebt!"

Jeroen zuchtte. "Dit gaat niet om mij. Dit gaat om Will, Serenity en zelfs jullie."

Taranee keek hem verrast aan. "Wat hebben wij ermee te maken?"

Jeroen zuchtte en begon het paard te besteigen. "Weet je, laat maar. Het gaat toch niet lukken! Niks lukt!" zei hij boos.

"En wat dacht je dan nu te doen?" Vroeg Cornelia verrast.

Plots probeerde Taranee hem van het paard te stoten met een vuurbal. Maar deze ging dwars door hem heen. Matt keek verbaasd naar Taranee. _'Is ze een vuurmagiër?'_ Vroeg hij zichzelf.

"Doe wat je wilt, maar ik geef het op." Zei Jeroen plots met neergeslagen ogen.

Iedereen keek hem verrast aan.

"Wat? Eerst maak je er een puinzooi van en als het slecht gaat geef je het opeens op?" Vroeg Christiaan boos.

"Ja, dat klopt." Antwoordde Jeroen. Daarna zuchtte hij diep. "Ik ben te oud voor dit." Zei hij. Daarna dreef hij het paard in een galop en rende door de jongens heen als een geest. Cornelia maakte opeens wat gekke bewegingen en een muur van steen schoot opeens voor Jeroen omhoog. Maar deze ging er gewoon doorheen zonder zichzelf of de muur te schrammen.

"Je kunt niet zomaar weggaan!" Gilde ze woedend. Maar toen hij weg was liet ze de muur zakken en zag dat hij weer naar de bossen van Heatherfield vloog.

"Klootzak. Wie denkt hij dat hij wel niet is?" Vroeg ze boos toen ze naar hen terug liep.

"Dat weet hij niet." Antwoordde Will droogjes.

Cornelia keek haar woedend aan. "En jij moet je kop houden!" Zei ze woedend. Will reageerde echter niet.

Matt zuchtte en probeerde alles te verwerken. Hij keerde zich naar de zeeslag die bezig was. De houten schepen waren niks tegen de drie grote schepen. Een het gebulder van de kannonen was niks vergeleken met de ruzie die achter hem plaatsvond.

Hij liep naar Will en omhelsde haar. Daarna leidde hij haar naar de kant om mee te kijken. Hij voelde Will plots ergens naartoe wijzen en Matt volgde haar vinger.

Hij zag hoe een lange lijn met mensen in het zwart naar hen toeliep. Maar toen ze dichterbije kwamen kwam hij erachter dat het geen mensen in het zwart, maar skeletten met matzwarte botten waren!

Matt richtte zich naar het groepje. "Uhm, jongens. Wat doet een groot leger van skeletten hier?"

Het groepje hield op met ruziën en keek naar het leger. Voorop het leger liepen twee mensen met elk iemand op hun rug. De een was een meisje met kastanjebruin haar in een vlecht die over haar rug liep. Matt herkende haar als Etamin, de dochter van Eltanin. Ze droeg donkersaffieren kleding die Matt ergens moest laten denken aan een middeleeuwse dievegge, ook had ze een soortgelijke uitstraling. In plaats van een vuurwapen droeg ze enkel een dolk. Ook droeg ze een overjas met een capuchon.

De jongen die naast haar liep was Jodide, de leider van de Wachters van de Drakentitaan. Hij had bruin nonchalant haar en liep in zwarte kleding. Hij had een gemodificeerde FAL aan zijn heup hangen.

Waar Matt het verbaasd over was waren de twee meisjes die ze op hun rug droegen. De een was een exacte kopie van Will. De andere was een figuur dat hij ooit een keer had gezien. Ze had donkerbruin haar en was nogal bleek van huidskleur. Net zoals Etamin had ze haar lange haar in een lange vlecht gevlochten.

Allebei droegen ze een erg chique jurk. Will in het zwart, wat mooi paste bij haar bloedrode korte haar en het ander meisje was in het wit, wat erg paste bij haar uiterlijk.

Etamin en Jodide liepen naar het groepje toe. "Zeg, wat doen jullie hier? Ik dacht dat jullie hadden gekozen om weg te gaan."

"Ja, dat dachten wij ook. Maar, wat is er met Will?" vroeg Cornelia bezorgd.

"Oh niks. Ze hoeft enkel te rusten." Antwoordde Etamin. Daarna draaide ze naar het leger en gaf wat orders waarna ze naar de deur liep. Ze haalde een amulet tevoorschijn wat Matt herkende als het teken van de Drakenster. Een goud pentagram met een robijn in het midden.

Ze plaatste het op een afdruk die hij nog niet had gezien en toen ze de deur opendeed zag hij plotseling weer het andere interieur dan van het huis.

Daarna keek hij toe hoe Etamin en Jodide de skelettenen de deur door leidde. Matt werd bijna duizelig toen alle honderden skeletten naar binnen verdwenen en zijn geest kon het even niet hebben.

Toen hij was hersteld, zag hij Etamin plotseling nogal bezorgd het kasteel in rennen. Daarna begonnen de anderen te overleggen.

Matt wist dat hij niet mee kon helpen. Hij wilde wel even zien hoe het groepje de lucht in zou gaan, maar daarna zouden hij en Will naar de bunker gaan om de oorlog te ontvluchten. Andere mogelijkheden zag hij niet.

Maar toen hij zag dat het clubje naar binnen ging om hun materieel op te halen bedacht hij zich en liepen hij en Will samen naar de bunker.

Ze liepen samen door de brandende stad. Ze verscholen zich tussen het puin en de wrakken en probeerde buiten de gevechten te blijven. Al snel nadat ze weer in de stad waren, had Matt zwaarbewapende draken gezien die de gevechtsvliegtuigen neerhaalden. Niet veel later voegde de skeletten van draken zich toe aan het slagveld. Ook zij waren zwaar bewapend en bevochten de vijandelijke legers.

Terwijl hij zich tussen de brokken beton van gebouwen verplaatste hoorde hij een schil geluid. Het was een geluid dat hij herkende uit een oud spelletje. En het was niet één schrille gil. Het waren er tientallen. Toen Matt naar de bron van het geluid keek, kon hij tussen de gebouwen door raketten zien vliegen door de lucht. Het waren er een heleboel en ze regende overal in de stad neer.

Matt trok Will met zich mee naar een winkel waarvan de ramen in stukjes op de grond lagen. Het flatgebouw beschermde hen tegen de neerkomende raketten. Toen even later de kust veilig leek, trok hij Will weer met zich mee.

Een van de raketten was in de buurt ontploft en had een brand veroorzaakt. Matt keek geschrokken naar de brand. Het vuur maakte veel lawaai en daardoor miste hij het geluid van metaal op steen.

Achter hem positioneerde zich een heleboel geanimeerde metalen harnassen. Ze richten hun wapens op Matt en Will en schoten.

Toen Matt de knallen dook hij in elkaar op zijn hurken en bedekte zijn hoofd met zijn armen. Maar het duurde wel erg lang en Will bleef gewoon staan.

Toen hij omhoog keek zag hij hoe Will rustig naar de harnassen keek. Matt ontdekte het dunne laagje dat hen als een ondoordringbare koepel beschermde. Tot Matt's verbazing werden de zware kaliber wapens gewoon tegengehouden en Will leek onbewegelijk. Matt slikte toen hij zich de enorme kracht van een weerdraconiër realiseerde.

Maar daarna richtte ze haar hand naar de harnassen. Deze waren onmenselijk en kende geen moraal, dus het feit dat hun kogels werden gestopt door een schild boeide hen niks.

Matt voelde plots hoe de lucht energieker werd met magie. Hij zag hoe lange zwarte elektrische vonken om Will kronkelde. Plots trokken alle vonken naar haar arm en vormde een krachtige vonk die haar en één van de harnassen met haar verbond. De vonk sprong over naar de andere harnassen en plots zakten ze allemaal ineen als een hoopje schroot.

Matt keek met wijd open ogen naar het gloeiende schroot terwijl Will droogjes haar hand terug naar haar kopje bracht.

"W-Will? Hoe heb je dat gedaan! Je bent toch maar een welp?" vroeg Matt. Maar Will leek niet te reageren. Uiteindelijk besloot hij om door te lopen en trok haar mee. Hij merkte wel op dat de koepel er nog steeds was.

Terwijl ze verder liepen begon het plots te regenen, maar ook dit hield de koepel tegen.

Ze bleven doorlopen door de stad en er was van alles gaande. Maar dat was altijd zo met een oorlog.

Uiteindelijk bereikte ze het gebouw met de ingang van de bunker. Matt keek er grijnzend naar. "Will, eindelijk zijn we er!" Toen hij haar aankeek zag hij dat ze niet glimlachte. Maar dat gaf niet. Hij trok haar met zich mee naar het gebouw.

Plots landde er iets groots naast hen. Het was een groen schub dracano die zwaarbewapend was. Op zijn rug zat Cornelia en de draak stapte naar hen toe.

"Cornelia, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Matt terwijl ze naar haar liepen. Toen Will dichtbij genoeg was ging haar schild weg.

Plots gooide de draak iets naar hen toe. Voor Matt het wist lag hij op de grond en was hij bedekt door een net. "Cornelia, wat is de bedoeling hiervan!" schreeuwde Matt. Toen hij keek of alles goed was met Will, zag hij direct dat er iets mis met haar was. Ze was in shock geraakt.

"Het is niks persoonlijk. Enkel zakelijk." Antwoordde ze. Zij en de groene draak maakten hen in een net vast en bonden het aan een van de poten van de draak. Daarna steeg de draak op met hen onder hen.

Matt schreeuwde het uit en probeerde zich uit het net te werken. Will was nog steeds stil.

Na een tijdje begon Will weer bij bewustzijn te komen. Ze klampte zich aan Matt vast en nam haar in een dichte omhelzing. "Het is al goed, Will. Het komt allemaal wel-"

Voordat Matt zijn zin afmaakte werd er vanaf de grond met luchtdoel munitie op hen geschoten. De kogels ontplofte overal om hen heen. Iets in Matt maakte dat hij zich zoveel mogelijk om Will heen vouwde zodat ze beschermd zou zijn.

"Het komt wel-"

Matt hoorde een harde knal achter hem en een scherpe pijn in zijn achterhoofd. Daarna werd alles zwart.

* * *

"_Die energie… Dat kan niet!"_ zei de pegasus mentaal tegen haar ruiter. _"Dat kunnen ze niet zijn!"_

Sinds een korte tijd konden ze een sterke energie voelen die hen naar een vage plek trok. Het was echter een beangstigende energie. Eentje die ze al 14 jaar niet meer direct hadden gevoeld. Al sinds het begin van hun vervloeking niet meer.

"_Het kan niet anders… Dat zijn ze."_ Antwoordde de ruiter. Hij trok aan de teugels en de pegasus vloog naar het vreemde landje. Of wat er tenminste van over was. Het was totaal verwoest door het leger van Niek.

Zelf waren ze helemaal bedenkt onder de krassen en de deuken. Zelfs in het keiharde materiaal waarvan ze gemaakt waren. Het was ook lang geleden dat ze hadden gebloed. En dit was wel erg vreemd bloed. Het was zoals het materiaal waarvan ze gemaakt waren, maar dan vloeibaar.

Met magie zorgde ze dat ze er binnen enkele uren er waren. Al snel vonden ze een van de oorzaken van energie. Ze traceerde de energie naar iets wat in een net onder een groene dracano welp hing.

De ruiter trok zijn zwaard en richtte het op het net. _"Dit keer zal ze niet ontsnappen!"_ zei hij.

* * *

[5]

Op het moment dat ze Matt's lichaam voelde schokken en lam gaan, knapte er iets in Will.

Ze wist lichtjes wat er allemaal was gebeurd, maar dat gebeurde altijd wel wanneer haar geest blank ging. In de ochtend waren ze haar vijand, in de middag haar vrienden en nu… Nu hadden ze haar weer verraden.

Ondanks dat Will zich volledig bewust was dat Cornelia haar had verraden, vond dat ze geen beter leven meer verdiende en liet zich gewoon nemen. Het was haar eigen stomme fout om iemand anders dan Matt te vertrouwen.

Matt…

Will aaide hem zacht over zijn hoofd en liet haar vingers door zijn haar gaan. Hij lag levenloos onder haar. Toen ze bij zijn achterhoofd kwam voelde ze het plakkerige bloed weer. Er rolde een traan over haar wang. _ 'Een snelle dood.'_ Dacht ze.

Al snel volgde meer tranen terwijl ze zijn lichaam met haar vingers beroerde. De tranen rolde van haar gezicht op zijn lichaam terwijl ze zichzelf weer in een zwart gat voelde vallen.

Ze had het een tijd geleden al gezegd; iedereen die met haar omging ging dood. Ze had hem gewaarschuwd, maar hij had niet geluisterd.

En ze had ook nooit de meiden mogen vertrouwen. Ze had ze moeten doden toen ze de kans had. Maar nu was het te laat. Ze wist niet waar ze naartoe zou worden gebracht, maar dit keer zou het haar einde worden.

Ergens ontstond er een glimlach op haar lippen. Dood gaan. Zo vaak had ze Dood zelf gespeeld maar nu kwam hij haar waarschijnlijk ophalen en deze hele nare geschiedenis zou enkel een droom worden.

Will legde haar hand achter Matt's hoofd en trok hem een beetje op. Eerst rustte ze haar voorhoofd tegen zijn voorhoofd en kuste hem toen op de lippen. Het was enkel kort, maar ze genoot van het gevoel en het maakte iets in haar los. De tranen die ze achterhield stroomde nu over haar gezicht. Ze kust hem nog een keer. Dit keer iets inniger en langer en ze klampte zich aan zijn lichaam vast.

"Ik hou van je, Matt…" prevelde ze. Daarna begon ze te snikken. "Ik hou van je. Het was stom van me om het niet eerder te zeggen en nu is het te laat."

De tranen druppelde als regen op zijn vest. Ze hield zich aan hem vast en genoot van de laatste beetjes warmte in zijn lichaam.

'_Waarom?" Vroeg ze zichzelf. "Waarom gebeurd dit met mij? Waarom is mijn leven een ramp? Waarom is iedereen die ik liefheb toch zo ver van me vandaan?'_ vroeg ze. De beelden van haar verleden speelde zich weer voor haar. Maar vooral het beeld van Angelo speelde in haar hoofd. Hun eerste kus, hun eerste nacht…

Ze begroef haar gezicht in Matt's trui en snikte. "God, of wie dan ook, laat me sterven! Ik wil dit niet meer! Ik kan dit niet meer!" snikte ze.

Plots trok er een ruk door het net heen. Will keek geschrokken omhoog en zag dat de kabel die hen met de dracano verbond aan het breken was. Plots schoot er iets zwarts langs hen en er ging nog een ruk door het net heen.

'_Wat gebeurd er?'_ vroeg ze. _'Waarom zou iemand mij nog willen redden?'_

Ze keek angstig toe hoe de kabel steeds meer kapot ging en hoe steeds meer draadjes knapte. Uiteindelijk was het touw niet meer sterk genoeg om het gewicht van hen beide te dragen en de kabel knapte. Met een dodelijke vaart vielen ze naar beneden en Will gilde de longen uit haar lijf. Maar net voor ze de grond raakte en te pletter zouden slaan, trok het net opeens weer omhoog.

Will keek omhoog en zag een groot zwarte pegasus vliegen. De ruiter van de pegasus hield het uiteinde van de kabel stevig vast.

Toen Will beter keek zag ze dat de pegasus, een Fries, bedekt was met krassen en sneeën. Er stroomde zwart bloed uit de sneden en het droop langzaam omlaag. Het paard zag er verschrikkelijk mishandeld uit maar daardoor ook angstaanjagend.

Haar ruiter was gekleed in een simpele kleding met een overjas en een capuchon over zijn hoofd. Ook hij zat onder de krassen en de sneeën. Maar dat belemmerde hen niet om Will proberen te redden.

Ergens glimlachte Will. De Dood haalde haar eindelijk op om haar weg te brengen.

De ruiter keek naar haar en Will zag een grijns in de duisternis. "Eindelijk hebben we je, Will." Zei de ruiter. Will's ogen gingen groot toen ze die stem hoorde. Het was de stem van de ridder in haar dromen!

Will wist dat ze haar gingen doden en dat was precies wat ze zou gaan smeken. "Dood me alsjeblieft!" smeekte ze omhoog. "Ik wil niet meer leven!"

"Sorry Will, maar wij hebben anderen plannen met jou."

Will bleef echter maar smeken om een pijnloze verlossing van deze hel. De jongen weigerde haar verzoek in stilte.

Ze vlogen naar villa Ludmoore. Daar legde de ruiter het net rustig neer en landde naast het net. Hij trok zijn zwaard en Will keek hoe zijn zwaard op het net neerdaalde en het open hakte. Hij ging op één knie zitten en hielp Will uit het net.

"W-wat wil je van me?" Vroeg ze angstig. Ze richtte haar rechter hand op hem en laadde energie op om af te vuren. Maar de jongen legde zijn hand op haar arm en duwde hem langzaam naar beneden.

Will schrok een beetje toen ze zag dat hij helemaal van een zwart kristal was gemaakt. Alles was zwart, zijn huid en haar, zijn tanden, zijn ogen… Alles. Hij had warrig haar en een bril.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd een beetje en glimlachte.

"Vierentwintig jaar geleden gaf mijn vriendin leven aan twee heel speciale Draconiërs. Dat ze speciaal waren ontdekte we al snel, want het duurde erg lang voordat ze uitkwamen en zelfs in het ei waren ze heel sterk. Maar helaas ging het mis en we raakte van hen gescheiden. Tot nu…" Legde de jongen uit.

Will keek hem vaag aan. Haar blik werd toen naar het paard getrokken toen ze merkte dat het van vorm veranderde in een meisje. Het meisje dat vormde was net zoals de jongen: Ook zij was van kristal gemaakt. Ze had erg lang haar dat in een vlecht over haar rug liep. Naast haar gewone kleren had ze een cape met capuchon.

"Maar jullie zijn… mensen. Hoe kunnen jullie eieren leggen?" vroeg ze.

Het meisje keek verlegen naar de grond. "Het is best wel maf, weet je…"

"En wat heb ik met die eieren te maken?" Vroeg Will vervolgens.

Het meisje keek haar glimlachend aan. "Omdat jij uit één van die eieren bent gekomen."

Will keek het meisje met grote ogen aan en schudde lichtjes haar hoofd. "Wat is dat nou weer voor iets gestoords! Ik ben geboren, net zoals elk ander mens!"

"Jou lichaam wel, maar jou ziel niet." Legde de jongen uit. "Weerdraconiërs worden geboren als het lichaam van een ongeborene sterft en de ziel van een draak de lege plek inneemt. De ziel die jou lichaam oorspronkelijk zou bewonen was weg en toen nam de ziel van een van mijn kinderen plek in het lichaam."

Will slikte. Ze had van Nora gehoord dat ze ook had geleerd wie de ouders van haar ziel waren. En blijkbaar had Will het zojuist ook geleerd.

"Maar dan… Maar dan zijn jullie dus… mijn echte ouders?" vroeg ze verward. Er rolde een traan over haar wang en ze keek hun ongelovig aan.

De jongen knikte. "Ja, dat zijn we."

Will zakte plots door haar knieën. Het was een hele schok om te bedenken dat zij haar ouders waren. Vooral omdat ze zich zo… kwaadaardig gedroegen in haar dromen.

Het meisje en de jongen gingen op hun knieën zitten en terwijl Will in tranen losbarstte omhelsde ze haar. Will wist eerst niet wat ze moest doen en haar lichaam weigerde het te geloven.

Maar ze voelde iets in de omhelzing. Het voelde alsof er iets anders met hun was. Het was het overweldigende gevoel van geruststelling en bescherming. Dit gevoel haalde de schakelaar over en Will beantwoordde de omhelzing. Het was een ongelofelijk fijn gevoel voor haar dat ze sinds de dood van Susan niet meer had gevoeld.

Haar tranen waren nu echt onbeheersbaar en net zoals die keren bij Nora liet ze zichzelf ook gaan.

De twee zwarte menselijke lieten haar uithuilen. Na lange tijd was ze weer wat rustiger geworden. Ze keek omhoog naar de twee. "Waarom zijn jullie niet eerder gekomen? Waarom hebben jullie me achter gelaten?" vroeg ze zachtjes. Het meisje sloeg even haar ogen verlegen neer en keek haar toen weer aan. "Het duurde jaren voordat we weer op kracht kwamen. We wilden eerder komen, maar dat konden we niet."

"Geloof ons. Elk moment dat we niet bij jou en je zusje waren was een marteling…" zei de jongen. "Maar we kunnen eindelijk weer samen zijn." Zei hij glimlachend.

Will keek hem verrast aan. "Mijn zusje?" Vroeg ze benieuwd. Ze had lang geleden al iets gehoord over een mogelijke tweeling zusje. Al was het wel allemaal wat vaag in die richting.

Het meisje glimlachte vriendelijk. "Ja. Weet je dat meisje uit je dromen nog? Zij is jouw zusje. Ik weet niet hoe of wat, maar jullie zijn zowel in lichaam als in ziel een tweeling."

Will glimlachte. "Ik heb een zusje…" Prevelde ze blij. Dat meisje… Serenity. Ze was ook heel aardig en Will was benieuwd wanneer ze herenigd zouden worden.

Plots ging achter hen de deur open. De jongen en de twee meisjes keken verrast naar hoe een kleurrijke versie van het meisje, een dubbelganger van Will en een ander meisje naar buiten kwamen.

Will keek verrast naar het laatste meisje. Ze herkende haar direct van haar dromen. Will maakte zich los van de twee zwart kristallen mensen en rende naar haar toe. "Serenity!" riep ze blij. Ze omhelsde haar en tackelde haar naar de grond.

Ze hield haar dicht tegen zich aan en knuffelde haar.

"Will? Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg ze verbaasd. Will keek haar grijnzend aan in de ogen. Maar ze merkte al snel iets geks. Ze wist niet hoe of wat, maar ergens begreep ze dat dit niet haar zusje was.

Ze klom van Serenity of, of hoe deze dubbelganger mocht heten en keek haar verlegen en verdrietig aan. "Jij bent mijn zusje niet…"

Serenity's dubbelganger keek haar vaag aan en keek plots tussen haar en iets van wat achter Will stond. "Wat is er?" Vroeg Will.

Will hoorde nog een stem die exact op de hare leek en draaide zich om. Daar zag ze de kopie van zichzelf staan die haar verbaasd aankeek. "Dat vraag ik me ook af." Antwoordde Will's dubbelganger.

Will's dubbelganger had een mooie zwarte jurk aan met een zwarte haarband in haar bloedrode korte haar. Serenity had dezelfde soort kleren, maar de kleur van haar jurk en haarband was wit. Ze had mooi bruin haar in een lange vlecht.

Daarna zag Will ook de dubbelganger van haar moeder. Ze had dezelfde vormen als haar maar dan in kleur. _'Dus zo zag mijn moeder eruit?'_ vroeg Will zich af. Haar moeders dubbelganger had lang kastanjebruin haar in een lange vlecht die over haar rug liep en bloedrode ogen. Ze had het uiterlijk van een 17 jarige, maar iets gaf Will het gevoel dat ze een stuk ouder was dan dat.

"Uhm… Kan iemand me uitleggen wat hier gaande is?" vroeg Will's dubbelganger. De dubbelganger van Will's moeder glimlachte. "Ah, Etamin had hier al over gesproken toen ze jullie tweeën terugbracht naar het kasteel. Meiden. Deze drie hier zijn tegenhangers van een ander universum!" legde ze vrolijk uit.

Will keek even in het rond. "oh ja… Dat herinner ik me vaag. Dus dan was die jongen met dat paard dus de tegenhanger van mijn vader? En dan ben jij de tegenhanger van mijn zusje!" zei Will tegen Serenity's dubbelganger.

Serenity's dubbelganger haalde haar schouders op. "Blijkbaar. Dus die twee zijn Jeroen en Etamin?"

De twee zwart kristallen figuren knikte. "Ik ben Etamin en da's Jeroen." Zei het meisje. Ze keek toen Will aan. "Dan ben jij dus Will?"

Will knikte. "Ja… Maar wisten jullie mijn naam dan niet?" Etamin glimlachte verlegen. "We kennen jullie eigenlijk nog niet… We hadden zelfs geen namen kunnen bedenken. Maar Will is een mooie naam. Wilhelmina is zelfs nog mooier!"

Will bloosde en de pijnlijke herinneringen kwamen weer naar boven. "Het is gewoon Will…" Etamin haalde haar schouders op en glimlachte aardig. "Ook goed."

Will keek toen naar Etamin's tegenhanger. "Zeg, als jij mijn moeders tegenhanger bent en dus Etamin moet heten, hoezo praatte je over jezelf in de derde persoon?"

Etamin's tegenhanger zuchtte. "Ik ben Dabih. Een… andere persoonlijkheid ofzo. Het lichaam is inderdaad van Etamin, maar zij… slaapt."

Plotseling waren er in de verte vele explosies te zien. Een vreemde toren, die Will nog niet eerder had opgemerkt, die bovenop een van de hoogste gebouwen stond begon om te vallen en stortte met kwaad geweld in.

De toren was een hele grote Tesla Transformator met op de as vier keer vier stangen met bollen erop.

Het hele gevaarte stortte neer en er steeg veel rook op uit de stad.

"Wat was dat?" Vroeg Will.

Dabih zuchtte. "Onze Tesla Toren. Het zou onze troepen moeten voorzien van een schild, dat nu dus weg is."

Jeroen keek haar vaag aan. "Welke stomkop zet zoiets belangrijks nou _daar_?" zei hij, met zijn vinger schuldig wijzend naar de originele locatie van de nu vernietigde toren.

"Niet aan mij vragen!" antwoordde Dabih glimlachend. "Maar alles gaat volgens plan!"

Jeroen haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek haar verbaasd aan. "Jullie verdediging verliezen is het plan?"

Dabih knikte met een vrolijke glimlach. "Yep! Jij bent niks zoals onze Jeroen! Als alles goed is dan heeft Marvin Jodide en Matt al bereikt."

Will schrok even toen ze Matt's naam hoorde. "Hij is-…" maar net op tijd herinnerde ze zich dat _haar_ Matt was gestorven. Maar ze kon de traan die nu rolde niet tegenhouden.

Serenity's tegenhanger stond op en hielp Will met staan. Op dat zelfde moment gingen er twee zwarte, paars kolkende gaten open boven de villa. Twee gigantische Duitse V2 raketten met een schaakbord patroon schoten de lucht in met hoge snelheid. Vaag genoeg maakte ze bijna geen geluid en Will voelde de stuwkracht ook amper.

"Wat zijn dat?" Vroeg Will verbaasd. "Twee V2's. Eentje gevuld met zware explosieve en de ander met een nucleaire bom." Antwoordde haar vader droogjes. Will keek hem verbaasd aan. "Hoe wist je dat?" Hij keek haar grijnzend aan. "Ik… weet het een en ander."

"Zeg, kan ik trouwens een heleboel monsters van jullie twee nemen?" vroeg Dabih plots. Jeroen en Etamin keken haar verrast aan. "Hoezo dat?" vroeg Etamin.

"Nou, voor onze Jeroen en Etamin! Ze zouden het geweldig vinden om zulke technologie te hebben!" legde Dabih vrolijk uit.

"Uhm… Dit is geen technologie. Dit is een ongeluk." Zei Jeroen, terwijl Etamin hem nogal bozig aankeek.

Dabih haalde droogjes haar schouders op terwijl de lucht plotseling werd verlicht door een felle flits. Will moest haar arm even voor haar ogen houden om niet verblind te worden. Kort daarna keek ze omhoog en zag hoe er een gigantische vuurbal ontstond in de lucht.

"Ah, daar komt de EMP." Zei Dabih. Will keek verbaasd naar de stad en zag hoe alle lichten begonnen te flikkeren en uitgingen. Ook zag ze dat alle gevechtsvliegtuigen plots uit de lucht vielen en neerstortte. In tegenstelling tot de skeletten draconiërs die gewoon door konden gaan.

"En nu gaat dat ding daar ontploffen!" Zei ze toen en ze wees naar een reusachtige robot in de verte. Dit gevaarte werd door van alles en nogal bekogeld maar weerde alles af met een ondoordringbaar schild.

Het gevaarte leek op een gigantische mechanische spin met acht dikke poten en was volgeladen met wapens van alle soorten. Het leek erop dat dit gevaarte ook het commando post was.

Het schild begon enkele keren te flikkeren maar sprong toen weer aan. Er gebeurde niks.

"Nou, dat had veel zin!" merkte Jeroen op. Dabih grijnsde en er was een flits naast haar. Toen de flits verdween verschenen Hay Lin en Marvin bij hun.

Will herinnerde zich Cornelia's verraad en ze riep een zwaard op in haar hand en wou gaan aanvallen. Maar voordat ze iets kon doen voelde ze de hand van haar moeder op haar schouder. "Rustig maar, Will." Zei ze. Will keek haar angstig aan. "Maar ze hebben me verraden!" zei ze. Etamin knikte. "Dat weet ik, maar nu is niet het moment." Will keek haar verbaasd aan maar zuchtte en liet haar zwaard met tegenzin verdwijnen. "Als jij het zegt…" prevelde ze.

Plots was er een hele felle flits in de verte. Er was iets gaande bij de mechanische spin. Er was een fel wit licht dat door het schild werd tegen gehouden. Het hield even aan maar werd toen minden. Het schild verdween en een hele grote paddenstoelwolk met een gloeiende kern steeg op.

Will keek met grote ogen naar de wolk. Ze vond de zwarte rookwolk en zijn vreemd gloeiende kern prachtig. En ze nam het plaatje dan ook graag op in haar geheugen.

Ze miste iets wat Dabih zei en plots hoorde ze een rare brul. Ze schrok op een keek de anderen angstig aan. "Wat was dat?" vroeg ze. Ze merkte dat Marvin Dabih boos en bang aankeek. "Is Kronos los?"

Dabih knikte met een glimlach maar keek toen denkend en legde toen een vinger tegen haar wang. "Nou, ja… Nog niet. Maar daar is hij wel mee bezig."

"Maar hoe?" vroeg Marvin. Dabih keek hem glimlachend aan. Will merkte dat er een lichte verleiding in die glimlach lag. "Sorry, maar dat ga ik niet verklappen!"

"Maar we moeten hem wel stoppen!" Zei Marvin.

"Wacht, je bedoeld die gast die de aarde wou veroveren en wraak wou nemen op de Olympianen?" Vroeg Will's tegenhanger plotseling.

"Ja, hem." Antwoordde Dabih nonchalant.

"Jij hebt zó véél uit te leggen." Zei Marvin. Dabih knikte met een speelse glimlach.  
"Ja, dat klopt!"

Dabih wou echter nog niks zeggen tot de anderen hier waren. De 'anderen' bestond uit Irma, Marvin, Matt, Jodide en een koninklijk uitgedost skelet genaamd Nathanial. Maar ook Matt was er. Het was een schrok voor Will, maar ze bleef tegen zichzelf zeggen dat hij enkel een tegenhanger was. Dat werd makkelijker toen ze merkte dat Matt's tegenhanger en haar tegenhanger best wel close leken. Eigenlijk was ze stik jaloers en ze hoopte dat niemand haar blos kon zien. Helaas had haar moeder die al gezien.

Iedereen ging in een boog om Dabih staan.

"Ik weet dat er veel is gebeurd, maar alles gaat zoals gepland. Het feit dat Will's, Serenity's, Etamin's en Jeroen's tegenhangers hier zijn, maar ook dat Kronos ons eigenlijk zal gaan helpen." Zei Dabih.

Will was erg blij om te horen dat Serenity hier ook was. Zodra ze de kans had, zou ze naar haar gaan zoeken! _'Ik zal eindelijk mijn zusje in het echt ontmoeten!'_ dacht ze blij.

"Al lange tijd bereiden Jeroen en Etamin iets voor. Namelijk het sluiten van een Tijdscheur. Echter, het kost veel energie om dat voor elkaar te krijgen volgens hen." Zei Dabih. "Daarom gebeurt dit alles ook. Kronos, Niek's legers en meerdere Atra weerdraconiërs samen zouden genoeg moeten zijn."

Will hoorde een vreemde naam opkomen. 'Atra weerdraconiërs'. Ze had gelezen dat het mythische wezens waren. Atra staat voor 'volbloedig geboren'. Dat betekende dus dat je iets was vanaf je geboorte. Weerdraconiërs waren echter een uitzondering. Normaal was het zo dat als een Draconiër stierf, zijn ziel een plekje zou zoeken in een dood ongeboren kindje. Maar bij Atra weerdraconiërs was het zo dat de persoon al vanaf de eicel de ziel van een Draconiër en het lichaam van een Ton'yn had. Echter, ze waren onmogelijk om te voort te brengen omdat weerdraconiërs een vaag lichaam hadden. Een weerdraconiër waarvan de voortplantingsorganen nog niet waren veranderde in die van een Draconiër gaf geboorte aan een mens, maar een Ton'yn gaf geboorte aan een Kejone.

Maar als wat Dabih zei waar was, dan betekende dat dus dat het iemand was gelukt om geboorte aan een atra weerdraconiër te geven! Maar wie en hoe?

Will legde haar gedachten ten ruste en luisterde naar hoe Dabih het plan uitlegde. Het was aardig gecompliceerd en ze zou moeten vechten. Ze zou bij de andere Will blijven en met haar wisselen als ze te zwaar gewond zou raken.

Er was echter één probleem met het plan. Dabih had het erover dat Will's tegenhanger in een dracano zou veranderen. Maar Will wist zelf helemaal niet hoe ze het moest doen. En ook niet in welke soort Draconiër ze zou veranderen.

Haar tegenhanger nam haar apart en legde het helemaal uit. In tegenstelling tot andere weerdraconiërs hadden atra weerdraconiërs een eigen vorm.

Will was verrast om te zien wat die vorm was.

Haar tegenhanger nam de vorm aan van een volgroeide zwartschub dracano. Maar deze was duidelijk anders dan alle anderen. Ze had zes grote vleugels in plaats van twee. Ook had ze aan elke poot zes klauwen, waarvan er vier naar voren waren gericht en twee naar achteren. Verder had ze geen angel, zoals alle zwartschubben, maar een goedendag die gemaakt was van vele bladen.

Daarna veranderde Will zelf in zo'n wezen volgens de instructies van haar tegenhanger. Wat ze wel vreemd vond was dat ze zelf maar heel klein was. Zelfs kleiner dan een volgroeide kejone.

"_Hmm. Ik had dit eigenlijk niet verwacht."_ Zei haar tegenhanger telepathisch [6]. _"Maar misschien als ik je wat extra kracht geef."_

Haar tegenhanger deed wat ze zei en Will voelde een overweldigende macht haar overrompelen. Ze voelde snel dat ze uitgroeide tot ze zo groot was als een dracano.

"_Voor de komende tijd kun je tussen je menselijke vorm en deze versterkte Draconiërs vorm veranderen."_ Legde haar tegenhanger uit. _"Als we Dabih's plan willen laten lukken, dan kun je beter meegaan als mens. En zodra het moet kun je in je dracano vorm veranderen!"_

Will knikte. _"Oké"_

Ze veranderde terug naar haar menselijke vorm en haar tegenhanger nam haar voorzichtig in haar poot en zette haar af in de stad. Terwijl haar tegenhanger boven bezig was met het vechten, probeerde Will haar een beetje te volgen.

Uiteindelijk zag ze dat haar tegenhanger zwaar werd neergehaald. Will rende zo hard als ze kon naar de grote stofwolk. Ze schrok toen ze de zware verwondingen had, maar ze had al uitgelegd dat deze niks waren.

"_Will, dit is jou moment! Ik ga naar de poort toe, jij moet hen bezig houden!"_ zei haar tegenhanger. _"Wacht totdat ze weg zijn, dan kom jij in actie."_

Will rende zo snel mogelijk weg en verstopte zich terwijl Cornelia en de groene dracano landde. Ze inspecteerde Will's tegenhanger en gingen weg met de gedachte dat ze dood was. Toen ze ver genoeg wegwaren gevlogen knipoogde Will's tegenhanger en Will kwam tevoorschijn.

Haar tegenhanger veranderde terug in een mens en vertrok toen. Will zelf nam toen de plaats als haar tegenhanger. Ze veranderde in de dracano en steeg op zoals haar tegenhanger had uitgelegd.

Ze vond Cornelia al snel en schoot achter haar aan. _'Eindelijk zal ik wraak op je nemen!'_ dacht ze.

Ze schoot langs de groene dracano en haalde haar klauwen lang zijn flank. Zijn wapenuitrusting was heel sterk, maar Will's klauwen waren sterker en lieten meerdere scheuren achter.

"_Heb je me gemist?"_ vroeg ze aan de draak en Cornelia.

"_Wat? Maar hoe?"_ antwoordde Cornelia. _"We hadden je net neergehaald!"_

Will grijnsde en ging achter Cornelia aan. Helaas was ze niet ervaren genoeg om haar bij te houden en schudde Cornelia haar snel af.

Will keek om zich heen en zag hoe Dabih en Serenity's tegenhanger onderling aan het vechten waren met een rode dracano en een witte dracano die hetzelfde was als Serenity's tegenhanger, maar een andere wapenuitrusting had.

"_Will, we wisselen van partner! Jij neemt die witte, dan neem ik die rode en dan neemt Serenity die groene van je over!"_ Zei Dabih. Will deed wat ze zei en ze wisselde van tegenstander. Al snel stond Will tegenover de witte dracano.

Deze had net zoals alle anderen ook een ruiten. Maar Will kon hem niet goed zien omdat hij verstopt zat tussen de zes grote vleugels van haar tegenstander.

"_Dus, jij bent degene die ik mag uitschakelen?"_ vroeg de witte dracano. Will merkte dat ze een kinderlijke stem had en die stem kwam haar ergens bekend voor.

"_Sorry, maar _ik_ ben degene die jou uitschakelt."_ Zei Will en ze ging in de aanval. De twee schoten langs elkaar en sloegen met hun klauwen naar elkaar. Na dit een paar keer gedaan te hebben zaten ze beiden onder de lichte schrammen. Blijkbaar konden hun klauwen niks tegen hun eigen schubben.

"_Waarom maak je het me niet even makkelijk en ga je gewoon dood?"_ vroeg de draak. Daarna schoot ze naar voren. Will ontweek haar klauwen, maar zag niet dat het een schijnaanval was en de witte dracano sloeg haar staartwapen vol in Will's buik.

Will kon nog net snel reageren en greep de staart vast en trok eraan. De witte dracano probeerde haar af te schudde maar dat lukte niet. Will zag toen dat haar ruiten plots naar haar oversprong.

"_Will, laat haar los!"_ zei de ruiter vanaf haar rug. _"Waarom zou ik? Je gaat eraan!"_ antwoordde Will en ze begon de witte dracano aan te vallen.

"_Wacht, zij is Will?"_ vroeg de witte dracano plots. Will keek haar verbaasd aan. _"Hoezo?"_

De witte dracano keek haar verbaasd aan. Will zag hoe er tranen in haar ogen opwelde._"Ik ben het! Serenity!"_ zei de witte dracano.

Van schok liet Will de staart los en ze zweefde tegenover elkaar. Will kon zich wel voor het hoofd slaan. _'Daarom kwam die stem me zo bekend voor!'_ dacht ze.

Ze voelde hoe Serenity's ruiter plots naar Serenity terug sprong. _"Nou, eindelijk ontmoet ik je dan, Wilhelmina! Het heeft me lang gekost, maar eindelijk heb ik de verloren tweelingzus!"_

Serenity leek verbaasd te zijn. _"Wacht, hoezo tweelingzus?"_

Will glimlachte naar haar. _"Het klopt, we zijn tweelingzusjes."_ Zei ze.

Serenity keek haar met grote ogen aan. _"Maar papa, waarom heb je me dat nooit verteld?"_

Nu was het Will's beurt om Serenity verbaasd aan te kijken. _"Is dat jou papa?"_ vroeg ze.

Serenity knikte. _"Ja, maar dus ook de jouwe!"_

Will vond het wel vreemd. Hoe konden ze tweelingen zijn als ze verschillende ouders hadden? Natuurlijk waren ze weerdraconiërs, dus het was mogelijk dat hun zielen tweelingen waren, maar hun lichamen weer niet. Maar haar moeder had gezegd dat ze in beide gevallen tweelingen waren, dus er was hier iets raars aan de hand. Of Etamin loog, of die ruiter. Maar wie er ook loog, die zou sterven. Dat wist ze zeker.

"_Dat kan niet, want mijn ouders zijn Etamin en Jeroen!"_ Antwoordde Will. Dit keer keek Serenity verbaasd.

"_Jeroen en Etamin?"_ vroeg Serenity's ruiter verbaast._ "Ik weet niet hoe je aan die namen komt, maar die twee zijn al jaren dood!"_

Will snapte er nu niks meer van. Waren Etamin en Jeroen nu dood? En waren die twee leugenaars ofzo?

Will zag plots in haar ooghoeken iets aanvliegen en herkende de bekraste zwarte pegasus en de ruiter direct.

"Sorry jong. Maar we zijn nog lang niet dood!" Zei Jeroen "Maar zeg eens, wat doe jij met onze _andere_ dochter?"

Serenity keek hem verbaasd aan. _"Andere? Bedoel je mij?"_ vroeg ze. Jeroen knikte. _"Maar, Niek is mijn vader!"_ antwoordde Serenity verward.

"Dat liet hij je geloven. Maar in werkelijkheid heeft hij je gestolen! Je was nog maar een pasgeboren kindje toen hij zijn beste mannen jou liet ontvoeren! Hij heeft je voorgelogen!" zei Jeroen.

Serenity keek haar met grote ogen aan. _"Wat? Maar hij is mijn vader! Dat zou hij nooit doen!"_

Jeroen sloeg even zijn ogen neer maar keek haar toen strak aan. _"_Welke vader zou zijn dochter vragen om haar zus te verwonden?"

Serenity's robijnrode ogen werden plotseling heel groot. Ze keek Jeroen verdwaasd aan en keek toen naar Will. Will zag hoe haar ogen eerst verward waren, maar plots vulde de robijnen zich met haat.

"_Serenity, luister niet naar ze! Ze willen ons gewoon gek maken!"_ Zei Niek. _"Dood ze!"_

Will zag dat Serenity even dacht maar plots sloeg ze haar vleugels met een ongelofelijke kracht tegen elkaar bovenop haar rug. Haar ruiter teleporteerde nog net op tijd weg.

Serenity begon opeens te huilen en daalde langzaam naar de grond. Daar kromp ze opeens tot iets heel kleins en verschool ze zich tussen het puin dat overal lag.

Will vloog achter haar aan en merkte dat ze zelf ook kromp naar haar originele vorm. Blijkbaar hield de magie van haar tegenhanger op en had Serenity ook zo'n betovering gekregen van haar ruiter.

Ze zocht tussen het puin en pikte al snel gesnik op. Ze volgde het geluid en zag Serenity liggen.

"hé, is alles goed?" vroeg Will bezorgd. Het kleine witte draakje keek niet op. Ze had haar vleugels als een beschermende koepel om haar heen geslagen en zichzelf erin verstopt.

Uit een soort instinkt ging Will voor haar liggen.

" Will?" vroeg het draakje zachtjes.

" Ja?"

" Het spijt me…"

Will keek haar verrast aan. "Waarvoor?"

"Dat ik je verwonde… Het was niet mijn bedoeling."

Will glimlachte. "Het geeft niet, je wist niet wie ik was. Ik wist ook niet wie jij was."

Serenity's vleugels scheidde een beetje en Will zag Serenity's rode ogen er doorheen kijken. "Dus… We zijn weer vrienden?"

Will glimlachte en schudde haar hoofd. "Nee,-"

Serenity schoot opeens terug in haar koepel. Will schrok een beetje maar snapte toen waarom Serenity opeens terug schoot. "We zijn zusjes, weet je nog?"

Serenity sloeg opeens de koepel open en keek haar grijnzend aan. "Da's waar ook!" Zei ze plotseling opgefleurd.

Will glimlachte ook en de twee namen elkaar in een omhelzing. "Ik ben blij je in het echt te zien." Zei Will. Serenity knikte. "Ja. En nu kunnen elkaar altijd zien!"

De twee draakjes schrokken op toen ze het galopperen van een paard horen en keken op. Omdat ze zo klein waren, zo groot als een kuiken, moesten ze op hun achterpoten gaan staan om over het puin te kijken. Maar zelfs toen was een brok bakstenen dat hun zicht blokkeerde al te groot.

Het paard kwam dichterbij en Will zag al snel dat het hun ouders waren. "Mama! Papa!" riep ze en ze vloog naar hen toe. Serenity volgde haar zenuwachtig.

De ruiter stapte af en het paard veranderde in een meisje. Etamin hield haar armen uit en Will landde erin en ging liggen als een kitten. Etamin aaide haar zachtjes.

Serenity bleef even in de lucht hangen. Jeroen stak zijn handen uit om haar in zijn armen te nemen. "Kom maar." Zei hij met een glimlach.

"Waarom probeerde je ons te ontvoeren?" vroeg Serenity plots. Etamin glimlachte. "Sorry, maar alles ging zo snel. We wilden geen tijd verspillen aan gedoe voor het geval dat jullie gevangen waren genomen ofzo. Als jullie gewoon waren meegegaan dan hadden we dit niet alles hoeven te doen."

Will merkte aan Etamin's hand dat ze wat onzeker was en zag dat ze zich schuldig voelde. Ook haar vader leek zich schuldig te voelen. "Het was echt niet onze bedoeling om jullie bang te maken… Maar wij waren ook bang. Dat we jullie nooit meer terug konden zien."

Serenity glimlachte en vloog naar Jeroen's armen. Hij keek haar verrast aan maar liet haar toen in zijn armen rusten en aaide haar liefkozend. "Daar hoeven jullie niet bang voor te zijn." Zei Serenity.

Niet lang daarna veranderde de twee meisjes weer in mensen. Will kon zien dat Serenity net zo ver was met haar Ton'yn vorm als zij. Ook Serenity had kattenogen, van een helderblauwe kleur. En ze had ook een karnivoren gebit.

"Maar wat gaan we nu doen? Naar huis?" vroeg Will.

Jeroen schudde zijn hoofd. "We hebben geen echt thuis meer. Ik denk dat we deze mensen eerst helpen, terug naar ons eigen universum gaan en dan verder gaan met ons plan."

Will keek hem vragend aan. "Welk plan?"

Jeroen en Etamin keken elkaar even aan en hielden een stil gesprek. Daarna knikte ze beiden en legde Jeroen het uit.

"Serenity, die jongen die zei dat hij je vader was, heet Niek. Een tijd terug kregen ik en Etamin de missie om Niek te vermoorden, maar tot zover lukte het niet. Wat we ook deden, hij bleef terug komen." Zei hij en nam een adem. "We ontdekte dat hij overal in het universum kopieën van zichzelf geplaatst om zijn vuile werk op te knappen. Zogeheten sterrendruppels. Dit zijn kopieën van iemand, maar dan met magie en geheugen. Die jongen was er één van." Hij stopte even en ging na een adem weer door. "Maar tussen de honderden kopieën heerst rebellie. Er zijn sterrendruppels die het niet eens zijn met het origineel en hebben zich tegen hem gekeerd. Die jongen was hun leider en hij wilde jou en Will's kracht gebruiken om het origineel te verslaan. En daarna het universum te veroveren."

Serenity keek verdrietig naar beneden. "Dus ik was enkel gereedschap voor hem?"

Jeroen knikte. "Ja. Maar…een paar jaar geleden besloten ik en Etamin om ook het universum te veroveren en alle sterrendruppels één voor één uit te schakelen. Daarvoor hebben we jullie hulp nodig…" Jeroen stopte even en slikte nerveus. "En ik zal niet veel anders dan die jongen van je vragen; Ook voor ons plan ben je gereedschap…"

Will en Serenity keken hen geschrokken aan.

"Ben ik enkel op deze wereld gezet als een stuk gereedschap?" Vroeg Serenity.

Jeroen en Etamin sloegen beschaamd hun ogen neer. "Nee… Jullie werden op deze wereld gezet omdat ik en Jeroen onze liefde met iemand wilde delen. Geloof me. Ik zou jullie nooit als gereedschap zien. Enkel als één van de twee gelukkigste dingen in mijn leven. Het een dat ik Jeroen vond en het ander dat ik geboorte aan jullie mocht geven."

Will keek verrast naar Etamin en kon niks anders dan glimlachen. De afgelopen jaren waren een ramp voor haar geweest, de een erger dan de ander. Maar iets zei haar dat het voor een tijdje over zou zijn. Vaak had ze gedroomd om weer een familie te worden zoals ze vroeger was. Nu was die droom uitgekomen. Niet alleen had ze ouders die van haar hielden, het waren ouders die blij waren met wie ze waren; weerdraconiërs. Deze… wezens waren degene die de strijd tegen weerdraconiërs haat het eerst open vochten. En zij zou daarbij graag willen helpen.

En Jeroen's plan waar eigenlijk zo gek nog niet. Op die manier kon ze veel mensen helpen die hadden geleden zoals zij. En kon ze iedere rotzak gerust ombrengen.

Will omarmde Jeroen en Etamin en voelde al snel dat Serenity zich snikkend aan de omhelzing toevoegen.

"Het spijt me dat ik aan jullie twijfelde." Zei ze zachtjes.

Etamin glimlachte. "Dat is juist goed. Dat betekent dat je iets van alle kanten bekijkt. En als prinses van het universum zal het héél handig zijn."

Serenity keek haar blij aan en Etamin gaf haar een aai over haar bol.

Na een tijdje rustig met elkaar te zijn geweest gingen ze weer aan de slag. De oorlog hier was alles behalve over en zou alleen maar escaleren.

Jeroen en Etamin legden een groter deel van het plan uit aan Serenity en legden wat zelfbedachte dingen uit. Daarna gingen ze samen naar de plek waar de grote spinnen robot was vernietigd.

Toen ze daar aankwamen waren er al veel Draconiërs die er rondvlogen of op de rand wachtte. Zelf namen ze hun plek in. Het was de bedoeling op Kronos te wachten maar ook op iemand anders.

Het plan dat Dabih hen namelijk vertelde was dat de originele Niek van Will's universum achter deze poort naar Tartarus vastzat. Deze zou Kronos doden en de energie die daarbij vrijkwam zou Dabih kunnen gebruiken om de schade van de tijdscheur om te draaien.

De poort lag onder de krater die de explosie van de spin had gemaakt. Vele Draconiërs namen positie rond de rand van de krater en namen hun positie in. Ze gingen op hun achterpoten staan en spreidde hun vleugels wijd.

Jeroen en Etamin veranderden in twee normale zwarte Dracano en Will en Serenity in minuscule Draconiërs en deden hetzelfde als de anderen.

Ze wachtte op de verschijning van de poort.

In het midden van de krater waren enkele roodgloeiende barsten. Deze werden al snel groter en het dak van een grot onder hen zakte in. Er verscheen een scherphellend pad dat de grond in leidde. Aan het eind van het pad stond een grote tweedeurs poort. Hij was zo groot dat Dracano er gemakkelijk doorheen konden lopen.

Het leek alsof iemand van binnenuit met zijn vuisten op de deuren ramde want ze gingen een beetje open, maar een magische kracht sloot de deuren weer.

Met de magie die al deze Draconiërs gaven kreeg het monster aan de andere kant genoeg kracht om de deuren open te breken.

De deuren werden eindelijk geopend en sloeg veel stof op. Toen deze daalde zag Will het monster. Het was een gigantische manachtig wezen gemaakt van vulkanisch gesteente. Zijn handen hadden maar drie vingers en zijn voeten drie tenen.

Het wezen liep naar voren toe zonder te merken dat er iemand anders uit de poort kwam. Het was een mens. Deze schoot plotseling een zeer krachtige bliksemschicht in de rug van het monster waardoor deze verkoolde en inzakte tot een hoop as.

"Wie is dat?" vroeg Will. Ze zag dat haar ouders duidelijk bang voor hem waren. Maar ze zag ook haat in hun ogen flikkeren.

"Dat is het origineel. De echte Niek van ons universum." Zei Etamin.

Serenity keek haar verbaasd aan. "Maar waarom vallen we hem dan niet gewoon nu aan?"

Jeroen keek haar angstig aan. "Serenity, dat ding was een titaan. Een godheid die Niek in één keer doodde. Wij zijn met zijn allen zijn amper gelijk aan de klein deel van zijn kracht."

Serenity keek hem geschrokken aan en snapte nu waarom die twee bang waren.

"Kom, we gaan." Zei Jeroen. Ze veranderde alle vier weer in mensen en haastte zich naar waar het eindspel in dit universum zou plaatsvinden.

"Als de tijdscheur sluit dan zal alles terug gaan naar het jaar 1911. Etamin en ik zullen er niet veel van merken, maar jullie twee wel." Legde Jeroen al renend uit. "Ik heb een amulet dat ons beschermt tegen het geheugenverlies. Maar jullie zijn destijds niet geboren dus…"

Will keek hem geschrokken aan. Jeroen keek haar glimlachend aan. "Maak je geen zorgen. Dit keer zorgen ik en Etamin ervoor dat we niet gescheiden zullen worden. Jullie zullen opgroeien als zusjes met echte ouders."

Will glimlachte een beetje maar voelde zich toch niet echt op haar gemak. Als dit zou slagen dan zou ze verdwijnen totdat Etamin en Jeroen geboorte aan haar zouden geven. Als het hun überhaupt zou lukken.

Ze gingen naar het enige gebouw dat nog redelijk onbeschadigd was. Er stond met grote letters Semultech op geschreven. Daar gingen ze naar boven en troffen de anderen aan.

Will's tegenhanger en haar vrienden waren bezig om Taranee, Cornelia, Christiaan en Sweder vast te binden, die alle vier bewusteloos waren.

Will liep naar haar toe. "Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg ze terwijl ze hielp met de knopen leggen.

Will's tegenhanger zuchtte en keek haar met een verdrietige glimlach aan. "We zijn lange tijd vrienden geweest. Maar de laatste tijd hebben we alleen maar gevochten en ik wil dat het ophoud."

Will keek haar vragend aan. "Dus daarom bind je ze vast?"

Will's tegenhanger glimlachte een beetje. "Nou, nu kan ik eindelijk rustig met ze praten zonder dat ze er vandoor gaan."

Will keek even naar Irma, Taranee, Cornelia en Hay Lin. "Zeg, hoe zijn jullie eigenlijk vrienden geworden?"

Haar tegenhanger haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet niet echt. Waarschijnlijk omdat we de Wachters van Kandrakar zijn."

Will keek haar verrast aan en ze herinnerde het toeval van een tijd terug. Haar instabiele toestand werd veroorzaakt door het Hart van Kandrakar. Ze mompelde de naam even.

"Ken je het ook?" vroeg haar tegenhanger.

Will knikte. "Ja. Maar toen ik het aanraakte gebeurden er gekke dingen. Ik kreeg visioenen en veranderde in een Ton'yn. En af en toe kom ik vast te zitten in de Droomwereld. Misschien heeft het jou goed gedaan, maar mij heeft het enkel pijn gedaan."

De andere Will sloeg haar ogen neer en probeerde Will's arm te pakken maar ze ging dwars door haar heen. "Het heeft mij gedood…"

Will keek haar met grote ogen ongelovig aan. "Jij bent een geest?"

De andere Will keek haar verdrietig aan en knikte. "Ja. En Serenity ook. Het is op zich niet erg om een geest te zijn, maar… Het is ook de reden dat we vochten. Mijn vrienden hebben me begraven, snap je? Ze dachten dat ik echt dood was. En zelfs nu is er iets waardoor ze denken dat ik dood ben, dat ik niet meer lee. Dat ik een waanbeeld ben."

Will keek haar geschrokken aan. "Waar ik vandaan kom zijn het pestkoppen… Maar dit is best wel erg."

Will en haar tegenhanger keken even naar de vier gevangenen en zagen dat ze wakker werden. Will stond op en schonk haar tegenhanger een glimlach. "Veel succes." Haar tegenhanger knikte. "Dank je."

Will liep naar de anderen toe om haar tegenhanger wat privacy te geven. Ze zag dat Dabih opeens verscheen met een bewusteloze Niek over haar schouder. Deze plantte ze naast Cornelia en bond haar met Will's tegenhanger vast. Daarna verzamelde ze zich en kletste wat terwijl ze wachtte.

Dabih legde nog één keer uit wat er zou gebeuren. "Oké. Zometeen zal de originele Niek komen van het andere universum. Deze zal die Niek daar afmaken. In ruil voor een van zijn tegenstanders zal hij ons met rust laten, voor nu. Daarna zullen we achter Jeroen aangaan en samen met hem kan ik de tijdscheur sluiten. Onze tegenhangers zullen echter zo meteen teruggaan naar hun eigen universum."

De andere knikte en begonnen clubjes te vormen. Irma en Hay Lin en Marvin en Willem vormde twee clubjes. Will praatte verder met haar ouders en met Dabih.

Al snel liet Will's tegenhanger Christiaan gaan en deze liep naar Marvin en Willem toe. Ook Sweder stond snel op. Beide kregen echter van Marvin en Willem een dreun voor hun stommiteiten, maar daarna was de groepsband weer hersteld.

Vervolgens mocht ook Taranee gaan en deze werd ook bij Irma en Hay Lin toe gelaten, al was het duidelijk dat ze zich schuldig voelde.

Will was verrast dat Cornelia nog moest blijven zitten. Uiteindelijk kwam Dabih met het signaal en Will keek haar vader aan. "Dus we gaan nu naar huis?"

Jeroen knikte. "Naar ons eigen universum. Met de andere Niek zal het te gevaarlijk worden voor ons vieren."

Will voelde hoe Jeroen en Etamin een teleporteer spreuk voorbereidde en al snel was deze klaar. Er was een flits en ze voelde zich even gek. Maar toen de flits en het vreemde gevoel weg waren voelde ze plots de zon in haar gezicht en een koele bries over haar huid strijken.

Ze keek verbaasd om zich heen. Ze herinnerde Heatherfield zich als een brandende woestenij van een minuut geleden, maar hier was alles weer zoals het was. Eén geheel. Alles was mooier dan ze zich kon herinneren. Maar ze herinnerde zich al snel dat dit beeld niet lang meer zou duren.

Over enkele uren zouden zij en Serenity verdwijnen.

Etamin, Jeroen, Will en Serenity gebruikte deze tijd om nog even te praten.

Will voelde zich sinds lange tijd weer goed en ze voelde zich ook weer een beetje stabieler. Al had ze ergens het gevoel dat het niet lang zou duren. In haar achterhoofd voelde ze nog steeds de angst van de afgelopen jaren en ze voelde nu continu de angst om haar huidige leventje te verliezen.

'_Ik wou dat ik Elyon nog even gedag kon zeggen.'_ Dacht ze sip. Ze had het eigenlijk willen doen. Maar dat kon ze niet want Elyon was in het andere universum.

Maar al sneller dan verwacht begon het. Jeroen liep naar de plek waar een witte scheur over het dak liep die een beetje licht scheen. Hij werd langzaam kleiner.

"Nou, het lijkt erop dat dit het einde is…" zei Jeroen.

Will, Serenity en Etamin stonden op en de vier gaven elkaar een laatste knuffel.

De scheur werd alsmaar kleiner en verdween uiteindelijk in zijn geheel. Will zette zich schrap op het einde, maar was verbaasd dat deze niet kwam.

"W-wat gebeurt er?" vroeg Serenity. Ze keken alle vier verrast naar de plek waar de scheur op de grond had gezeten.

"Raar. Ik dacht dat alles zou moeten terugdraaien, maar dat gebeurt niet." Mompelde Jeroen. Etamin en hij keken elkaar even aan. Toen liepen ze naar de rand van het dak en gazen hoe het alledaagse leven leek door te gaan.

"Betekend dit dat alles weer is zo als het was?" vroeg Will hoopvol. Misschien leefde Matt nog wel!

Jeroen schudde helaas zijn hoofd. "Het spijt me. Ik denk het niet. Zij die daar dood zijn gegaan blijven dood…"

Will sloeg haar ogen neer. _'Het was te proberen'_ dacht ze verdrietig.

Ze merkte toen iets op in de hoek van haar zicht. Het was het huis van Ludmoore, zoals haar tegenhanger het noemde. Ze wist niet hoe of wat, maar ze _zag_ het net waar Cornelia haar in gevangen had genomen.

Zonder een woord te zeggen rende naar beneden en naar de villatoe. Ze kwam er al snel aan en rende naar het net toe. Matt's lichaam lag nog in het net. De wond had het gras onder hem roodgekleurd en het lichaam stonk erg.

Will rende naar hem toe, de stank negerend en viel op haar knieën naast hem. Een paar tranen rolde over haar wangen naar beneden.

Ze legde haar handen rustig op zijn borst. "Matt…" prevelde ze.

Weer had ze iemand verloren waar ze van hield. En weer kon ze geen afscheid nemen.

Will herinnerde zich het medaillon dat Angelo haar had gegeven met een lok van zijn haar, zodat hij altijd bij haar was.

Ze zocht iets scherps en haalde een metalen scherf uit het net. Daarmee sneed ze een stukje van zijn haar af. Het was zwart en zat onder het gedroogde bloed. Ze maakte het medaillon open en deed de lok erin naast dat van Angelo.

Daarna begon ze stilletjes te huilen.

Niet veel later schrok ze op toen iemand haar op haar schouder aantikte. Will draaide zich om en zag dat het Serenity's was.

"Het spijt me…" zei ze en ze ging naast Will op haar knieën zitten.

Will veegde de tranen met de rug van haar hand weg en snoof. "Het is jouw schuld niet…"

Serenity sloeg haar ogen toch neer en sloeg een arm om Will's schouders. Maar plots trokken Etamin en Jeroen haar uit elkaar. De twee meiden keken hen verrast aan.

"Jullie zijn nog niet in staat om elkaar aan te raken." Zei Etamin.

Will en Serenity waren beide verbijsterd. "Waarom dat nou weer?"

Jeroen zuchtte. "Jullie krachten zijn immens. Maar ook het tegenovergestelde. Will, jij hebt de Macht Leven. Maar Serenity heeft de Macht Dood. Deze krachten zijn de meest gevaarlijke krachten om te bundelen en het is niemand ooit gelukt om het na te vertellen."

Serenity en Will keken elkaar geschrokken aan. Maar toen leek Serenity zich iets te herinneren. "Zoals in de Droomwereld! Die keer dat ik en Will onze krachten bundelde om jullie te doden!"

Will herinnerde zich die actie ook weer.

Jeroen knikte. "Ja… De samenkomende kracht explodeerde en verwoestte de hele omgeving. Het mengen van machten heeft potentie. Maar je moet het kunnen beheersen anders zijn de gevolgen catastrofaal. Zeker voor Dood en Leven."

Will nam Serenity in zich op en voelde een slecht gevoel opborrelen. Zelfs nu ze samen waren konden ze niet echt samen zijn. Al vond ze het wel vreemd dat elkaar wel af en toe konden aanraken.

"Maar als jullie je krachten onder controle hebben dan kan het wel." Zei Jeroen. De twee meiden keken elkaar blij aan en wilden elkaar omhelzen maar werden plots tegen gehouden door een barrière waardoor ze er heel raar uitzagen. Jeroen schudde zijn hoofd zuchtend en Etamin gniffelde achter haar hand.

"Één keer opgeblazen worden is genoeg!" zei Jeroen. Hij hefde de barrière op en Will en Serenity keken hem verbaasd aan. "Hoezo?"

Etamin keek hen verrast aan. "Oh ja. We hebben jullie nooit verteld wat er met ons is gebeurd."

Will en Serenity draaide naar hun ouders, welke voor hun gingen zitten.

"Zoals jullie wel weten zijn we nogal in oorlog met Niek. Hij zit specifiek achter ons aan maar hij doet er alles aan om ons te doden. Daarom heeft hij ooit een bom gemaakt die zo sterk is dat hij een heel sterrenstelsel binnen enkele seconden kon vernietigen. Om de mensen te beschermen moesten we hem wel ontmantelen. Destijds waren jullie ook al gelegd." Zei Etamin.

Will draaide haar hoofd een beetje. "Gelegd?"

Etamin keek verlegen naar de grond. "Draconiërs leggen eieren. Dus ook weerdraconiërs…"

"Wacht, je bedoeld dat wij in een ei zaten? Als kuikens?" Vroeg Serenity blozend.

Etamin knikte. "Ja." Zei ze met een klein stemmetje.

Will kreeg plots ook een blos. "Ik kan me dat echt niet voorstellen…"

"Oké. En verder?" Zei Etamin plots. Duidelijk verder willenend, verklaard door de grote blos op haar wangen.

"Jij was aan het praten!" Antwoordde Jeroen. Etamin gaf hem een stootje tegen zijn schouder waardoor hij verder ging.

"Helaas ging het niet goed en ontplofte de bom toch. Net voor het einde wisten we jullie weg te sturen. Zelf dachten we dat we dood zouden gaan. Maar in plaats daarvan vermengde ons lichaam zich met Zwart Diamand. Ons lichaam is helemaal gemaakt van zwart diamand, maar onze zielen zijn nog gewoon van onszelf." Legde hij uit.

Etamin ging verder. "Toen we wakker werden waren we lichtjaren van de plek verwijderd en gingen we op zoek naar jullie. Zo leerde we een nieuw soort magie; Zwarte Diamant magie. Onze oude magie werk niet meer goed, dus maakte we deze magie. Het is vele male sterker maar ook dodelijker en moeilijker."

Jeroen ging daarna weer verder. "Niet lang daarna ontdekte we wat er met jullie was gebeurd en wilden onze magie gebruiken om jullie via de droomwereld naar ons toe te trekken. Helaas… mislukte dat. Daarom zijn we naar jullie gekomen."

Will en Serenity keken elkaar even aan. "En nu gaan _wij_ het universum veroveren?" vroeg Serenity. Jeroen knikte. "Ja. Als jullie mee willen doen."

Serenity knikte. "Ik doe mee. En jij, Will?"

Will dacht even na en overwoog haar opties. Maar ze kon verder niks bedenken. "Ik doe ook mee."

Jeroen en Etamin stonden op. "Oké. Dan beginnen we met onze eerste aanwinst; de planeer Aarde!" zei Jeroen. "Komen jullie?"

De meisjes keken hen verrast aan. "Nu. Direct?" vroeg Will verrast. Etamin knikt. "Des te sneller des te beter. Daarna gaan we verder naar de volgende planeet."

Will sloeg haar ogen neer. Ze herinnerde zich Elyon. En dat dit dan waarschijnlijk de laatste keer zou zijn dat ze haar zou kunnen zien.

"Gaan jullie maar. Ik sla deze over. Ik wil nog iemand zien." Zei ze.

Etamin en Jeroen knikte. "We halen je later wel op, oké?"

Will knikte. Etamin stak haar hand uit naar Serenity. "Kom jij?"

Tot Will's verbazing schudde Serenity haar hoofd. "Ik zou met Will willen meegaan, als dat mag."

Etamin knikte. "Tuurlijk. Dan zien we jullie zo."

Etamin veranderde in een paard en Jeroen besteeg haar. Daarna vlogen ze razendsnel weg.

Will en Serenity keken hen even verrast na. "Zei ze nou 'zometeen'?" vroeg Will. "Als in 'we veroveren de wereld _eventjes_ en we zien jullie over een paar _minuten_'?" Serenity haalde haar schouders op.

De twee meiden liepen toen richting Elyon's huis. Will legde uit dat ze Elyon wilde zien, iemand die ze aardig vond. Toen ze eenmaal aankwamen herinnerde Will Elyon's ouders. De laatste keer dat ze elkaar hadden gezien hadden ze haar weg gejaagd.

Voor Will kon reageren klopte Serenity op de deur. Serenity haalde enkel haar schouders op.

Will voelde dat ze nerveus was en dat werd steeds meer totdat de deur open ging. Daar sloeg het over tot een soort angst.

Gelukkig maakte Elyon de deur open en niet haar ouders.

Will keek verlegen naar de grond en Elyon keek haar verbaasd aan. Serenity observeerde hen enkel.

"Will, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Elyon. Will voelde dat haar woorden ergens door werden geblokkeerd. Serenity gaf haar een kort stootje en Will kreeg haar stem terug.

"Ik wilde nog even met je praten… voor ik wegga." Zei ze zachtjes terwijl ze naar de grond bleef kijken.

Elyon keek haar verrast aan. "Weggaan, hoezo?"

"Ik heb mijn ouders gevonden. Mijn echte ouders. En ik ga met hen… op reis." Zei Will zachtjes.

Elyon keek heer verrast aan. Maar sloeg haar ogen toen ook neer. "Oh… Jammer…"

Will keek haar verrast aan. "H-hoezo jammer? Haat je me niet voor wat ik je aandeed?" Will was verrast toen ze Elyon zag glimlachen naar haar. "Jou haten? Je deed wat je moest doen."

Will schudde haar hoofd. "Ik heb je verwond… En je bang gemaakt."

Elyon wilde haar hand op Will's schouder leggen toen Elyon's moeder riep. "Elyon, wie is daar?"

Elyon dacht even een loog raar. "Een vriend van me! Ik ben even een ommetje met ze maken!" zei ze en schoot naar buiten. Voordat haar moeder kon antwoorden deed ze de deur dicht. Daarna trok ze aan Will en Serenity's mouwen en trok hen naar de straat. Daar liepen ze uit het zicht van het huis en Elyon liet hen los.

"Elyon? Wa-" probeerde Will te vragen. Elyon legde toen haar handen op Will's schouders en keek haar strak aan. "Will, ik weet niet waarom… Ik snap het niet. Maar ik begrijp je. Wat je aan me vertelde. De dood van je ouders, je familie en Hay Lin's ouders en… alles… Ik begrijp je."

Will keek haar verrast aan en Serenity keek Will verbaasd aan.

Toen Elyon Serenity zag schrok ze even. Will zag dat ze haar angstig aankeek en begreep waarom.

"Elyon, dit is Serenity. Mijn zusje…" Zei Will zachtjes. Maar voor de rest was haar geest een puinhoop. Hoe kon Elyon haar aardig vinden na dat wat ze gedaan had?

Will zag dat Serenity wat naar achteren stapte. "Ik laat jullie wel even alleen, oké?" daarna draaide ze zich om en liep weg.

Will kon zich nu weer op Elyon richten en ze keken elkaar even stil aan. Elyon nam het eerste woord want het lukte Will blijkbaar niet om iets te zeggen.

"Will, het geeft niet wat je me aandeed… Je bent me vriend en je blijft me vriend. In tegenstelling tot een zekere Cornelia." Zei Elyon. "En trouwens, waarom niet?"

Will keek even omhoog. "Maar ik heb je pijn gedaan, weggejaagd en je in de problemen gebracht… En je weet wie ik ben… Een moordenares."

"Maar wil je wel mijn vriend zijn?" vroeg Elyon.

Will knikte. "Ja…"

"Dus-" probeerde Elyon te zeggen. "Snap je het niet? Ik. Ben. Een. Moordenaar! Waarom wil je dat niet begrijpen?" Zei Will bozig.

"Wat interesseert het mij nou dat jij een moordenaar bent?" Zei Elyon boos terug. Ze pakte Will's schouders. "Ik vind je aardig, oké? A-a-r-d-i-g" Spelde Elyon.

"Maar-"

"Ik ben diegene die bepaald wie mijn vrienden zijn, oké? Niet jij, niet Cornelia, niet iemand, behalve ik! En jij bent mijn vriend, of je er blij mee bent of niet." Zei Elyon terwijl ze Will lichtjes door elkaar schudde.

Will's geest ging helemaal door elkaar. Ergens voelde ze dat Elyon haar vriend niet kon zijn, maar toch stroomde er tranen over haar wangen en voor ze het wist begaven haar knieën het. Elyon vind haar op door haar te omhelzen.

Will probeerde nog steeds te snappen waarom Elyon haar vriend wilde zijn ondanks alles, maar toen gaf ze het op. Het was alsof er een soort barrière werd doorbroken en ze liet haar tranen gaan. Ze greep om Elyon's middel en hield zichzelf tegen haar aan.

"Het spijt me!" snikte Will. Ze voelde hoe Elyon's haar goedwillig door haar haren streken om haar gerust te stellen. "Ik vergeef het je." Antwoordde Elyon zachtjes.

Will bleef zo even huilen en hervond een deel van haar kalmte terug. Ze keek Elyon aan die haar vreemd vrolijk aankeek. Alsof ze helemaal niet doorhad dat haar trui onder de druppels zat.

Will trok haar neus op en slikte. Haar ogen en wangen prikte een beetje en ze voelde zich erg warm. "Meende dat wat je zij?"

Elyon knikte glimlachend. "Ja, dat meende ik."

Serenity kwam niet lang daarna aangelopen. "Will, wat is er gebeurd?"

Will glimlachte een beetje.

Elyon liet Will los en keerde zich naar Serenity. "Ben jij ook zo'n weerdraconiër?"

Serenity keek even naar Will en Will knikte dat alles oké was. Serenity knikte toen naar Elyon. "Ja, dat klopt."

"Zeg, wat was dat eigenlijk over dat je ouders?" vroeg Serenity toen.

Will legde Serenity een deel uit over de afgelopen jaren. Serenity was erg geschokt om het verhaal te horen. De meiden maakte een wandeling en Elyon vertelde aan Serenity hoe haar relatie met Will in elkaar zat.

Daarna vertelde Serenity over wat er met haar gebeurd was. Over hoe Niek haar van de buitenwereld af had gescheiden en haar had opgeleid tot een kindsoldaat.

Hoewel Elyon een beetje bang werd van de verhalen, vond Elyon de twee nog steeds niet eng of zo. Zelf vertelde ze over vreemde dromen over een vreemde planeet die ze al jaren had, maar eigenlijk nog aan niemand over verteld had. Will en Serenity konden er geen raad mee.

Maar wat de twee verraste was dat Elyon zei dat ze ergens voelde dat ze magisch was. Misschien niet zoals de twee atra weerdraconiërs, maar toch. Serenity kon met haar opleiding in magie bepalen dat dit leek te kloppen, maar kon de natuur van de magie niet bepalen. Het was een magie die ze niet kende. Elyon was wel blij om te horen dat het zo was en begon al snel over van alles en nog wat te fantaseren.

Het werd al gauw donker en Elyon moest weer naar huis toe. Maar toen ze een kruispunt opliepen zagen ze hoe een groepje nogal stoere dronken jongens naar een oud dametje liepen en ernaar wezen. Daarna vielen ze haar plots aan.

"Wat zijn die aan het doen?" vroeg Serenity verrast. Elyon leek erg te schrikken. "Die zijn haar aan het beroven, jullie moeten wat doen! Met jullie magie zouden jullie ze zo kunnen pakken!"

Will en Serenity keken elkaar even aan en grijnsde toen. "Laten we eens zien wat er gebeurd als wij samen werken." Zei Serenity.

Ze rende naar de overval toe en beide meiden legde hun handen op de overvallers en gaven ze een elektrische stoten waarvan de flitsen de hoek van de straat verlichtte. De jongens schrokken op en begonnen plots de twee meiden aan te vallen. Maar Will was getraind in handgevechten en Serenity was ook getraind dus ze konden de jongens zo vellen.

Helaas renden er een paar weg, maar Serenity en Will hadden toch wel drie tegen de grond geslagen.

Will stak haar hand uit naar het vrouwtje. Maar plots werd haar hand pijnlijk weggeslagen en gilde het vrouwtje. "Monsters! Blijf van me af!" daarna krabbelde ze overeind terwijl ze Will en Serenity met haar tas uit haar buurt sloeg. Daarna rende ze weg.

Will bekeek haar hand en zag dat het een beetje zwart bloed bloedde. Elyon kwam naar het gelopen en Serenity schoot enkele ballen van elektriciteit achter de vluchtende jongens aan om ze te vellen.

"Ondankbaar kreng." Schold Will zachtjes. Ze gebruikte een lichte genezingen spreuk en Elyon keek gefascineerd toe. "Will, ik wist niet dat je zo kon vechten!" zei Elyon. Will glimlachte verlegen. "Dat heeft Angelo me geleerd."

Will hoorde Serenity de naam prevelen. "Wacht, is dat niet die jongen die een paar jaar terug in Fadden Hills is overleden?" vroeg Serenity.

Will voelde de herinneringen opkomen en Serenity had er al direct spijt van.

Elyon zuchtte. "Ik moet weer naar huis voordat mijn ouders de politie gaan bellen."

Will en Serenity knikte en ze liepen samen terug.

"Zeg, waar gaan jullie eigenlijk naartoe?" vroeg Elyon plots. Will keek haar verlegen aan. "Overal…"

"Een wereldreis dus? Het zou wel leuk zijn als ik mee mocht!" zei Elyon grijnzend.

"Oh, de Aarde is eigenlijk maar een van de plekken waar we langs gaan." Zei Serenity met een glimlach. Elyon keek haar vaag aan. "Wacht, jullie gaan letterlijk overal naartoe? De ruimte in?"

Will knikte lichtjes blozend. "Ja…"

"Het universum veroveren, om precies te zijn!" zei Serenity trots.

Will bloosde nu nog meer en Elyon keek haar met grote ogen aan.

"Geen zorgen, we gaan niet alles afbranden. We gaan het diplomatisch oplossen." Legde Serenity uit. "Denk ik… Misschien… Een paar afbranden kan geen kwaad?"

Elyon keek Will nog steeds aan. "Is alles in jou leven zo raar?" Vroeg Elyon. Will bloosde nog meer.

Plots kwam Serenity met een wel heel vage vraag. "Zeg, hoe kan jou gezicht de kleur van je haar aannemen als je bloed zwart is?" vroeg ze. Will keek haar verrast aan. "Hé, ja! Nu je het zegt. En hetzelfde geld voor jou. Jou bloed is wit als het goed is."

Elyon keek hen verrast aan. "Dus dat was dat zwarte spul?" vroeg ze. Will knikte. "Ja. Zwart Bloed is een ongelooflijk zuur en giftig goedje. Wit Bloed heeft daarin tegen genezende eigenschappen."

Elyon trok een wenkbrauw op. "Oké. Jou leven is dus echt altijd zo raar!"

"Is het niet! Het is erg genoeg!" zei Will plotseling boos. Elyon keek haar geschrokken aan maar leek te begrijpen waarom Will boos werd. "Het spijt me. Het was niet me bedoeling."

Will nam een diepe adem en zuchtte. "Weet je, het geeft niet. Je bedoelde het goed." Zei ze met een kleine glimlach.

Even later kwamen ze bij Elyon's huis aan.

"Dus, ik zie jullie… ooit weer?" vroeg Elyon. Will haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet niet. Maar dit is nog niet het afscheid tenminste. Als je morgen vrij bent dan kom ik wel weer langs, oké?"

Elyon glimlacht droevig. "Morgen ben ik gegarandeerd vrij."

Will keek haar verrast aan. "Hoezo? Moet je niet met Cornelia rondhangen?" vroeg ze. Elyon schudde haar hoofd. "Ze is mijn vriend niet meer. Had ze maar niet zo achterlijk tegen je moeten doen. Hetzelfde geld voor haar vrienden. Die hoef ik ook niet meer te zien."

Voordat ze verder konden praten moest Elyon weer naar binnen. Will en Serenity moesten weg voordat Elyon's ouders hen zagen. Ze konden enkel kort afscheid nemen voor de dag. Daarna gingen Serenity en Will opzoek naar een slaapplaats.

Het was best wel vreemd zo en iets had zich al in Will omgeschakeld waardoor ze gemakkelijk in een leeg appartement inbraken en daar voor de nacht bleven.

Maar die nacht had Will hele erge nachtmerries die haar teisterde zodra ze haar ogen sloot. Ze werd er uiteindelijk zo gek van dat ze een slaapspreuk op zichzelf gebruikte. Het gaf haar slaap, maar geen rust. Maar het was beter dan niks.

De volgende dag gingen Serenity en Will weer naar Elyon. Maar hun ouders kwamen ook terug. Deze meldde dat alles goed ging. Serenity wees hen naar de plek waar ze tijdelijk konden verblijven en Jeroen en Etamin regelde dat het een officiële verblijfplek werd.

Diezelfde dag stelde Will Elyon voor aan haar ouders. Ze was nogal verrast door het rare uiterlijk maar was totaal niet bang en Will vond Elyon daardoor nog interessanter worden. Elyon accepteerde haar en haar bizarre omgeving zo gemakkelijk. _In tegenstelling tot de rest van de mensheid._

In de dagen daarna lukte het haar ouders om de Aarde te veroveren. Will en Serenity moesten dit keer wel mee om alles over de hele wereld recht te zetten. Er was veel schade en dat moest hersteld worden als ze deze plek gerust konden verlaten. Elyon kon echter niet mee. Ook bleef Will steeds nachtmerries hebben tijdens de nachten, die ze probeerde te overleven door zichzelf in slaap te toveren. Ook leerde ze van haar moeder een manier om geen dromen te hebben, wat het een stuk aangenamer maakte.

Met hun magie en hun krachten herstelde de vier de Aarde tot een staat waarin deze zichzelf weer kon herstellen. Ze zorgden ook voor enkele technische voorsprongen waardoor de mensen het niet _weer_ zouden verknallen.

Maar het was makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Elke keer als ze een probleem oploste stak er een nieuw probleem de kop op. Maar Will merkte al snel dat het nooit de schuld was van de natuur zelf. Het waren altijd mensen die het probleem waren. Telkens als ze het probleem omhakte, groeide er al snel een nieuwe.

In haar reis over de wereld zag Will continu het leed van mensen en van dieren en hoe mensen elkaar en anderen telkens kwaad aandeden.

Uiteindelijk sloeg Will om toen ze een dictator van de troon stootte en nog geen week later er een nieuwe zat. Niemand kon haar stoppen toen ze een gigantische puls van energie afschoot die iedere mens in de stad veranderde in as.

Haar ouders en zusje waren geschrok om haar te bewusteloos te vinden door het grote verbruik aan energie. Maar ze waren gefascineerd hoe Will's energie enkel mensen had gedood en zelfs de natuurlijke magische aura van het gebied had hersteld.

In de tijd daarna begon Will de mensen steeds meer te haten en doodde ze ook steeds gemakkelijker mensen. Ze velde mensen ongelofelijk snel en zonder te twijfelen. Maar het vreemde was dat ze dier en natuur ongeschonden hield, wat er ook gebeurde. Zelfs als ze haar pijn deden.

In diezelfde tijd waren Jeroen en Etamin steeds vaker afwezig en waren ook steeds vaker moe. Uiteindelijk legde ze uit wat er gaande was.

Al anderhalf millennia lang waren de weerdraconiërs onderdrukt en met het moorden van Will kwam al die spanning plots los. Alsof ze Will volgde, begonnen de weerdraconiërs massaal voor zichzelf op te komen. In het begin hielden de andere Draconiërs zich op afstand maar voegde zich al snel bij de weerdraconiërs.

Binnen een maand werd de oude Drakentitaanse raad omver geworpen en werd er een nieuwe Raad geplaatst. Het was het begin van het tijdperk waarin weerdraconiërs haat minder zou moeten worden en grappig genoeg leek het alsof iedereen Will daar van 'de schuld' gaf.

Jeroen en Etamin legde uiteindelijk uit dat ze van een zekere Nora hadden geleerd dat Will de 'verlosser' zou zijn. Dus hadden de twee in de achtergrond alles zo geregeld dat het leek alsof Will de leiding enzo had.

Direct daarna ging Will op zoek naar Nora en vond haar en haar vrienden, Mathijs en Bart. Het was een nogal dramatische ontmoeting waarin Will duidelijk stelde boos op hun te zijn en dat ze hun had gemist.

Nora legde uit dat ze geen andere keus hadden, maar dat ze wisten dat Will goed terecht zou komen. Zoals ze konden zien. De vrienden maakte het goed met elkaar.

Nu zowel de drakentitanen en de mensen onder Jeroen en Etamin's vlag stonden, deden ze iets bijzonders. Ze vertelde de mensen over de drakentitanen en dat ze samen zouden moeten werken om deze planeet rustig te houden. Ze waren een vrije planeet onder hun vlag. Ze zouden niet overheerst worden.

De drakentitanen gingen hiermee akkoord maar de mensen vonden dat de drakentitanen hen altijd hadden overheerst en er brak een nieuwe oorlog uit.

Het werd een gigantische zooi en Will besloot zich terug te trekken naar Heatherfield en Elyon.

Niemand in Heatherfield had in de gaten dat Will hetzelfde was als de Will die deze nieuwe wereldoorlog had laten ontstaan, dus had ze alle rust van de wereld met Elyon.

* * *

**A/N: Lang hoofdstuk, hè?  
****Ik hoopte eigenlijk TTigerz te verslaan, maar dat lukte helaas niet.  
****Alas, ik ben blij van dit stuk af te zijn. Op naar hoofdstuk 13! (Zodra ik die klaar heb...)**

[1] = Dit is zoals Yan Lin Hay Lin's geest beïnvloed om Will uit te nodigen in aflevering 1 van de serie van WITCH. De pijn die Will ondervindt zal worden uitgelegd, maar zij die The Guardian hebben gelezen kunnen weten waarom ze pijn had.

[2] = Door gebrek aan inspiratie en wil moest ik dit wel deels uit de serie halen -_-' Sorry!

[3] = hier versmelten The Guardian (op Hoofdstuk 31) en De Andere Kant zich.  
door enkele veranderingen in het plot zullen zij die The Guardian hebben gelezen voor wat foutjes komen te staan. (Zoals Serenity die Will's ouders zou moeten hebben vermoord.)

[4] = door het gebrek aan een goed Nederlands woord voor "Familiar" (Magisch Huisdier) heb ik besloten om het een naam uit het Isdra te geven. Nelori.

[5] = Dit stuk wijkt zwaar af van The Guardian. Ik hoopte het ergens op te knappen, maar dat lukte niet meer…

[6] = De manier van het communiceren van dracano is telepathie, terwijl andere draconiërs gewoon praten.


	13. 13 Zes vleugels en een lange staart

**A/N: Dit hoofdstuk is meer een soort filler waarin ik wat lol wou hebben. Had ik het laatst over dat Will een psychopathische gek is? Dit hoofdstuk is het bewijs!**  
**Tip: Zit niet te eten als je dit leest. ^^**

**...**

**Hoofdstuk 13 "Zes vleugels en een lange staart."**

"Ik vind het nog steeds raar." Herhaalde Serenity voor de zoveelste keer.

Will blies verontwaardigd door haar neus. "En ik vind het mooi."

Serenity zuchtte diep en schudde glimlachend met haar hoofd.

Sinds de dag dat ze terug waren gekeerd van een ander universum had Will haar haar weer langer laten groeien totdat het heel lang was, het dan zwart geverfd en er een vlecht van gemaakt zoals Serenity en haar moeder hadden.

Serenity vond het rode haar veel leuker, maar Will wilde het niet en vond het maar stom. Het zwarte haar was wel een interessante combinatie met haar zwarte kleding.

Will droeg nonchalante kleding bestaand uit een ebbenkleurig vest met capuchon en een ebbenkleurige, losse trainingsbroek met een riem en sneakers. Normaal hing er een schede met haar zwaard aan de riem, maar omdat ze nu incognito in Heatherfield liepen kon ze die niet meenemen. Om toch veilig te zijn droeg ze een dolk met een kleinere schede, welke veel minder zichtbaar waren onder haar losse kleding.

Serenity droeg de tegenovergestelde kleren. Ze droeg cream witte kleding dat eruit zag als een gewaad maar eigenlijk gewoon tweedelig was. Zelf droeg ze ook witte sneakers. In tegenstelling tot Will had Serenity wel haar wapen mee; een staf. Hij was langer dan haar en de stok was simpel, maar de kop was erg elegant gemaakt. Deze hing aan een bevestigingspunt op haar rug en omdat hij schuin hing, kon Serenity hem gewoon dragen.

"Het is anders, is het niet?" merkte Serenity op terwijl ze door Heatherfield liepen.

Sinds Jeroen en Etamin de macht hadden, hebben ze vele veranderingen doorgevoerd. Zo waren fossiele brandstoffen verboden en reden er enkel elektrische voertuigen. Om voor de massale stijging van het energie verbruik te compenseren moesten er meer centrales gemaakt worden. En dat werd opgelost door de geavanceerde koude kernfusie die de Drakentitanen bezaten. Daarom konden Will en Serenity nu door stille, maar toch drukke, straten lopen.

"Ja, mama en papa hebben veel veranderd." Zei Will terwijl ze tevreden rondkeek naar de veranderingen.

Ze liepen naar Elyon toe om een bezoekje af te leggen. Will had daar zelden tijd voor, zoals nu. Ze vroeg zich af hoe het met Elyon ging want ze hadden elkaar al heel lang niet meer gezien.

Will keek schuchter om zich heen. Serenity merkte dit maar liet haar. Will hield onbewust alles in de gaten en was nogal afgeleid door alles. Maar hoewel ze alles in de gaten probeerde te houden, merkte ze de man en zijn hond die hen al een tijdje volgde niet op. Ze leken op zwervers.

Toen Will en Serenity een hoek omdraaide een steeg in, in een van Heatherfield rustigste wijken, rende er iemand plots vol in Will en haalde hen beide naar beneden.

Will wilde de mens van zich afslaan maar zag al snel dat het Elyon zelf was. De twee meiden keken elkaar even aan. Will herkende Elyon direct, maar andersom had nog even tijd nodig. "Maar… Will!" zei Elyon snikkend en klampte zich aan Will vast.

In het korte moment dat Will haar gezicht had gezien was ze aardig geschrokken. Het leek erop dat Elyon aardig had gevochten en ze was duidelijk aan het huilen.

Serenity hield beide meiden omhoog. "Elyon, wat is er gebeurd?"

Haar antwoord kwam echter niet van Elyon, maar van de blonde die kwam aangelopen. "Daar ben je."

Serenity had van haar van Will gehoord. Cornelia Hale. Vroeger een vriendin van Elyon geweest. Ze zag er buiten adem en nijdig uit.

Elyon keek even op en klampte zich toen aan Will vast.

"Wat is hier gaande?" vroeg Will aan Cornelia. Deze leek echter niet van plan te antwoorden.

"Ah, kijk eens wie we daar hebben. Wilhelmina." Zei iemand van achter Cornelia. Het was Hay Lin. "Ik heb nog een rekening met je te verevenen." Deze keek haar grijnzend aan.

Voordat Will doorhad waar Hay Lin het over had zag ze ook Irma en Taranee verschijnen. Maar tot haar schrik zag ze dat Irma een bal water omhoog hield en Taranee een bol vuur.

Cornelia maakte wat gekke bewegingen en opeens schoot er een muur achter hen omhoog en aan de verste kant van de steeg ook. Deze leken erg op de huizen ernaast waardoor de muur niet zou opvallen.

Toen Will Elyon in zich opnam zag ze dat haar verwondingen bestonden uit lichte brandwonden, ze kletsnat was en dat ze meerdere blauwe plekken en kleine sneetjes had.

"W-wat hebben jullie met Elyon gedaan?" vroeg Will, direct de connectie leggend.

Cornelia klakte met haar tong en schudde haar hoofd. "Ik zou me niet zorgen maken over haar, zelf zit je al genoeg in de problemen."

Voor Will snapte wat ze bedoelde maakte Hay Lin plots een rare beweging naar haar en ontstond er een enorme luchtstroom die Will en Elyon naar achteren blies en hen als puin tegen de muur waarna ze hard tegen de grond sloegen.

Serenity wilde reageren en haar staf pakken, maar Cornelia grijnsde en speelde wat met haar vingers. Voor Serenity haar staf kon pakken schoten er wortels uit de grond die de staf uit haar handen rukte en naar Cornelia gooide, welke deze netjes opving en daarna naar achteren wierp.

"Te langzaam." Zei ze droogjes. Daarna schoot Irma een krachtige waterstraal uit haar handen richting Serenity. Maar deze maakte opeens een flauwe bocht en kwam nu van haar zijkant waardoor deze Serenity tegen de wand van de steeg aan ramde. De inslag sloeg haar bewusteloos.

Toen Will opstond zag ze dat Elyon ook bewusteloos was geraakt door de klap en enkel zij stond nog van de verdediging.

Hay Lin schoot nog een luchtstroom af die Will tegen de muur aan sloeg en haar daar hield. Will had moeite met zich te bewegen en voelde zich gek. Alsof de magie die Hay Lin was totaal anders was dan de hare en dat die krachten het niet leuk vonden te botsen waardoor de hare werden uitgeschakeld.

Cornelia maakte dat er wortels uit de grond kwamen die Will helemaal omwikkelde en als klimop tegen de muur vastbond.

Hay Lin keek met een waanzinnige grijns naar Will. "Je zult boeten voor wat je me mijn ouders hebt aan gedaan! Monster!"

Ze stopte de luchtstroom en liep naar haar toe. Will wilde schreeuwen maar dat kon niet want Cornelia's wortels hadden haar mond gekneveld. Ze wilde van zich af slaan maar dat ging niet want de wortels zaten heel stevig en ze kon geen magie gebruiken om de een of andere reden. Waarschijnlijk omdat hun magie op het moment overheersend was en hun magie leek van Cornelia's nieuwe ketting te komen.

Het was een paarse parel in een zilveren frame aan een delicate zilveren snoer. De parel gloeide een donkerpaars licht.

Cornelia haalde de wortels voor Will's mond vandaan en Hay Lin legde haar hand vlug op Will's mond. "Slaap zacht." Zei het meisje grijnzend. Toen ze haar hand van Will's lippen haalde, die haar probeerde te bijten, was het alsof ze alle lucht uit Will's longen trok.

Will probeerde naar adem te happen maar dat lukte niet. Ze voelde de ademnood opkomen en begon te huilen. De zuigende kracht die Hay Lin veroorzaakte met wat op luchtsturen leek, maar dan héél anders, legde een vreemde druk op Will's lichaam waardoor ze al snel een groot deel van haar bewustzijn kwijtraakte.

Al snel hing haar hoofd enkel en na een tijdje hield Hay Lin op. Will kon nog net iemand naar haar horen stappen en haar pols voelen pakken.

"Is ze dood?" vroeg Hay Lin.

"Ja. Ze heeft geen pols meer." Antwoordde Taranee kalm. "Wat doen we met de anderen?"

"Laat ze maar. Ik had het niet geplant, maar Will hier? Perfect." Zei Cornelia triomfantelijk.

Will voelde hoe de wortels om haar lichaam verdwenen en de grond terug in gleden als slangen. Zonder de steun viel ze als een lijk op de grond. Ze hoorde de meiden weglopen en iemand gaf haar nog een laatste trap na.

Niet lang nadat ze het bewustzijn verloor voelde ze dat ze werd omgedraaid en hoe lippen tegen de hare drukte en hoe iets krachtig tegen haar buik pompte. Ze voelde hoe die persoon lucht in haar longen blies en haar hart aan de praat probeerde te krijgen.

Will's ademhaling kwam snel terug maar haar hartslag bleef uit.

Will's ogen schoten open en met een diepe ademhaling ze zat vlug rechtop. Ze keek verbaasd naar een Serenity die haar gelukkig, maar met enkele tranen, aankeek.

Will betaste haar borstkas en voelde haar ribben uitdijen en krimpen terwijl ze weer ademhaalde.

Tot haar schik merkte ze Elyon's lichaam op en schoot er vlug naartoe. "Elyon!"

Will ging bang naast haar op haar knieën zitten en trok Elyon's lichaam op haar schoot. Will voelde al direct dat er nog maar een beetje leven in Elyon zat.

Serenity liep langzaam naar haar toe. "Will?"

Will raakte overstuur en omhelsde Elyon dicht tegen zich aan. "Elyon!"

Elyon's levensenergie bleef langzaamaan minder worden totdat het uiteindelijk helemaal verdwenen was.

Will bleef onbeheerst snikken en haar ademhaling was onregelmatig. Ze voelde zich totaal machteloos. Maar bedacht zich toen iets over haar Macht: Leven.

Serenity knielde stilletjes naast haar neer en legde een hand op Will's schouder. Dit laatste kon omdat Etamin en Jeroen hen genoeg getraind had. De mond-tot-mond beademing was echter een riskante gok geweest.

Maar Serenity schok toen Will plots Elyon innig kuste. Ze keek hen met grote ogen aan.

Terwijl Will Elyon kuste liet ze een beetje van haar magische energie in Elyon overlopen. Des te langer ze kuste des te meer energie er in Elyon stroomde, maar Will werd wanhopig en liet alles wat ze had naar Elyon stromen. Steeds meer en meer totdat Elyon's ogen openvlogen en het meisje erg schrok en zich van de kus losmaakte.

"W-Will?" vroeg Elyon verdwaasd en daarna ze keek naar haar handen.

Will glimlachte. En kuste Elyon nog een keer. Deze kus was echter wel heel vreemd en Will liet al blozend los. Elyon keek haar verdwaasd aan. "Wat heb je-"

"Je was dood…" Zei Will zachtjes. Elyon's ogen keken haar verrast aan. "En toen heb je…"

Will knikte en omhelsde Elyon.

"Maar Will, je weet wat mam zei! Je bent er nog niet klaar voor om…" Serenity dwaalde af toen ze zag dat Will inderdaad haar bewustzijn verloor en in elkaar zakte. Zij en Elyon vingen haar op.

"Bedankt Will." Zei Elyon en ze brachten haar samen naar luxe hotelwoning dat Serenity en Will hadden gehuurd. Ze legde Will op het bed en stopte haar in. Daarna begon Serenity Elyons wonden te verzorgen.

"Luxe kamer." Merkte Elyon op toen ze de kamer doorkeek. "Ik zie dat jullie het goed hebben?"

"Pff. We hebben geen tijd om echt van die luxe te genieten." Grapte Serenity pseudo beledigt. "Maar wat gebeurde er met die meiden?"

Elyon sloeg haar ogen neer. "Sinds ik mijn vriendschap met Cornelia heb opgezegd voor Will, begonnen zij me te pesten. Maar vandaag waren ze echt gewelddadig en waren ook veel sterker dan normaal. Als Will er niet was dan hadden ze me zeker vermoord… Ik denk niet dat ik nog de straat op wil met die meiden los."

"Hé, als je wilt kun je hier blijven slapen." Zei Serenity. Elyon knikte en glimlachte verdrietig. "Dank je."

Elyon belde haar moeder op om te vertellen dat ze ergens zou blijven logeren. Tegen de avond deelde de drie meiden het grote bed. Serenity toverde enkele nieuwe kledingstukken voor Elyon op. Will was trouwens nog niet wakker geworden en lag nog steeds onrustig te slapen.

"Waarom huilt ze?" vroeg Elyon.

Serenity zuchtte moedeloos. "Dat is normaal. Je weet wat er is gebeurd, hè? En ze had jou ook bijna verloren."

Elyon knikte begrijpend en ging stilletjes slapen.

"Ze overleefd het wel." Zei Serenity voordat ze in slaap dwaalde. Maar Serenity wist niet dat Will Elyon had gehoord.

~Jouzai~

**...**

Cornelia liep triomfantelijk naar huis. Nadat wat er in het steegje was gebeurd is ze uit geweest met de andere meiden. Ze hadden namelijk Wilhelmina vermoord.

Taranee kwam er een tijdje geleden mee dat er in Fadden Hills een meisje had gewoond dat veel mensen had gedood en later naar Heatherfield was gekomen en daar ook veel mensen had omgebracht. [1] Altijd hadden ze gedacht dat Wilhelmina Wills zusje was. Maar Taranee kwam er al snel achter dat ze één en de zelfde persoon waren.

Dus wat ze hadden gedaan was goed. Ze hadden een moordenares gedood en daar waren ze aardig trots op. De politie zou nu wel het lichaam hebben gevonden en ontdekken wie ze was. Heatherfield zou snel te weten komen dat Wilhelmina's terreur eindelijk voorbij was.

Plots werd ze ruw een steeg in getrokken. Er gleed een koude hand om haar mond en ze hoorde een meisje een soort liedje in haar oor fluisteren. Cornelia wilde zichzelf los vechten maar om de een of andere reden deed haar magie het niet meer en voelde ze zich slaperig worden.

**...**

Will had alles goed voorbereid. Cornelia zat voor haar vastgebonden aan een stoel en er zaten drie stalen kabels om haar middel. Het was pikkedonker en je kon de rest moeilijk zien. Will had echter een duidelijk beeld van wat er gaande was. _'Ze zullen boeten voor wat ze Elyon hebben aangedaan.'_

Sinds ze wakker geworden was kon ze alleen maar aan wraak denken en dat was nu ook precies wat ze ging doen.

Will zat zelf achterstevoren op een stoel en leunde met haar ellenbogen op de rugleuning. Ze wachtte tot Cornelia eindelijk wakker werd. Ze keek haar wachtend aan.

Gelukkig gebeurde dat snel en Cornelia's ogen schoten open.

"Goedenacht, Corny." Zei Will droogjes. "Ik hoop dat je lekker hebt geslapen?"

Cornelia keek haar geschrokken aan en keek toen angstig om haar heen. "Waar ben ik? Wat heb je gedaan!"

Will trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Ik heb je vastgebonden, zie je dat niet?" antwoordde Will flauw.

Cornelia probeerde zich los te maken, maar dat lukte niet en Will kon haar angst bijna voelen. "W-wacht, waarom werken mijn krachten niet meer? Wat heb je met me gedaan!"

Will had ontdekt waarom ze in de steeg geen krachten had en toen ze Cornelia gepakt had, had ze haar ketting in de rivier gegooid. Nu was Wills magie overheersend en dus was Cornelia machteloos tegen haar.

Will rolde met haar ogen. "Dus, Corny. Ben je blij? Je hebt mij en Elyon vermoord."

Cornelia keek haar geschrokken aan. "Wacht, hoe… Taranee zei dat je dood was!"

"Nou, blijkbaar leef ik nog! Heel erg jammer voor je. Boehoe! Sorry, ik heb geen tissues bij me." Spotte Will.

"Trut! Als ik los kom dan vermoord ik je!" Gilde Cornelia woedend.

"Alweer?"

Cornelia begon eerst krijsend te schelden, vervloekte Will met verschillende dingen, maar begon langzaamaan te huilen. De woede sloeg snel om in doodsangst.

Will genoot wel van de onmacht van het meisje voor haar en ze wilde haar angst een beetje opvoeren.

Ze gebruikte telekinese om de grote industriële schijnwerper aan te zetten die op Cornelia was gericht. Het licht was erg sterk en belichtte de omgeving erg goed.

Cornelia schrok zich te pletter toen ze de achterkant van een locomotief aan de ene linkerkant van haar zag en een stootblok aan de andere kant. De stoel stond midden op het spoor tussen de twee in.

"W-wat ben je van plan? Me verp-pletteren?" vroeg Cornelia en ze begon meer te huilen.

Will grijnsde. "Jou verpletteren? Nee. Natuurlijk niet. Kan ook helemaal niet met zo'n groot ego."

"Hou op met die grappen en maak me los!" krijste Cornelia.

Will lachte. "Een ego is als water. Des te meer je het samendrukt, des te sterker het word. Daarom heb ik besloten je _uitelkaar_ te trekken. Net zoals je deed met Elyon's leven. Toepasselijk, vind je niet?"

Wills ogen volgde de kabels. Beide zaten om Cornelia's middel en eentje zat strak aan een van de koppen van het stootblok vast. De andere twee kabels zaten boven en onder de eerste kabel om Cornelia heen en zaten aan de andere kant vast aan de locomotief maar deze waren veel langer dan de andere kabels. Waarschijnlijk enkele tientallen meters.

Cornelia bleef maar krijsen om los gelaten te worden maar Will negeerde haar en liep naar de bestuurderscabine toe.

"Ik doe alles! Maar dan ook echt alles! Maar laat me gaan! Ik smeek het je!"

"Niet voor wat je Elyon hebt aangedaan." Zei Will toen. "Wat je mij hebt aangedaan is niks tegen wat je Elyon hebt aangedaan."

Ze liep naar de metalen ladder en klom omhoog.

"I-is Elyon dood?" vroeg Cornelia even.

Will schudde haar hoofd. "Nee. Ze leeft. Maar niet dankzij jou."

Daarna klom ze in de cabine. Ze wist een beetje hoe dit ding werkte want ze had hem al hierheen geloodst. Ze startte de motor en haalde de snelheidshendel helemaal omhoog. De locomotief begon langzaam in beweging te komen.

Will sprong snel uit de cabine en lande netjes op de grond. Cornelia begon te krijsen maar dat werd overstemd door de motor. Terwijl de locomotief wegreed begon de stalenkabel die op de grond lag weg te trekken.

Will ging rustig achterstevoren op de stoel zitten zoals ze eerst had gezeten en keek Cornelia aan. Ze zou haar ogen niet dichtdoen en hield ze wijd open om het moment niet te missen.

Ze genoot van Cornelia's machteloze krijsen, haar smeken om genade wat ze niet zou krijgen.

Toen raakte de kabel op en trok strak. Met een ongelofelijke kracht sneed de linker kabel door Cornelia's middel heen en trok haar in tweeën. Het bloed en vlees werd overal rond geslingerd en de lichaamsdelen werden van de stoel uitelkaar gerukt.

Will keek grijnzend toe hoe Cornelia's gedeelde lichaam op de grond lag. De organen gleden er langzaam uit. Het bloed verspreide zich ook overal en besmeurde de grond onder haar. Cornelia's gezicht was onbetaalbaar. Haar ogen waren wijd open en Will kon haar angst er nog steeds in terug zien.

Maar toen zag Will iets interessants. Hoewel de darmen compleet waren vernietigd leek het erop dat haar maag het voorval nog heeft overleefd. Ze stond op en scheidde voorzichtig de maag van de andere organen. "Ik denk dat ik nog wel iets leuks voor je in gedachten heb, Cornelia."

Maar terwijl ze de maag in haar handen had drong nu ook de ongelofelijke geur van bloed door in haar neus. Het stuurde een rilling van genot door haar lichaam.

"Eens kijken of de mythe waar is dat als je het bloed van je vijanden drinkt, je hun kracht krijgt." Grapte Will mompelend.

Ze maakte van de maag een waterdichte zak en legde deze op haar stoel. Toen liep ze naar Cornelia's bovenlichaam en knielde. Ze zette haar tanden in Cornelia's nek en begon het overige bloed uit het lichaam te zuigen.

Het bloed dat door haar lichaam stroomde was een genot voor haar en haar lichaam. Maar plots keerde het totale genot om in een pijn rond haar bovenlichaam.

Er was een pijnlijk gevoel op haar rug alsof er iets totaal veranderde. Alsof er iets groots uit haar rug wilde groeien maar geen plek had onder haar trui.

Datgene wat uit haar rug kwam scheurde toen door haar trui heen en verscheurde deze in stukken. Het was nog net heel genoeg om aan haar lichaam te blijven hangen.

Will viel huilde op haar knieën en groef haar vingers in de aarde om de pijn weg te leiden. Er vielen wat druppels tranen van haar wangen op de grond.

Ze voelde dat er iets geks met haar lichaam aan de hand was, alsof haar gevoelszintuig was uitgebreid naar twee extra ledematen op haar rug.

Ze keek naar links en geloofde haar ogen niet. Er lag een hele grote vleermuisvleugel slapjes verspreid naast haar! Ze keek snel naar rechts en zag exact hetzelfde.

Ze wachtte tot het pijnlijke gevoel uit haar rug verdwenen was en stond blij op. "D-dit meen je niet." Stotterde ze.

Ze sloot haar ogen en bevestigde dat deze vleugels van haar waren. Het koste haar even moeite maar al snel wist ze hoe ze de vleugels een beetje moest bewegen.

"Ik heb vleugels!" gilde ze vol vreugde en stootte twee vuisten in de lucht.

Ze wou direct gaan vliegen maar merkte dat ze dat nog niet kon. Logisch, want ze had haar vleugels pas net en moest nog gewent raken aan het gewicht en de bewegingen.

Ze moest wel wat aan haar kleren doen. Haar trui was nog heel genoeg, maar haar bh was van achteren kapot en irriteerde alleen van voren. Ze trok deze uit en slingerde deze weg.

Will bedacht zich dat ze met haar vleugels niet zo kon rondlopen. Daarom sloeg ze deze om zich heen als een soort gewaad. Ze merkte al direct dat deze warmer waren en herinnerde zich wat Nora haar had geleerd. Vleugels waren als een draagbare elektrische deken die de tempratuur perfect afstelde aan de behoefte van de persoon. Het waren ook krachtige mentale, fysieke en magische schilden.

Daarna Will pakte de maag op een maakte zich klaar voor de volgende persoon.

**...**

Ook Irma wandelde trots naar huis.

Sinds de dag dat Will terugkwam na een half jaar te zijn verdwenen en ze bij Yan Lin te horen hadden gekregen dat ze de nieuwe wachters van Kandrakar waren, hoopte ze al op een opdracht, maar die kwam niet en Yan Lin zei dat ze er nog niet klaar voor waren. Ze konden enkel trainen met hun krachten.

Totdat ze Elyon te grazen wilde nemen maar ook tegen Will aanbotste en een vaag meisje met een staf. Taranee had hen al verteld dat Will eigenlijk Wilhelmina was.

Cornelia had een reden om wraak te nemen. Niet alleen had ze Elyon van haar afgepakt, maar ook dat Wilhelmina in Fadden Hills haar neefje gedood. Angelo Vanders was zijn naam.

Irma lette niet op in haar gedachtegang en werd onverwachts van achteren overvallen. Iemand legde een hand over haar mond en begon een deuntje in haar oor op te zeggen waardoor ze zich slaperig voelde. Ze probeerde terug te vechten, maar iets in het deuntje maakte dat haar krachten het niet meer deden.

Een soort zwarte deken sloeg om haar heen en ze raakte bewusteloos.

**...**

Draconiërs waren omnivoren maar hadden een voorkeur voor vlees.

In het afgelopen jaar had Will vele verschillende gerechten gegeten en iets van bijna alles geproefd. Er was echter één soort vlees wat ze nog niet heeft geproefd en dat wilde ze nu graag uitproberen.

Will was een lange tafel aan het dekken in het donker, maar met haar nachtzicht kon ze gewoon kijken. Achter haar hoorde ze wat gemompel en ze draaide zich om.

"W-waar ben ik?"

Will glimlachte. "Hoi, Imra."

"Wilhelmina, je leeft? Maar Taranee zei dat-"

"Ik dood was? Ja. Dat klopt. Dachten ze in Fadden Hills ookal." Maakte Will droogjes af.

"Ik weet wie je bent en wat je gedaan hebt! Monster!"

Will ging gebogen over Irma staan, spreidde haar nieuwe vleugels en zette een monsterlijk gezicht op. Toen gebruikte ze telekinese om het licht aan te doen.

Het felle licht flikkerde een paar keer en Will keek recht in Irma's ogen. Toen het licht aansprong begon Irma te krijsen van angst.

Will kon het niet meer houden en begon haar uit te lachen. Ze moest zo erg lachen dat ze kramp kreeg in haar buik.

Ze viel in een stoel en lacht even door. "Wat een gezicht! Daar had ik een foto van moeten maken!"

Irma bedaarde snel en keek haar boos aan. "Trut! Maak me los, of anders!"

Will keek haar grijnzend aan. "Of anders wat? Gebruik je watersturen tegen me? Sorry. Maar dat heb ik geblokkeerd."

Irma's ogen werden groot. "D-dat liedje…"

Will schudde haar hoofd. "Nah, dat liedje liet je enkel slapen."

"Als je me nu niet laat gaan dan-"

"Dan wat?" brak Will haar af. "Gaan je vrienden je redden? Sorry, maar Cornelia is dood en die andere twee hebben geen flauw benul waar je bent of dat je zo meteen dood zult gaan."

Irma schrok. "J-je gaat me doden?"

"Ja. Zal ik je vertellen hoe?" vroeg Will droogjes.

"Monster." Mompelde Irma, maar die merkte nu net wat er met haar kleren aan de hand was en waar ze op lag. "Wacht eens. Mijn God. Wilhelmina, je bent geschift!"

"Dank je." Zei Will droogjes.

Irma lag naakt vastgebonden op een hele grote grill. Ze was ingesmeerd met een rode saus met kruiden.

"W-wat ben je van plan?" stotterde Irma van angst.

Will liep naar de gril en speelde met haar vinger over Irma's lichaam. Ze begon boven haar navel een draaide haar vinger om haar borsten waarbij ze de randen volgde. Irma kon enkel toekijken hoe Will met haar speelde.

Daarna bukte Will over Irma heen en begon zachtjes aan haar tepel te zuigen. Irma liet hierdoor een onwillige zachte kreun gaan waarna Will stopte. "Jammer dat er geen melk uitkomt. Dat zou perfect zijn voor tijdens het eten."

Irma keek haar angstig aan. "Waarom doe je dit?" vroeg ze. Tranen begonnen over haar wangen te rollen.

"Omdat je Elyon pijn gedaan hebt. Ik mag dan een monster zijn, maar Elyon is dat zeker niet!" Zei Will boos en ze draaide toen aan een draaiknop waardoor er een sissend geluid van beneden Irma kwam. Daarna drukte Will op een knop en met een vonk ontstonden er kleine vlammetjes onder Irma.

Irma begon te krijsen over de vlammen uit en om haar leven te smeken terwijl de vlammetjes haar kietelde. Will zette het vuur steeds hoger en hoger totdat de vlammen om Irma's lichaam heen reikte. Langzaam werd het geschreeuw minder en het stopte uiteindelijk.

Toen de ene kant van het lichaam gegaard was draaide ze Irma's lichaam om en ging zo door totdat het klaar was. Will zette het vuur op een lage stand, pakte van de tafel een bordje en een vleesmes en sneed een stuk uit Irma's gegaarde bovenarm.

Ze ging aan tafel zitten en at rustig het vlees op. Will vond het wel lekker smaken en at het helemaal op.

Maar toen ze de laatste hap doorslikte ontstond er plots weer het rare gevoel in haar rug. Dit keer deed het wat minder pijn, maar ze voelde wel hoe nog twee dingen uit haar rug groeide.

Toen de pijn en het gevoel weg waren ging ze staan om te controleren wat er met haar vleugels was gebeurd. Tot haar verbazing waren er twee extra vleugels bij gegroeid!

Deze extra vleugels werkte net zoals de eerste twee vleugels. Ze konden ook onafhankelijk bewegen.

'_Raar. Ik dacht dat alleen grijsschubben vier vleugels konden krijgen…'_ dacht Will. Maar desondanks was ze ongelofelijk blij dat ze nu nog meer vleugels had. Al kon ze nog steeds niet vliegen…

Ook voelde ze zich mentaal sterker worden. Alsof ze iets helderder kon denken.

Toen Will klaar was met haar vleugels liep ze weer naar Irma toe. Ze pakte het vleesmes en sneed in Irma's buik en zocht naar een specifiek orgaan. Toen ze haar maag vond sneed ze deze eruit en maakte hem goed dicht.

Daarna liet ze het lichaam in de keuken achter en begon ze de volgende persoon voor te bereiden.

**...**

Taranee ging met een gerust hart naar huis na het avondje uit met de meiden. Ze was hartstikke geschrokken toen ze ontdekte dat Will eigenlijk Wilhelmina was en voelde zich ook ongelofelijk stom dat ze het niet eerder had gezien.

Nou ja, nu maakte het niet meer uit. Wilhelmina was dood.

Misschien zou Yan Lin hun nu waardig vinden voor meer kennis over Kandrakar, nu ze iets duivels hadden gedood. Want dat was Wilhelmina, een duivel.

Plots hoorde Taranee iets. Een stap. Een misplaatste stap tegen de stilte. Ze draaide zich om maar zag niemand.

"Is er iets?"

Taranee schrok zich te pletter en draaide zich terug om. Er stond een meisje voor haar in een zwarte cape maar kon in het duister verder niks zien.

"Uh… Nee. Ik dacht… Niks." Antwoordde Taranee een beetje gespannen.

Tot haar schrik begon de cape echter te ontvouwen tot vier hele grote vleermuisvleugels. Het meisje stompte haar toen met een groen gloeiende vuist in haar maag en plots kon Taranee helemaal niet bewegen.

Het meisje sloeg haar vleugels om Taranee heen, drukte haar lichaam tegen de hare en begon een deuntje op te zeggen dat haar langzaam in slaap suste.

**...**

Omdat het zo verschrikkelijk stonk moest Will de ketel waar Taranee boven hing afsluiten.

Het meisje hing ondersteboven aan haar benen aan een katrol waarmee Will haar langzaam zou kunnen laten zakken. Ook had Taranee geen trui aan en was haar witte bh zichtbaar, omdat Will deze apart had gelegd voor haarzelf voor zo meteen.

Taranee werd dan eindelijk wakker. Haar gezicht begon al een beetje rood te worden van het hangen.

"W-wat?" mompelde ze.

Will zat voor haar in een stoel met haar benen over elkaar gekruist. "Hallo, Taranee."

Toen Taranee haar stem hoorde schrok ze klaarwakker en door het bewegen begon ze lichtjes te slingeren. "W-Will, jij was dood! Ik weet het zeker."

Will haalde haar schouders op. "Sorry dat ik je teleurgesteld heb."

"M-maak me los! Of anders!"

Will zuchtte. "Weer dat loze dreigement? Ik heb Cornelia en Irma dat ook al verteld. Ik heb jullie krachten geblokkeerd bla-bla-bla. Wat ik wil weten is, waarom deed jij Elyon pijn?"

"Wat maakt Elyon mij nou uit? Wat maakt ze jou nou eigenlijk uit?" vroeg Taranee. "je bent een moordenaar!"

Will sloeg haar ogen neer. "Ze is mijn vriendin… En ik hou van haar."

Toen Will opkeek zag ze Taranee haar vreemd aankijken. "Jullie zijn een stelletje? Cornelia had gelijk, je bent echt zwak!"

Will stond boos op. "We zijn geen stelletje! Of ben jij ook Cornelia's seksslaafje?!"

Met die woorden leek Will Taranee geraakt te hebben. "Wat? Hoezo?!"

"Waarom deed je Elyon pijn? Omdat Cornelia het vroeg?"

Taranee leek even verloren in die vraag.

"Dus je deed het echt enkel omdat ze het vroeg…" zei Will zachtjes.

Taranee begon te huilen. "Oké, het spijt me… Het was niet mijn bedoeling!"

Will keek lichtjes op. "Dan is dit ook niet mijn bedoeling…"

Taranee keek haar vaag aan terwijl Will naar haar toe liep.

Onder Taranee stond een kleine ketel met een zware deksel met een handvat.

"W-wat zit daar in?" vroeg Taranee.

Will reageerde niet en knielde tot ze op ooghoogte was. Daarna beet ze in Taranee's nek en het bloed gutste er zowat uit. Toen ze weer iets geks op haar rug voelde wist ze dat ze genoeg had. Dit keer werd haar trui zo verscheurd dat deze onbruikbaar werd en deze gooide ze uit en sloeg haar vleugels om zich heen als een gewaad om haar naakte bovenlijf te verhullen.

"Je vriendinnen." Antwoordde Will eindelijk.

Taranee keek haar verward aan en Will haalde de deksel van de ketel af. Er kwam een enorme stank uit en het maakte dat Taranee moest kokhalzen. Will trok Taranee's hoofd naar achteren waardoor het maagzuur zich bij het goedje in de ketel mengde.

Will zelf had er geen last van omdat ze een spreuk gebruikte tegen de stank.

"Wat is dat!"

Will liep toen naar waar het uiteinde van het touw zat. "Ik vind het al erg dat je Elyon pijn deed, maar dan ook nog zonder reden… Onvergefelijk."

Toen maakte Will het touw los en liet het vieren. Taranee zakte heel langzaam naar beneden.

"Will, alsjeblieft! Nee!" smeekte Taranee.

Will liet haar zakken totdat haar hoofd helemaal in het maagzuur was ondergedompeld. Zelfs onderwater waren haar schreeuwen nog duidelijk. Will maakte het touw weer vast zodat Taranee daar zou blijven hangen.

Toen controleerde ze of ze gelijk had. En al snel ontdekte ze de vijfde en zesde vleugels die waren aangegroeid. Ze had al gegokt dat ze eerst nog meer vleugels zou krijgen omdat haar kejone vorm ook zes vleugels had gehad.

Will bewerkte Taranee's trui zodat deze twee sleuven had waar haar vleugels doorheen paste. Daarna vertrok ze naar de laatste persoon en liet Taranee, die nu stil en onbeweeglijk met haar hoofd was ondergedompeld in maagzuur, achter.

**...**

Hay Lin liep blij naar de Zilveren Draak terug na het leuke avondje. Maar ze was ook blij omdat ze eindelijk wraak had kunnen nemen op de moordenares van haar ouders.

Ze herinnerde zich die dag nog goed. Hoe Will, of eerder gezegd Wilhelmina, haar ouders had gedood door vele messen in ze te steken met magie.

Niemand had haar geloofd behalve Irma, Cornelia en Taranee nadat ze leerde dat Will eigenlijk Wilhelmina was. Maar eindelijk was ze dood en kon Hay Lin rusten. Wat zou ze van die rust genieten.

Of toch niet?

Hay Lin hoorde met haar krachten veel beter dan anderen en kon nu duidelijk iets raars horen. Het was een ademhaling die ze heel goed kende en die ze zelf had wegenomen.

Hay Lin draaide zich om en zag een meisje voor haar staan. Ze had wel erg vreemde kleding. Een soort vliezig gewaad.

"W-Will?" vroeg Hay Lin lichtjes geschrokken.

"Hallo, Hay Lin." Zei Will droogjes en er spreidde zes gigantische vleermuisvleugels die eerst haar gewaad waren. Hay Lin zag dat ze Taranee 's ruide trui aan had.

"Jij was dood! Ik heb je gedood!" zei Hay Lin. Will grijnsde. "Nee, Elyon is dood. En daarom heb ik iets héél speciaals voor je in gedachten."

Hay Lin deed een paar stappen naar achteren en Will begon plots te zingen. "Dit is geen Disney film!" grapte Hay Lin angstig, want ze voelde dat de lucht plotseling een krachtige magie bezat en de lucht leek haar niet meer toe te behoren.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg Hay Lin. Maar Will bleef maar doorgaan met het liedje dat was gesproken met rare maar vloeiende klanken.

Hay Lin woog haar kansen af en besloot om te rennen. Will achtervolgde haar met een ongelofelijke snelheid.

Na een tijdje gerend te hebben kwam Hay Lin langzaam tot stilstand. Ze keek angstig om haar heen of ze Will had afgeschud. Eerst leek het er op dat het haar gelukt was, maar toen werd ze plots tegen de grond geslagen en raakte ze bewusteloos.

**...**

Wat doe je met de persoon die je enige vriendin heeft vermoord? [2]

De plek waar Will nu was had een zeer interessante geur en geschiedenis. Die van bloed en de dood.

Will maakte wat laatste voorbereidingen aan de lugubere opstelling en keerde zich toen aan het meisje dat voor haar hing.

Hay Lin hing languit aan een haak die aan een hangende rails hing. Haar handen waren vastgebonden en er zat een gemene haak om de touwen die haar zo omhooghield. Ook aan haar enkels was ze vastgebonden en ze was ook naakt.

Het hangende meisje werd eindelijk wakker. Ze deed haar ogen langzaam open maar zag al snel in welke situatie ze zat. Dat ze hing, dat ze naakt was maar ook dat het meisje dat ze vanmiddag had vermoord voor haar stond.

"H-hoe?" vroeg Hay Lin verrast. "Taranee zei dat je dood was!"

Will trok een wenkbrauw op. "Jammer hè?"

Hay Lin begon krijsen. "Laat me gaan, trut! Dan kan ik je vermoorden voor wat je mijn ouders aangedaan hebt!"

"Weet je überhaupt wat er speelde die dag?" vroeg Will droogjes.

"Wat maakt dat nou uit? Je hebt mijn ouders vermoord, na alles wat we voor je gedaan hebben!" krijste ze.

"Ik wilde ze niet doden! Het ging per ongeluk!" Zei Will. "Die mannen zaten achter me aan en probeerde me te vermoorden! Je ouders leidde me af en het ging mis!"

"Ik wist het! Je hebt ze vermoord!"

"Per ongeluk! Het was per ongeluk! Als ze niet naar beneden waren gekomen dan-"

"Je dood niet per ongeluk!"

Will voelde een traan over haar wang rollen en ze voelde haar oude leven weer opkomen.

Ze herinnerde hoe ze haar krachten voor het eerst ontdekte en die jongen doodde en de anderen met vonken. En hoe dat hat geleid tot Angelo's dood, die haar verraden had…

Er rolde meer tranen over haar wangen en ze begon te huilen. Haar benen konden haar niet meer dragen en ze knielde op beide knieën.

"Waarom? Waarom gebeurd dit mij?" vroeg Will aan niemand. "Waarom konden ze me niet accepteren zoals ik was? Alles ging goed! Alles was goed!"

Will bleef zo even door huilen totdat ze opeens Hay Lin hoorde. Maar in plaats van boos leek ze wel medelijdend. "W-wat is er gebeurd? Waarom dood je mensen?"

Will wist niet waarom maar ze vertelde Hay Lin haar verhaal. Van begin tot eind. Toen ze klaar was voelde ze zich een beetje opgelucht.

Ze keek door het troebele zich naar Hay Lin en veegde met haar mouw de tranen weg om een goed beeld te krijgen.

"Het spijt me van je ouders, echt… Het was nooit mijn bedoeling geweest om ze te doden…" Zei Will zachtjes. "Het spijt me, Hay Lin… Het spijt me…"

Hay Lin sloeg haar ogen neer. "Ik…" ze zuchtte. "Het spijt me ook… Ik heb je nooit echt gemogen omdat je in alles een rivaal was… Maar ik was ook bang om toe te geven dat je leuk was. Vrij en energiek… Ik had dit kunnen voorkomen."

Will keek verrast naar haar en Hay Lin glimlachte verdrietig. "Ik vergeef het je, Will. We zijn beide net zoveel schuld…"

Will glimlachte ook een beetje en stond op. "Het spijt me echt."

Er volgde een gênante stilte die Hay Lin verbrak. "Dus zou je me nu kunnen losmaken?"

Ondanks alles dat er gebeurd was schudde Will haar hoofd om een duidelijke en simpele reden.

"Ik vergeef je voor wat je mij hebt aangedaan, Hay Lin." Zei Will. "Maar niet voor wat je Elyon hebt aangedaan. Je had redenen om mij pijn te doen, maar geen om Elyon te doden."

Hay Lin keek haar angstig aan. "Elyon is d-dood?"

"Niet meer, dankzij mij. Maar je hebt haar vermoord." Zei Will.

"Maar als ze leeft heb ik haar toch niet vermoord?" probeerde Hay Lin om haar leven te redden.

"Ze was dood, Hay Lin. Ze was echt dood."

Will liep naar Hay Lin toe en beet haar in haar dij. Ze dronk nogal veel van Hay Lin's bloed.

Wat ze niet had verwacht was dat er wel een nieuw gevoel was op haar rug, maar dit keer was het heel anders. Het zat lager, aan het uiteinde van haar ruggengraat, bij haar staartbeentje.

Eerst vroeg ze zich af wat het zou zijn, maar herinnerde zich toen Nora's staart. Toen ze die bedacht, trok ze haar broek ietsjes omlaag zodat haar nieuwe ledemaat ruimte had om uit te groeien en voor ze het wist was het klaar.

Ze keek met een grote glimlach naar haar staart. Hij was eigenlijk zoals een zwarte muizenstaart. Het enige verschil was dat er helemaal aan het uiteinde van de staart een angel zat die hetzelfde was als dat van een schorpioen. De staart was echt heel lang en was eigenlijk twee keer zo lang als Will zelf.

Will liep toen naar een controlepaneel dat de rails bestuurde.

"W-wat ga je doen?"

"Hetzelfde met jou doen als dat je met Elyon deed. Je doden."

Ze drukte op een knop waardoor er een machine ongelofelijk veel lawaai begon te maken en een andere knop maakte dat de rails in beweging kwam en Hay Lin begon weg te brengen.

Will keek hoe Hay Lin in angst krijste toen ze zag waar de rails naartoe leidde. Een vleesmolen.

Ze waren in en slachthuis voor varkens en normaal zouden daarin het vlees van varkens ingaan om er gehakt van te maken. Maar vandaag stond er iets anders op het menu.

Will ging op de rand van het paneel zitten en vouwde haar handen over elkaar. Ze keek toe hoe Hay Lin naar de machine werd gebracht en in een vloeiende beweging liet de haak haar los boven de bak waar het vlees inging.

Ze hoorde Hay Lin's laatste doodsstrijd maar deze werd gesmoord door het geluid van de machine die nu ruig bezig was om haar lichaam te vermalen.

Na een tijdje zette Will de machine weer uit en liep naar de lopende band waar het vers verpakte gehakt uitrolde. Het zag er nogal onsmakelijk uit met al het bloed en de witte splinters en de verschillende kleurtjes.

Ze was blij dat ze Hay Lin's bloed al eerder had gedronken, want dit zou niet te eten zijn.

Toen herinnerde ze haar staart en knuffelde deze innig. "Ik ben een eindelijk een Ton'jin!" riep ze.

Omdat ze nu klaar was met haar zaakjes rende ze naar het dak van het gebouw toe en sprong met wijde vleugels van het dak af zonder echt na te denken. Eerst was het een vrije val maar al snel had ze door hoe ze haar vleugels moest plaatsen en ze maakte er een glijvlucht van.

Ze scheerde laag over de grond maar trok net op tijd omhoog om het hekwerk met prikkeldraad te ontwijken. Helaas had ze snel niet meer genoeg lift. Ze sloeg enkele keren fout met haar vleugels maar al snel had ze de smaak te pakken en kon nu zelfs vanzelf omhoog gaan.

Ze vloog hoog boven Heatherfield naar het gebouw waar Serenity nu lag te slapen.

Vanuit hier had ze een prachtig zicht op de stad. De kleine lampjes die brandde en de autootjes die rondreden. Het leek net een grote model stad.

Toen ze bij Serenity's kamer kwam ging ze voor het balkon op één plek zweven en tikte grijnzend op het raam. Na wat wachten lukte het haar om Serenity en Elyon wakker te maken.

De twee meisjes stonden op en liepen in hun witte nachtjaponnen naar het raam en keken met grote ogen naar Will's nieuwe uiterlijk. Ze liepen het balkon op en begonnen direct te vragen.

"Wat is er met jou gebeurd?" vroeg Elyon grijnzend.

"Ik kan vliegen!" Zei Will toen ze probeerde een achterwaartse looping te maken. Deze ging niet goed en Will dwarrelde naar beneden maar herstelde zich snel en ging terug naar de meiden.

Serenity keek haar glimlachend aan met haar armen over elkaar gevouwen. "Je kunt niet goed vliegen."

Will stak haar tong uit naar Serenity. Daarna landde ze op de rand van het balkon en klom naar beneden.

"Dus dit is die Ton'jin vorm waar je het over had?" vroeg Elyon. Will knikte. "Ja, al had ik die zes vleugels niet verwacht."

Serenity haalde haar schouders op. "Eigenlijk wel logisch, onze Draconiërs vorm heeft ook zes vleugels."

Elyon pakte spontaan Will's staart op en keek naar de angel. "Da's een gevaarlijk ding!" Will kreeg een raar maar prettig en bekend gevoel door haar staart en probeerde een kreun binnen te houden. Ze greep snel haar staart terug. "Inderdaad. Al weet ik niet-"

Opeens spoot een zwarte-groenige vloeistof uit de angel die naast haar op het gesteente viel. Er kwam wat rook vanaf en begon het door het steen heen te branden waarna er een gat ontstond.

De drie meiden keken er geschrokken naar. "Uhm… Oeps!" zei Will en ze liet haar staart vallen.

Serenity sloeg met haar hand tegen haar gezicht en Elyon keek blozend naar haar. "Zes vleugels en een lange staart… Een hele lange staart!"

**...**

**[1]: In het vorig hoofdstuk zijn natuurlijk veel mensen dood gegaan tijdens de oorlog en het universum verwisselen. De mensen zelf weten hier echter niks meer van en legde alle schuld op Wilhelmina.**

**[2]: Elyon is daadwerkelijk doodgegaan maar Will heeft haar weer tot leven gewekt. In Will's boosheid ziet ze het als haar vermoord hebben.**  
**Een rechter zou het zien als poging tot moord. Maar Will is geen rechter, ze is nijdig. Héél nijdig!**

**3: Als je het nog niet gemerkt hebt, normaal vindt Will het niet leuk om Wilhelmina genoemt te worden, maar hier had ze er geen enkele moeite mee. Dat heeft een reden die later duidelijker wordt. In The Guardian Part 6 komt hetzelfde plot voor.**  
**Maar over welke van de 666 plotten heb ik het? ;p**

**4: Spellings verandering: _Ton'yn_ wordt _Ton'jin_. Dit is volgens mij logischer met de Nederlandse spraak. In het Engels is het nog steeds _Ton'yn._**

**5: Goed nieuws! Ik ben bijna klaar met hoofdstuk 14! Ik hoop hem voor de kerst neer te kunnen zetten, maar ik moet nog veel doen. -_-'**

**bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft! Laat weten dat je leest, dat help me dit verhaal door te zetten!**


	14. 14 Het monster in de duisternis

**A/N: Het was de avond voor kerst. Wilhelmina trapte de deur van de stal open en doodde de mannen het eerste. Daarna deed ze zich tegoed aan de rest en zorgde dat de muren een nieuw kleurtje kregen.**

**0.o**  
**Oké, dat was maf.**  
**Nou ja. Een nieuw hoofdstuk voor DAK! Yay!**  
**Veel plezier met lezen!**

**...**

**Hoofdstuk 14 "Het monster in de duisternis"**

Toen Elyon de volgende dag de televisie aanzette voor het nieuws stond ze voor een schokkende ontdekking. In het nieuws werd er verteld hoe er in Heatherfield een serie moorden en ongelukken zijn gebeurd. Een treinongeluk, een meisje dat getweeën gedeeld was, een meisje dat was gegrild en waarvan gegeten was, een meisje wiens hoofd in maagzuur was opgelost en een mens dat in een vleesmolen was terecht gekomen.

Om de een of andere reden hadden Serenity en Elyon het gevoel dat Will erachter zat. Toen ze het haar vroegen bekende ze meteen en legde hun ook uit waarom. Serenity was enkel lichtelijk verbaasd, maar Elyon was nogal geschrokken dat Will zulke moorden had begaan omdat die meiden Elyon hadden… gedood.

Will was al snel bang geworden dat Elyon haar niet meer leuk vond maar het tegendeel was waar. Ergens vond Elyon het wel logisch wat ze deed. Will snapte echter totaal niet wat er in Elyon's hoofd kon rondgaan. Elk ander mens zou haar nu haten, maar Elyon en Serenity niet en daar was Will hun dankbaar voor.

Maar wat hun nog meer verbaasde was dat Etamin en Jeroen opeens op bezoek kwamen.

Ze waren er nog geen seconde of Jeroen begon al. "Dames, luister! We hebben eindelijk alles geregeld en kunnen over een week de Aarde verlaten met een gerust hart!"

Daarna merkte hij Elyon op. Stak zijn hand droogjes op en groette haar. Etamin deed vlug hetzelfde. "Hoi."

Serenity juichte direct maar Will had al direct door wat dit inhield.

"Maar… Dan is dit dus de laatste week met Elyon…" zei Will zachtjes.

Serenity en Elyon keken haar verrast aan en Elyon schrok een beetje. "Hoezo? Jullie kunnen elkaar toch vaker zien?"

Will schudde haar hoofd. "Serenity, het universum is gigantisch en we hebben niet alle tijd van de wereld. Ik kan Elyon amper zien en…"

Will kwam toen met een wel heel onverwachte voorstel. "Waarom zou ze niet met ons mee kunnen?"

Elyon keek haar verrast aan. "Je bedoeld de ruimte in? Op wereldveroverings-pad?" Ze pakte met haar linker hand haar rechter bovenarm en wreef er nerveus overheen. "Goh, ik weet niet… Dan moet ik wel alles achter laten en… Ik weet niet, Will…"

Etamin legde een hand op haar schouder. "Denk er anders even over na, oké?"

Will keek haar moeder verrast aan. "Wacht, je stemt toe?" Etamin knikte. "Tuurlijk, waarom niet?"

"Nou…" Begon Jeroen en hij stak al zijn hand op. Will wist niet hoe haar moeder keek want die draaide zich om, om Jeroen aan te kijken. Maar ze wist zeker dat het een Boos Oog was ofzo want Jeroen piepte. "Dat is een hand die toestemt!" Zei hij plots.

Daarna begonnen ze nog wat te kletsen. Will legde ook uit hoe ze aan haar vleugels kwam. Etamin verklaarde dat het kwam omdat het bloed van de meiden zó energierijk was dat het haar transformatie mogelijk had gemaakt. Al leken Jeroen en Etamin een raadsel achter te houden.

Elyon ging tegen de middag naar huis en ging alles afwegen. Haar ouders of Will.

Will was nogal angstig over wat Elyon zou gaan kiezen. Zeker met haar persoonlijke plan.

De volgende avond ging Will bij Elyon op bezoek. Het was ook dezelfde avond dat Jeroen en Etamin aan Serenity's transformatie zouden gaan werken.

Will vloog voor Elyon's slaapkamerraam en die deed open. Will klom voorzichtig naar binnen.

"Will, dit is… onverwacht." Zei Elyon nerveus. Ze liep naar haar bureaustoel, draaide deze een kwartslag en ging zitten. Will ging op het bed zitten.

"Ik wilde wat… vertellen…" zei Will. Ze sloeg haar ogen neer en woog alles een laatste keer af.

Elyon was een en al oor.

Will nam een diepe zucht en verzamelde haar moed. "In tegenstelling tot mijn vader kan ik deze plek niet verlaten met een gerust hart. Ik heb deze wereld gezien en hij is verschrikkelijk. Oké, op grote schaal _lijkt_ alles goed. Maar ik heb de individu bestudeerd en… het is verschrikkelijk, mensen zullen altijd problemen blijven veroorzaken."

Will keek op en zag dat Elyon haar woorden woog.

"Daarom heb ik spreuk voorbereid dat elk mens zal doden."

Elyon schrok erg toen ze dit hoorde. "Wat? Je gaat iedereen vermoorden?"

Will knikte. "Ik heb er goed over na gedacht en ik denk dat dat het beste is. Mensen kunnen niet alleen gelaten worden. Het is ook hun schuld dat er weerdrakenhaat was. Laat staan al het andere…"

"Maar dat betekend dat…" mompelde Elyon bang.

"Als je hier blijft, zal jij ook sterven…" zei Will zachtjes en er rolde al een traan over haar wang. "Het spijt me Elyon, echt. Maar het kan niet anders."

Elyon keek geschrokken naar de vloer en was ergens boos. Op Will? Op zichzelf? Dat wist Will niet.

Ze liep resoluut naar het raam en sprong eruit en vloog weg. Ze wilde Elyon niet alleen laten, laat staan vermoorden. Maar op het moment had ze wat eigen tijd nodig.

…

De week trok voorbij. Serenity, Jeroen en Etamin waren al die tijd weg maar verschenen net op de laatste dag. De dag dat ze zouden vertrekken en de dag dat Will wist of ze weer iemand die ze aardig vond zou ombrengen.

Serenity had trouwens ook haar Ton'yn vorm gekregen. In tegenstelling tot Wills zwarte vleugels had zij witte vleugels. En in plaats van een zwarte staart met een angel had ze een witte staart met een soort mes aan het uiteinde van haar staart. Haar kleren waren op haar transformatie aangepast. Will kreeg ook zo'n setje kleding want het huidige was enkel geïmproviseerd.

Ze wachtten op Elyon in het park maar het duurde nogal lang. Will raakte steeds moedelozer dat ze überhaupt niet zou komen opdagen. Gelukkig kwam Elyon. Ze leek echter nogal verloren en leek niet echt zichzelf.

Will liep naar haar toe. "E-en… Wat is je besluit?" Vroeg ze zachtjes.

Elyon zuchtte. "Will… Ik kan hier een goed leven kunnen krijgen. Een vriendje, een baan, kinderen enzo… Een normaal leven…"

Will begreep dat ze voor haar ouders had gekozen en draaide weg. "Vaarwel dan." probeerde ze te zeggen zonder te snikken, want ze zou haar beste vriendin vermoorden.

Plots greep Elyon haar bij haar pols en draaide haar terug. "Daarom heb ik besloten om met jou mee te gaan."

Will vroor even op haar plek en keek haar toen verbijsterd aan. "Maar…"

"Will, mijn ouders zijn belangrijk voor me en ik zou graag zo'n normaal leventje willen hebben." Zei Elyon. "Maar jij bent belangrijker en ik ben helemaal niet normaal. Dus waarom zou ik een normaal leventje hebben? Hoeveel mensen krijgen überhaupt de kans om de rest van het universum te zien?"

Will wist even niet wat ze moest denken en Elyon nam haar hand. "Kom op, ik wil weten hoe de ruimte eruit ziet vanuit je rug!" Zei ze grijnzend en sleepte Will naar haar ouders. Will was nog steeds verbijsterd door haar keuze en het koste Elyon even om Will uit haar trans te halen.

Etamin en Jeroen legde een groot serie spreuken op Elyon om haar te beschermen tegen de natuurlijke en onnatuurlijke gevaren van de ruimte.

Daarna veranderde Jeroen en Etamin in twee zwart kristallen dracanos en bleven wat in de lucht hangen.

Toen veranderde Will en Serenity in hun Draconiërs vorm. Deze waren echter nog steeds kleine kejone. "Uhm, ik denk niet dat ik zo op je kan rijden." zei Elyon.

"_Hoeft ook niet"_ antwoordde Jeroen en hij greep Serenity in zijn klauw. Etamin nam Elyon en Will in één klauw. Daarna stegen ze op en begonnen omhoog te vliegen. Will omhelsde Elyon, die angstig naar beneden keek. Elyon probeerde zich in te houden niet te gillen, maar dat lukte haar niet toen Jeroen en Etamin met grote vaart de lucht in schoten. Ook Will gilde en zelfs Serenity moest gillen.

Voor Elyon het wist was Heatherfield niet meer te zien en was zelfs Nederland niet meer te zien. Langzaam raakte ze steeds verder van de aarde verwijderd en Elyon kon al snel zien dat de aarde ook echt rond was.

Na een tijdje leek het alsof ze langzamer gingen en Elyon kon haar kalmte weer vinden.

Ook Will hervond haar kalmte en ze keek verrast om zich heen. Ze waren er dan eindelijk: de ruimte.

Maar Will verspilde geen tijd en gebruikte de spreuk die ze had voorbereid. Ze sprong uit Etamins klauw en richtte zich op de Aarde.

"_Will, wat ben je aan het doen?"_ vroeg Etamin en ze keerde snel om, om Will te grijpen.

Will spreidde haar vleugels en maakte een zwart vlammend balletje in haar handen. Er vormde elektrische vonken om haar lichaam heen en toen ze met haar vleugels sloeg sprongen de vonken naar het balletje waardoor het balletje opeens met een enorme vaart naar de Aarde schoot.

Zelf raakte ze bewusteloos door het gebruik van de energie en Etamin greep haar in haar klauw. Elyon omhelsde haar bezorgd en keek hoe het balletje naar de aarde ging.

"_Elyon, wat heeft Will gedaan?"_ vroeg Jeroen bezorgt door de spontane actie van zijn dochter.

Elyon zuchtte en vertelde hun de waarheid.

"_Maar dat kan niet! Zelfs ik en Etamin zouden niet eens de helft van de planeet kunnen doden op die manier…"_ Jeroen dwaalde af in zijn zin toen hij zag hoe een zwarte schokgolf over de oppervlakte van de Aarde spreidde. Deze ging de hele wereld rond en verdween aan de andere kant.

Allemaal keken ze verwonderd naar de planeet. Er leek geen schade te zijn, maar Etamin kwam met een ander antwoord.

"_Bij Eltanin… Ze… Ze heeft elk mens gedood… En dan ook enkel mensen…"_ Vertelde Etamin verbijsterd. _"Niet alleen heeft ze een spreuk met een ongelofelijke reikwijdte gemaakt, maar het was ook enkel op mensen gericht. De drakentitanen, dieren, planten en Draconiërs… ze zijn onbeschadigd… Maar geen mens heeft het overleefd…"_

Serenity was ook erg verbijsterd. _"Is mijn zus echt zó machtig?"_ Jeroen schudde zijn hoofd. _"Jullie zijn beide even machtig, Serenity. En dat was enkel in haar eentje…"_

Elyon negeerde hen en omhelsde Will als een knuffel tegen haar borst aan. Het draakje was nog steeds bewusteloos en het duurde lange tijd voordat ze weer een zwak bewustzijn had.

…

Will herstelde snel van de uitputting van de magie en in de jaren die er volgde ging het groepje langs verschillende planeten en veroverde deze. Het was het begin van het oneindige universum veroveren.

Na meerdere planeten te hebben veroverd kwamen Etamin en Jeroen uiteindelijk tot de beslissing dat de drie meiden een keer alleen konden gaan. Will en Elyon gingen naar een planeet en Serenity kreeg een eigen planeet.

Will en Elyon gingen naar een planeet die onder de Drakentitanen bekend stond als Metamoor. Het was een planeet waarmee ze zich liever niet bemoeide omdat er een tiran de macht had en het voor de rest nog een nogal oude beschaving was. Ze leefde nog maar in de middeleeuwen. Verder waren de goden van hun religie vijanden van de Drakentitanen. De bevolking van Metamoor wist niks van deze vijandschap maar de Drakentitanen waren er volledig bewust van.

Etamin zette hen af in het midden van een oerwoud om hen te testen op overleving. Deze hele planeet was eigenlijk een hele grote test voor hen zodat ze op zichzelf konden werken en zo 4 planeten tegelijkertijd konden veroveren. - natuurlijk zou Elyon met Will meegaan omdat ze zelf te zwak was. Nog Elyon en Will vonden dat niet natuurlijk erg.

Kort nadat ze waren afgezet zetten ze een kamp op. Elyon bekommerde zich om het vuur terwijl Will op jacht ging.

Ze riep een boog op in haar hand en riep een pijlenkoker vol met pijlen op die op haar rug verscheen. Ze riep enkele betoveringen op zichzelf op, waaronder eentje waardoor ze stilletjes zou kunnen lopen.

Will sloop door het oerwoud op zoek naar prooi. Naar lang zoeken kwam ze uit op een ander pad. Eerst dacht ze dat er niks was, maar al snel hoorde ze dieren. Ze spitste haar oren en sloop naar het geluid toe.

Ze zag drie de blauwgroene , lichtelijk reptielachtige, menselijke wezens op het onverharde pad lopen. Ze ging door haar hurken en richtte haar boog. Ze schoot de eerste pijl af die het doel direct trof. Daarna schoot ze nog meer pijlen af en haalde de andere drie neer.

Will liep naar hen toe en haalde zoveel mogelijk vlees van de lichamen af en nam deze mee terug naar Elyon.

Eenmaal daar kreeg ze ineens door wat ze gedaan had en ze bloosde verschrikkelijk toen Elyon haar groette. "Ah, Will. Ik zie dat je een goedde vangst hebt gemaakt!"

Will knikte verlegen. "Uhm. Ja…"

Ze gaf het eten door aan Elyon en samen bereidde ze het voor. Tijdens het eten vroeg Elyon waarvan het vlees was - wat ze, hoewel raar smakend, duidelijk lekker vond.

"Dat… Oh… van een of ander… reptiel…" loog Will. Ze was niet de beste leugenaar tegen Elyon en die had haar er zo uit gevist. "Will, wat is dit?"

Ondanks de argwaan zette Elyon haar tanden toch in een stuk vlees, de goede smaak niet kunnen weerstaan.

"De lokale bevolking…" zei Will zachtjes. "Denk ik…"

Elyon keek vanuit haar happositie naar Will en haalde het stuk vlees langzaam uit haar mond. "D-de lokale bevolking?"

Will zuchtte verslagen. "Sorry. Het was niet m'n bedoeling. Ik vergat dat jij er was…"

Elyon keek haar nog verraste aan. "Dus als ik er niet was dan was je kannibaal geworden?"

Will voelde ergens een lolletje opkomen en keek haar trots-gekrenkt aan en zette haar borstkas op. "Ten eerste, ik ben een weerdraconiër en een draconiër die een mens eet is geen kannibaal. Ten tweede, het was het enige vlees wat er was! Trouwens, het smaakte toch lekker?"

Elyon keek haar even verdwaald aan. "Nou… ja… je hebt wel gelijk…"

"Waarin?"

"In beide dingen." Gaf Elyon blozend toe en ze nam langzaam nog een hap.

Na het incident van de avond gingen ze slapen. De volgende morgen braken ze hun kamp op en gingen op weg naar het dichtst bijziendste dorpje.

Om geen argwaan of vooroordelen te krijgen, vouwde Will haar vleugels onder haar mantel en bond haar staart als een soort riem om haar middel. Het was niet helemaal comfortabel met die staart, maar het moest. Ze wou niet voor een demon worden aangezien worden. Althans, nog niet. Pas als het helemaal mis gaat.

De twee liepen het eerste dorpje in. Het was niet erg groot en aardig rustig. Er liepen wat mensen over straat en er waren twee mannen aan het praten. Ze waren van het zelfde lichtelijk reptielachtige soort als die mensen die ze laatst had gedood.

"Heb je het gehoord? Dat groepje reizigers van gisteren zijn bruut vermoord, maar er is niks gestolen." Zei een van de mannen. De andere reageerde verrast.

Will bloosde lichtjes maar zag dat Elyon hen niet had kunnen verstaan door de taal verschillen.

Samen gingen ze een herberg binnen. Het was aardig druk, de geur van drank was sterk in de lucht en het was er erg rumoerig.

"Hopelijk vinden we hier informatie over hoe deze wereld in elkaar steekt." Dacht Elyon hardop. Will keek minachtend in het rond naar de mensen, de meeste waren dronken en sommige zagen eruit als slecht gezelschap.

Ze liepen naar de bar en spraken de barman aan. "Heeft u een kaart voor ons?" vroeg Will. De man schudde zijn hoofd en verwees hen naar een andere winkel. Will speelde als vertaler, wat de barman aardig verwarde aangezien hij Will kon verstaan toen ze tegen hem praatte, maar ook tegen Elyon, terwijl Elyon weer een andere taal leek te spreken.

Ze gingen naar het winkeltje om een kaart te halen. Maar Elyon merkte op dat ze één heel belangrijk onderdeel waren vergeten: Geld.

"Geweldig. Dus hoe krijgen we die kaart nu?" vroeg Will aan Elyon.

"Uhm… Hard werken?" stelde Elyon willekeurig voor.

Will zag enkele soldaten langs lopen met een grote kar bij zich die werd getrokken door twee sterke paarden. Op de kar stond een zware verstevigde kist. De escortes bestonden uit veel grondsoldaten en enkele ruiters.

De twee meiden stonden midden op de weg en wisten eerst niet van wijken, maar werden al snel aan de kant geforceerd.

"Waarvoor zou die zijn?"

Elyon haalde haar schouders op, "Jou lijken?" grapte ze. Ze begon breed te grijnzen toen ze zag hoe Will begon te blozen.

"Het was een ongelukje!" Gilde Will bijna uit schaamte. Daarna bloosde ze nog meer vanwege alle aandacht die ze trok bij de soldaten. Maar een paar momenten later was alle aandacht op de soldaten gericht toen de bevelhebber iets commandeerde. "Belastinginning voor Prins Phobos!"

De soldaten gingen als mieren tewerk naar de huizen om daar aan de deur te kloppen. Maar Will merkte al snel dat er veel ophef was over dat de mensen geen geld hadden. Eerst was het wat gebedel, maar al snel liep het uit de hand. Er werd een man neergestoken door een soldaat en de dorpelingen begonnen zich hevig te verzetten. De mannen kwamen aanzetten met allerlei wapens. De soldaten gingen in de aanval. Er waren al snel slachtoffers en het bloed stroomde aardig.

Will en Elyon gingen al snel wat van het gevecht af maar de geur en de geluiden van het gevecht bereikte Will toch. Ze voelde zich een beetje opgehitst en legde haar hand op het handvat van haar zwaard.

"El, denk jij dat hier een tiran achter zit?"

Elyon keek haar even aan maar zuchtte al snel. "Misschien, maar-"

Voor Elyon haar zin af kon maken schoot Will de straat over naar de kar. Ze ontvouwde haar vleugels, zakte in één enkele beweging door haar knieën en sprong, terwijl ze krachtig met haar vleugels sloeg, omhoog.

In de lucht trok ze haar dolk en landde bovenop een van de soldaten en sloeg het lemmet van haar dolk langs zijn keel. Ze gooide het lichaam opzij en wierp de dolk in de keel van een soldaat verderop en schoot een vonk af naar de dichtstbijzijnde soldaat.

Nu pas kregen de soldaten en de dorpelingen door wat er gaande was. Al snel riepen beide groepen "Demon!" en rende alle kanten op, zolang het maar van haar vandaan was.

Will schoot naar de soldaat met haar dolk. Er waren twee bij het lichaam gaan staan om de man, die binnen enkele seconden al was doodgebloed, te helpen.

Will laadde haar handen op met elektriciteit en stootte haar handen in de buiken van de soldaten met een grijns op haar gezicht. De mannen werden geëlektrocuteerd en naar achteren geslagen. Will greep haar dolk terug en pareerde daarmee het zwaard van een nieuwe aanvaller.

Haar lichaam was nu redelijk actief geworden waardoor haar reflexen op scherp stonden en ze tijd genoeg had om haar vijand in zich op te nemen.

De man had een woeste uitstraling op zijn gezicht en wilde haar duidelijk maar al te graag doden.

Will haalde uit naar de man en ontwapende hem. Ze nam zijn zwaard over en stootte het vol in zijn borst.

Ze trok het zwaard niet uit zijn lichaam maar liet hem vallen. Daarna keek ze om zich heen. De andere soldaten hadden al wel om haar verzameld, maar ze zagen er doodsbang uit en konden ieder moment op de vlucht slaan.

Will was helemaal niet van plan om ze te laten gaan. Ze maakte een spreuk klaar in haar handen en schoot een enorme vonk af die doorsprong naar de andere soldaten. Ze waren allemaal een paar momenten verlamd voordat ze neervielen.

Droogjes deed Will haar donk in de schede en Elyon kwam naar haar toe gelopen, voorzichtig niet in het bloed te stappen. "Gefeliciteerd, Will. _Weer_ een bloedbad aangericht."

Will haalde ignorant haar schouders op en vouwde haar vleugels op zoals voorheen. Daarna keek ze om zich heen en merkte op dat alle dorpelingen ook weg waren.

"Misschien heb ik het een _beetje_ overdreven." Dacht Will on_schuldig_ hardop.

Elyon zuchtte diep maar keek toen verrast op. "Hé, kijk. Nog een leger dat je kunt omleggen."

Will draaide zich om op haar tenen en keek grijnzend met getrokken dolk naar het naderende groepje mannen. Het waren echter duidelijk geen soldaten. Het leken meer op boeren met zwaarden dan op een leger.

Elyon legde haar hand op Will's hoofd en passeerde haar. "Dit keer doe _ik_ het woord, goed?"

Will kreunde zachtjes voor zichzelf en volgde Elyon op de voet naar het groepje toe. Ze waren nogal verbaasd het bloedbad te zien. Toen ze Will en Serenity zagen trokken ze hun wapens. Omdat Will dit als een dreiging richting Elyon zag trok ze zowel haar zwaard als dolk en lade deze lichtjes op. Maar Elyon legde haar hand op Will's hoofd en het had een kalmerende werking op haar. De rust gaf haar ook de kans om te zien dat er een man uit de groep naar voren stapte. Hij was anders in de anderen omdat hij meer op een mens leek dan wie dan ook in de groep.

"Wie zijn jullie?"

Elyon keek op en sloeg zichzelf voor het hoofd. "Will, vertaal jij het?"

Will keek haar even verrast aan maar deed zoals ze vroeg.

"Wij zijn reizigers opzoek naar degene die jullie leider is." Vertaalde Will van Serenity naar de mannen.

"En waarvoor?"

"Voor een vredesverdrag met onze leider." Vertaalde Will weer.

"En wie is jullie leider?"

"Dat is iets waar we over zouden kunnen handelen. Als jullie even vriendelijk zouden willen vertellen waar jullie leider is, dan…" Vertaalde Will weer.

De mannen praatte even door elkaar heen. "Goed, als jullie met ons mee zouden kunnen komen?" vroeg de man.

Will en Elyon keken elkaar vragend aan, knikte in overeenstemming en liepen toen naar de mannen.

De groep mannen splitste zich op in twee groepen. Een groep dat de leider, Will en Serenity escorteerde en een groep die zich bezig hield met de kar en deze mee leek te nemen.

Het was een kort stukje lopen door het dorp naar een verwoest huis. Het leek alsof een gigantische hamer de façade van het huis had ingeslagen. Het was half opgeruimd maar het leek nog steeds onbewoonbaar.

Eén van de mannen klom door het puin over een blijkbaar vooruitgezet parkoers wat als doel leek te hebben een doorgang te verhullen. De man was helemaal verdwenen in het puin maar stak toen zijn hand op uit het puin. De rest van de mannen volgden snel.

Will merkte op dat hun coördinatie vloeiend ging. Ondanks dat ze bezig waren het huis door te kruipen en de kar weg te leiden, hielden ze hun ogen strak op haar en Elyon. Voor de zekerheid hield Will haar hand vlak bij haar dolk.

Hoewel ze in geval van nood beter vonken kon gebruiken, zou de dolk geschikt zijn om een tegenstander van dichtbij uit te schakelen. Maar het gaf haar ook een prettig gevoel om het stuk metaal in haar handen te hebben.

Toen het grotendeel van de mannen in het puin was verdwenen kwam de leider naar hen toe. "Mag ik jullie wapens? We lopen liever geen risico's."

Will vertaalde de vraag voor Elyon en ze knikte. "We hebben niet echt een andere keus." Zei Elyon.

Het oordeel van Elyon vertrouwend, overhandigde Will haar dolk en haar zwaard aan de man. Ze had wel enkele verstopte wapens voor het geval dat er iets verkeerd gaat, want ze vertrouwde die mannen niet.

Ook Elyon overhandigde haar wapens aan de mannen. Haar staf en haar zwaard. Wat de mannen echter niet wisten was dat Elyon de wapens altijd terug kon roepen als het moest.

De meiden werden toen voorgeleid door het puin. Door hun lange kleren lukte het niet geheel ongeschonden door het puin te komen, maar echt geweldig zagen ze voor het klimmen en klauteren er toch al niet uit.

Eenmaal aan het einde van het parkoers was er een luik dat een trap verhulde. Will en Elyon liepen braaf de lange spiraaltrap af. Will hield tijdens het lopen mentaal bij hoe diep ze aan het gaan waren. Ze stond op de rand om het niet meer te volgen door de continue draaiende beweging die ze maakte.

"Ik wordt hier echt te oud voor." Grapte Elyon bezweet op. Will keek haar pseudo-verrast aan. "Op je twintigste? Hoe oud denk jij te worden?"

Elyon wuifde haar opmerking weg met rollende ogen.

Toen ze beneden aankwamen stonden Elyon en Will voor een iets ongelofelijks: Een gigantische lege ruimte die waarschijnlijk wel 20 meter hoog was en zich in de oneindigheid vooruit strekte. Het plafond werd omhoog gehouden door uit steen gehouwen pilaren die elke een meter breed waren. De pilaren stonden in een vierkantformatie over de hele ruimte verspreid. Aan de pilaren hingen fakkels die de ruimte matig verlichte en in welke richting Will en Serenity ook keken, er was geen einde aan te zien.

"Altijd leuk om mensen verbaast te zien zijn over de Oneindige Stad."

Will keek de leider verrast aan. "De Oneindige Stad? Als in 'de stad die oneindig is'?"

De man knikte trots, "Inderdaad! In welke richting we ook hebben gereisd voor hoelang ook, er was geen einde!"

Will legde haar vinger tegen haar wang en dacht na. "Oneindig, hè? Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien!"

Spontaan ging ze in kleermakerszit op de vloer zitten en begon een spreuk voor te bereiden. Ze dacht na over de diepte van deze plek, hoe groot de planeet was en enkele andere wiskundige dingen. Na enige tijd was ze met haar spreuk klaar en er vormde een zwarte bal van elektriciteit in haar hand. Deze schoot ze af rechts van het verlichte pad met een ongelofelijke snelheid.

"Uhm, Will…Wat heb je nu precies gedaan?" vroeg Elyon verbaasd.

Will stond glimlachend op. "Bewijzen dat deze plek niet oneindig is! Zie je, eigenlijk-"

Elyon onderbrak haar. "Ja-ja, allemaal leuk, maar ik ben eigenlijk benieuwt naar de opperbevelhebber."

Will keek haar boos met een pruillip aan. Elyon schudde haar hoofd met een glimlach. "Zul je altijd een klein kind bljiven?"

Als reactie op de opmerking van Elyon stak Will haar tong uit. De ouder uitziende vrouw stak echter haar tong terug uit.

De man zuchtte. "Jullie lijken wel kleine kinderen!"

Nu kreeg hij Wills boze blik te zien. "Ik ben geen klein kind! Ik ben al 20!"

De man keek haar verbaasd aan en wilde zijn vinger vragend opsteken. Hij trok zijn mond open maar er kwam nooit een vraag uit. Toen zakte zijn schouders. "Laat maar. Zal ik jullie nu eindelijk naar ons kamp brengen?"

"Ja, graag." Zei Elyon.

Will vertaalde het door aan de man en het groepje mensen ging verder met lopen.

Tijdens het lopen kwam de man met een vraag. "Zeg, hoezo praat jij tegen zowel haar als mij in mijn taal, terwijl je tegen haar in een andere taal spreekt?" vroeg hij Will.

Will glimlachte. "Ik spreek een taal die door u wordt geïnterpreteerd als uw taal en door mijn vriendin als haar taal. Ik ken uw taal eigenlijk niet eens."

De leider leek even te denken. "Vreemd… volgens mij heb ik dat al een keer eerder gehoord."

Een man liep op hem af. "Ja, ik ook. De legende van de demon, weet je nog?"

De leider knikte. "Die ja! De demon. En laten we haar nou net gemist hebben!"

Will keek hen verrast aan. Ze werd in het dorp voor demon uitgemaakt. Zou het kunnen dat zij en demon op elkaar leken? Een andere zwart schub ton'jin?

Ze wilde er net meer over vragen toen ze in de verte veel lichtjes in de duisternis zag opdoemen. Haar ogen paste zich aan de duisternis aan en onthulde een groot tentenkamp. Elyon zag het ook en was net zo verbaasd.

"Hoezo leven jullie trouwens ondergronds?" merkte Will op.

"Dat komt omdat Phobos op het oppervlakte naar ons jaagt. Daar zijn we niet veilig, maar hier wel." Legde de leider uit.

"Wie?" vroeg Will nieuwsgierig. De man begon eindelijk meer informatie te geven over wat er nou eigenlijk gaande is op Metamoor.

"Phobos. Hij is een tiran die de troon onrechtmatig opeiste nadat hij zijn ouders vermoordde. We hoopten destijds de rechtmatige troonopvolger te gebruiken om Phobos van de troon te stoten, maar enkele jaren geleden is de planeet Aarden, waar we het meisje hebben verstopt, een ongeval gebeurde. Uit het niets gebeurde er iets waardoor alle mensen werden gedood. Alleen mensen, en dat was precies wat de prinses was."

Will bloosde en vertaalde het verhaal, al struikelend over haar woorden en voeten.

De leider keek haar vragend aan. "Is er iets? Het lijkt wel alsof je iets met het verhaal te maken hebt."

Will glimlachte onschuldig. "Nee hoor! _Niets_ aan de hand!"

'_Waarom achtervolgt dat me plotseling?'_ vroeg Will zich af. Elyon had gemengde gevoelens over de gebeurtenis en leek niet te reageren.

Will keek om zich heen. Er waren best veel tenten en ze vroeg de leider om uitleg.

"honderden mensen die niet meer op het oppervlakte kunnen leven, worden hier zo goed als mogelijk ondergebracht. Vandaar dat we dat geldtransport beroofde: om de kosten te dekken." Legde de leider uit.

Will vertaalde dit voor Elyon, en die knikte. "Dus jullie stelen van de rijken en geven aan de armen?"

Nadat Will het weer terug had vertaald knikte de man. "Inderd-"

Elyon onderbrak hem en het koste Will wat moeite om zo'n discussie als deze te vertalen. "En dat geld geven jullie aan de mensen die jullie bijvoorbeeld wapens en voedsel leveren?"

De leider knikte. "Inderdaad. Wat is daar mis mee? Ze riskeren hun leven om deze vluchtelingen te voeden."

Het lukte Will niet haar eigen mening terzijde te houden. "Dus die mensen worden rijk over de lijken van anderen? Want zonder oorlog zouden ze jullie niet hoeven te bevoorraden!" Will was een beetje boos en angstig geworden. Ze herinnerde zich teveel van haar leven op Aarde.

'_Waarom moeten mensen altijd over de lijken van anderen lopen?'_ vroeg ze zichzelf af.

'_Ben jij dan niet anders dan hen? Mama en papa veroveren planeten en als er eentje hen niet zint dan vernietigen ze die!'_

Will wist niet waar die stem vandaan kwam, maar ze wist zeker dat het in haar gedachte was. De stem was hetzelfde als de hare, maar net ietsjes anders. Angstiger, verwarder. Ze zocht naar de bron van de stem en vond de bron in een duister verlaten deel van haar geest. Maar iets in die duisternis maakte haar doodsbang en ze durfde niet verder. Geen stap.

Will trok zich terug van de plek maar werd plots gegrepen door wat de stem had gezegd. _'Papa en mama zijn niet zoals mensen! Ze willen geen oorlog!'_ riep Will terug.

'_Mama en papa zijn inderdaad geen mensen. Maar jij wel!'_

Het voelde alsof ze voor het ergste in haar leven werd uitgescholden. _'Ik ben geen mens!'_

De stem reageerde niet.

Will kreeg weer besef van wat er om haar heen was gebeurt. Ze lag in Elyons armen die haar troostend toefluisterde. Om haar heen lagen enkele lichamen. Er lag overal bloed en de lichamen waren misvormt op vele manieren. De soldaten hielden hun wapens richting de twee.

"Caleb! Wat is hier gebeurd?" riep een man in de verte.

De leider haalde zijn schouders op. "Weet ik niet. Het ene moment was ze kalm, het andere moment raakte ze helemaal overstuur en toen… stierven die mensen plotseling."

De man keek zorgelijk naar Will en zijn ogen werden groot. "De demon. _Jij_ bent de demon! Dood haar!"

Will zag de beschuldigende vinger duidelijk naar haar wijzen. _'Zelfs hier willen ze me dood hebben…'_

Ze voelde een moordlustige aanwezigheid in haar en er bouwde een krachtige energie in haar op. De energie begon opeens uit haar te lekken en een baan naar de mannen om zich heen te werken.

Elyon keek wild om zich heen naar een oplossing. "We moeten hier weg!" fluisterde ze Will toe, meer als zelfbevestiging dan als hoop. Ze riep haar en Wills wapens naar zich toe, stond op en rende door de mensen massa heen.

De energie van Will vormde opeens dodelijke tentakels en begon om zich heen te slaan. Lichamen werden in het wild aan stukken geslagen om Will heen. Alleen Elyon leek veilig tegen de energie.

Elyon haastte zich zo snel als ze kon terug over het pad wat ze hadden gevolgd naar de pilaar met trappen. Ze werden van achteren gevolgd door een heleboel mensen, maar Will's energie beschermde hen. Uiteindelijk werd het de mannen teveel gruwel en stopte ze met hen te achtervolgen.

Ze rende terug naar de oppervlakte en kropen uit het verwoeste huis. Het dorp was leeg en er lag enkel nog wat bloed. De lichamen, de dorpelingen en de kar waren weg.

"Dat ging goed." Reageerde Elyon nuchter.

"Ik heb het al verprutst voordat we begonnen zijn…"

Elyon sloeg een arm om Wills schouder. "Maak je geen zorgen. Trouwens, als we het bij Phobos bont maken, kunnen we de planeet altijd nog in een veestal veranderen."

Will keek Elyon vragend aan. Elyon glimlachte terug. "Jij vond die reptielmensen toch zo lekker? Nou, bedenk je een planeet vol met dat vlees!"

"El!" Will voelde haar wangen warm worden van verlegenheid. "Trouwens, jij vond dat reptielenvlees toch ook lekker?"

Dit keer wat het Elyons beurt om te blozen en ze antwoordde met een klein stemmetje: "Ja"

…

Na enkele dagen reizen bereikte ze de hoofdstad van Metamoor: Meridiaan.

Hoewel Elyon en Will hadden verwacht dat de rebellen hen zouden willen ombrengen, leek het erop dat ze zich afzijdig hielden. Ze bespioneerde hen niet eens.

De twee meiden liepen door de buitenwijken van Metamoor heen naar de buitenmuur. Deze bestond uit een stevige stenen muur die redelijk veel leek meegemaakt te hebben.

Aan het eind van hun pad stond een grote poort met massiefhouten deuren, bewaakt door enkele soldaten en een groep misvormde wezens. Deze hielden hen tegen.

"Wat zijn jullie zaken in Meridiaan?" vroeg hij.

Will sprak voor Elyon: "Wij zijn ambassadeurs op een vredesmissie, wij willen een audiëntie met jullie leider willen."

De wachters keken elkaar aan en lachten hen uit alsof ze aan het liegen waren. "En waar mogen jullie dan wel niet vandaan komen?"

"In naam van de Drakenster." Antwoorde Will serieus.

De wachters lachte nog harden. "Draken ster? Wat een belachelijke naam! …"

De wachter wilde nog iets zeggen, maar Will voelde zich té beledigt om naar de rest te luisteren. Maar niet alleen zij voelde zich beledigt, Het monster dat zich bij de rebellen openbaarde kwam nu ook tevoorschijn en leek niet in een goede stemming.

Het monster schoot enkele energie tentakels af en hakte een groot deel in stukken. Zelf trok Will haar dolk en stak ze een wachter in zijn borst, iets wat hij niet zou na vertellen.

Toen ze allemaal dood waren hoorde Will Elyon zuchten. "Zover voor de diplomatieke aanpak."

Will haalde haar schouders op. "Het leek er toch niet op dat ze…"

Opeens voelde Will zich niet zo lekker. Ze voelde zich zwaar en wilde het liefst even alleen zijn om na te denken.

Ze pakte het meest ongeschonden lichaam op, sloeg haar vleugels uit en vloog met het lichaam weg.

Elyon riep een paar keer na, maar Will was te versuft om te reageren.

Na enige tijd vliegen landde ze in de jungle en legde het lichaam op de grond en ging naast hem zitten.

'_Waar komt die moordlust opeens zo vandaan?'_ vroeg ze zichzelf af.

Will keek naar haar bloed besmeurde handen.

Dit was zeker niet de eerste keer dat ze mensen had gedood. Maar deze keer was het haar duidelijk geworden: Het was die stem. Niet alleen deze keer dat ze gehandeld, maar ook met ITCH en Thomas en al die andere keren als ze iemand koelbloedig vermoordde.

Ze wilde die rebellen helemaal niet doden, maar toch gebeurde het.

Misschien was dit wel hetzelfde als in Fadden Hills. Had zij helemaal niet die mensen gedood, maar een monster in haar.

Er trok een rilling door haar lichaam. De beelden van die tijd kwamen levendig terug.

_Het lichaam van de jongen schokte voordat het in elkaar zakte tegen de deurpost. Er kwam een beetje rook van zijn lichaam en zijn huid was een beetje zwart. Zijn ogen waren gesloten en hij bewoog niet meer._

_"Je bent het niet waard om een hart te hebben…"_

_Will kneep haar hand samen en verpletterde het hart, het laatste beetje van Thomas dat nog leefde. Ze wierp de restanten op de grond._

_Cornelia's getweeën deelde lichaam._

_Irma's gegrilde lichaam._

_Taranee's hoofd in de ketel met maagzuur._

_Hay Lin's lichaam in de vleesmolen._

De gruwelijke herinneringen speelde voor Wills ogen als een levendig spektakel, al gingen er continue mensen dood.

Destijds had ze geen moeite gehad met de moorden. Het was wraak voor het pesten, voor het mishandelen. Waarom voelde ze zich er dan nu zo slecht over?

Will keek naar haar met bloed besmeurde handen. Het plakkerige rood met een aangename geur.

Voor het eerst voelde ze iets in haar opkomen naast haar bloedlust. Iets uit haar verleden. Het was tien jaar geleden gebeurt en toch kon ze het niet vergeten.

Het voelde alsof iets haar proeerde te overheersen. Het was iets met een ongelofelijke lust naar dood en bloed.

Ze kon het beest niet bedwingen en het nam trots haar lichaam over en begon zich tegoed doen aan het lichaam van de wachter. Ondanks dat Will bang werd, deed het bloed haar goed aan.

Nadat ze zich verzadig voelde, lukte het haar niet meer om wakker te blijven onder de druk en de vragen. Langzaam viel ze in slaap naast het lichaam.

"_Will."_

_Will hoorde haar naam zachtjes in haar oor gefluisterd. Iemand schudde haar zachtjes aan haar schouder._

"_Will." Herhaalde het meisje._

_Het lukte Will niet goed om wakker te worden en bleef in een lichte roes._

_Het meisje kreunde zachtjes en prevelde iets net verstaanbaars: "Ik kan het niet laten." Ze duwde Will op haar rug en nam plaats over haar. Will voelde een lichte ademhaling tegen haar nek en toen de lippen van het meisje. De lippen gingen een beetje open en haar tong likte over haar huid. "Lekker…" prevelde ze zachtjes en opeens beet ze in Wills nek._

_Het meisje beet haar hoektanden in Wills nek en zoog zachtjes. Het was een raar gevoel op haar lichaam en beide meisjes kreunde zachtjes._

_Het meisje legde toen haar handen over Wills borsten en kneep er zachtjes in en drukte haar lichaam zachtjes tegen dat van Will._

_Toen het meisje genoeg had, trok ze haar tanden uit Wills nek. "Ik heb al zó lang geen echt mensenbloed meer geproefd. De haat, het verraad. Zó heerlijk." Het meisje kreunde zachtjes en likte het wondje na. "Heb je het één keer geproefd, dan wil je het altijd weer hebben. De lijken vers geslacht."_

_Het meisje gniffelde zacht en Will voelde hoe het meisje haar hand onder haar trui schoof. "Je vindt het toch niet erg als ik met je lichaamspeel?"_

_Haar hand ging steeds hoger tot ze Wills bh bereikte. Ze schoof haar hand voorzichtig over de stof en voelde het puntje van de harde tepel. Ze schoof verder over de stof heen en rustte haar hand op Wills boezem. "Zo zacht. Het is zonde om je te doden."_

_Het lukte Will om steeds meer uit de roes te komen en het lukte haar zich te verzetten. "Laat me met rust!'_

_Het was een zachte mompel, maar het meisje hoorde haar goed. "Wil je het genot van het lichaam niet voelen?"_

_Opeens besefte Will wie het meisje was. Haar stem, haar gedrag. Dit kon niemand anders zijn dan het monster dat in haar leek te leven. Het monster dat haar leven meerdere keren had vernietigt._

_Wilhelmina._

_Een toepasselijke naam, vond Will.._

_Wilhelmina's handen gingen snel van Wills boezem naar haar polsen en trok haar armen boven haar hoofd. De pijn verloste Will van haar verlamming en ze kon haar ogen eindelijk openen._

_Dit was waarschijnlijk zoals Irma het had beleeft._

_Lippen waar rood bloed nog aan kleefde, rode ogen vol waanzin en rood kort haar, haar huid want bleekjes._

_Wilhelmina hield haar gezicht boven dat van Will._

"_Pech voor jou, meisje. Dit is mijn lichaam en ik ga het niet aan een mens afstaan!" Zei Wilhelmina._

_Ze bracht haar gezicht dichter bij Will en likte haar lippen met het topje van haar tong. "Maar geen zorgen, ik zal je niet doden. Je zult mijn huisdier worden."_

_Wilhelmina liet Will met één hand los en schoof deze tussen de lichaam door naar Wills kruis. Ze wreef zachtjes over de stof._

_Er was een harde slag, metaal op metaal, op de achtergrond en beide meisjes keken verrast op maar zagen niks._

_Will gebruikte dit moment van verrassing om Wilhelmina in een slechtere positie te zetten en haar van zich af te werpen. Ze maakte zoveel mogelijk afstand als ze kon in het moment dat ze had en pakte haar dolk en richtte zich defensief op Wilhelmina. "Nooit!"_

_Wilhelmina stond op zo snel als ze kon. Will keek verwart naar haar. Wilhelmina had ook zes vleugels en een staart met een schorpioen angel. Op dat moment leerde Will dat zij die dingen niet bezat. Ze voelde op haar rug, maar deze was gewoon vlak. Geen vleugels, geen staart. Ook haar gebit was normaal en ook de speciale vaardigheden van haar ogen werkte niet meer._

"_Verrast? Ik zei toch dat je een mens was en dat dit lichaam aan mij toebehoord!"_

_Er was nog zo'n harde slag. Deze keer in een stevig ritme. Will keek verrast naar Wilhelmina. Ze leek wel als verdooft te zijn door het geluid. Ze zakte op haar knieën en viel op haar zij._

_Will begreep niet wat er gaande was, maar wist wel dat dit haar kans was. Ze wilde een spreuk oproepen om Wilhelmina te doden, maar haar magie leek ze ook kwijt te zijn._

'Wat is er met me aan de hand?'_ vroeg Will zichzelf._

_Will besloot het met haar dolk te doen. Ze rende naar Wilhelmina en wilde haar een dodelijk steek toebrengen. Maar zo dichtbij haar zag ze iets vreemds. Een traan rolde over haar wang. Het leek alsof ze huilde._

"_Help me." Prevelde ze._

_Will kon haar slag niet stoppen._

**...**

Will schrok wakker. Haar lichaam was in de war en verlamt. Ze keek om zich heen waar ze was.

Het was een open plek omringt door wallen van massief steen. Er stonden elke afdakjes en ook over haar stond een soort dak. Onder het dak was alles ingericht als een eenkamerhuisje.

In het midden van de ruimte was een opstelling die leek op dat van een smid. Een stenen bassin gevuld met een rood-gele gloeiende vloeistof, enkele rare metalen hulpmiddelen en rekken met wapens een gereedschap. Ook dit stond onder een afdak.

Aan een van de aambeelden stond een ouder man te werken. Hij zag er oud uit en had dof grijs haar en zat onder het roet en de rimpels.

Hij sloeg met een zware hamer op een roodgloeiend zwaard. Het geluid kwam Will bekent voor, maar ze wist niet zeker waar of waarom. Het enige wat ze herinnerde van de nacht was dat ze een nachtmerrie had.

Het laatste wat ze zich herinnerde was dat ze de jungle was ingevlucht, maar echt veel herinnerde ze zich niet.

De slaapverlamming was eindelijk opgeheven en Will ging rechtop zitten in het bed. Hoe was ze hier trouwens gekomen?

Will stond op en liep naar de man toe, die zo druk met zijn werk bezig was dat hij haar niet leek op te merken. Om te voorkomen dat hij bang voor haar 'demonen' uiterlijk zou worden, vouwde ze haar vleugels dicht tegen zich aan en trok haar staart op.

Ze liep tussen de rekken met wapens door en raakte gefascineerd door de kwaliteit. Ze haalde er eentje uit het rek en testte het uit.

"Goed gesmeden, hè?" vroeg de man.

Will keek verrast naar de man. Deze keek haar met een lichte trots aan.

"Geen zorgen, ik heb je vleugels al gezien en ik weet dat jij de demon niet bent." Legde de man rustig uit.

"Da's voor het eerst." Grapte Will. "Wie ben jij en hoezo heb jij mij hier heengebracht?" vroeg ze serieus.

"Ik ben Kwasik. De locale smid. Ik heb je in de bossen gevonden bij een soldaat. Het leek niet goed met je te gaan dus nam ik je mee." Vertelde de smid. "En jij bent?"

"Will."

"Van Wilhelmina, neem ik aan."

Will schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, gewoon Will."

Waarom moest iedereen nou zo nodig haar Wilhelmina noemen? Ze was het niet en ze zou het ook nooit zijn. Zij was van het verleden. Samen met Angelo gestorven in het ziekenhuis.

De man leek opeens van stemming gewisseld te zijn. "Goed, Will. Aangezien je weer aangesterkt bent, moet ik je vragen om weer te vertrekken. Ik heb nogal veel aan mijn hoofd."

Will wilde op het eerste moment luisteren, maar werd al gauw nieuwsgierig. "Wat dan?"

De man zuchtte. "Het kan vast geen kwaad je het te vertellen. Ik lever wapens aan Prins Lik-m'n-vestje… Ik bedoel, ik lever wapens aan Prins Phobos tegen mij wil in. Niet vreemd want ik ben de beste. helaas weten de rebellen dit ook en die overvallen wel eens een karavaan met mijn goederen. Ik wil dus slechte wapens maken zodat ze me met rust laten. Dat lukt me alleen niet meer. Blijkbaar ben ik zó goed dat ik geen fouten kan maken."

Will was nogal verrast door zijn doel en zijn onmogelijkheid.

"Ik wil gewoonweg niet de brandstof zijn voor deze oorlog. Het gaat nu al bijna twee decennia door, zonder een einde in zicht."

Will snapte wat hij bedoelde. Uiteindelijk had zij alle oorlog opgelost door de mens compleet weg te vagen. Of was dat nou Wilhelmina geweest? En was het nu ook Wilhelmina die de suggestie deed hetzelfde met Metamoor te doen? Zowel Caleb als Phobos waren twee van de weinige mensen op Metamoor, zoals ze ergens gehoord had. Dat er al lang een oorlog als deze woede kon niet zo vreemd zijn.

"Gaat het?"0

De stem van Kwasik trok haar ruw uit haar gedachten trein en er ging een schok door haar lichaam. Toen Will zich weer bewust was van haar omgeving schudde ze haar hoofd om van de laatste restjes af te komen en richtte zich toen op Kwasik. "Ja, hoor."

De man hield zijn hoofd iets schuin. "Wacht eens! Wat als jij die wapens voor mij smeed? In ruil dat ik je heb geholpen."

Will keek haar verrast aan. "Je wilt… dat _ik_ de wapens smeed? Maar ik kan dat helemaal niet!"

De man knikte. "Precies! Het zal bagger worden! Perfecte rotzooi!"

Will keek hem vreemd aan. "Is dat nou een compliment of een belediging. Ik weet het niet zo zeker meer."

Will vondt hem maar een rare man, maar besloot hem toch te helpen – Dat Elyon mogelijk in de problemen zat was haar door alle gedachtetreinen compleet ontgaan.

Voor ze het in de gaten had, stond de man met een juich op en begon dingen al klaar te zetten.

De man rende naar de rand van de ruimte naar een berg met erts en begon deze in emmers te scheppen. Will volgde zijn voorbeeld en vulde ook enkele emmers. Deze droegen ze naar het bassin en leegde de emmers erin. De man legte uit dat het vers lava was. Zijn smid stond op een vulkaan en door handig gebruik van de hitte van lava kon hij alles altijd goed smelten.

Nadat er genoeg erts in het bassin zat, kreeg Will een schort van stevig ruw leer om aan te doen.

"Je moet zoveel mogelijk zelf doen zodat ik het niet fout kan doen." Legde de man uit terwijl hij enkele dingen aan haar uitlegde.

"Je bedoelt _goed._" Grapte Will.

Na een tijdje begon de vloeibare massa in het bassin wat van kleur en eigenschappen te wisselen. Dit was Wills sein en ze schepte met een grote ijzeren lepel de bovenste laag van de massa af. De man had een blok voor haar klaargezet met bovenin een gat. Will goot het vloeibare ijzer door het gat en de man zette het blok weg en verving het met een nieuwe. Ze herhaalde dit hele proces enkele keren tot alle ijzer uit het lava was gehaald.

Zowel Will als de man begonnen de blokken open te maken. Uit de eerste die ze had gemaakt kwamen al wat echtere zwaarden en waren al wat gekoeld, uit de laatste kwamen nog zwaarden die nog gloeide. Ze namen elk zwaard met een tang en doopte deze in een ton met water.

Met een stuk of 20 messen klaar, moesten ze nu de handvaten maken. Will had het snel onder de knie en binnen korte tijd hadden ze 20 mislukte zwaarden. Ze waren niet glad of scherp en de balans lag totaal aan de verkeerde kant en er mankeerde nog veel meer aan.

Wat wel duidelijk werd, was dat het eerste zwaard het slechts was, maar dat het laatste zwaard duidelijk verbeteringen zag. Will leek het snel onder de knie te krijgen.

Ze gingen zo enkele uren door en produceerde zo nog vele zwaarden. Kwasik besloot uiteindelijk te stoppen.

"Phobos en Caleb zullen me hiervoor wel met rust laten." Zei Kwasik grijnzend. "Maar ik moet toegeven, je bent een geweldige smidse! Misschien zou je bij mij in de leer kunnen?"

Will keek dromerig in de lucht. Nog nooit had ze zó zwaar gewerkt als hier en nu. Ze moest echter wel toegeven. Het zware en ruige en lichte en preciese werk voelde geweldig aan. Ze was al haar zorgen kompleet vergeten. Misschien moet ze inderdaad voor meestersmid gaan.

Opeens herinnerde Will Elyon weer. "Elyon!" riep ze. "Sorry Kwasik! Het was leuk maar ik _moet_ mijn vriend vinden!"

Voor Kwasik kon reageren sloeg Will haar vleugels open en schoot de lucht in.

In de lucht gebruikte ze een zoekspreuk voor Elyon en volgde het lichtje dat haar naar Elyon leidde.

Ze zag meerdere malen dat ze over dorpen heen vloog, het meest gekenmerkt door de lichtjes – al kon Will door haar nachtzicht de dorpen ook goed zien – en uiteindelijk bereikte ze Meridiaan. Er waren veel meer lichtjes, waaronder twee ringen van lichtjes die de muren verraadde, als wel een groot kasteel met enkele hoge torens.

Het zoeklichtje leidde haar naar een van de torens en Will landde in het raam. "Elyon?"

In de kamer zat een zeer rijkelijk opgemaakte vrouw –Will zag al snel dat dit Elyon was- en een mager dienstmeisje met een dienblad met appels. Beide keken verschrikt in Will's richting. "Demon!" gilde het dienstmeisje bang. Ze liet het dienblad vallen en rende de kamer uit. "Will!" Gilde Elyon blij. Ze stond op om Will te omhelsen, maar er kwamen twee wachters ingestormd. Ze schoten langs Elyon en met hun lange speren staken ze naar Will toe. Will vouwde snel haar vleugels om zich heen en de speren werden geweerd door het ondoordringbare dunne vlies.

"Leuk geprobeerd jongens, maar je moet toch echt beter weten dan een demon met speren aan te vallen." Grapte Will.

Ze pakte beide speren en liet zich achterover vallen uit het raamkozijn en trok aan de speren. De mannen waren té verrast om te los te laten en werden zo uit de toren geslingerd. Will viel ook maar herstelde zich en vloog naar Elyon terug.

In de kamer stond Elyon met haar handen in haar zij en klopte ze met haar voet op de grond.

"Wat?" vroeg Will droogjes.

Elyon en Will hoorde al snel meer mensen de trap van de toren opkomen en hoewel Will zich klaarmaakte voor een gevecht, sloeg Elyon een zwarte reismantel om Wills schouders.

Net op tijd want de wachters kwamen hetzelfde moment binnen. Ze keken verward in het rond.

"Een dienstmeisje riep net dat de demon u aanviel, prinses. Waar is ze?" vroeg een van de wachten.

"Ik denk dat we het hier over een misverstand hebben. Dit is mijn vriendin Will, een magiër zonder een gevoel voor kloppen-voor-je-binnen-komt. Ik denk dat het dienstmeisje haar aanzag als de demon." Loog Elyon spontaan uit haar duim. "Maar goed, heren. Zouden jullie zo vriendelijk willen zijn ons weer alleen te laten?"

De leidende wacht knikte zijn hoofd. "Ja prinses. Sorry prinses." Hij draaide zich om en liep weg. In de deurpost stopte hij. "Zeg, waar zijn uw persoonlijke wachten?"

Elyon haalde haar schouders op en grijnsde schaapachtig. "Opgegeten?"

**...**

**A/N: En dat was het voor vandaag. Een verhaal vol met vragen! Yay!  
Is Wilhelmina WIlls verleden of een tweede persoonlijkheid?  
Waarom werd Elyon opeens een prinses genoemt en kon ze opeens de taal van Metamoor?**

**Oké, die laatste kun je wel raden. Als extra uitleg daarop: Dit verhaal moet Wills POV volgen, niet dat van anderen. Als anderen buiten beeld geraken dan kan er van alles met ze gebeuren. Zoals... een brug die op ze valt?**

**In iedergeval: Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vonden!  
Het volgende gaat nog wel een tijdje duren. -_-'  
Eerst mijn eigen boek. ^^**

**Bedankt voor het lezen en review alsjeblieft!**


End file.
